Shouniaisha Taicho
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Finally, after the war, a new taicho is selected for the gotei thirteen, or more of, a retired taicho returns. However, both Soifon and Hitsugaya find themselves troubled by the man for various reasons.
1. New Captain

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach. This fanfic is rated M, for themes not suitable for anyone under sixteen._

07/29/12 _- Apologies... the last time this fanfic was updated was actually a year and two days ago on 07/27/11. I'd gone through and replaced some of the older chapters as when I reread the fanfic there were a few places I had problems reading. I accidentally added a chapter rather then replacing it. Truly sorry about this. And yes... I feel like an idiot..._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**New Captain**_

The jail cells of the gotei thirteen were cold, and rather dark, as the sky outside was in fact cloudy, not allowing any light into the jail cell. What little light there was, the silver haired man was aptly absorbed by the man sitting on the bench, staring out the window, having for a bit of time now, given up all his freedom. He felt that it was justified that he was, in fact there.

This was because Ichimaru Gin just so happened to have betrayed not just Soul Society, but also the heart of someone that he cared for, when he had decided to follow Aizen. Now, both that treacherous man and Tosen were dead, and many said that Gin had nothing left from the whole matter, and just so happened to be insane, which was why many thought Yamamoto had justified the fact that Ichimaru should be kept alive.

Soft footsteps could be heard in the corridor, leading to his jail cell, and Gin suddenly put back on that smile of his, as if it had never dropped in the first place. He had to wonder really, why anyone would be coming down here, as there had been no commotion like with the Winter War. That being said, it meant that he likely had a visitor. When they appeared in his viewpoint, it was the person he least expected.

"Good afternoon Ran-chan. How are you and the chibi-taicho doing," Gin stated, smiling at the woman, knowing simply from the contortion of her face, that she was still fairly pissed with him.

"I ask that you address us properly Ichimaru," the woman stated, her tone taking the dangerous tone that it did when she wasn't being flirtatious, the tone that told people that they really did need to take her seriously, and that she wasn't just some dim female that couldn't be reckoned with.

"All right lieutenant Matsumoto," the silver haired man sighed. "I understand that it will take some time for us to be on speaking terms again."

"I doubt that we ever will be on true speaking terms again," the woman stated, letting the coldness seep through, though it in fact didn't seem to affect the man, as it never did seem to.

"I know that there is that possibility. I've known for some time too, that possibility. So, why are you here today, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" came his quirky tone.

"I came to tell you that they found a replacement for your captaincy position. Taicho is actually heading over now to a meeting to introduce the new captain," the strawberry haired woman stated.

"So… it isn't as if Kira ever truly ever trusted me," Gin stated, almost gaining a laughing tone to his voice. "I think that the only one, who did ever trust me, was you."

"So, does that make me a fool, for believing that there was good in you?" Rangiku snapped, irritated that the man had brought up such a subject.

"No… that makes you a very good hearted person. Sometimes, I admit that it gets in the way of people's better judgment, but you went to your chibi-taicho's rescue, even though your heart was in conflict," the man stated.

"There you go again, Gin, with the misuse of his title! He hates that!" came the lectured reply.

"Gomenasai… force of habit. At least I didn't call him that to his face," the man uttered.

"No… but you used to," Rangiku muttered, turning to leave. "Maybe I'll see you later, but truth be told, I feel that it is best left unsaid that I most likely won't."

"Ne… Rangiku… why hasn't there been someone to find a replacement for Aizen or Tosen as of yet," Gin stated, tilting his head rather childishly to the side.

She paused in her leaving for a brief moment. "Because unlike you, Aizen and Tosen were well liked, and will be harder to replace. It is simple as that."

After Rangiku had left, Gin let her words dig in.

**M**

Two small feet moved their way across the wooden floor of the meeting hall of the first division, completely unheard as they moved. The two feet belonged to the youngest taicho of the gotei thirteen, who was rather early to the meeting that had been called, thus he ended up running into Yamamoto as he spoke with the incoming taicho.

When he saw that he was intruding and those they saw him, the young boy made a quick bow to the two older men, though Yamamoto seemed much older than did the man with the symbol of three etched across the back of his haori. "Gomenasai for intruding. I didn't realize that I had arrived this early."

As the small taicho bowed, his head bent up a little bit so that his two teal eyes could take in the man that was standing next to the general. His hair was brown, with grey streaks in it, not to mention that his eyes had an uncannyness to them that Hitsugaya didn't like at all. The man seemed to not at all be happy with the fact that the small taicho was there.

"I knew that things had gotten bad since my retirement," the man stated firmly, as Toshiro came up from his bow. "But isn't having a child as a captain rather ridiculous?"

"I should possibly mention, not to judge him by his appearance," Yamamoto stated suddenly. "Hitsugaya Taicho, this is Shounimahi Aishadou, a former taicho of the twelfth division, retired over two hundred years ago, come back from retirement as the captain of the third squad."

Again, the small boy made a quick bow. "It is nice to meet you, Aishadou Taicho."

"Children really should be seen, not heard," the man uttered in response, returning the young taicho's show of respect with a matter of disrespect. Toshiro remained frozen staring at the ground; the words the man had spoke rather eating into him. He heard the man step behind the curtain that would separate them between the meetings.

"I had expected Aishadou Taicho to be a bit old fashioned, but I had expected him to at least accept you, and be a little more understanding. Hitsugaya Taicho, be careful of how you word things to him, a great deal of people hold this man in respect, so don't go saying anything careless," Yamamoto stated, as a few others began to come in.

Each one took their place at their correct number position, leaving open the spaces that had become blank. Yamamoto gave the presentation of the new captain, and he stepped out of the shadows, glancing over the entire crowd. He said nothing, then stepped into his position. "I see why the gotei thirteen ended up having problems from a group of traitors."

Hitsugaya Toshiro, who had been standing, not saying a word, since that man had spoken so rudely earlier, found his hands clenched against his side, and his jaw clamped shut, trying not to say anything. However, the simple stinging words weren't enough, the man had to go and breathe out why the whole group was a mess in his opinion.

Aishadou's eyes first fell on the captain of the second division. "What is the gotei thirteen coming too, when a female is able to pass the captaincy test and gain a captains position of any division other than that of the fourth."

"Are you saying that females are only good for healing others," Soifon carefully choose her words, eyeing the man warily. Her dark colored eyes were rather foreboding, but she kept herself in check.

"Yes… that, or being mothers," the man stated firmly, his brown eyes giving no mercy, and no chance of changing his opinion of the matter. "That has been the tradition for a very, very long time, and if it hadn't changed, we wouldn't have the problem that we had recently, would we."

"One can not speak of things in a way that uses hind sight, except in which to know how to improve for later means," the female captain responded.

"Then perhaps you should transfer divisions," the man stated, turning his site to the next taicho in line. "At least Unohana Taicho knows where she belongs, and has become excellent in the healing skills of kidou."

"I refrain from saying anything at this point, out of respect for the years that we have worked together before, and the fact that I know that you are skilled," Unohana frowned. "Because believe me… this isn't a subject you wish to broach or argue with me. Please stand down upon it."

"I also see that the sixth division is still being passed down through the Kuchiki hands, though it is a young member who is now captain, and not my old friend," the man smiled.

"I heard a great deal about your skills from my grandfather," Byakuya remained as he was, rather calm about the whole situation. "I heard that they were rather adept, and that you could get the job done. That is what matters most."

"True…" the man stated, again going onto the next captain, who in fact stood next to him. The man narrowed his eyes at the man. "I with hold comments for now."

"Which is good, because the stories I have heard have only told praise about you from the teachers at the academy, and the older shingami," the canine faced man stated.

"Likewise… and here we have young Kyoraku, who has become a taicho, and yet he still happens to have the ability to flourish an over abundance of youthful zeal that doesn't belong in such a high ranked position," Shounimahi stated firmly. "Where is your friend, the one with the cough?"

"Ukitake Taicho of the thirteenth is still recovering from the Winter War," Kyoraku tipped his hat. "I withhold any comment, as I know that your tongue will be sharp in telling me off, even though I love the way I look, and I still drink sake, and womanize, not to mention my other bad behavior. Sure, what are we coming to."

"No need for your snide remark… it is obvious that brute of the man is the Kenpachi of the eleventh, which seems to be something normal and still the same as from when I was here," Aishadou shook his head, rather disappointed.

"I wonder how you would hold out in a fight with me," the man in question chuckled.

"Against the ruled for a reason… I wonder about that clown faced man though," the third division taicho stated, turning towards the man in question. "And he replaced me as captain?"

A yelp had been heard when Aishadou had uttered the word clown, and everyone had turned to give Hitsugaya an odd glance, as he had nearly jumped out of his skin, but by the time they had, he had rather regained his composure, so no one asked. The twelfth division captain smiled. "My precursor turned your lovely division into a research facility."

"I don't care, as the division I am now going to be focusing on is the third division," the man stated, not biting into the bait that the other man had thrown at him.

"How about the fact that the one between him and you was a woman," came another shot at trying to make the one taicho react.

"Enough…" Yamamoto stated, growling at the scientist.

Hitsugaya, who had been rather listening up until now, finally decided to speak his mind about the whole matter. "You have a way about letting people know your dislike for them. Your opinions are biased and unwarranted, not to mention, I know that you purposely skipped me over. I don't care…"

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Yamamoto suddenly snapped out. "I wish to speak with you after this meeting.

"Wait… yes, I did skip you. I didn't see the point, as you are a child, and I don't see how you came to be a captain," came the cold reply from the newest taicho, yet truthfully, he wasn't new at all. Yamamoto motioned for the dismissal of the entire group, and the small taicho was forced to stay behind.

"Why do I have to put up with his words," were the first thing that the boy blurted out of his mouth. However, Soifon, who had stayed behind, slapped him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"I had the ability to control myself, but you had the nerve to go off like that!" Soifon stated, her face livid with anger.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…" Yamamoto stated. "I myself don't agree with some of Aishadou Taicho's ideals, however, in the first regard, he is needed, as we lack in our numbers for the taicho in the first place. And second, you should know from your academy days, from the history classes, that he was and still is very well respected. Pull back your ego for once."

"This isn't about me! What is he going to do when he meets Matsumoto!" the small taicho blurted out. "Do you expect me to be able to hold back her words! Or anyone else that he seems worthy of… of… of…"

"Are you calm now, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the small boy. "You remember what I told you right after you met the new taicho of the third division?"

"Hai…" Toshiro muttered, his two teal eyes glancing at the ground, and his foot rubbing the floor. "I was also probably using Matsumoto as an excuse, as she can very well take care of herself, and if she so chooses, her mouth can be sharp enough. "

"You will need to prove to him, that you are a child only in body," the general stated.

"I know… but if he keeps ignoring me, it will just become harder," the small taicho muttered. He turned to Soifon, and asked her a question. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"When someone has as great deal of respect as that man, you don't go off spouting off stuff in public, Soifon stated. "No matter how distasteful it is. I figured you of all people would know better… to not act like a child.

_Author's note – I am writing this, but the original idea, original concept belongs to Evilhumour Author, who asked me to write this for him. I decided upon having his previous division be twelfth, to make it rather ironic that someone who is a bit sexist, happen to be replaced by a female._

_12/30/2009 – Thanks to Evilhumour Author, the fact that fifth and ninth aren't even mentioned is now fixed, Matsumoto and Gin now talk about it, and Kenpachi is no longer cut from the chapter! :)_

_1/2/2010 – I had the name of our OC reverced in this chapter. That is now changed._


	2. Old Ways

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Old Ways**_

On top of one of the eleventh division rooftops, a small, pink haired girl sat on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth, the motion rhythmic and soothing, keeping her short attention span occupied for an abnormally long period of time, while she waited for her taicho to come out of the meeting room with the other taicho.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the highest-ranking officials of the gotei thirteen began to come out of the room. A smile lit upon the small girls face as she saw a very familiar spike and belled head of hair coming out. Her immediate reaction was to dive bomb the man, her voice coming out like cotton candy. "Ken-chan! What is the new tai-tai like?"

"He's obnoxious and full of himself," the captain of the eleventh division snickered. His snarking though stopped, when Aishadou Shounimahi came out of the captains' room, and eyed the small girl perched on the monstrous man's shoulder. He glared at the man, scowling sadistically. "Is there something the matter?"

"I thought you were the eleventh division captain," the man stated, his tone rather cold, not to mention having more of a demeaning tone to the whole matter.

"Of course Ken-chan is the captain!" Yachiru blurted out, her usual chipper self-showing through, as she raised a hand into the air and let out one of her giggles.

"Children should be seen, not heard," the man stated firmly, as Kyoraku stopped to listen to the conversation that was happening between the three shingami.

"Ne… don't speak to my lieutenant like that," Kenpachi gave the man the evil eye, and had his own venom to his voice. "Seriously… some people are so stupid."

"Ken-chan could rip you to bloody pieces," the small girl blurted out, not realizing that it wasn't apt to speak to a man who had certain opinions of the world. "Ne… I guess you are the new taicho-chan?"

"I see that the child is impudent, and uncultured. How does she expect to get married when she gets older, if she acts this way. No respectable man would wish to have her for his wife," came the extremely old-fashioned reply.

"Who asked you…" Kenpachi stated, walking off, with his lieutenant waving at the man.

"By-by, new taicho-chan! Next time we meet, have some candy for me!" the little girl stated out loud, yet no one seemed fit to reprimand her for it, not even Byakuya, who had taken the time to speak with Unohana Taicho before he headed back to his office.

With Shounimahi being the only captain other than the ones inside still left, the eighth division taicho then decided to bring up his question for the man. "Can I ask you something… a few things actually…"

"Go ahead, though I would have preferred to have seen you grown since I left, rather turning into a childish and poor role model," the man snarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"From what old man Yama said, you happened to have met Hitsugaya Taicho earlier," Kyoraku stated, slowly getting to where he really wanted to go with this.

"Yes, I did meet that child. I found him to be rather ill mannered," the man looked the other taicho in the eye, when he spoke of this. "It seems as if you coddle him, and allow him to act like an adult, when his temperament is still that of a child."

This caused the other man to let out a weak laugh. "So, I am guessing that you did in fact say that to Hitsugaya. That, children should be seen, and not heard."

"I did in fact tell him that," the man stated, turning towards the man. "My first impression of his was a child that was as wild as one of those street urchins, from the rukongai, untamed, untrained, and unable to know where he stands place wise in society."

"Well… he did come to the rukongai, but he's actually well mannered," Kyoraku, argued. "You just need to get to know him."

"I can tell what that boy is like, simply from the way he speaks. He has curt remarks, which do not belong to someone of the rank of captain," Aishaduo snapped, his face livid. "I will most definitely not put up with anyone, let alone a child making such comments."

"Seriously, you were the one to use curt remarks first," the eight division taicho stated. "And not just to him… I mean, if it had just been him, I am quite sure that he wouldn't have spoken the way he did. You had negative remarks about pretty much everyone except Yamamoto."

"And why shouldn't I… it seems the whole system has gone to pots, letting in women and children into the highest rank position of the gotei thirteen," the man retorted, still being negative about those around him.

"I have respect for you from when you were a former taicho, but you have to understand that things have changed, and not all of them for the worse," Kyoraku stated, holding up his hands, getting near defeat.

"So, how many times did it take for that child to pass the captains exam?" the shorter haired man commented, digging in to find the information that he wanted.

"He didn't pass the captains exam… he actually failed, though I think if someone other than Aizen had been there, he would have passed." Realizing his slight mistake in giving off that sort of information, the eighth division taicho held up a hand. "Actually, Shiro-chan got his captain's position by having enough of the current taicho approve him for his captaincy. You know very well, how hard that is, to get the majority approval."

"But why… why did a mere child commandeer that kind of… I wouldn't call it respect, more like admiration," the man stated.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is the youngest to ever graduate the academy, the second youngest other then Yachiru to become fukutaicho, and youngest to ever achieve the rank of captain, not to mention, he is the youngest to ever achieve bankai."

"Why are you two talking about me?" came a rather small male voice, below both of the men's faces. "I don't and never have found any of my achievements that great. I have a long way to grow. Have a good day, Aishaduo taicho."

"What did I tell you…" Kyoraku muttered as the boy left. "He is as well mannered as one can hope for."

"Not to mention, not a pervert like you," Soifon commented, as she walked past the other taicho. "Aishaduo taicho, with young Hitsugaya, you can either get on his good side of things, or you get on his bad side. I've never seen any middle ground with him, and you've set a bad example. With him, it doesn't matter how well respected you are, it is how you respect others that forms his opinion of people."

"This conversation is not for women," the man muttered, "Kyoraku, tell me how the boy faired in the Winter War that happened recently."

"In two hundred years, he will surpass me, I believe," the other male taicho stated.

"That wasn't what I asked, though, was it," the man narrowed his eyes.

"No, it wasn't," Kyoraku let out a sigh. "Truth be told, even though he did his best, his powers are still unstable, and he also happens to possess inexperience. Out of all our taicho's, he's been one for the least amount of time."

"That rather proves my point, doesn't it…" The third division captain nodded his head, then headed off to his new division.

"That jerk. Even I wouldn't treat Hitsugaya Taicho with this much disrespect, if at all… I would rather dump it on an old pervert like you."

"Ahh… thank you," Kyoraku placed a hand on Soifon's shoulder. "Just bear with him. A lot of the older soldiers are rejoicing from having old blood brought back in here."

**M**

When the small, white haired taicho, got back to his division, he found the desks covered with origami flowers. He glanced around, to find his fukutaicho asleep on the couch. Carefully, he went and sat down on the floor next to the piece of furniture. Matsumoto realized he was there, and turned, so she could wrap her right arm around his neck for a hug.

"I thought you were asleep Rangiku…" the small boy muttered, picking up one of the flowers on the table. "Why do you do such useless things?"

"Because it is fun taicho," the woman smiled. "It is good to relax a bit every now and then, isn't it?"

At that, the small had crumpled the blue flower that he had picked up. "You went and visited Gin, didn't you… why else would you be in a bad mood…"

"Taicho… you wouldn't have crumpled that silly little flower, if it hadn't been for the fact that something has put you in a bad mood," the orange haired woman sat up, placing a hand on his small shoulder. "Something about that new taicho bother you?"

"I wouldn't call the man new… he's one of the retired captains," the young boy stated. "How to put it, he's very different then how he is talked about in books. I expected someone who was… how to put it, more of a gentleman, but truth of the matter, he's a complete prude. I should know better that informational books are written with certain bias."

"So…" Matsumoto stated, a smile on her face.

"Be careful… he chewed Soifon out for not being in the fourth division, simply because she is a woman," Toshiro stated, grumbling into his arms.

The lieutenant sat up straight. "Ne… that wasn't nice… but that wasn't the only thing, was it Taicho?"

"No… I got to the meeting hall early, and I was really polite to him, but you know what he said to me," Toshiro's rieatsu suddenly spiked.

"No… tell me, what did he say to you?"

"He told me, children are supposed to be seen, and not heard! I am no mere child, Rangiku. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division of the gotei thirteen." Suddenly, Toshiro stood up, and walked to his desk. "Matsumoto… you didn't turn my paperwork into origami too, did you!"

"Taicho… look in your upper left hand drawer, why don't you," Matsumoto stated, giving him a rather weak smile.

"It's… you finished it…" the small boy blinked a couple of times, then his two teal eyes looked up at her in confusion. "Why… why did you do this for me?"

"Because… I got the feeling taicho hasn't been his usual self since the Winter War," Matsumoto's eyes had a rather distant look in them. "Taicho… I know you don't like references to your age, but I wish you hadn't seen those kinds of things."

"I think it made me a better person," Toshiro stated. "And even if it didn't, it at least didn't make me a worse one."

"That isn't the point. You've already seen too much bloodshed, for one so young, and it isn't like Yachiru-chan, who doesn't understand that this all isn't a game," Rangiku crept up behind the small taicho, giving him a hug. "I mean, a lot of us were out of it for a few days. Now… other then the fact that he is a sexist pig, and hurt your little old ego, what else did you sense about him."

"Just that I didn't like him, though I can't tell if it is because of his dislike for me, or some other reason. I hate putting my bias into play," the boy sighed.

"That is my Taicho for everyone! Don't lose that, all right?" Matsumoto gave him a squeeze and headed for the door. "Since your back home safely, I am going to go and see to it that I get good and drunk now!"

"All right… Matsumoto!" the small boy was suddenly goggling at the now empty space where she had been sitting. "Good grief… with that man around, the last thing I need is her drinking.

_Author's note – Next chapter! :)_


	3. kira kira

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**kira kira**_

The way that third division was, it wasn't quite a nervousness that ran through the members minds, but there was a tension there. It was worse than when an attempt had been made to replace Ichimaru Gin before. It hadn't just been one taicho that had betrayed them, and brought a bad name in the division, but two.

Izuru Kira stood at the front gate, waiting for his division captain, his new one to come on by, and meet the entire solider body that comprised the third. Before the Winter War, he would have easily been nervous, but he had gained a form of confidence, not so much losing his worry wart personality, but more of, taking things day by day, and as they came at him, rather than the long run.

As before, he had no clue, what kind of man would be stepping into the position, but the man that came and appeared in front of him, was rather on the stouthearted side of things. It was obvious he had experience, and carried an aura about him that commanded respect from most of those around him.

Kira made a quick bow to the man. "I assume that you are the new taicho of the third, sir, via the fact you wear the haori? May I ask your name sir?"

"I am Aishadou Shounimahi Taicho," the man stated, suddenly causing Kira's eyes go wide. "I heard about you in our text books in the shingami academy, and when my parents were still alive, they spoke highly of you. I look forward to working with you."

Shounimahi carefully looked the young shingami over, fresh blood that he had not at all expected. "Yamamoto asked me not to go about replacing the division's fukutaicho, unless I have apt reason to. Truth be told, no one can replace my former fukutaicho, and he has long since left this world, so it doesn't really matter."

Kira at first didn't know what to think about this, having been used by two taicho's previously, and he had no wish to have this happen again, the feeling of really not being needed. However, the way that the man had happened to have worded things, made it sound less like an outright rejection, and more like he was still living in the past.

That was something that Kira had no problem with, that the man was still living in the past. Of course, his mind wasn't quite working around what the factor of living in the past might entail, and instead preceded to follow the new taicho in, so that he could introduce the man to the entire division.

As before, that didn't last long, but there was the factor that this time around, the division didn't seem so set against it, perhaps because of the man's aura, or because of the fact that the man had happened to have such a prevulous history behind him, to say the least, a historical amount of respect built up.

After answering the questions of the other members, Aishadou Taicho took his fukutaicho aside, to ask him a few questions. The expression on Kira's face read that he was glad that the man was doing this, trying to get to know his division members better. And of course, the information, in Kira's opinion, could only help him run the division better.

"So… Izuru Fukutaicho, what rank did you graduate in the academy?" the man asked, investigating his office desk.

"Even though I had the best scores on the entrance exam, I graduated third. It had almost been fourth, had not a student in my year passed away," Kira stated, wishing to admit the whole truth, so that the taicho would be more accepting of him.

"What happened to the student, and what rank do you think he would have taken?" Shounimahi tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Kusaka Sojiro… he would have been in close competition with Hitsugaya Taicho in everything that they did. They were rather close." The fukutaicho sat down at his own desk, and began to fiddle with the drawers.

"You didn't tell me what happened to him. I take it that she had something to do with his death?" came the next question, which confused Kira as to why the man would say she, and could only think of Hinamori, but they couldn't have possibly have met as of yet.

"Hitsugaya Taicho and Kusaka basically manifested the same zampaktuo…" Izuru was wondering where this line of work was heading.

"So… she has the same zampaktuo as some dead shingami, and she killed to keep hers?" the man suddenly asked.

"No… I think you're mistaken, sir…" Kira muttered, losing his nerve a bit. "I think you are mistaking Soifon, and Hitsugaya Taicho… he is hard to miss, as… he stands apart from others in many, many ways."

"Ahh… I remember now," the man stated, folding his arms across his chest, and looking out the window. "Yamamoto introduced me to the boy, when he happened to get there early."

"That is understandable due to the fact that you have just come back from retirement sir, not many people can remember names right away. I rather expect you to possibly get mine wrong a few times, unless you're lucky, so it isn't such a big deal."

"Now your rambling," the man glared, his aura growing dark at that point. "What I remember about that child was that he didn't set a very good impression with me. May I ask, he was involved in the fighting in the Winter War?"

"Yes… he was…" Kira stated, suddenly becoming a bit wary, as the questions were no longer geared about him, the division, or the division members.

"How would you say he fared with the battle," the man asked. "I am asking out of mere curiosity, more than anything else."

"Hitsugaya Taicho… it could be said he struggled, but then…" Izuru found himself interrupted.

"This makes me wonder if he should really be a captain…" the man muttered, "… what with him being as young as he is."

"I was going to say, we all struggled, and all could use some major improvement, hands down," the blond haired man shook his head. "Plus… I don't think that this is the right time to discuss whether someone makes a good captain or not, simply because of the fact, we are still lacking two taicho. The other candidates have said no, or that it has to wait…"

"Wise words… the fact it shouldn't be broached until the other seats are filled," the man stated.

"Hitsugaya Taicho just needs a good mentor, like he did before he became taicho," came the second reply, arguing in favor of the young taicho.

"Perhaps I could be that mentor," Shounimahi raised an eyebrow, indicating that the subject was closed.

**M**

When Matsumoto drank, she liked to drink with her friends, and get majorly drunk. Today, the target of her sake rage, was going to be pigheaded, sexist men, as her young taicho had put it. Thus, it was only right that she invited women along for the ride, to help voice the opinion, and make it so that she could have some backing, or something to argue her out of something stupid.

Thus, she had invited Soifon, who had seen the matter first hand, and Nanao, who had to deal with a rather sexist man, but not the pigheaded sort of kind, more along the lines of perverted old man. Nanao of course showed up, but refused to drink. "Why am I here exactly?"

"Because, women need to stick together!" Matsumoto mellow larked, having already drunk about three bottles of sake.

"This is some feminist movement again?" Soifon asked. "Shouldn't we be leaving it with the women's society?"

"That is why I need to get it out… so it is workable, and presentable…" Matsumoto gushed out. "Plus… my taicho told me… the curt words that man had for you…"

"Did he now…" Soifon narrowed her eyes. "Your young taicho, needs to learn to keep his mouth shut about certain matters. Seriously, you've taught him your bad habit of gossiping."

"Nope… had to dig it out of him and surmise some things," Rangiku chuckled. "He basically called the guy a pigheaded sexist, and I knew that since Unohana taicho is in charge of the healing division, that it wasn't her, who the comments were made of!"

Nanao shook her head at the fact these words were being said in a rather public place. "Matusmoto… seriously… Soifon is right, Hitsugaya Taicho needs to really learn to curb that tongue of his, one of these days, it is going to get him into rather big trouble."

"But he is right… I think… I don't know what the man actually said, but as I said, I can surmise!" Matsumoto laughed.

"Stop it… your taicho embarrassed himself enough today," Soifon sighed.

"And what pray tell, did my taicho do wrong," Rangiku continued at her normal rate.

"It wasn't that he wasn't right… hell, he was right in what he said, but his timing was horrible," Soifon stated. "He set a horrible example of himself for a man who has a problem with women who aren't the female ideal, and who also thinks that children should be in the background."

Nanao's face suddenly twisted in concern. "So, that was what had my taicho in such a mood. Rangiku… you and Hitsugaya Taicho both have to curb your behavior for a while. This man is likely to pull something, anything out, to being down on the two of you."

"I don't really care what people think of me," the strawberry blond sighed. "Never have really…"

"But what about the picture people have painted of Hitsugaya?" Soifon stated. "This taicho… believe me when he is someone whose word carried a lot of weight, even after he retired. He isn't someone you can take lightly."

"I agree…" Nanao stated, taking away Matsumoto's drink. "Not saying you should give up drinking here… but I think that you should think about where you are, and who sees you, and what you say."

Suddenly, Rangiku's mood had changed, as she carefully took the drink back. "Listen to me very carefully both of you. I've been through too much, to let some bigot come in and tell me how to do things, and I won't let him tell taicho either. I dealt with Gin betraying me, dealt with nearly losing my taicho a long time ago. I had to go and deal with the loss of my baby…"

"Matsumoto… are you sure that last thing is something you want to broadcast…" Nanao stated suddenly, grabbing the woman's arm.

"It's all right. I've only had sex that one time, believe it or not, and I lost a very precious bundle of joy," Matsumoto muttered, her mood not the usual flirtatious one.

Soifon's attention though was perked. "I don't think that you would make a good mother."

"Taicho would agree with me… especially when he found out that it was a girl I miscarried. He would tell me that I would need to dress less like some bimbo, and more astute. However… I learned a long time ago, men don't like women for their brains, it scares them away. Hell, the man I thought had no problems with that, possibly got scared away by the fact that he was one of the few people who knew I'm no dumb blond as they put it. Taicho hasn't run away yet…"

"Let me word this another way…" Nanao stated. "Until the two of you get a feel of this new captain, actually listen to your taicho for once. Do your paper work. Don't make it so that the man has a reason to put your taicho down, because all of your behavior reflects on him."

"She's probably too drunk to hear you," Soifon muttered.

_Author's note – Notably, the title is supposed to not be capitalized, emphasizing that it is a sound, rather than anything else._


	4. Good Morning

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Good Morning**_

The next morning started off for the youngest taicho, with temporarily forgetting the events that had happened the day before. That was how he liked to do things, each morning with a fresh start. He hadn't been able to easily do that with the events Aizen had stirred up, and things just seemed to be falling into place, now that the man was dead.

He woke up, early enough to watch the sunrise, and breathe in the morning air. It was also early enough, that he didn't think Matsumoto would actually be up. He thus went to the small pump that was in the center of the courtyard that the two of them shared, and carefully began to pump a bucket full of water.

After he had accomplished this, he untied the strings on his hakama and slipped it off, draping it over the pump. He then picked up the bucket of water, which was rather heavy, carefully lifted it up from the ground, and tipped it, so that it would pour over his head, washing away all the sweat that had accumulated on his body while he had slept.

"Do you really think that is a good idea taicho?" came his fukutaicho's voice.

At that, Hitsugaya gave out a surprised chocking sound, suddenly tipping the bucket faster than he had planned, and also stumbling from the surprise of her catching sight of him. His foot managed to slip, and he fell hard, hitting his bottom on the ground, and the bucket suddenly covering his head. His yukata that he wore as sleepwear, had also fallen off his shoulder, and his body rather shook from embarrassment.

Matsumoto got up from where she had been sitting, in her doorway, watching him the whole time, and went and flipped the bucket up, revealing two rather wide, teal eyes, and a set of overly flushed cheeks. "I think that you of all people know it is a good idea to leave your hakama on, when there is a female around…"

"You're never up this early in the morning!" the boy protested. "And it means one more thing to leave out to dry during the day!"

"Well, that explains why, some mornings when I find your clothing out on the railing to dry, there is no hakama present. I'd been wondering about that," the woman smiled, grabbing him under the arm and pulling him up.

"Still doesn't explain why you're up this early…" Hitsugaya grumbled, only to find himself being shoved into his own room, and the door clicking shut behind him so he could change out of his wet clothing.

"I just didn't go to bed last night," Matsumoto stated, as the small taicho stripped of all his wet clothing, and let it plop to the floor. He then began to pull on his standard uniform.

"That also explains why you're all ready dressed," Toshiro suddenly came hurrying out of the room, causing Matsumoto to jump as he did so. His sopping wet clothes were in his arms, and getting his other clothing a tad wet. She grabbed the back of his belt, as he went to hang up the clothing.

"Wring them out, before you hang them out taicho," Matsumoto grumbled, realizing that there was one more thing he didn't know how to do, yet still tried to do on his own.

"Ehh… yes… wait… won't that ruin them?" the small taicho stated, his fukutaicho still holding onto the back of his clothing. She grabbed the yukata from him, and grimaces.

"Taicho… your needing a new one because it's completely worn out!"

"I've had it since I became taicho… I think…" the boy muttered, giving her one of those looks of his, which said that he had no clue why it was such a big deal, and there was a slight amount of innocence that wasn't usually in his eyes… at least, not for a very long time.

"I'll just get you some new ones today, and see if any of your other things are worn out and need replacing… don't even bother hanging them up," Rangiku chided. "And what about that wet mess on your floor?"

"What… drat… I don't usually forget these things," the small taicho stated, as he hurried back in and pulled out a towel to wipe up the water that had been left. He then came out with the towel, his haori over his arm, and his footwear.

Matsumoto grabbed the towel from him as he attempted to drape it over something to dry. When he sat down to pull on his tabi socks, and also his sandals. She proceeded to rub down his still wet hair, rubbing rigorously. This caused him to close his eyes for a bit. "Is this what it would be like to have a mother?"

"I wouldn't know," Matsumoto caught onto his accidental slip of the tongue, and leaned over from behind him. "But if I were your mother…" Suddenly, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's cheeks flushed a vivid red, and he pulled away, quickly pulling on his haori. "We can't be seen goofing off like this!"

"Taicho…" Rangiku had a rather hurt look on her face.

"We are not mother and son, Rangiku. WE are fukutaicho and taicho," Toshiro mumbled, a small hesitance in saying what he was actually saying, meaning that his heart wasn't with what he was actually saying. "As your taicho, it is inappropriate of me to let it get any further."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that new taicho, would it," the woman stated, trying to abate the sting of the words, knowing she would simply have to get over it.

"Normally, I have no problems with the other taicho, but they've also known me for quite some time now, each one before I became a taicho, some before I became a lieutenant…" He refused to look her in the face. "This man, he refuses to take me seriously. There is the unfortunate fact, his word weighs more than mine do to his seniority, and he is likely to discredit and argue against anything I say."

"Are you willing to throw away who you are, to satisfy him?" Rangiku asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No… I'm just going to prove I am no mere child. It won't be easy…"

Matsumoto immediately decided to change the subject as he straightened out his clothes. "What do you plan on doing today?"

Hitsugaya stood up, dusting himself off. "I am making deliveries to other divisions, that I have rather put off until today. You are going to do paperwork, because that has been why I've put it off…"

"Ahh… tai…" However, a cold, stern look, stopped her cold.

**M**

The second division barracks were busy running through their drills, up and down, backwards and forwards. Soifon felt the need to drive her division members to the point that they were at their utter limits. She wished at times, that she had some way of making it so that her second, seemed like he was at his limits.

The fact was, the man was missing, possibly off snacking on something, possibly his favorite food. He would listen to her orders, but she had as of yet given him the order to join in training. If he avoided her before training, then logically, he couldn't be given the order to participate. And when he did, he was the first to pass out.

She wondered exactly how she had come to have that particular person as her second, and then remembered, her father had suggested it out of familiar ties to the other family, as a political move. As far as Soifon had always been concerned, there was only one of that family that was worth anything, and it wasn't her lieutenant.

She carefully watched the men, go backwards, and forward, letting things become a rather tight formation, then having them run through combating each other. She watched carefully, kept her eyes on them, and tapped her foot, at the impatience that they were slower than usual today, but it might be her mood effecting them.

"I have to wonder, why is it that a captain happens to be watching the drills, instead of participating," came the rather annoying voice from behind her.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your division, Aishadou Taicho," the woman stated, rather in a huff.

"Well, this is just proof that a female should not be a captain of a division, especially over the special ops group," the man stated, and watched as quite a few of the soldiers suddenly paused in what they were doing, evident that they weren't happy about the words being said about their taicho.

"I didn't say that you could stop, get back to work," Soifon snapped, and was quickly listened to. "You shouldn't talk about, what you don't know. Please leave."

"I still think that you are not fit to be captain," the man stated.

"If I were to spar with you, would you possibly leave me and my division to our training?" Soifon asked, rather irritated with the man, and his apussumptions that he had made.

"Well, I will honestly have to think about that one," the man smirked. "I don't think I'll promise that I will leave, but I will prove to you that a woman shouldn't be in a fighting position, by humiliating you."

"Whether I win or not is not the point, each battle and spar is a learning matter, and one can't always learn unless this is done," Soifon iterated, giving the signal for her men to stop, and clear a path for her.

"Don't tell me, you listen to the wise words of those in past years and regurgitate them, a woman can't possibly know about such things," the man smirked, his eyes glinting with an odd darkness.

Soifon though drew her short sword and removed her haori, and waiting patiently for him to make his move at her. She watched, as he drew out his much longer blade, and watched him step to one side, and for him to take the normal stance, when two people would begin to spar each other. To her surprise, he didn't at all take the normal stance, and instead went straight into pacing around her.

This caused her to be irritated, that the man had no qualms at forsaking formality and etiquette, simply because she was female, but she knew the fact that some people were like that, and she could do nothing about the way things were. She was, out of a family of one girl, and all boys, the only one left alive.

She watched, and waited for him to make his move, and then his footwork suddenly set off, making a move towards her right side, to which she moved her short sword to block it. Carefully, and shrewdly, he drove in, one side, to another, the same move, over and over again, making her irritated, that he didn't change up the game play.

It irritated her that he was doing this, treating her like some student in the academy, and decided to make a move to make him fight at a higher level, to make a move within his own moves. However, she quickly realized that this was wanted, as he took a swing with his zampaktuo across the top of her chest area.

The blow that was coming at her, was double handed, and ran parallel to the ground, too shallow to be a killing blow, which meant that his intension was something else. He had something rather devious in mind, and her sword was now to low to aptly block the move.

_Author's note – To note, Aishadou Shounimahi belongs to both me and Evilhumour Author. While I don't mind people using my OC's, so long as they let me know, and treat them decently, this one you have to ask Evilhumour, if you can use. Thanks._


	5. Overtness

_Warning: This chapter is one of the ones that contains mature content, reader beware._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Overtness**_

Unlike the day before, the sun was actually out and shining and there was a nice breeze blowing through. The breeze when going with it, seemed to add to the momentum of the small taicho, as he shunpooed to each and every stop, he had in fact, on his long list. Truth be told, he was making deliveries to every division today.

Due to a form of obsessive compulsion, he had gone from one division, to the next, in order that they were numbered. Yachiru was for some reason, missing from eleventh, which meant he didn't have to spend much time there. Momo detained him for a bit at fifth division, and when he got to the third, he found the new taicho not to be there.

The most logical reason was, the new taicho had all ready settled into his new division, and was working on his duties. That was, at least, what Toshiro hoped the man was doing. Kira had been a tad upset, and unable to tell him where his new taicho had gone, off somewhere and doing something.

Hitsugaya would land on the rood, while he was on the way to the second division. His small feet, would land on the title, then his leg muscles would shove him away. Not to mention, he was greatly enjoying his job today, something he didn't get to do very often, and his mood was in truth good because of this.

When he got near the division, he could hear the clanging of swords and landed just inside the fighting grounds. His expectation had been to see one of Soifon's training sessions, and thus possibly learn from watching the older taicho at work, as he would have some time to watch what the female shingami was doing.

However, his teal eyes went wide as he saw Soifon sparring with the new taicho. This caused him to maneuver closer, his eyes taking in every aspect of the mock battle that was unfolding. Toshiro could call it this, due to the fact that instinct told him the man was playing a game with her, to purposely insult the second division taicho.

As he followed every blow to the sides of the female taicho, he knew every single one, to be ones that she could easily dodge. It was as if the man was goading her to the position he wanted, and Hitsugaya knew, the sole purpose was to humiliate her. It had been clear at the last meeting, the new taicho's opinion of women.

Finally, she fell for it, and went to go and make a move, in one of the many openings he had purposely left, with her zampaktuo, going for one of the lower zones, leaving her upper body exposed to that of the man's blade. As the third division taicho decided to make his move, and Toshiro had his heart skip a beat, as something told him that something bad was going to happen.

Thus, Aishadou was able to take his sword and swing with both hands, just between Soifon's two shoulders, cutting into the flesh and leaving two red and bloody gouges in her chest area. Even though the cut was shallow enough to not be a killing blow, it did allow him to achieve his main goal.

The thing about Soifon's uniform, without the haori, was that the back was completely bare, except for the strap at the back, and the front was not made of that wide of a cloth, unlike the normal uniform, which had quite a bit of cloth from one side of the shoulders, to the next. The slice from the man's zampaktuo cut through it, slicing most of it away. The strain then did the rest.

The top part of her uniform fell away, as there was not enough left for Soifon to grab onto, to hold up to continue to cover herself. Her arms were also already occupied by the position they were in from her striking blow. Her skin was pale, and every male in her division could see her naked upper half, as she stood there, taken completely off guard.

Her scant bosom riveted with each breath she took, as she fought to regain her composure. She knew to well that the move he had made could not be challenged by anyone for what it really was, as it had taken place during a spar, and could be written off as an accident, and not something she should make that big of a deal of, as she wouldn't win.

Soifon had though, yet to notice that someone other than the third division captain and her men had seen the whole episode, and thus had not seen the small tenth division's face turn a livid red. She also did not see the small taicho to bow at his waist, so that he would be looking straight at the ground, his attempt at being polite in the situation at hand.

"Division two members are dismissed," Soifon grumbled, her eyes glowing at her livid ire at having been tricked as she had. One of her arms went and wrapped around her chest area, feeling the wet blood seep through the cloth of her glove. She was furious that she couldn't pull her uniform over her body. Her men lef, rather disgruntled, but knowing all to well the rules of combat. "I think that this sparing match is over. I refuse to fight in this condition."

"Which goes to prove that women aren't suited for battle, when they have to protect what fills infants bellies with milk," the man smirked, stated something that dug in rather deep.

"This wasn't a real battle, it was a sparring match. And even in battle, only a sleezeball or pervert would go so far as to pull such a thing. I don't need you demonstrating," Soifon snapped.

"In battle, men shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing," Shounimahi turned his head to where Hitsugaya was still in the position he had placed himself in. "And an adult male would have more composure, at such a scene."

At that, Toshiro suddenly felt the back of his neck yanked on, and he found himself being forced to look at Soifon's naked upper torso, and he forced his eyes to fall to her navel, as he tried avoiding what he deemed to be the more private parts of her bod. Shounimahi shook his head.

"You really don't have much common sense, do you. Her breasts aren't anything to talk about," the man stated, letting go, allowing Toshiro to return to the position that he had been in.

"Excuse me!" Soifon's voice went up an octave, completely insulted by the whole matter at hand.

"I said what I said," the man stated. "You're body, to tell you the truth, looks either like a woman's trying to masquerade as an adolescent boy, or it is an adolescent boy's, trying to be as feministic as possible…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Soifon stated, steamed at the fact that the man went so far.

Aishadou turned to leave, waving his hand at her. "It is not my fault that you have such insecurities about your body. In fact, it is possibly because you try acting like a male, that your body never developed as it should."

At that, Soifon suddenly slammed her zampaktuo back into its sleeve. She then turned her attention back to Hitsugaya Toshiro. "You are not to breathe a word of this, as in, you are not going to go and make accusations that he has sexually harassed me. This whole thing can be written off as a sparing accident. And you know that his word against ours about what he said, won't hold up, and you know why."

Soifon though, received no response from the small taicho and shook her head. She then reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. This caused him to let out a little whimper, and for her to drag his head up, causing him to clap a hand over his nose, causing her eye to twitch at what she considered inane behavior.

She reached out with her other hand, forgetting that she had nothing covering her, and pulled his hand away. "Baka… your nose isn't bleeding…"

She then noticed the bloody mess that her chest was in. She switched her free hand from his neck area, to his ear. "Listen, I don't want to have to go to fourth division, and I've dismissed my entire division, so that means that you're going to be the one who ends up healing me, as it is in a position I can't easily do myself."

At that, she then heard a small gagging sound that was filled with shock, not to mention dismay. This caused her to roll her eyes at him. "You know… I think he's right… grow up all ready…"

Soifon thus preceded to drag the small taicho into the armory, and she grabbed one of the healing kits she had on hand, and shoved it into his arms. She then went and sat down on the matted floor. When he didn't move, she glared at him. "Are you going to get to it already, or are you going to run away like a coward, Hitsugaya Taicho. It isn't as if I am asking you to have sex with me, which I wouldn't, as you're way under the legal age anyways…"

"You don't have to say things like that!" the small taicho stated, going behind her and sitting himself down, so he wouldn't have to view her front end. He began to pull out supplies.

"You know that, no matter what, you are going to still have to touch me. And I can't cover up because of where I am cut," the woman stated, rather irritated at what she deemed his childishness.

"Hai…" came the rather meek reply, as he set the bandages down, and carefully maneuvered his hands to the front of her chest, and began the healing kido, his face rather miffed at the situation he found himself in. He knew quite a few people wouldn't let him live it down, if he was caught.

As soon as it was healed enough, he unwrapped the bandage, suddenly realizing that this was the rather tricky part. He could hold his hands away from Soifon's skin, while applying the healing kido, but as his hands passed around her chest area every so often he would brush up against her skin, making him feel flustered.

He let out a sigh of relief when he had everything entirely bandaged, however, his relief was quickly cut short, when a sudden, rather hyper voice filled his ears. "Are you two playing a game?"

"I'm playing the let's bandage Soifon up without touching her physically game," Toshiro suddenly muttered, bending to the side slightly to glare at the pink haired little demon that had appeared in the doorway. His hands were still hovering around the front, and he was frozen stiff.

"Well, why aren't you supposed to touch her?" Yachiru stated.

"Because baka here is afraid to touch my boobs," Soifon muttered, still irritated at the small taicho's childish behavior.

"Soifon!" Hitsugaya's cheeks flushed. "How can you talk like that!"

"Ehh… what is so scary about touching Soifon's boobies!" Yachiru, as innocent and naïve as she was, suddenly reached underneath Toshiro's arms, and began to touch the chest of the second division captain.

"Yachiru… chan…" Soifon suddenly paled. There had been a bit of discomfort when the small taicho had touched her, but it grew when the other child started touching her. A thought was trying to flicker through her mind, but she couldn't quite place a grasp what she was thinking, what that ache was about. "_They're just children… completely innocent…"_

It was then that Yachiru pulled another Yachiru. Her hands moved from where they had been before, and then suddenly pushed onto Hitsugaya's hands, causing him to let out a yelp and completely freeze up as both his hands came in contact with Soifon's bosom. Yachiru thought it was great fun to force the small taicho to grope the woman, causing an odd sound to come from the small taicho, one that was obviously in shock, and stressed beyond belief.

"Isn't this fun, aniki?" Yachiru smiled as she did this. "They are so nice, soft and squishy!"

"Yachiru… I think you can stop now," Soifon stated, that ache returning to her. She had been surprised to find how small the youngest taicho's hand was, which meant he was still a child, whether he admitted it or not. Yachiru's was even smaller, and her mind wandered suddenly to what an infant's might feel like.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" came the rather shocked voice from the door, belonging to a certain fourth division female. All three turned to look at the overly tall woman, Soifon's expression trying to keep her cool, Toshiro's like a guilty kid with a hand in the cookie jar, lacking the enjoyment that had gone on beforehand, which was made up for by Yachiru, who was very much enjoying herself.

"Aniki was playing a game, he called "lets bandage Soifon up, without touching her physically touching her game". But I prefer the one where we actually touch her and he makes funny faces!" Yachiru chirped. "You wanna play Isane-san!"

"Oh god…" the woman muttered. "Eleventh division turned president into a pervert, and president is trying to turn Hitsugaya Toshiro into a pervert!"

Soifon had the feeling that Toshiro was probably having a conniption fit, with his entire face twisting because of that comment. However, she reached up and took a hand of each of the small boy's and the small girls in her own, slightly pulling it away. She also felt Toshiro's head suddenly hit her back, his frustration boiling over, almost as if.

"Soifon… I think Hitsugaya Taicho is going into shock…"

"You're fourth division, do something about it…" the woman muttered, wondering what people were coming to today. She could though, she knew, count on Hantaro not to even notice the difference between a male and female, though he wasn't here, and she couldn't be entirely sure that was a good thing.

_Author's note – Well, to note, this is a joint project, so Evilhumour Author says to feel free to respond in reviews to him too! We're both glad that people don't like the OC, that was the point. _


	6. Over Shock

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Over Shock**_

If Matsumoto had been there, things could only be worse, were the thoughts that had been running through the small taicho's head, in order to keep himself calm after Yachiru's little stunt. He had been, for once, taken completely off guard by what she had done, and his words had actually affected her to take a course of action that he hadn't wanted her to take.

While he had collisions with Rangiku's chest… that was the best way to describe the phenomenon, he had never groped a woman's chest before, and had planned on, never, doing something so heinous. Yet there he was, each of his hands forced by a little girl to grope the female chest, one hand to each breast.

And what made matters worse, was who he so happened to be touching the chest of. As soon as the pink haired heathen had begun to push with her small hands, he was sure that Soifon would lose it, and possibly try to do… something. His vocabulary was rather limited in some regards, but he couldn't imagine that it would at all be pretty.

He could feel the tips of his ears begin to heat up, and his cheeks to fluster. His ears had a ringing in them, and his breath started to come in shorter breaths, almost as if he was beginning to panic. No, he was in a panic, and this became cemented when Isane brought up the idea of him being a pervert… something for years he had tried to avoid.

Then, Soifon reached up and did the exact opposite of what he had expected. Instead of trying to hurt him, or get mad at him, she gently took his hand in hers, with Yachiru's between two, and gently pulled it away. He could hear her whole body calm, and collected, when he had heard many times from people like the eight division lieutenant, that women went ballistic about these kinds of things.

And then, his body simply couldn't take it anymore, and his head fell forward, touching the bare skin of her back. However, his mind wasn't getting around the fact that he was actually doing something else he would be uncomfortable with, as he felt everything go numb, as he had completely had enough.

Everything was rather a blur, until he felt his senses coming back to him. He felt someone steadily rubbing at his back, and a hand placed on his chest to monitor his breathing patterns. His vision started to come back in focus, and he found himself lying sideways on the floor. He could feel himself wrapped in a rather warm futon.

About four feet away from him, Soifon was lying on her side, watching him, dressed in a kimono, rather than a uniform, possibly because of the damage that had been done to her uniform. Draped over her waist was Yachiru, who was also carefully watching. The small taicho had to suddenly blink, to try to remember why he was there.

"They fit right in your hands, didn't they, nice and soft!" Yachiru commented, a huge smile on her face, causing him to blink again, in relative confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times, then remembered, his face suddenly flushing a vivid red from the whole situation. "Where exactly am I?"

"The house of Fon…" The small female stated, watching the boy carefully, to gage his reaction, but his timing seemed to be in her opinion, a hundredth of what it normally was, so she went to explain. "My family home, was actually a lot closer then taking you to fourth division. I don't usually bring guests here…"

"Truth of the matter, you wanted to avoid Unohana Taicho finding out the details of the whole matter, as she wouldn't take it well. I hardly take it well," came Isane's voice from above him, causing him to look up at her. Her fingers continued to rub at his back, soothing him, and making his muscles calm down.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind, and he sat up, though he almost collapsed in doing so. His two teal eyes were wide. "I still have to deliver some things to first division!"

"Don't worry about it," came the second division captain's response to the small taicho, sitting up and letting Yachiru slide off of her.

"But, I've been putting it off and doing paperwork instead," the small boy shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead, only to feel that he was slightly warm, even though chills ran through his body.

"I already had one of my men take care of it. As I said, don't worry about it Hitsugaya Taicho," Soifon stated.

At that, the sliding door slid open, and a rather old lady peered in through the doorway, bowing her head to the woman. "Lady Fon, how is the young man doing?"

"He's doing…" This caused the female to pause, then look at Isane. "How is he doing?"

"He hasn't had a panic attack like this for a long time. Not since he became taicho, and it was always his former taicho who took care of him when this happened," the violet haired woman frowned, placing her hands on his shoulders. "He needs to rest for the night, maybe through the next day."

"In other words, he'll have to spend the night," Soifon's eyes narrowed, a tad bit irritated at this turn of events.

"Does that mean Aniki and I get to have a sleep over with Bee-chan?" Yachiru smiled, suddenly flopping into Soifon's lap and flailing around her arms and legs in her excitement.

"I shall go and make preparations," the old woman stated, suddenly sliding the door shut, and heading off.

"Hold on…" Toshiro suddenly protested, his voice still rather weak.

This caused the dark haired woman to turn and glare at him. "My… you don't have enough energy to voice a protest, do you Captain Hitsugaya? And Yachiru-chan is so much looking forward to this sleep over."

"But…" the small taicho couldn't help but close his eyes in general discomfort.

"Isane will stay too… she needs to attend to some duties, and Yachiru can go out on a task of buying some food for us," the second division taicho stated, suddenly fishing out some coins for Yachiru to use on what she wished. The girl gleefully took the coins, and hurried out of the room.

However, before she was gone, she called out over her shoulder. "When I get back, I get to take a bath with Aniki!"

"Only _if _you get back in a timely manner," the second division taicho stated. Seeing the shock on Toshiro's face, she spoke up. "Yachiru-chan is still most definitely young enough to bathe with her elders, and even if that wasn't the case, your right at the border of that age that they still let children bathe with adults in the public baths."

"You don't have to rub it in…" Toshiro grumbled. "I still fill uncomfortable doing that…"

"It wouldn't hurt you…" Soifon turned her head to Isane. "I would like to speak with Hitsugaya Taicho privately for a bit."

"Ahh… sure… those things that I happen to have left to do," Isane got up, and then she too left the room.

"So, what is it that you wish to speak with me with," the small taicho rubbed the back of his head, not wanting to lay back down.

"While you are a tad old to be starting such… training, you have shown multiple times that you have the aptitude to pick up things a lot faster than normal. Would you consider me giving you some training in what the Onmitsukido do?" Soifon suddenly stated, catching the small boy off guard.

"So that you can succeed where you could not in your previous student and mentor relationship, yet this time, you are the teacher," Toshiro fidgeted suddenly where he was sitting.

Soifon gave him a confused look. "What exactly are you insinuating?" And when he hesitated, she spoke again. "Spit it out… I won't hold it against you."

"Aren't you a lesbian who has sexual desires for Yourichi?" the boy asked, suddenly wincing at the angry look that spread on Soifon's face.

"Where did you hear something outlandish like that! Who told you that, I'll ring their necks!" Soifon muttered.

The white haired child glanced at the ground. "It isn't just one person, Soifon. This is actually why a lot of the males say they don't ask you out, that, and your rank and you are rather intimidating."

"But why do they actually say that?" Soifon tapped her fingers on the floorboards.

"They think that, because you always talk about Yourichi-san, and you are so obsessed with her, that you want to have a… sexual relationship with her…" the small boy fidgeted. "That was what I really meant… when… never mind."

"I see why that… would cross your mind," Soifon shook her head at this. "Yourichi-sama is a goddess. I wish to be able to surpass her. Hell, I wish I had a body like hers, especially after those stupid comments about my body still being that of an adolescent. As for sexual desire, sex is… how to put it, what little I know about it, it is immoral, and disgusting… from the way I've heard men talk about it."

The second division taicho then continued. "I only asked because at this point, I have no children of my own, as of yet, and it is apt time to begin training someone."

"But you would prefer, your own child, right?" Toshiro stated.

"Well, yes… but even if I had my own child, the option to train with me, is still open," Soifon stated.

"You do realize that without sex, that one can't have children? Even I know that I couldn't exist unless a male and female had sex to conceive me," the small boy stated, his face screwing up at having to speak about the subject at all. "People have sex, when they are sexually attracted with each other."

Soifon suddenly let out a laugh. "They think that I want to have sex with Yourichi-sama because I am sexually attracted to her? When I am around her, the feeling that I get isn't one of wanting to have sex with her, and it is disgusting that people are saying such things, or telling you such things. I want to be a lot like her, but that it is different.

The woman's next statement caused Toshiro to flinch at her lack of knowledge. "And I don't understand… how can someone want to have sex with the same sex? Is that even possible?"

Toshiro groaned, and shook his head. "You haven't met one of Ichigo's schoolmates, a female… who is attracted to Inoue-san…"

"And anyways, do you have to be sexually attracted to someone to have sex with them," the woman sighed.

"Can we please change the subject…" Toshiro flopped back onto the mattress of the futon. "I will answer that last question if you stop, please…"

"Fine, I'll change the subject, if you answer what I just asked," Soifon sighed.

"No, you don't have to be, but I doubt that one would want to have sex with someone they found sexually repulsive," Toshiro stated. "Like you with you with your lieutenant, I doubt that one would ever happen."

"You try not to be a little pervert, yet I think that you should focus on not having such a… weird sense of thought," Soifon stated. "If I weren't so sure otherwise, I might mistake you for Gin's son…"

At that, the small taicho sat up again, his face suddenly, and entirely pale. His voice cracked, as he put out his thoughts on such a matter. "You accuse me of having a weird sense of thought, and there you go coming up with the idea of Gin being my father! Not only is that preposterous, as I died and came to Soul Society! I am also nothing like him! And I doubt that Matsumoto would do something like have sex outside of marriage! She is very astute, and very wise!"

"So… I should take her to be a role model in what to do?" Soifon joked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Hell no…" Toshiro stated firmly, folding his arms across his chest.

_Author's note – Note, I know some people think Soifon is in fact gay. She might be, but she also might be just overly admorous of Yourichi._


	7. Sweet Candy

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Sweet Candy**_

The sky was about a half an hour, to an hour towards sunset. The buildings of Soul Society had become covered in a thin haze, colored in sherbet colors. The sunlight was also beginning to lose its warmth, and in the East, one could see the sky turning a rather dark purple color, as night began to set in, in those places.

Yachiru skipped along, trying to think about what to buy with the money that Soifon had given her. She had loved the feel of the cold metal in her small hand, and the fact that she had been tasked with such a great job, made her quite pleased with herself. Most of the times she tried to pull off something to help everyone, it tended to backfire in some way, or so Nanao-chan stated, whenever she tried one of her business plans for the Women's Society.

She tried to think, what would be good to bring to the sleepover between her and the other three, and her mind couldn't think about anything, except sweets, and she knew that Snowball-chan always complained about the sweets that people gave him, always giving them away to Yachiru when she came by, even though she had seen him sneak sweets.

She came across a stand, selling amanatto, and went up and placed her coins onto the stand, her smile showing rather big. "Amanatto please!"

The man blinked a couple of times, and filled up a bag of the candied dried beans, and handed them to her. As he went to count the change, Yachiru hurried off, quite excited about her find, and hoping to get back quickly, so that she could get the chance to take a bath with aniki, like she wanted and Soifon had promised.

As she ran along, she suddenly heard a familiar voice from the side, and she followed it to where the voice was coming from. At first, she had a rather curious look on her face, and then her eyes showed with brightness, as she recognized them. Her curious frown turned into a smile. "I know you!"

"I see that you like sweets," the voice stated, as the person watched her carefully.

Yachiru glanced at her bag of amanatto, and her grin grew bigger. "Yes, I like sweets. Snowball-chan, he pretends to not like sweets at all, but Peachy-chan told me he likes this kind, it is actually his favorite food!"

"I see… that is rather interesting to know," the person stated, listening to the little girl speak to them about those she considered her friends. "I have some special candy, would you like some?"

"Is it… like, a brand new kind of candy?" the small girl's eyes suddenly perked with a certain kind of light, her attention caught up by all of this.

"Yes… it is a special, new kind of candy," the person used their thumb to roll a piece of candy around in the palm of their hand, making it seem enticing to the small girl, who suddenly licked her lips, and her eyes became rather excited about seeing the treat.

Suddenly, she grabbed the candy, in her two hands, unwrapping the wrapper, and sticking it into her mouth. She bit down on the piece, biting through the slightly hard skin, to a gooey inside. She swallowed the piece, then held out her hand. "More?"

"I don't think so," the person smiled.

"May I please want some more?" the small girl asked, becoming perturbed that someone would give her a new kind of candy, and not give her another piece.

"Sorry, but I really don't think you want another piece… I also think that this is one candy that one should be enough to do the trick."

"What trick?" the small girl asked, her lips pouting out suddenly. Yachiru blinked a couple of times, her eyesight blurring a bit, almost as if she were suddenly tiered. She also wobbled a bit on her feet. "I feel funny…"

"You should…" the voice stated, suddenly bending over to catch her as she fell unconscious, and scooped her over his shoulder. "I have plans for you, even though you aren't going to like them."

**M**

Quiet filled the old Japanese style room. The wooden floor was covered from one side to another with woven mats. The only other thing in the room, was one futon, which was set out so that Toshiro could rest up, and regain his energy from having gone into his panic attack, and relative amount of shock.

The small taicho sat there, tapping his fingers against his arm, his mind feeling a little dizzy as he waited for Isane and Yachiru to get back. The girl was seeming to take her sweet time, and he hoped that Soifon would relent, either letting him go back to tenth division, or being allowed to take a bath before the little girl got back.

As much as he didn't like the idea of upsetting the small girl, he ended up also not wanting to take a bath with her. He had for a long time, before Momo had entered the academy, become quite uncomfortable with taking baths with other people, simply because of the fact, he had begun to notice small changes in his adopted sisters, even though she hadn't noticed.

His grandmother, also had noticed the changes, and had also noticed the small boy's discomfort, and had told Hinamori that the two of them should begin to take baths separately. Thinking back, Toshiro figured himself to be equivalent to Yachiru's age possibly when this happened. He had also learned that most kids didn't notice until they were older.

Soifon was lounging on the ground, her boredom high. Neither of the two taicho's were likely to be called the most sociable. That would go to Kyoraku and Ukitake, hands down, as those two somehow ended up being able to create an enigma about them that drew people to them, while Soifon and Toshiro seemed to keep people at bay.

Suddenly, the old lady who had been there before, suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I have the bath ready, Lady Fon."

Soifon nodded her head to Toshiro. "Looks like you're in luck. Yachiru isn't back yet."

"But…" Toshiro's mind was slow, but the second division captain went and helped him out of the futon. He then noticed he was still in his shingami uniform, minus his haori, and his uniform loosened up.

"Don't worry… guests should be allowed to bathe first, that is proper etiquette, even you should know that," Soifon stated, giving the still wobbly child a slight push. "She will take care of you… though she was trained for her job to be, to take care of the female members of the family."

"Well, I can very well take a bath on my own," Toshiro stated, following after the woman, as he walked shakily. He went in, and the door closed behind him. He noticed that there was a small grey colored yukata left out for him, and he stripped himself of his clothing, climbing in, allowing for his body to relax as the warmth touched his muscles.

He wasn't one for warm things normally, but he had never been able to resist, the nice warm waters of a hot bath. It was one of the most relaxing things he could do, and one of the few that he wasn't likely to be bothered with, while he was bathing. He sank down, letting the water cover his head, then resurfaced.

It was about half an hour later, and he pulled on the yukata, and then pulled his uniform into his hands. He stepped out, only to find the old woman waiting for him, taking the clothing from him. "I will be taking care of this, and have it ready for you in the morning."

She was then gone, before he could let out a protest. He glanced around, and proceeded to try and find his way back to the room that Soifon and Isane had placed him in, and when he got to the room, he saw that the second division taicho was also waiting for him. "Is something the matter, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I am not exactly used to being waited on hand and foot," the small boy stated, sitting back down on the futon because she indicated that he should sit there.

"I guess you wouldn't be, even though you are of taicho level… though are you really able to take care of yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro gave her an icy glare.

"Do you really wash your own clothes, cook your own food, buy the things that you need for everyday life?" Soifon stated. "I don't think that you are at the stage that you can live on your own."

"I can cook ramen… especially those instant noodle ones from the living world," the small taicho stated.

"You do realize, you just gave an awkward no to what I just said," the woman shook her head at the small boy.

"I think otherwise," the boy narrowed his eyes. Isane then came through the door, the darkness evident outside.

"Yachiru isn't here yet?" Isane stated, suddenly sitting in front of the small taicho, pulling out a cup and pouring a liquid into it. "Drink this…"

"Let me guess, something to make me sleep and make sure I don't try to sneak away. No thank you," two teal eyes filled with venom.

"I will help her pour it down your throat," Soifon snapped. "Drink it.

"I'm worried because Yachiru isn't back yet. She isn't the type to turn down a… sleepover," Toshiro stated, his face suddenly twisting with concern, as he took the cup rather reluctantly and chugged it down.

"She probably got distracted by something… or got lost," Isane gave a weak smile. She watched as the small taicho's eyes fluttered, and then close while he was still in a sitting position. She shook her head, then helped him to lie down on the futon and tucked him in. She then turned to Soifon. "He is right though… I didn't want to worry him by confirming his observation, but Yachiru-chan isn't back yet."

"I know… if she doesn't show up tonight, and I can't find her in eleventh division, I will arrange a search party…" the second captain stated.

"I think that she is just playing a game or forget… that is what I am hoping," Isane repeated, closing her eyes.

"I tried having a conversation about sex with Hitsugaya Tai…" Soifon started, only to have Isane glare at her. "How to put it, I didn't purposely bring it up, and he didn't purposely bring it up."

"What exactly did you talk about…" the violet haired woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Isane, what exactly does sexual attraction mean?" Soifon stated suddenly, raising a knuckle to her mouth.

"Aren't you attracted to…" the other female stopped short. A glare stopped her short, making her realize that was the wrong thing to bring up. She twiddled her fingers. "I don't know how to put it, but… sexual attraction is what happens when one thinks that someone is hot, or cute… when one likes their looks… or their personality. Why bring this up?"

"Because that is where our conversation headed," Soifon commented.

_Author's note – Awkward conversation, yes… be prepared for a lot of rather awkward moments for the characters…_


	8. Reflections

_Warning – Another chapter that is rather on the M side of things. Also, this is one of the chapters that I went ahead and sent to Evilhumor. Based on his comments from prereading the chapter, I fill it is only right to forwarn the readers that "has developed mental problems" and "it seems weird"._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Reflections**_

That night, both Isane and Soifon took turns staying up that night, for a two fold reason. The first was to make sure that the small white haired taicho slept sounding, and the second was in the hope that Yachiru would show up, which she never did. This caused a bit of concern, but both women choose to wait out.

Isane had taken the last shift as the small taicho slept the night away, and the second division taicho woke up after about a couple of hours. She stretched her arms skyward, and let out a huge sigh. "I am going to freshen up and change into a uniform. Shouldn't take me more then a few minutes. Five at most."

She then headed to her own room on the slightly large estate, and slid the door closed behind her. Her futon had been spread on the floor, even though she hadn't used it the night before. A huge mirror was in one corner, and she walked over to it, stopping in front of it to look at her self.

She carefully pulled her kimono open, so that she could take a personal look at her breasts. The comment the man had made yesterday was rather biting, and she carefully placed a hand over one, wishing it were bigger. She felt a twinge, a slight cramping in her abdomen, about the fact that she could possibly be mistaken for a rather feminine male, from what Aishadou had said the other day. In fact, she was sure that was what he had meant, she wasn't feminine enough.

A door slid open, and she quickly pulled her top back on, her face turning red from the anger of someone intruding on her without knocking, however, she saw Nemu in the door, with a stack of papers, causing Soifon to relax. The twelth division fukutaicho was aloof to matters such as these, and it seemed to just go over her head.

"So, why are you here?" Soifon suddenly asked, as the female approached her, leaving the door open.

"Aishadou Taicho stopped by our division last night, to see the changes that have been made since he was last captain. He told Mayuri-sama about the fact that Hitsugaya Taicho has developmental problems mentally about the female body, and thus Mayuri-sama suggested it might be time to watch his specially made sex education video."

"What…" Soifon let what the fukutaicho had told her sink in. "Nemu… he is far from ready to talk about the subject of sex… he's rather shaken up because of yesterdays events."

"Isn't that a good time to explain to him how his body works and how the female body works," Nemu spoke.

"No… hold on… you should know about the concept of sexual attraction, and what it is exactly, right?" Soifon suddenly asked, her curiosity overriding the fact that Nemu was possibly not the best one to ask.

"Sexual attraction is an intereting subject. Do you wish to know about the attraction of the male to the female, the female to the male, the female to the female, or the male to the male," the cloudy eyed female spoke up.

"Ehh… just… oh, never mind. What I want to know is, does one have to be sexually attracted to someone to have sex with them," Soifon turned her head to Nemu, rather in irritation.

"Mayuri-sama says that the idea sex partner, is someone who is attractive to ones eye, both by their physical looks and intelligence. That is sexual attraction. He says that the point, and only point of sex is for the creation of another being. To make an ideal being, both partners must mutually agree that the other is sexually attractive, because then they know that their chances of almost creating their ideal being is higher."

At this, Soifon wrinkled her nose and turned back to the mirror, a bit irritated, as Shounimahi had flat out told her she possibly wasn't attractive, and that rather caused her ire to rise. "Nemu… am I someone, someone else would be sexually attracted to?"

"I don't know. If I were to give you my judgement, it would have to be based on scientific principle. Do you really want to know, no matter what scientific method I have to use to decide upon my awnser?" the other female stated. "And the question comes, how much do you want to know?"

"I don't see the harm in knowing everything, so long as you don't haul me to that lab," Soifon stated, and then her eyes realized she possibly shouldn't have said such a thing to one of the Kurotsuchi, as their methods were abnormal, but she couldn't recant what she had just said.

"All right… stand still and don't move," Nemu's hands began to move methodically, while she retained a rather emotionless look on her face. Soifon's jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide, as Nemu pulled on the obi tie, and let it drop to the ground, and Soifon's kimono to suddenly fall limp, revealing a bit of skin.

"What are you doing, Kurotsuchi fukutaicho…" The second division captain's voice was partially strained.

"If you want to know everything, then an examination of your body is in order," came the flat reply. "Do you still want me to continue, or do you want one with basic observation, and no examination."

"I want you to continue, but," Soifon suddenly felt Nemu reach into the kimono and untie the cloth that formed her underwear for her lower body. "Do I need to be completely naked for this?"

"Yes… and hold still… no running away," the fukutaicho suddenly stepping to the side of the mirror, and yanked the kimono off of Soifon's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, so that she was completely bare, as her zampaktuo had been tied in with the obi and clanked to the gound.

"The door is open Nemu! What if someone sees us!" The female felt the cold touching her, and suddenly wished that she hadn't agree to this stupid plan, even though Nemu would give her an honest opinion, where as she would expect other females to down playthings, and just say things to make her feel good about herself. She tried to keep her voice down so as not to attract attention, but truth of the matter, she possibly should have said it louder, so that a certain person would know to head the other way.

"Soifon…" came the comment from the youngest shingami captain, and Soifon could feel her face fluster up, as she saw him come around the corner with Isane. She watches as the small boy suddenly buried his face into the females side. "I thought you said you weren't gay…"

"I'm not… it's…" Soifon suddenly found her arm covering her chest, while the other covered the more private reason. "Hell… how much did you see!"

"Hitsugaya Taicho… I'm going to take you to fourth division now so you don't get sick again," the violet haired fukutaicho muttered, placing a hand on the boy's head.

"No… I need to look for Yachiru… I'm not blind to the fact that she didn't show up last night," the small taicho stated, shunpooing away from the place.

"All right you two… I want an explanation, as I am likely going to have to go and hunt the small taicho down," Isane sighed. "I am sure this experience is going to scar him for life. Hell, I think both of these days are going to leave bad memories…"

"I am doing an examination of her body…" Nemu stated, flat out.

"That much, was rather obivios…" Isane stated. "You should have both closed the door first. Why would you want…"

"Aren't you going to finish the question," Soifon muttered, her face turning red as she looked in the mirror.

"I was going to ask why you would want her to examine your body, and it is obvious it isn't for sex, which means that you want her to form a judgement based on her observations," the tall female fidgeted. "You are letting what that man said to you yesterday, go to your head. I will lecture you about the stupidity of what your doing, Soifon Taicho, but I'll let Nemu's actions hopfully do the job for me…"

With that, the door clattered shut, with Soifon still covering up as well as she could, her face going pale. "I don't know if I should continue this…"

"I don't like starting something and not finishing what one set out to do," the fukutaicho that was left stated.

"Neither do I…" Soifon suddenly held her chin up high, even though her cheeks were still flushed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold your arms out straight from your body," Nemu stated, to which the second division taicho held out her arms. The female scientist then began to prod her, and use her finger span to measure various places. She worked her way from top to bottom, and her fingers suddenly began to touch in the nether regions.

The shock caused the female taicho to closer her eyes, as her comfort level had then dropped drastically. However, only a few seconds later, Nemu pronounced that she was finished. Soifon reached down, and picked up her clothing, and began to retie the underwear, then went to go and pull on her uniform.

Her body shook, as the fukutaicho went and took a seat. "So… what is the awnser. And I don't want a simple yes or no, I want it explained to me why my body isn't sexually appealing."

"You say that as if you already knew my awnser, and just wanted to know why," the other female stated, as Soifon went and sat in front of her.

"Give me an awnser…" Soifon stated.

"Your breast size, it is one third, to one fourth the size that males go looking for in a female mate. Your hindquarters are in truth, rather flat. Your waist size is only a few inches off your hip size, and you angles are rather narrow. Your shoulders are bony. That is where you are not sexually attractive to men."

"You mean that there is something that would be found to be attractive," Soifon stated.

"You still look to be a virgin, and your uteris, from what I can tell, seems to be located near the front of your body," came the reply.

"And that means," Soifon stated, rather coldly.

"If it is as close as I believe it is, after becoming pregnaunt, you'll begin showing, within two to four weeks," Nemu stated.

At that, Soifon pounded her fists into the ground. "That's it! That is all I have going for me! The only ones who would go for that are ones that are sexist pigs!" Soifon's face turned a vivid red, her anger getting the better of her, and she went and stormed off. "I'm taking the day off for once, and I am going drinking… by myself!"

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	9. Looking for Something

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Looking for Something**_

The reason that Toshiro had gone to Soifon's room with Isane was because he had wished to thank her for letting him stay the night, as according to proper ettiquitte for someone who was being hosted. Isane had told him that the second division taicho would only be a few minutes getting ready, and he had figured that if she was still changing, her door would be closed.

However, as he turned at her doorway with the violet haired fukutaicho, his eyes suddenly took in a site that he hadn't expected to see at all, and rather wished that he wouldn't get to see, espesully after yesterday. He saw everything, because of the mirror that Soifon was standing in front of was in the right position to be seen from the door, and the fact that Nemu was standing towards the side.

He buried his face into the fourth division member's side, and got to thinking about the conversation he had with Soifon the night before. It rather irritated him, that it seemed that she had gone and lied to him about a few things, and this irritated him in the fact that he trusted each of the older taicho's, disincluding Aishadou.

"I thought you said you weren't gay…" the small white haired boy muttered into the tall female's side. He wanted to get out of here, as fast as, and as soon as possible, as Isane had come and told him about Yachiru not showing up, and he wanted to push this whole mess to the side.

"I'm not… it's…" The small taicho suddenly felt the second division taicho's rietsu flare out, as she had to come to grips that she was caught in an overly aqward situation. She then squeeked out, rather indigently, her voice taking on more of what he had expected from her the day before. "Hell! How much did you see!"

"_I couldn't help but see everything, baka! Why, if you an Nemu were going to do your thing, couldn't you have waited until I was gone from here!_" came the thoughts to himself.

"Hitsugaya Taicho… I'm going to take you to fourth division now so you don't get sick," Isane stated, placing a hand on top of his white hair. She had a tone that let him know he was worried.

However, the last thing that he needed was to be stuck in the fourth division all day, let alone have to explain to a certain fukutaicho why he didn't show up for work this morning. Hell, he was going to have to explain why he hadn't shown up the night before. But the first matter at hand, that was most important. "No… I need to look for Yachiru… I'm not blind to the fact that she didn't show up last night. "

He then shunpooed away from the place, heading towards the eleventh division, the first place he thought to look for the young fukutaicho. He got some rather odd looks from some of the division members, but went and found the person he felt would be most likely to point him in the direction of the small, pink haired girl.

"Ayasegawa-san, have you seen Kusajishi Fukutaicho?" the small, white haired boy asked the only man he thought he would ever find in the eleventh division record rooms, and doing his actual paperwork.

"Yachiru-chan… no, I haven't seen her since yesterday, Hitsugaya Taicho. I figured she was likely having a sleepover with someone," the femine male stated, tilting his head at what he felt was an odd question. "Why do you ask?"

Toshiro puffed out his cheeks, then took a deep breath. "Don't ask how, but she somehow roped my into having a sleepover with Soifon Taicho and Kotetsu Fukutaicho. Soifon needed to talk to me about something, and she sent Yachiru out to buy something of her choice, and she never came back last night."

Yumichika stared at him for a few minutes, then grabbed the small taicho's shoulder, and dragged the small boy after him. "I know of someone who might know where she is, because sometimes she slips in and out, and he would be the only one to know."

Suddenly, Toshiro found himself in the eleventh division bath house, and he winced, glad that none of the males were in there showering. However, this soon changed as they got to the secluded part, and Yumichika knocked on the door. Toshiro suddenly flinched and started in the other direction. "No… I've already seen enough of one captain today, I don't need to…"

"Relax… he can hear through the door," Ayasegawa though raised an eyebrow, then bent down to whisper into the . "So then, you Hitsugaya Taicho, managed to see the darling of the second in the complete nude? A lot of males would give a lot to see any female in the buff."

"Shut up!" Toshiro stated, continuing to pull.

"What is it…" came the voice from inside the door. "You know I don't like to be bothered."

"Hitsugaya Taicho was wondering sir, if Yachiru-chan had come home at all last night. Apparently she didn't show up where she was expected," Yumachika suddenly stated, louder then normal.

"Tell that brat that Yachiru can very well take care of herself, she is a member of the eleventh," Zakarai stated through the wall.

"Brat…" Toshiro muttered, his temper flaring, but he backed down quickly.

Yumichika though, wasn't finished teasing the small taicho about the subject that had accidently been brought up. "I just remembered something, you have a photographic memory, don't you? A very good one at that?"

"Mmph!" Toshiro's mind suddenly flashed back to what he had seen about half an hour later, and he felt a trickle of blood start to come down his nose and he clamped down on it with both hands. His cheeks flushed a vivid red, and he shook his head.

At this, the femine male shingami shook his head, realizing he had possibly taken it too far, and led him out of the house, and to the offices of the eleventh, which just like the record room, were almost never used. He pushed the small taicho into a seat, and then went and got a box from one of the shelves, and set it in front of the small taicho.

"You'll find stuff to wad up and stuff up your nose there," Yumichika stated, taking a seat across from him, as the eleventh division office rather concisted of tables rather then desks. The small taicho quickly did this, and his head hit the table.

"I'm a pervert…" the small boy muttered, to which the older man rasied an eyebrow.

"Take in from someone who lives with some of the most perverted men out there, you aren't one Hitsugaya Taicho. I think your reactions come from you being… I guess a good term would be, anti-pervert," the man got up, and went and dug around some more, and pulled out a warm soda and set it down in front of Toshiro. He had avoided using the word innocent, for multiple reasons. "Drink up. So… how exactly did you end up in… the mess that you are in?"

The small boy's eye twitched, and his cheeks turned a little green. "I was supposed to go and make my deliveries and everything went fine, _until _I got to second division."

"The soda should help settle your stomach…" Yumichika gave a weak smile. "And no… I don't have any lemon green tea. I have to go and borrow from other divisions whenever Yachiru gets sick."

"How'd you ever end up in this division?" Toshiro shook his head.

"Ikkaku and I have been friends for sometime now, long before we came here. I like fighting too, believe it or not, though I tend to look at it more from the… asthetic value, to get my kicks out of it. I also don't like giving up," the man smirked. "I take it you walked in on Soifon while she was in the shower."

"If that was the case, I would be dead," the white haired boy muttered. "She's been acting off lately, but I think that has to do with the new taicho, and his fucking attitude."

"Kenpachi didn't have anything nice to say about him, kept calling him a wuss,"

"I wouldn't call him a wuss…" Toshiro stated, suddenly turning pale and pinching his nose. "But the more I see of him, the more I wonder, how the hell did he gain the respect he had in the first place. He's an absolute bastard."

"So, what did he do to Soifon, that caused so much trouble in this whole matter?" Yumichika sighed, going and getting himself a soda, and coming back to sit down.

"You promise, this stays between the two of us?" Toshiro stated.

"My honor as a fighter, I swear upon that, and if I choose to tell Ikkaku, I will follow the same rules," Yumichika stated.

"Good, because while I feel it is an issue that needs to be brought up with Yamamoto, Soifon disagrees, and basically told me not to tell anyone in authority, as it was something that neither of our word stands up to Aishaudou Taicho's," the small boy muttered, becoming rather irritated at this fact.

"What exactly did he do?" Yumichika's face twisted into a scowl.

"Well, besides sexually raping her, or forcing her to have sex with him, he's basically been a complete misogynist," Toshiro stated, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Are you sure that using the word misogynist is a good way to describe him? I mean, that means that the reason that he treats women in a sexist way, is that he hates them. Isn't bigot a better word, until you know for sure?" the man sighed, shaking his head.

"True… but I don't want to test it," Hitsugaya glanced at the ceiling. "He basically challenged Soifon to a sparing match, and baited her so that he could cut her top off."

"See, bigot, not misogynist. Though, that is one of the reasons none of us eleventh division members go after female fighting opponents. We might be illmannered, but we choose to treat women with respect," Yumichika smirked.

"And that is why, Ayasegawa, your division only has one female," Toshiro snorted.

"And that also doesn't explain how you saw Soifon completely naked," Yukichika stated, "And don't lie to me… I know that you in fact did."

"Let's just say, I ended up staying the night, because I ended up being the one to bandage Soifon up, and I ended up spazing out because Yachiru liked the faces I made when she forced me too…" Toshiro stopped. "I think you get the idea of what Yachiru did…"

"I can imagine her doing that… she lives amoung the crude, so she will be crude at times, unintentionally," the man gave a half smile.

"So, when I went to thank her this morning, I saw her completely naked, in front of a mirror. If she hadn't been in front of that stupid mirror, I would have only seen her back side through the doorway,"

"Hold it… Soifon taicho wouldn't strip with the door open," Yumichika stated, shaking his head.

"Twelth division's second was involved," Toshiro's teal eye twitched. "Soifon told me, she isn't gay last night, when Yorichi got brought up, but there she was, standing there…"

"My guess is, Nemu wasn't naked?" the feminist aimed for an idea of what was going on. "Think about who it is that was with her."

"Can I say that I wouldn't be surprised if both were gay?" Toshiro stated, his mood becoming even more dark.

"Can I remind you of the fact that Nemu thinks like her father… and that…" the man found himself interrupted.

"He might be gay too…"

Yumichika found his eyebrow twitching. "And so I am gay too, because of the way I act? Seriosuly…"

"Sorry… it was just, I can't figure what else they could have been doing, and I would rather not. But I wouldn't be surprised if that man is gay, and a pedofile…" Toshiro stated. "I get your point that it was possibly something else, but… oh never mind. I would rather forget this happened. Can't you send a hell butterfly to see if she's all right?"

"Gomen, but she doesn't know how to use them, so it is rather pointless…" Yumichika frowned at him. "But I'll begin looking for her… because you tend to know that things are up and suspicious."

"What about Aizen…"

"Can't catch everything…" Yumichika patted his shoulder. "And since you are green around the gills, get a little more rest, then you to start looking, but not before hand.

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	10. Women's Ire

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Women's Ire**_

The second division captain had sent her dumb lieutenant a hell butterfly saying that she wasn't coming in that day, and that the division members were to work on their own personal training, until she got back tomorrow. He was to tell them that she would most definitely, be back tomorrow.

She had to wonder how that dumb man would go and screw up everything, and make it so she would have to work her squad twice as hard as usual. This was her thoughts as she got into her third thing of sake, and it wasn't even late afternoon. She kept at it, sipping away, letting her mind go numb.

Soifon was so trying to be out of it, she didn't notice the person who went and sat down in front of her, and who also pulled out a bottle of sake, to also drink himself. "So, since I belittled you on the training field yesterday, you choose to come here and try to out drink a man, two, three times your size?"

This caused the violet eyes woman to suddenly choke, then sputter. She then narrowed her eyes. "Not offence to you, but I didn't ask for you to join me here."

"In my day, a woman who is out drinking is a woman who is whoring herself," the man suddenly stated, firmly. "That is, unless she came with someone. Which, obviously, you have not."

"Why the hell would I want to whore myself to a bunch of men?" Soifon had a bitter tone to her voice.

"Oh, yes… I have heard those insipid rumors. And I am libel to believe that you are attracted to your own sex," the man stated.

"Excuse…" however, she found herself interrupted.

"You grew up with what, three to five siblings as is the Fon tradition?" the man gave a wicked chuckle. "I imagine that even though you know you are a female now, when you were little, you must have had the idea that you were a boy."

He then continued to talk down to her. "This belief that you are a boy, has worked into that psyche of yours, which is why your body has turned out so boyish."

"It's called genetic," Soifon muttered. When he gave her a look that indicated that he didn't understand the word, she spoke up differently. "These are things that I inherited from my parents, and their parents."

"You are completely wrong about that," the man suddenly spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Your body is your own doing."

"I don't believe you," the girl stated.

"You should have stuck with the name of Shaolin Fon, and not taken up your great-grandmother's code name. It is almost as if you are whoring after things, because you can't reach them, now that you realize that your ideals were set wrong," the man sniped.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean," Soifon stated.

"Now, your great-grandmother was a woman I could respect. Not only was she a good fighter, but by the time she was your age, she had a breast size, three to four times yours, and was also known for being extremely fertile, I believe she had thirteen children, even though only a few made it to adult hood… about three."

"I've never paid attention to such things like that," the violet eyes spit out her anger.

"You should pay attention to such things," the man snapped. "If you had, you would have realized that you've come nowhere near what your family has done. I could be wrong on the number of children, but it was something that was talked about in my youth, that your great-grandmother was an ideal woman. You however, are not."

"Things have changed…" Soifon stated, rather coldly.

"So much so, that you've possibly caused your body to become infertile," the man sniffed his drink, then glanced at her again. "And before you ask, that is what one does, when they… force their body into that kind of shape you have… abysmal. Not worth marring off, not worth having children with, if you aren't fertile."

"What if I don't care about marring off?" her eyes had a red tinge to them, and she felt some more cramping in her abdomen.

"If you don't care… everyone cares about producing the next generation. I believe that the only reason you've formed your sick fantasies around Lady Yourichi. While she fights, she is the heir to her family, as an only child. Yet she knows how to retain a lady like attitude. Her breast size was twice yours at her age, and as for children…"

"She hasn't had any," the female stated.

"With someone of her class, it is a different matter, a matter of finding the right husband that is fitting of her worth, and I can't think of any, of nobility rank and age," the man glared at her.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Soifon felt a pulling at her navel suddenly, and she took another sip, getting more and more drunk. "She led the division before me…"

"And if she had an heir, she would have handed it over to him," the man stated, a twinkle in his eyes. "You on the other hand, are in a position that no woman should ever be allowed to achieve. And… I bet you are infertile."

"I have periods," came her reply.

"I bet… they aren't regular. I bet, you sometimes go two to three months in-between them," the man stated, suddenly getting up. "If you want to prove your worth to the world, come back and talk to me once you've bore a child. Hell though, what noble family would want you. Why do you think your family never set up an arranged marriage for you? They knew soon after you were born, your tendencies, and that you would make yourself infertile, and unmarriable."

As he stood, Soifon suddenly noticed something, as she began to chug down the sake due to her anger, and as her rietsu slowly started to spike due to her emotions, or so she thought. "You aren't wearing a zampaktuo…"

"You run the nest… you know that some people are able to take down a man with their bare hands. I bet you can't go without your zampaktuo, can you?" the man stated, turning to walk away. "It's too bad that your infertility means you won't be married, which means you'll never have the chance to prove otherwise… though I doubt you could prove that your womb is worth marriage."

The female shingami cringed as his words stung deep, and she felt fidgety.

**M**

Two small feet fell silently on the floors of the tenth division. The members who happened to pass on by, couldn't help but watch as their small taicho tried to be sneaky about the whole matter of getting into his own division. And nearly every single division member that saw him, had a good idea why he was trying to be sneaky.

It couldn't helped but be noticed that there usually diligent, and ever present and on time child taicho, hadn't been in his small office that morning. Nearly every single member could remember hearing Matsumoto screaming her head off, for a few minutes, trying to find him, and then giving up in a huff realizing that he wasn't there.

Others had spread the word, that they had seen her waiting outside of their small part of the division that was separate from everyone else. She had waited for him to get home the night before, yet he hadn't shown up at all, which had caused her to be in a foul mood when she woke up, which would again explain why she screamed.

Others had seen Isane show up to speak with Matsumoto about something, and the females irritation grow, meaning one thing, and one thing only. The young taicho had somehow, yet again, managed to get sick. And if there was one thing, he did do, that could set of his lieutenant, this was it.

Thus, it came to no surprise, that he was trying to avoid his second, in an attempt to let her calm down, and to also avoid a lecture. Not to mention, his face still looked a little green, which meant that she would insist on nursing him back to health, that… or figuring out what embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into this time.

He had gone straight to his living quarters, expecting her to be waiting at the office for him, as that was the most likely place for him to show up, but instead, when he turned the corner, he came face to face with her, scowling her head off at him. Her pale blue eyes were more icy then his aura ever got.

This caused him to let out a little yelp, and turn to head away from her, meaning that for once, he really didn't want to have her finding out what had happened. However, she was quick, when her mood made her this way, and she grabbed the back of his clothing, at his neck, very much as if he were a kitten to grab.

"Taicho…" came her voice, suddenly purring, and then she dragged him back to their rooms, and shut the door behind them. "Sit… now…"

This caused the small taicho to collapse to the ground, knowing that she had won this time around. "I am sorry I didn't tell you where I was last night…"

"You weren't well, so Isane tells me, so you couldn't," came Rangiku's reply. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

His two cheeks suddenly flushed pale. "So… you know _why _I got sick like I did?"

"Yes… Isane felt that she should tell me, so you and I could have a talk," the woman stated.

"Please don't make it awkward like Soifon's talk with me…" the boy muttered, glancing at the ground, though he had to look back up when Matsumoto sat down in front of him.

"How about I let you look at sex education videos the twelfth division set up," Matsumoto stated coldly, as she watched her small taicho turn pale. "Yet that is what your problem is, that I see, you're far to sex educated for your age. You know too much, simply because you've had to deal with adults, instead of… those around your age."

"I am fine with the way that I am," Toshiro stated firmly, suddenly, even though it was for a short time, regaining his composure.

"I am not," the orange haired woman replied. "I think it is about time, you come to understand that it is all right for a young male to like females."

"But I don't want to be a pervert," came the quip.

"Good… but liking a girl, doesn't mean you are a pervert," Matsumoto sighed, wondering if this would take a few times to get through his head. "When you like a girl, you might end up in a marriage with them. Kind of like Kuchiki Taicho…" She watched as he made a face at this. "…except maybe for you, not so lovey dovey, or boring?"

"I don't think… I've ready for this conversation…" the small boy stated, turning a bit green again.

At this, his fukutaicho closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Maybe, but… taicho… let's try for you not to get worked up because you touched a girls boobies. You've touched mine many times."

"I wasn't made to grope them. I collided with them. There is a difference," the boy protested, irritation written all over his face, until he saw the woman pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I know I messed up."

"No! No!" Rangiku's face suddenly turned to one of complete shock. "I didn't mean to imply that, just that you need to… we need to work on your panic attacks, so they aren't so bad, all right. Imagine if you had… oh, never mind. But wasn't that whole thing embarrassing, not just what you saw and felt, but how you reacted to it?"

This cause the small taicho to glance at the wall. "In other words, I should try not to embarrass myself when in these kinds of situations, and put up and shut up."

"Well, sort of…" Matsumoto suddenly pulled out a shopping bag, a big grin on her face. "Punishment time!"

"No! I forgot you went clothes shopping…" the small boy groaned.

"Go and try on your new night clothes, go on…" the woman smiled.

"It isn't night yet," the boy complained.

"Don't go there. Isane said that you should get to bed early tonight anyways, because of your panic attack yesterday, so that means you might as well," Matsumoto stated, shoving the bag into his arms.

He glanced into the bag. "This isn't a… traditional set…"

"No… I put that one aside so you can save it… for other times, like when you visit your granny," the woman smiled. She watched as the boy got up and went into his own room, then came back a few minutes later.

Toshiro tugged on the teal and blue colored pajamas. "It's… comfortable… but why so many…"

"Because… you'll wear one over… and over… and over," the woman groaned. She blinked a couple of times as she saw the small boy's cheeks flush a bit, as he looked at her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing… just…" She couldn't know that his mind had traveled to the fact that she was yet again having to take care of him, but didn't want to hurt her feelings, as he had been causing her to worry… yet again. "I'll be heading to bed now… uhh… the paperwork."

"Finished! Seriously, I've become more diligent with that, honest… check in the morning if you don't believe me!" the woman smiled, her eyes begging him to just go ahead and rest.

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	11. Women’s Instinct

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Women's Instinct**_

If one walked into the sake bar a couple of hours later, they could still see Soifon there. She had imbibed quite a bit for her small size, and her body hung backwards in her seat, almost limp. The point of her coming and getting drunk, she had thought, had been to forget about what the man had been saying about her sexual worth.

But as she sat there, she kept getting this odd feeling, as her rietsu continued to steadily rise. What she had really come to get rid of, was that feeling, that had been driving her nuts ever since she had been with the two children the day before, Hitsugaya Taicho, and little Yachiru, when they had come to touch her.

Her mind drifted to what it must have been like for their parents to have touched the children, for their mothers to have carried them in their wombs. Again, there was that pulling sensation at her navel and inwardly, she let out a little wimper, wondering why her mind was doing this kind of thing. And unfortunately for her, her zampaktuo spoke up.

"_What you really want to know is, what would it have been like to carry them in your womb, for them to be your little ones,_" Suzumebachi hummed.

While outside, she remained composure, inwardly, she was turning a beet red at this allegation from her own zampaktuo. "_I don't think Yachiru would have minded… but Hitsugaya Taicho… he would baulk at the idea…_"

"_This isn't about what he would think… you really want to know what it would have been like to have him as your own_," the bee hummed.

Soifon felt a twinge, and inwardly groaned, because that was likely what she had been thinking, even though Suzumebachi had possibly twisted. "_I wonder how his poor mother wasn't able to hold onto that precious, precocious child. I can't think of any mother wanting to willingly give him up, he's just so…_"

"_You felt his real personality that time… it isn't at all icy… but rather warm_," at that, Soifon wiggled a bit, not feeling as dry as she would like to be, but she allotted this to the sweating of her body, espessully between the legs, where she tended to sweat bad. "Are all children like that?"

"Who exactly are you talking to Soifon taicho?" came a rather masculine voice, which caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She glanced up to see the speaker, Hisagi, with two of his normal drinking buddies, Kira and Renji.

"May be have a drink with you?" Kira stated, giving a slight bow of politeness.

"Don't mind me… I am rather lost in my thoughts today," the woman waved her hand.

"You had a rather faraway look on your face, when you brought up children," Renji piped up.

"None of your business," Soifon stated, trying to get lost again in her train of thought, to which Suzumebachi was delighted. "_I shouldn't have said that out loud._"

"_No… but maybe one of them might now help you make a baby_," her zampaktuo laughed.

The second division captain didn't even begin to know where to start chiding her zampaktuo for this one. "_Back to the subject of Hitsugaya Taicho actually having that kind of personality, and not really that icy one… Yachiru I can see it, but Hitsugaya Toshiro…_"

"_Perhaps it is for the same reason that you have an outer and an inner self, self preservation. But you do know you want to have a baby. You body… I can feel it crying out, and it has been crying out ever since your mind set on the idea of wanting children just like Hitsugaya Taicho and Yachiru-chan._"

"_But one isn't guaranteed what they get. There is fifty percent chance, for one thing, it will be a boy, and fifty percent chance it will be a girl._"

"_That is part of the fun, as I see it…_"

"_I need a child like Hitsugaya, whether it be male or female, as Yachiru's personality does not fit well with the family traditions._"

"_There… you admitted that your body needs to have a baby," the zampaktuo hummed._

"_Don't be ridiculous, a woman's body doesn't need to have a baby…"_

"_Why don't you just look at your options…_" Suzumebachi hummed. "_And keep in mind… you never do anything spontaneously, you should do it for once._"

"_Fine…_" Soifon suddenly sat up strait, and looked over the three males, her mind set on just looking, and ignoring the last comment that had been given her. A small smirk spread on her face, and she told her zampaktuo off about one.

"_Kira, while he is smart, his body is too bony for my tastes, to sharp. Not to mention, I know he's mooning over Hinamori Momo_," the second division captain laughed in her mind.

"_What about the other two…_" the zampaktuo gave her a push.

"_It isn't as if…_" Soifon closed her eyes, wondering if it might be possible to be sexually attracted to someone, as it was an idea, growing up among males as she did, that she had never really thought about. An idea came to her mind. "That thing earlier… about my wondering if all children are like that…"

"What about it," Kira stated.

"I was wondering if they were all warm hearted like Yachiru-chan and Hitsugaya-Taicho," she calmly stated, not expecting two of the three males to suddenly attempt to stifle their giggles. "Lieutenants Izuru and Abarai, please explain to me what you find is so funny."

"Well... we went to the academy with the brat," Abarai stated, causing Soifon to wince, and know that she didn't want him anywhere near her with that kind of attitude towards the young taicho. In fact, she didn't realize that people had such negative opinions of him. She had just made off hand remarks whenever she had found him to be acting to childish, but she expected that.

"Soifon… how to put it," Kira stifled a chuckle himself. "Toshiro, if he puts his mind to it, can be ten times the horror that Yachiru is. We've heard the stories from lieutenant Hinamori, like about the time he spit watermelon seeds at her when they were young. She says he's rather warm hearted, but everything she told us, has always been contradicted by him."

"Consider yourself lucky Soifon," Hisagi suddenly spoke up. "And don't listen to these two…"

"I didn't say he wasn't warm hearted!" Kira suddenly shook his head. "I said he tends not to show it. He's a rather shy child, truth be told."

"Yeah right. He's just a little stuck up, snot nosed brat," Renji giggled that hyena like facial expression of his.

"As I was saying, consider yourself lucky Soifon," Hisagi shook his head, looking like he wanted to slug the red head. "As Kira said, truth of the matter is, he's really shy, and doesn't show that kind of personality to other people."

At that, the second division taicho let out a sigh, and let her body relax. Only to have her zampaktuo speak up. "_Take a good look at him, maybe he'll sexually arose you_."

At that, the young female shingami suddenly flinched inwardly, but couldn't help but look at the male shingami as he was sitting right across from her. She began to take in his distinct features, and couldn't help but notice his toned arm muscles, due to the fact he wore his uniform sleeveless. There were other things, that she found interesting, though she wasn't sure if this was sexual arousal.

"_What did I say about being spontaneous._"

This caused Soifon for some reason to lick the inside of her lips. Her cheeks were flushed a bit from the alcohol in her system, which also gave her the nerve to bring up she wanted, but not here. "Hisagi Fukutaicho, may I speak with you privately?"

"I guess so…" the man stated, getting up.

"Can't you say it…" Abarai started, only to receive a glare from the older male. Soifon also got up, and followed the man outside.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?" the man stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I want you to impregnate me," Soifon stated firmly, yet her body movement showed otherwise. They were in a side alley, where it seemed no one could hear them speak.

Shuhei stared at the female for a few minutes, letting it sink in what she had asked, and finding himself glad that he had left the other two inside, as he knew Abarai would have been laughing his head off, giving away the second division taicho's over drunken ordeal. "Repeat what you just asked me."

"I said, I want you to impregnate me," the woman stated, her cheeks puffing out a bit in irritation.

"All right, exactly how drunk are you?" came his next question. "I would like to know if I should file sexual harassment or not…"

"I am being serious," came her reply. "And I don't understand this sexual harassment business…"

"You… you really are clueless, aren't you… why are you asking me to have sex with you?' Hisagi muttered, scratching his head.

"Baka, that isn't what I asked you, though it does involve sex, what I asked," the woman folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, the male shingami's eyes went wide, and he sputtered out. "You… want me to be the father of your child?"

"I am not asking you to step in to be the father, I am asking for you to help me produce a child," Soifon stated.

"Now I really have to ask, how drunk are you, and how serious are you thinking," came the groan. "Let me guess, the reason that you don't want me in this so called, potential baby's life, is because you are a lesbo, and are still stuck on your fantasies of Yourichi, even though it is obvious she just thinks of you as a student of hers? Maybe a daughter?"

"That comment about me being gay was uncalled for and not warranted… hold on… do you really think she thinks of me as a daughter to her?' Two violet eyes suddenly had a sparkle to them.

"Can I ask you something really quick, before I answer that one?" Shuhei stated.

"I don't see why not…" the female sighed.

"Are you the youngest, and did your mother die in child birth," the man asked. As soon as Soifon took on a disgusted look, as if she found his question insulting. "It will help me answer your question is all… to formulate my answer."

"No, she didn't die in child birth, but she did die when I was rather young," Soifon stated. "I don't remember her at all.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but perhaps she does think of you as her daughter. However, that being said, why the hell the sudden urge to ask a guy to… knock you up," Hisagi stated. The response was two violet eyes suddenly looking at the ground. "Damn it! Tell me!"

Her mind traveled to the things that the new taicho had said to her. The things that dug deep, like her being infertile, unmarriable, and having an undesirable body. She couldn't share these things. "I have my reasons, and I wish to keep them that way."

She heard the man let out a sigh. She then heard two hands be placed on either side of her, causing her abdomen to ache again, as his hot breath came down on her. She glanced up, her face flushing even more with having his face close to hers. "What are you doing?"

"A small test," came his reply, as he slowly leaned in, his lips getting closer to hers.

Suddenly, Soifon's reflexes kicked in, and her left hand came up and slapped his cheek, causing him to back off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you have to hit on the side I don't see that well from…" came his muttered reply. He then shook her head at her. "I am going to have to say, my answer is no…"

"Just because I hit you…" Soifon muttered.

"That told me, you aren't ready for me to touch your body," Hisagi glanced to the side.

"Please?"

"Damn it… no! You're too drunk to be thinking strait in the first place! Hell! If you weren't drunk, I doubt you would have even ever bothered asking me," he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards the direction of her division. "Look, go home, get the alcohol out of your system, and _don't _go asking random guys to get you pregnant!"

"Isn't it the polite thing to walk a girl home," Soifon suddenly stated, glancing back at him and seeing him cringe.

"Normally, I would," Hisagi snapped. "But I have definite reasons for _not _doing it this time. I don't need to explain them to you. If you remember tonight, then we can talk about it later. But just go home!"

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	12. Klutz

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Klutz**_

The lights that were around the tenth division flickered, then dimmed, indicating that it was now curfew time. The curfew wasn't really in place, to make it so that people couldn't wander about, but more of a time that people were expected to be quite so others could in fact sleep, unless some special event was going on.

Matsumoto dimmed the light that she kept next to her bed, as she read the magazine that she had acquired on her resent trip. She had no intensions to go out to drink tonight, not with the fact that her small taicho had been through a lot the last couple of days. Sometimes, there were simply more important things to think about.

She suddenly heard the door to her small taicho's room slide open, and she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She set the magazine aside, and got up, pushing the covers back. She carefully stepped out of the room, and followed the small taicho, only to quickly turn back, realizing that his goal was the bathroom.

At least, she hoped that it was the bathroom, because she didn't want him to try and trick her, and head off to the office to do paperwork, though if he was sleepwalking, he might end up there anyways. That just meant she would have to check later, if he didn't come back right away.

She got back under the covers, and pulled them over her legs, as she rifled through the pages, trying to find the article that she had been reading. She had gotten back into her reading, when she suddenly heard a crash, right outside of her door. "Owe!"

Rangiku's eyes suddenly shot up, and glanced outside, to see that her small taicho had taken a spill, crashing to the floor. This caused her to quickly get out of bed, go to his side, and found that he had somehow tripped over his own two feet, and ended up on the ground. He was trying to get up, but she moved quicker than him.

"Taicho… the woman shook her head, and then pulled the small boy into her arms, cradling him close, only to have him snuggle a bit closer, his eyes closed, meaning he was most likely asleep. That, and the fact she was used to the child's graceful movements and ability to walk with the grace of a cat, much like herself.

As she lifted him up off the ground, she also found that he didn't at all protest to being carried in her arms, and a small smile spread on her face. Her mother instinct kicked in, and wished he would protest a lot less, especially since his snuggling closer to her meant he might actually enjoy her touch, even if he never admitted it.

She carefully pulled the boy into her bed with her, figuring to lure him into a deeper sleep, and then put him back in his own bed, before he had the chance to wake up on her, and have one of his fits. She pulled his head close, let it lean on her chest, and listen to her heartbeat. She also began to hum a tune.

She heard him sigh contently and snuggle in closer. For him to have taken a spill like that, meant he had to have been in a deep sleep in the first place. She carefully played with his hair, letting it run through her fingers, as she made comforting motions to help him remain asleep."I'll just let you remain a bit, and put you back in your own room…"

"What do you mean, let me remain a bit," came the small voice close to her chest. She suddenly peered down, to see one teal eye open, and obviously fully awake, not to mention having a softer look than usual.

"I thought you were asleep…" Matsumoto's cheeks flushed with the realization that he had also been awake when she had picked him up.

"I thought you knew I was awake…" the boy muttered, suddenly stiffening and his tone turning a tad grumpy. However, oddly enough, he actually snuggled in closer to her. This caused Matsumoto to feel his forehead. "I can tell you all ready, I don't have a fever."

Rangiku smiled at him, and began to rub his shoulder. "I never thought you would be this open with me. Usually you are cold about me touching her, and tell me that you don't like it, and… why the change?"

"I couldn't sleep. I remembered the conversation you had with me. I kept thinking, how many times do I over react. How many times do I come close to having one of those stupid panic attacks. This time, I had one in _front _of the second division captain. I also got made fun of by Aishadou Taicho."

"How so," Rangiku asked, letting her small taicho be open with her in his thoughts, for as long as she could get him to be. Usually, it only happened when he was semi conscious, or sleep walking.

"He said my reaction to seeing… the polite way to say it is, seeing a little more then what is polite, he said that it was rather childish," came Toshiro's reply.

"The fact that you were willing not to look, and to try to respect Soifon all of yesterday, was something," Rangiku smiled.

"Was that why she didn't slap me, especially when I _touched _her?" the small taicho asked.

"That was one of the reasons. I think if Ukitake had accidently touched her, she would have accepted a straight forward apology from the man."

"And Kyoraku Taicho would have been slapped," Toshiro stated. "I still don't get the difference. Can I please sleep with you tonight, Rangiku?"

"Can you… well, this is something I never thought I would get to see. The answer is yes, taicho," the woman pulled him closer to her. "But… something is bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't have been this drawn in, right?"

"Do you think we'll be able to find Yachiru-chan, Matsumoto?" the small boy sighed, burring his face into her shoulder. "Kenpachi didn't seem the least bit concerned. No one does…"

"Well, I am concerned, but I had to worry about you, and the fact you were to much of a ninny to come and face me, to be out looking for her. And I think, when Kenpachi realizes that she is missing, he will not hesitate to look for her."

At the last comment, she felt the small taicho shudder in her arms. "That isn't good… he'll be tearing down the entire place…"

"True… that just means we had better hope that she comes home soon, on her own, or we find her," the woman stated, having her own shuddering moment at the thought. She could just imagine whole streets and buildings being torn down by eleventh division. They always looked for a chance to fight, and this would only aggravate things.

"Ne… Matsumoto… you do know that I lied to you, about the fact that I don't like you touching me, right?" One teal eye peered out at her again. He had a rather tiered look on his face.

A sneaky smile appeared on her face. "I've known that for some time now, which is why I kept it up."

"This has to be the last time though…" Toshiro had a sad look in his eyes. "No more… that man… I hate him. I don't like him. But, I don't like him cutting me down like that. It's like being in the rukongai again, with people staring at me, pretending I'm not there. I used to go running to granny all the time, but I can't do that… and I can't run to you. But just this once… I wanted to know what it was like…"

"And what is it like to you,"

"Safe, warm…" the small boy watched as she picked up her magazine. "Let me guess, one of those woman's fashion magazines."

"For your information, it is one of those magazines that caters to the idea of family, and raising children," the woman smiled.

"Oi… don't tell me," Hitsugaya's voice turned gruff.

"Actually, for once it has nothing to do with you. I happen to get these every so often, because it helps satiate my desire to be a mother, almost," the woman stated. "Every so often, that feeling crops up."

"So, you go and use your imagination, instead of pulling me into your fantasies of having a little one?" came the half-awake reply.

"Well… for the most part, yes. That is what this is about, though I have to admit that I have found one or two articles dealing with topics that relate to you," the woman smirked, suddenly receiving a groan, and then a yawn from the small taicho. "Oh, come on… it was something about children genius, one of them, and physical development. I'll try to find them in my stash so you can take a look at them."

"Why?"

"So you can understand yourself better," came the laugher. "Though you might not believe me when I say that."

"Hai…" this reply was even closer to being asleep.

Matsumoto let him stay where he was, not at all concerned that he had for a bit of time let his icy outer shell melt away. She wished he might do it more often, but also had the idea that it was the strain from everything that was going on, that so happened to be bringing it out, rather than him actually wanting to.

Of course, many others, other than Hinamori, would possibly doubt that her small taicho has such a warm and open personality. But if he was able to do something like this with a person, that meant that his overall shyness had also left. It also meant, or so she hoped, that he could trust that person.

She continued to read her magazine, skimming through the articles, until she found ones she liked, then she would read them. She then came across an article about miscarriages, and frowned about the information that a miscarriage was in the first twenty weeks. She mumbled to herself. "A miscarriage is still a miscarriage…"

"Hmm…" came the half-awake reply, as her small taicho finally was falling asleep, and she set the magazine to the side, deciding to enjoy this possibly once in a lifetime occurrence.

"_Maybe you should go and try to talk to Gin about the miscarriage,_" Haineko purred.

"_What is the point, after all this time. Our baby was born dead, and yet he turned away from me. The fact that he was following Aizen that whole time, makes it disgusting, what he did to me afterwards._"

"_What about the fact that Toshiro-kun's birthday matches like it does?_"

"_Gin would not have given up our child like that, or have been that coldhearted. He wouldn't have lied to me… he had no reason to…_"

"_But if it turns out the child is yours…_"

"_I thought about pushing the issue, but the fact is, if I fear the pain of finding out it isn't true, what is going to happen to a child who has never known his or her birth parents, told they are possibly ones child, and then one finds out they aren't. No, I won't do that to him…_"

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	13. Consensual?

_Warning: Yet another M rated chapter. Be forewarned, it contains rape passed off as consensual sex, via the use of mental psychology used on the victim._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Consensual**_**?**_

Soifon watched, as Hisagi walked away from her. Her stomach clenched at his rejection, but she could do nothing about it, except to take his advice and head on home. As she stood away from the wall, she quickly though, learned exactly how tipsy she was, and she wobbled a bit, nearly losing her balance. She however, was stubborn, and started on her way.

This proved to be hard, as about every ten steps she took, she happened to wobble, and nearly fall to the ground. She had some hope in her mind, that Hisagi would come and help her, but she knew that he wouldn't. He had gone back to drink with Renji and Kira, trusting that she would be able to get home on her own.

Her senses seemed to be impaired though, on top of this, and she suddenly, about a mile away from the bar, and nearly fell into a wall, her vision blurring. At that, someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. "Hisagi Fukutaicho…"

But as she turned, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, as she recognized the man scowling at her. "I'm not him… you're in no condition to be out walking."

The new taicho of the third, nearly yanked her off her feet, dragging her along behind him. She became irritated, and tried to struggle. "I don't need you babysitting me… treating me like I can't take care of myself."

"Says the woman who just so happens to be too drunk to stand on her own two feet," the man stated, dragging her along still. Soifon found that she couldn't focus on the things around her, but when they passed through a gate that was obviously for one of the estates. She figured it to be her own. He continued to drag her along, until they came to a particular building.

The man slid the door open, and then shoved her towards the center of the room. Her body, as drunk as she was, suddenly collapsed to the futon on the floor. She watched, as he went and sat close by, within her line of site, and yet, she couldn't very well see the man's face, or pick up what he was thinking. "So, you were deciding to whore yourself out earlier?"

"Excuse me… you can leave now…" Soifon muttered.

"I don't think I will," the man stated. "It is hard to believe that one of your nobel status would sell herself so low, that she would act like a prostitute. Are you really willing to do anything, to have a child in your womb?"

Soifon heard the condescending tone in his voice, and in her drunken state, she stated the first thing that came to her mind, before she could reflect on exactly what she was saying. "I swear on my honor as a shingami that I will do anything to have a child."

"That is rather interesting…" the man stated. He pulled out a small dagger from his robes, and turned the handle in it first to the right slightly, causing Soifon to feel her rietsu slightly rise, like it had been all night. Then, when he suddenly turned the hilt to the left, sharply, and fast, unscrewing it, she suddenly found all of her rietsu suddenly crashing, and her body losing its energy and crashing, feeling heavy on the futon.

When he finally finished removing the hilt, he pulled out a small jar, and in turn, poured a liquid from the small dagger, into the jar. He then slowly measured out a portion of the liquid into the cap, drop by drop, then poured it into her mouth, and then gave her the command. "Swallow…"

Her body, in the state it was, involuntarily did what he asked, and she felt the amount of luquid going into her stomach. She then felt a weird sensation with her mind, and her eyes glazed over.

"I lied to you earlier, this is my zampaktuo, in its bankai state. Shikai just lets me control their spiritual pressure, but this allows me to make this special little luquid. As for what the luquid does, you should be sensing your subconscious switching places with your conscious self, and your zampaktuo unable to speak or communicate with you while in that state."

As Soifon felt this happen to her mind, her senses also began to sober up. When this happened, her violet eyes glanced around, and she swallowed hard, not recognizing the place as her own. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, and his awnser came to her ears. "This is my home away from the division, the place I retired to for such a long time. I don't keep anyone around."

"_Then what he did, when he drug me along with him, was to bring him to his own bedroom, to his own bed. He is going to rape me, that is why he brought me here,"_ Soifon's conscious self argued.

"Oh, don't worry, I am not going to rape you. Everything will be completely concensual, as you already said youself, you would do anything to get a child in that womb of yours," the man chuckled, as shivers went down her spine. "Concider yourself lucky, that I am willing to touch you. I mean, that man did turn you down because you are truthfully not attractive, didn't he? Sit up, Shaolin."

At that, Soifon felt her body moving involuntarily, her mind numb, and she felt herself turning to him, and sitting like a little nobel. Also, her words came out of her mouth involuntarily, and sounding timid, not at all like what she considered her real self to be."Hai, Aishaudo-dono."

"Good girl…" the man stated. "Now please remove your clothing… not just the top, all the way down to whatever you are wearing, for even your underwear needs to go. Though those hair ornaments can stay."

"Hai… Aishaoudo-dono," the young woman stated, as she yet again felt her body move involuntarily, first removing her haori, and setting it aside. She felt her throat catch, and her heart thumb a little more, not to mention her abdomen get a nervous feeling in it.

"_No… I don't want to be doing this… but why can't I fight it_." As she began to bare her chest to him, she felt a small tear trickle down her cheek.

This caused him to tisk at her. "Now, now, you said you would do anything. Dry that tear off, it is completely pitiful. That feeling in your stomach, it is your sexual arousal, your carnal desire to mate, that needs to be fulfilled."

Thus, as Soifon continued to remove her lower extreminities, she wiped the tear away too, and her body refused to make anymore, though her mind screamed out that she wanted to get away. Her whole body trembled with what she deemed to be fear, until he spoke up, as if he were trying to manipulate her mind towards his side.

"You are trembling because your body is excited, nothing more, nothing less," he stated. Soifon swallowed again, not wanting to believe his words, but her subconscious argued that she had swore on her honor, and that was important to her. When she had moved her outer clothing aside, and her hand moved to remove her one piece of undergarment, it paused, hanging over it, her stomach doing a flip.

"Sorry, but that has to go too, Shaolin," he stated, watching her as she unwrapped that, and tossed it aside. Her hands seemed not to be her own, and her body was bending to that one comment she had made, about doing anything to have a child in her womb. He had known somehow, this would have an effect on her.

She clenched her legs shut, and covered her chest with her arms when she was finished. Even with her subconscious, the need to have some priority in her life, came into play, making her feel like she was still herself.

"Oh, is there really any reason to be modist? It isn't as if you are actually going to remember any of this tomorrow, except for the fact that the drug will be in your system, and my command to come back nightly will take over every day, and I'll give you a little more each time."

"Why… Aishaudao-dono…" she muttered, still not complying right away, confusion corsing through her body as he said this.

"Because, that is the way the drug works. Now, arms to your sides, spread your legs out as wide as possible," the man stated, watching as the second division captain complied to his command. As soon as her legs opened up, he gave another command. "Now, don't move. You can let out sounds, but nothing more then that."

He then began to touch her in ways she wasn't comfortable with. And yet his touch caused her to let out a sound of shock. Soifon's eyes went wide, as she felt her abdomen go crazy with excitement, her body seeming to enjoy what was happening, but her mind mentally was not. _"Please… don't touch me there…_"

He continued to mess around as if he was looking for something. When he found it he caused the female to let out a moaning sound. Against her will, Soifon spoke up, her body doing the speaking for her. "Please… it hurts…stop…"

Instead, he continued his actions which caused tears to begin to fall down her cheeks, as her body began to also move for some reason wanting to with his movements despite the fact she didn't want him too. He carefully took the time to make her aware of the situation she was in.

"So there is no wonder why you were so aroused, tonight, there is a chance you might be able to conceive tonight, if you don't prove to be infertile that is. However, I am going to have you keep coming back, every night until it is for sure you are pregnant."

"_I don't want him to father my child…_" Soifon thought to herself, her chest suddenly getting ragged breaths as she panicked.

"Let me guess, you wanted that man so badly, that it is effecting the way you think? He turned you down because he didn't find you sexually attractive, and your whoring yourself out disgusted him," the man smirked, as he placed a hand between on the center of her chest area.

"Aishadou-dono… you want me?" came the reply that caused bile to form in her throat, and her throat to move, as she felt she really didn't want to know.

"No, I don't want you. You aren't my type. Consider yourself lucky, I am doing you this favor. I doubt that you would find anyone else who would. In other words, there is no one who would want you," his eyes then fell on the cloth that she had used as her underwear as he moved his hand. "Take that, and wrap your chest up. As I said, you are lucky I am touching you."

Soifon's spontaneous hand suddenly went to the long piece of cloth, and began to wrap it around herself, however, she found him snapping at her. "Hell no, you need it tight, so that your chest is flat. You have to earn your bosom, and prove that you're a woman."

"How, Aishadou-dono," the small female squeaked out, beginning to wrap her chest tightly, as he so wanted. She could also see him doing something with his private area, though he wasn't undressed yet. When she finished, he finally gave her his answer, continuing to do whatever it was that he had been doing.

"By convieving a child. Until then, you return to your prepubescent stage of body, as punishment for all the abuse you've leveled on it, causing it to become as it is," the man smirked. "Now, lie backwards, like a board, on the futon, as if you were going to go to sleep, on top of the covers, naked."

Soifon lay backwards, her chest heavy with the fact that she truthfully didn't like the situation. If she had control of her body, she would have been out of here, before he had asked her to undress, but then… she would have been in a state of drunkenness, and he could have still done something to her. "Aishadou-dono… I don't want to do this…"

"You staked your honor as a shingami on this," the man stated, letting her stay where she was. Her body started becoming cold, and numb, as she waited for him to do something. Finally, she found him above her, pulling on his cords, stripping himself of his own clothing, but leaving it hanging off loosely, so that only his chest, and stomach were bare, as was…

Soifon found her cheeks turning a livid red, as she saw his private area exposed to her. "What, never seen the part of a man that is made to go inside a woman?"

She found she could not respond, and he suddenly placed his hands on her bottom, and proceeded to straddle her. He used his hips, to place her own body into a position favorable to him, and she could feel his naked skin against her own causing her to let out a moan. The more he touched her the more she found herself crying/

The next thing she knew she was screaming from pain. "Don't worry… as I said, I have no servants here, Shaolin, you whore."

He continued his actions, getting kicks from the look on her face and the pain she was likely in. He was also slowly manipulating the situation as he wanted it to be. "Good girl…"

"Hai… Ai…" Her body though was unable to finish the sentence as hot tears spilled down her face as she felt the last bit of violation.

"Done…" he stated, pulling his clothes back on. "Sit up."

Painfully, the small female sat up, one hand reaching up to clutch her shoulder. "So… I am with child now?" Inwardly though, she had a different reflection. "_God, I hope I am not... not with his…_"

"Who knows," he stated, going and pouring a bit of substance from the small jar attached to his zampaktuo into a small thimble sized container, attached to a thin, silver chain. "Which is why you are going to come back tomorrow night."

"Hai… but how will you guarantee I will come," Soifon's naked body trembled, and suddenly, she found the chain looped around her midsection, the thimble actually falling to touch the place that was rather sore causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Because, your subconscious won't allow for you to recognize that little thing doesn't belong, and you will drink it every night, for long as I choose is needed," the man stated.

"As if I will follow your instructions. My conscious self is very spirited," Soifon stated, feeling a good deal of pride in the snipe she had leaked through, but not for long.

"Well, how do you usually sleep, Shaolin, completely clothed," the man's eyes laughed at her.

"Hai, Aishaodou-dono," the girl stated, still trembling at the onslaught.

"Then I give you a few more commands, that your subconscious will over ride you consciousness in," the man glanced at the ceiling. "Get dressed completely, and leave here. But, from now on, when you get home, and you go to bed, completely strip yourself of all your clothing, like you did tonight, and sleep that way. Also, continue to wrap your chest as you have been, except when you sleep."

Hai, Aishaodo-dono…" the small female piped up, as she began to dress herself. "Ne… can I ask… why are you doing this?"

"So I can use you, break you down, put your spirit where it belongs," the man stated firmly. "Truth be told, I didn't expect the luck of finding you drinking like that, nor did I expect the luck of you whoring yourself off like that, and then getting turned down."

"_But I wanted a child… how is this, going to break me down, espessully if I can't remember him doing this to me…_" Soifon finished dressing herself, then left, her body still shaking, but otherwise acting like nothing had happened. Meaning that the drug he had used on her was still in her system.

_Author's notes –_

_This chapter may have come as a rather big shock to those reading the fanfic. Contrary to what it might seem, Evilhumour and I both agree that Soifon should not have listened to him… no woman should listen to that kind of garbage. However, every so often, some people become vulnerable like this._

_We would also not like people not to think of Aishaudo and Soifon as a pairing, as there was nothing consentual about this, it was rape, though he worded it like it wasn't. And yes, we already know how much of a bastard the man is… we are looking forward to giving him due justice, be that guaranteed. But it is going to get worse, before it gets better._

_We also understand that some people might feel a little uneasy with the subject matter, and some might not be happy about the fact that we didn't reveal this would be happening, until the start of this chapter. However, we put the fanfic in the mystery genera, and we didn't want the readers to know certain things, as it would ruin the plot, which is why we are doing the warnings via chapter, not all at the begining._


	14. Forgotten?

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Forgotten?**_

Sunlight shown through a small crack in the door, and seeped towards where the small female shingami slept, her futon rising and sinking with each breath that she took. She was completely unaware, of what time it was, and that her servants of the house of Fon, were already moving around outside her doorway.

The only cloth touching her body, was that of her futon. Her legs and chest area had started to stick to each other, as her body sweated, yet this completely went unnoticed, as did the fact that her bare shoulders were peeking out from under the covers. Soifon's body was also curled up into a fetal position.

Suddenly the door to her room opened, and the old lady from the night before peered in. "Lady Fon… shouldn't you be going to the office now. You've slept in for way to long now."

At that, the young woman groggily rubbed her eyes, and proceeded to sit up, the covers of her futon suddenly falling away from her body. "Why is it that I slept in so late…"

"Lady Fon… please cover yourself…" the old woman stated. "You are completely indecent."

At that, Soifon peered down, her head wincing a bit as the hangover from the night before accosted her senses. However, her eyes suddenly snapped wide, and she quickly went and pulled the sheets up to her chest. "Ahh… I hadn't realized I…"

"Hadn't slept with any clothes on?" the old woman sighed, going in and moving about, placing the second division taicho's clothes next to her bed. "I will now leave, to let you change."

At that, Soifon pushed the sheets away from her body. She noticed that she had a silver chain going around her belly area, and that attached to one end, was a small container, but she just passed it off, not even thinking about it. She did however, wince when she moved, due to a slight pain in her lower area.

"Damn, what kind of physical activity did I do yesterday. I guess I went and did some routines before I went out drinking," the woman frowned, suddenly grabbing cloth to create her underwear with. For some reason, she happened she added an upper set of underwear, nice and tight, making it seem like she was flat chested, or nearly so. It didn't seem to bother her though.

"_I don't remember all that we did yesterday, but I remember you asking Hisagi that question… that he told you no too?!_"

"What question," she muttered, as she quickly pulled on her uniform.

"_You asked him to create babies with you_," her zampaktuo suddenly voiced immaturely, laughing at Soifon as she did so. Soifon felt her face fluster red, and then turn redder, as she thought about how she had looked to him. A hand clamped over her mouth, the shock of the fact-sinking in. _"You liked the way he looked, but he dumped you…_"

"_He thinks that I'm ugly…_" was the first thought that crept into her mind, though she wasn't sure where the idea had come from, as she suddenly stood up and went and stood in front of the mirror. "_How could I have asked such an embarrassing and dumb question…_"

"_Because you were drunk!_" came her zampaktuo's cheerful reply. She had forgotten that the sword liked to at times tear her down, though unlike the new taicho, the zampaktuo just wanted to see improvement in her master.

"_What if he spreads this to the others… he was with Renji and Kira…_" Soifon then had her eyes go wide. "He was with Renji… Abarai Renji. If he went and told that man, this business is going to be spread across the whole of soul society. No… Hisagi Fukutaicho wouldn't do that… he simply wouldn't… only Abarai would."

At that, she got up, her mentality even more depressed then it had been the other day, and headed towards her own division. When she got there, she snapped a few curt words, about going and getting into their training. She glared at her second, who was busy eating his rice cakes. "Why can't you run the division while I was gone?"

"Gomenasai, Soifon Taicho. Where were you yesterday and this morning?" the man stated, chewing his food.

"I was going and trying to keep myself from getting to angry at that one man," the woman stated, her eyes narrowing. "I need you to send a hell butterfly, over to eleventh division, to see if Yachiru is there."

"Why… she causes problems whenever she is over here," the man grumbled.

"Because, no one has seen her since the night before last, as far as I know," Soifon shook her head at his stupidity.

"Perhaps someone played hide and seek with her, and she was supposed to hide, and they forgot to find her," the man suddenly stated, making Soifon want to slap him good and hard. She began to walk over to her office, her head throbbing. That wouldn't stop her from doing her paperwork.

"_If Hisagi doesn't come by, I'll leave it at the fact that he doesn't want to speak to speak to me about the matter, or he simply forgot the whole thing…_" she couldn't help but feel drawn in to the clanging of swords, her body slightly tense at the abnormal days that had happened prior.

**M**

The door to Matsumoto's room had been left open, and sunlight eventually went and fell on the small sleeping taicho, who cracked his eyes open. He blinked a couple of times, then sat up, realizing he wasn't in his own room. While the sheets were warm, he had to wonder how he had ended up in his lieutenant's bed.

Glancing over, he saw a trey of food waiting for him, and he grabbed for it, and pulled it into his lap. There was a bowl of rice, which had become cold, due to the amount of time, it had been left there, and there was a cup of cold tea. That meant that Rangiku had hoped that he wouldn't wake up, until sometime after she did.

She had also left him a letter on the trey, and as he grabbed the chopstick in one hand, he took the letter in his other, and cracked it open.

_Taicho – _

_I know that you quite likely don't remember last night, or how or why you ended up in my room, but even though it was only once, thank you for letting me pretend to be your mother. I hope that you had a good night of rest. I didn't wish to wake you. I am going to get some of the paperwork done, but I am also going to contact Unohana and Isane to see about organizing a search party._

_- Matsumoto_

The first reaction was that his fukutaicho had happened to be wanting to make an attempt at doing paperwork, but then it clicked in his mind, as he fully came awake, what she was talking about, when in reference to the search party. At that, he pushed the sheet away from him, and grabbed the bowl of rice and chopsticks.

He hurried into his own room, quickly changing into his uniform, and every so often shoveling the food into his mouth. He set the bowl down on the table when he was finished, made a slight bow, and then hurried off, to find his lieutenant. He had some sort of hope, that they would find Yachiru by the time the day was through.

Where he happened to find her, was the eleventh division. Isane, Yumichika and Matsumoto were both looking for the small girl in possible hiding places around the division grounds. Ikakku was standing there, watching and shaking his head. Noting that the small taicho had come, he turned his head to him. "Perhaps you could talk some sense into them?"

"I take it you don't think that something is wrong, off beat?" Toshiro sighed, adjusting his haori. His icy demeanor

This caused Ikakku to raise an eyebrow at the small white haired boy. "Hitsugaya Taicho… do you think that something is wrong?"

This caused the small boy to look at him, a bit of his youth showing through, not to mention his worry escaping. He then turned to the others. "I have to think, yes… something is wrong."

"I'll think of trying to convince Kenpachi somehow, but it might take awhile to do so," Ikakku stated, watching as everyone continued to search the place.

"Why the sudden change in mind?" the small taicho gave him a confused look.

"While most people look at you as a kid, I know better…" the man sighed, scratching his shaved head.

"Then explain why you tried to bribe me that one time with candy and toys," Toshiro's voice turned irritable.

"Because, just because you are extremely mature for your age, doesn't mean you should stop being a kid all together. Plus, candy works on Yachiru. It worked on Urahara. It works on a few others as well," Ikakku stated.

"What exactly did you mean, by you know better then?" Toshiro stated.

"You have an eye for judging people, and what they are really like." Ikakku continued to watch the others.

"That's a lie. If that had been true, I would have been able to see through Aizen," the boy stated, as Matsumoto waved to him.

"Ne! Taicho! There are a few places that we're too big to check, yet Yachiru can go. You are actually small enough to go there," the woman smiled.

"Hai… hai…" Toshiro stated, before Ikakku could tell him off for being wrong about the whole matter.

**M**

Kira was in his division office, when his new captain came into the room, with a box filled with things, a look of irritation written on his face. His second seat set down his brush, and gave him a quizzical look. "Is something the matter?"

"What kind of person exactly was the previous taicho?" the man sighed, setting the box on the desk. "I finally got around to cleaning this stuff out, and I didn't realize there was such junk in there."

"You must be referring to Gin's, and not the one that replaced him, as that person really didn't have time to put anything in, let alone really remove anything," Kira sighed.

"Yes… I found toys, and various pictures, including that child," the man muttered.

"That child…" Kira couldn't help but frown about this.

"White hair, aquamarine eyes…" the man stated, shuffling through the things.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," the blond stated, a tad bothered that the man had brought up that there were pictures of the small taicho among Gin's things.

"Exactly who am I to give these things to, since he's dead," Aishadou taicho stated.

"Ichimaru Gin isn't dead… he's in the prison cells, his rietsu sealed off," the second went to take the box. "You can take it to Matsumoto of the tenth division."

"He a friend of the man… and why isn't the traitor dead," came the reply, a dark look coming to his eyes.

"Rangiku is a she… and you'll have to ask Yamamoto why Gin wasn't executed, though I have the idea that if Tosen was also alive, he would have been let off just as easily. Not Aizen though," Kira then nodded to the box. "Would you like me to take it to the tenth division?"

"No… I think I can do it myself," the man stated.

"Yet you don't seem to get along very well with the captain of the tenth…"

"Is that true…" the man gave him a confused look.

"He's the child genius. I personally don't think it is a good idea for you to actually go around ignoring that he exists. A lot of people hold him in high esteem, as he is a child genius," Kira shook his head.

"Yet he didn't do well in the Winter War," the man stated, picking up the box and leaving, leaving Izuru with the feeling he had another bit of bad luck with his taichos.

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	15. Women Are…

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Women Are…**_

When Hinamori arrived in the tenth division office, she ended up finding that the place was empty. Neither Hitsugaya Toshiro or Matsumoto Rangiku could be found, and the tenth division members couldn't disclose where they had gone, as none of them had seen their taicho in the morning, and Rangiku had insisted what she was doing was important.

The lieutenant of the fifth division found this strange, as Toshiro was almost always found in his division, doing his work, and making sure that things ran smoothly. Of course, she had at one time thought that he didn't have much work to do, but after she had rather recovered from Aizen's betrayal, she quickly came to know how much work he put in.

The other thing was, Matsumoto was one who was known for shirking her work, and avoiding it all costs. She was typically out drinking sake, instead of doing her paperwork. There were times in the past when Momo had thought that Toshiro exaggerated when he had talked about his fukutaicho's work habits, but now the girl knew better.

Which brought something in the office to her attention that shouldn't be there, or more of, it was definitely in the wrong place. Toshiro's desk was known for having stacks of paperwork on it, however, Momo's eyes quickly caught on that they were all on Matsumoto's instead, which made little sense.

As she tried to think about how things were likely to be, she decided to turn the most positive idea as to what was going on. Hitsugaya was most definitely not sick, and instead Matsumoto was forcing him to take a vacation. That helped to explain every single one of the inconstancies that she happened to find in the office.

A smile spread on her petite face. "I'll just surprise both and get some dusting done, as the shelves need it, and I have a little bit of time."

She went and grabbed the duster, and began to clean up around there, trying to make the division office as clean as the one back in her division. As she was doing this, she heard footsteps behind her. "You wouldn't happen to be the one called Matsumoto Rangiku?"

Hinamori turned around, a smile on her face. "I am not the fukutaicho of this division, I am Hinamori Momo of the fifth." Her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw the captains cloak, and realized that he was the new taicho, or old, that everyone was talking about. "Gomenasai… if I was impolite. May I ask you name sir, so I can address you properly."

"I am Aishadou Taicho," the man stated, the tip of his mouth curling into a frown as he set a box down on the table. "Can I ask why you're cleaning another division's office?"

"Ahh… that would be because I finished my work over there, and decided to drop in here. I figured out I would stop and help out," Hinamori continued to smile.

"What does your normal job entail," came the next question.

"My division is in charge of picking up and delivering letters, so I may get to visit your division sir, if I happen to have a delivery, or one of the other members," came her full reply.

"You seem to be very feministic," the man stated, taking a seat. "I wish to speak with Matsumoto Rangiku about the things in the box. Do you know when she, or the taicho of this division will be back."

"I don't know… nor do the division members. For once, Sh… Hitsugaya Taicho didn't show up this morning, and Matsumoto is actually doing some work. It is rather odd," the girl sighed. "But I guess she is forcing him to take a break. She has to do that every so often."

"I notice that you almost called him something else," the man stated, trying to make conversation, being rather polite.

Hinamori had a sudden sad look in her face. "Don't tell him, but I almost called him Shiro-chan again. We grew up in the Rukongai together, and I still think of him as my little brother. However, he hates to be called that. May I ask, what is in the box?"

"They are things that belonged to the man named Ichimaru Gin," the man stated, turning in time to see Hinamori's face pale, and her to gulp. "Was he that bad of a person?"

"Well, out of all the taicho that betrayed us, a lot of people didn't trust him before. So, it was no surprise that he was part of it," Momo still looked at the box, her face pale. "Truth of the matter is, Ran-chan… I mean Matsumoto fukutaicho… she is still angry at Gin for a lot of things… I am not sure how well she will take to seeing those things…"

The fifth division captain suddenly pulled something out of his shingami robes. "Since it is your division that is in charge of the mail, would you mind delivering this letter to General Yamamoto for me?"

"Of course sir!" Momo's eyes went wide. "I would be most glad to."

As he handed her the letter, and then brought up another comment. "You seem to be the ideal Japanese woman."

This caused Hinamori to blush, take the letter and hurry off on her errand. The girl had a nice, petite form, no boyish qualities, and had a very mild manner. The aspect she was in was a job that was meant for women, thus the man felt his analysis was correct.

**M**

After awhile, it was determined that they would have to take a break from what they were doing, until they could get Soifon to help them search her home for the small girl, under the idea that Yachiru might have gone hiding there. Both Matsumoto and her small taicho returned, rather disgruntled about the fact they still hadn't found the little girl.

Toshiro was stopped by some of his division members, who had a few questions for him. Thus the first person to find the Aishadou sitting on their division couch was Matsumoto. She gave a weak smile when she saw the man, as she instantly recognized the man as someone who had very distinct opinions. "I take it you are the division taicho of the third division?"

This caused the man to look up, and ignore her politeness, by having his eyes give of an icy steel cold nature to them. His eyes first fell on her chest, and it was obvious he had displeasure in this. "Are you supposed to be fukutaicho of this division?"

"I am fukutaicho of this division," the woman sighed, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover her bosom somewhat, but with hers, this didn't help much.

"I have to ask how you got your job, because just looking at you, I don't think you got it through your skill," the man stated.

This caused Matsumoto and Haineko to both bristle a bit. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, pray tell?"

"With the way that you show the skin on your chest, I am more apt that your taicho decided to have you as their own, simply because of the fact you are hired entertainment for him, and the only thing that you are good for is sex," the man snapped back, his eyes darkening.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "I hope you aren't implying I am a pedophile, because my _taicho _just so happens to be young enough to be my son!"

"Perhaps the reason that you were made fukutaicho then was because you _are _his biological mother, and you had him by being a whore, and you have no clue who the father is," the man stated coldly.

"I've only been with one person, once… and it led to a child, but that child was miscarried," Matsumoto snapped.

"His things are in the box over there," Aishadou said, getting up to leave.

"What do you mean his things…" Rangiku began to understand definitely why her small taicho hated the man.

"The one person you claim to ever be with, that traitor I replaced," the man brushed out of the room, past the small taicho that was coming in.

At that, Rangiku suddenly collapsed to the couch, tears falling down her cheeks. Two teal eyes filled with concern. "Matsumoto… what did he say to you…"

"He brought Gin's things by," the woman stated. "I don't want to look through those boxes! I went to visit Gin… and… I don't know, nothing really happened. He didn't tell me why he did all of those things…"

"That guy is an AS Whole," Toshiro sighed, going through the objects in the box, shaking his head at the number of toys there, not to mention tops.

"Gin is... didn't you mean ass hole, taicho?" Matsumoto stated.

"I wasn't talking about Gin. And I meant AS Whole," Toshiro commented. "Actually, he would be AS Whole number two. Aizen is AS Whole number one."

Matsumoto blinked, and then groaned, tears falling faster down her cheeks. "Taicho… I don't appreciate your attempt at humor…"

"I wasn't trying to be humorous…" the small boy sighed. "I was trying to be serious. I was also trying to insult him the best way I know how."

"By making stupid puns?" Matsumoto could only shake her head at this.

"I hate him!" Toshiro's fingers suddenly felt something, and pulled something out. He stared at it a bit, and suddenly became quiet.

"Taicho… that is very mature behavior that you had. Could you do me a favor and just get rid of all the things in there!" The way she said it, she was being firm about her decision.

However, she suddenly found a small pair of arms coming to wrap around her neck from behind, reminding her much of what Gin had done when he had seen her upset about something. She could also feel a small cheek press against hers. "Are you sure about that?"

"Taicho… I'm sure. And you don't have to go out of your way to try and make me… to cheer me up," the female sighed. His behavior the night before had been strange enough, but this was rather odd.

"It was just last night Matsumoto," the small boy stated. "However, you're crying… and you looked like you needed a hug. You're the kind of person who needs to be touched."

"Still…" Matsumoto sighed at this, until he pulled something towards the front of her.

"You helped me many times, more then I can count… let me repay you for once. This picture was in the box… I think you'll want it," Toshiro stated, then quickly moved away.

Matsumoto took the picture frame as he moved away, and then took a good hard look at it. It was a picture of her, and her small taicho. They were both in the living world, and Rangiku was hugging him from behind. Her small taicho had the utmost look of disgust on his face, but he still had remained still for the picture. That, or Gin had snuck the picture.

"How many other pictures are there in the box?" she asked.

"There are quite a few… and other things…" the small boy sighed.

"Put it somewhere safe for me, all right?" Matsumoto smiled, and heard her small taicho getting up, possibly to take the box to his room. However, she heard him under his desk.

"It will make a good foot rest. I'm still short, so it is a stretch to reach the ground," the small boy stated.

"Taicho… you are not overly small, I've told you…" Matsumoto sighed, only to be interrupted.

"Why is it… every time I don't try to make jokes, people think I am, and when people think I'm not, I really am," the boy muttered.

Matsumoto suddenly spun around on the couch. "I am so…" However, she burst into laughter as her small taicho gave her one of those grins of his. "I guess some things are able to return to normal, huh?"

"I hope so," the small boy stated, sitting down, then looking at his desk. "The paper work…"

"My desk, all ready finished…" Matsumoto sighed, only to burst out laughing at the shocked look on her small taicho's face.

_Author's note – Next chapter…_


	16. Yachiru Chan

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~**_**Yachiru-chan**_

As Soifon stood, giving out orders for the search of the small lieutenant of the eleventh division, she carefully counted the days that the small girl had been missing, and her mind came to the conclusion that most did, that hope was starting to wear thin. It was so much so, that Yamamoto had refused help from the ryoka, and told Rukia not to worry them about the situation, in other words, not tell them.

Two days after the one that Yachiru had disappeared, it seemed that Kenpachi came to his senses, if one could ever say that man had senses. His tearing down a few walls and yelling out that he would find and rip apart the coward who had felt that it was an actual good idea to use his small lieutenant as bait to challenge him to a duel.

Thus, they had gotten permission to start searching the next day, with small parties from each division searching areas. They also had people go and double check areas to make sure that there was nothing at all missing, when they had happened to look in the area, for sometimes two sets of eyes were better then one.

The first real evidence that the small girl had been upducted was when her armband had been found the second day that they had begun searching, in the area that Hitsugaya Toshiro's group had looked. The third day of searching, her sandles showed up, the fourth her tabi socks, the fifth her hakima, and the sixth, the outer kimono of her uniform.

This made it for a total of eight days after the one she had gone missing, and they had moved into the ninth. The odd thing was too, that the items were always found in the areas that Hitsugaya Toshiro had happened to have searched the day before, with his group. He tried making the attempt of putting fresh faces, but it was still troublesome.

"Some people say that it was me who took her," the small taicho stated, landing next to Soifon. She turned, just in time to see the white haired youth misstep and fall onto his bottom.

"Your movements have become klutzy as of late, have they not?" the woman sighed.  
Hitsugaya was still young enough to be easily goaded."I know you didn't take her, because of the fact that I and Isane were with you for at least twelve hours. You wouldn't have had time to prepare something like this."

"Promise you won't tell though…" the small taicho breathed out, standing up, not wanting the embaressment of his alibi to be revealed. "And I would rather you not mention the fact I've been tripping over my own two feet lately."

"It's likely you're in for another growth spurt is all," Soifon stated, suddenly smirking at the boy. "I thought you wanted to get taller."

"I do! But this is rediculace! And that wasn't what I was talking about not telling!" the boy muttered.

"I promise… no telling about what happen unless I need to save your hide," the woman sighed. "Do you really think I want to embaress myself."

"You acted completely fine with it that day, which was completely disturbing…" Toshiro muttered, glaring at her. He then glanced away. "Do you think the rumor that some have come up with is true?"

"That the person is going to send things back, one at a time, eventually getting to a limb at a time?" Soifon placed a hand on his head. "Until you actually see that happening, don't even think about that possibility."

"Thanks… Matsumoto says the same thing," Hitsugaya though had an annoyed look on his face and brushed her hand away. "I'm off to search my area…"

Soifon gave a weak smile as she saw the small taicho suddenly misstep again, this time falling off the roof. "I remember when I had some of my growth spurts… they were never this bad… or so I should like to think…"

**M**

"_I am going to let you go free now. However, if you ever speak my name as the one who did this, I will come and take you again, and I will hurt you a hundred times over then what I have already done…_"

These were the words that Yachiru remembered as she ran through the streets of soul society, trying to get away from the nightmare. Nightmare was the name she had come to call the person who had come to pick her up like they had. This was because Nightmare had told her he would hurt her, if she so much as mentioned what had happened to her.

Truth of the matter was, her terror was so great, she had completely forgotten who Nightmare was. The person had done many things to her, and she just wanted to get as far away from that person as possible. She simply wanted to forget, and get home, into a nice, warm safe bed. However, her mind and body wondered if there ever was such a thing.

As she was running through the streets, trying to get far, far away… someone happened to notice her. "Look! There's our luetenant!"

This caused her to turn, wide eyes to the three men that were approaching her and trying to pick her up. They were going to hurt her like that person had. Suddenly, she let out a very loud, very piercing scream, and began to run in the opposite direction. When she had screamed, she had felt a familiar icyness flare up, and she headed off towards that feeling, which was also coming towards her.

**M**

The latest fiasco with his mistepping had led him crashing into a wall and some trash cans. Hitsugaya had to roll his eyes at this whole mess, only to get up, and begin to dust himself off, and glare at the officers that were now staring at him. However, he choose not to make a huge deal out of it, and try to act like an adult in the matter.

That was until he heard a loud, piercing scream. He recognized the scream as that of a young, female child, around Yachiru's age. He thought that it might be her, however, he had never heard the young shingami ever yell like that. That also meant, if it was her, that something was definatly wrong.

As he rounded the corner of a building, he found that a small bundle was hurtling at him, at full speed. In fact, it was coming at such a speed, that it went past him, whether intentionally or not, and tripped, falling flat on their face, and he could hear a great deal of sobbing coming from the small figure.

He didn't have time to stop and get a good look at the small child, as his attention turned towards the direction she had been running from. He noticed that three men of the eleventh division were hot on her tail, and that they had been the ones terrorizing her. This caused his icy rietsu to grow, and he removed his zampaktuo sheeth from his back, the sword still in it.

To one of the males, he did a quick thrust of the handle, and a second he smashed the sheeth into the man's groin, then brought it around to smash into the head of another. The three men then crumbled to the ground, semi-concious, and letting out groans at the fact that a child could actually be so powerful.

Hitsugaya then turned towards the small figure that was crumbled at the ground at his feet. He recognized, even though it was dirty. That shade of pink in itself was rare, and he knew it to be Yachiru. His gut winced, realizing that something bad had happened to the small girl. For one thing, her cotton candy colored hair was completely matted.

Her white under kimono was also stained, with both blood and dirt. A few bruises showed on her skin, and he could see, from what little he could see of her face, that her skin was dirty, and she had done a lot of crying. Yachiru, who he had never seen cry before, had been crying, and had been crying up until a few minutes prior.

Now, her small body shook, and shivered. It was almost as if she wasn't intirely there, and that disturbed him. He was about to contemplate this more, when he heard a roar from behind him. "How dare you hurt us when we were trying to get our lieutenant back!"

Toshiro turned, his two teal eyes rather icy, to the one he had hit in the groin, that was somehow recovering the fastest. "If I were you, I would be sending for fourth division, not trying to chase her sensless, or fight a captain level shingami who was able to best you just a few seconds ago."

"But…" the man stated, only to find a fist flying straight for the bridge of his nose, knocking him out.

Toshiro reached a hand down to the small girl, only to have her wince as it came closer. "Relax… Chiru-chan… it's just me… you're aniki… I am not going to hurt you. Have I ever hurt you before?"

"Aniki…" the small voice mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Can I pick you up and take you to Unohana Taicho? She will make a lot of that pain go away…" the boy stated, reaching down again. To his relief, she didn't struggle, though she did in fact shake uncontrollably, but no more so then what she had been.

Gently, he picked her up, and cradled her in her arms. As he stood up, his eyes fell upon the object that was around her neck. His two teal eyes went wide, as he noticed the rietsu inhibiting colar that was around her neck. Bile tried forming in his throat, but he forced it back. His main goal was to get her to the fourth division.

As he crashed in through the doors, he nearly nocked over one of the nurses who was standing near there. "I need to see Unohana Taicho and there are three eleventh division members that I had to knock out."

"Where are they…" the female asked as she stood up, only to find the small taicho speeding away.

"I don't know!" Toshiro hurried along, and followed after the familiar feel of the rietsu that Unohana gave out. He pushed through the door, the smaller child in his arms. "Unohana Taicho!"

"Hitsugaya… there is a room two doors down from this one. I will be with you as soon as possible," the female smiled.

The white haired youth hurried into that one room, and set Yachiru down on the bed, her whole body still trembling. "See… I got you to fourth division… Unohana will be here soon to make you feel better."

To him, it seemed like the female taicho took forever to get there. She gave him one of her kind smiles and went over and began to rub Yachiru's back. "Can you tell me what you saw? That will help me start…"

"She was running aqwardly," the small boy stated. "I think it has to do with whoever took her beating her." He watched as the woman placed her hands on the small girl's abdomen, to begin her examination. "Also… she ran from her own division members… terrified…"

The reaction from Unohana taicho was not one that he expected. His words seemed to cause her to tense up, and then she spoke in a brisk tone. "I need you to leave, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"But…"

"Now…" the female taicho stated firmly, her mood dark.

However, Toshiro's aura also grew dark, and pushed against hers. "I want to help! I want to make her smile again! I never want to hear her scream like that again! She was so frightened… and I don't think it was them who…"

Unohana's face softened, as she read the fear and anxiety in the young shingami's face. "I really do need you to leave now… but if you really want some way to be of help to me, please go and send a hell butterfly to Isane. I believe she was out looking for you."

"Hai!" the small boy stated, as he hurried off.

_Author's note – Next chapter…_

_1/21/2010 – I changed a couple of things, to hopefully make it clearer that while Toshiro has an alibi, a lot of people don't know it. Also, someone started the rumors, and the fact the items were all found in the areas that Toshiro had searched the day before…_


	17. Can't Be

_Warning: Contains the mentioning of 'pedophilia', and other such things related to the topic…_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Can't Be~**

Kenpachi was in a rather foul mood, when the hell butterfly came to him that Yachiru had been found. He stormed into the fourth division grounds, irritated and mumbling to himself about the fact that they had the nerve not to return the girl to them. He had a rough idea where to go, and headed down the hall.

He stopped outside the room where he saw Hitsugaya Toshiro sitting in a chair, staring gloomily at the door. The small taicho suddenly looked up at him, his two teal eyes with a rather haunted look on them. "What?"

"Nothing…" the boy muttered.

With that the eleventh division taicho stormed into the room, to see the three females treating Yachiru. Unohana glanced up, and smiled at him. "I suggest leaving before she notices you are here…"

"What ever for…" the man stated, only to have the small pink haired girl sit up from where she was being treated, her magenta eyes like a dear caught in a headlight. She then did what he didn't expect her to do. She let out an ear piercing scream, and began to thrash about on the bed.

Unohana nodded to Isane and the nurse to stay in the room, and motioned for Kenpachi to follow her. The man gave one of the few expressions he had of pity to the small girl there. As they stepped out of the room, the fourth division taicho noticed that Toshiro was sitting there. "I am glad that you are still here. Talking to both of you in my office at the same time will possibly save me some trouble in the long run."

At that, Hitsugaya got up and followed her, rather warily, and entered into the office with the other two captains. Unohana motioned for them to have a seat. "None of this goes any further then me, the two of you and Yamamoto, and Matsumoto if Hitsugaya should choose to tell you, until the captain's meeting is called."

"Why me…" Toshiro suddenly asked. "Because I brought her here?"

"No…" the fourth division taicho gave him a sad look. "It could prove disastrous, if you found out at the meeting, rather than now, simply because I am not sure how to gage your reaction, whether it will be calm and collected, or not."

"So, you are afraid I'll do something stupid," Kenpachi smirked.

"No… I consider you to be the legal guardian of Kusajishi Yachiru," the woman stated, watching as the youngest taicho squirmed in his seat.

"Is she going to get better?" Toshiro asked quietly.

"Pysically, rather likely, mentally… no," Unohana's eyes had a great degree of sadness to them.

"But why… she was just beaten… she's tough…" came the meek reply.

"Kid… just from seeing her reaction when I was in there, I know that some guy went and stuck his penis inside of her," Kenpachi stated, lacking the tact needed. Toshiro's face suddenly turned an ashy shade of paleness, then his cheeks became tinged with green. The next thing he knew, the eleventh division captain was holding him over the trashcan, as he vomited into it.

"I wish you had used more tact," the female taicho sighed.

"There is no way to be tactful about the subject of rape," the man snapped, forcing Toshiro back into his seat. "He needs to grow up."

"And this is why I decided to tell him before the meeting," the woman stated.

"Who is the bastard?" the man growled.

"There was no physical evidence. We won't be able to tell who it as, unless they come out and confess." This statement only served to cause Kenpachi storm off on her. Unohana watched the small taicho carefully. "How about I take you back to your own division, Hitsugaya Taicho?

"Hai…" the small boy muttered, half heartedly, following the older taicho silently.

**M**

Yamamoto stood staring out over the balcony in his office, his emotions tearing himself up. The news that one of the little ones had come to be hurt in the way that she had, greaved him deeply. He had also thus forgotten that he had a specific meeting today, at a certain time with a certain captain. Thus he wasn't expecting for his fukutaicho to introduce the captain of the third division.

"I apologize for forgetting," the old general sighed. "I just so happened to have received some bad news today."

"I am sorry to hear that," Aishadou took a seat as the man himself also took a seat at his desk.

"So, what was the reason that you asked to see me," Yamamoto asked of the man.

"I wanted to know, why was it that the traitor that was captain before me of the third division wasn't executed," the un-retired captain asked.

"Why?" Yamamoto's mood suddenly became dark. "Only Unohana and I are familiar with that reason, and we have that reason."

"And that means that justice goes un-served?" the man muttered.

"No… justice is being served," the old man pulled on his beard. "The situation with Ichimaru Gin is rather complicated, to say the least. But our judgment on the matter is right."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word on this one," the man stated, getting up to leave. It was evident though, that he was frustrated.

**M**

Matsumoto came back from the search, when she heard that her small captain had found Yachiru, and taken her to the fourth division, and started in on paperwork. Lately, even though she hated doing it, it just felt right to lift some of that child's burden. She could still remember the look in his teal eyes as he sat by her bed side, worrying over whether she would wake up or not.

Thus she headed back to her quarters rather late, and was surprised to see her small taicho sitting on her bed, already dressed in his night wear, looking rather pale. "Ne… Taicho… I thought you said only one night?"

"I _really _need to talk to you about something, Matsumoto…" the boy stated, his tone of voice straining to keep calm. "I'll go to my own bed once I've done that…"

"You don't have to," Rangiku sighed, grabbing her own change of clothing, and going through the door way between their two rooms that the former taicho had put in, back when Toshiro was fukutaicho. "It sounds like something is troubling you."

She came back, letting her uniform drop to the floor, and watched as her small taicho got a rather disgusted look on his face. "How can you be so lazy?"

Rangiku watched him carefully and then bent and picked them up, tossing them into a hamper. She then went and slid under her seats, and wrapped her arms around him, in a comforting manner. "So… what is bothering you… something about Yachiru-chan again?"

"Unohana Taicho says, until the meeting, the only one I can speak about this too, is you," Toshiro stated. He closed his eyes, and then spoke up. "Who ever took her… they did a good job in breaking her, Matsumoto. They even went so far as too…"

Rangiku though quickly covered his mouth with a finger. "I can tell you are uncomfortable with saying what happened to her, can I surmise he took her innocence, her virginity?"

"You said that a whole lot better then Kenpachi did," the boy sighed. "Matsumoto… why would anyone want to do something like that? I wouldn't hold it to Aizen to even do something like that."

"Taicho… I would hold it to Aizen to do something like that, just to be manipulative," Matsumoto sighed, pulling the child closer. "Some people, have no sence of anything, but thinking about their own skin, and themselves. Like Gin…"

"I think the Gin you knew, got manipulated by Aizen, and turned into someone else, just like Tosen," came her taicho's small reply, as he let her pull him into her lap.

"I think I was just not seeing it…" the woman sighed, stroking his hair, knowing that talking about the subject just yet, wouldn't help the teal eyed youth actually deal with it.

"No… if you hadn't found me when you did, I would have ended up controlled, just like him," the small boy stated, catching Matsumoto off guard. "I hate that he and I are so similar…"

"No you aren't…" Matsumoto suddenly became surprised at this, then looked away, knowing she had better tell him the truth. "All right, so you are like Gin. A child prodigy, quirky personality… but I've not seen any of the negative things about him in you."

"Give it time…" the boy sighed, snuggling closer.

"Well…" Matsumoto suddenly smirked. "I can tell you something, since you insist that you are like him. Gin wasn't a pervert."

"Because he was gay? I don't want to be that either…" the boy stated, only to feel Matsumoto tense next to him. "Ne… Rangiku… did I say something wrong?"

"No… you could be right… who knows… though your way of thinking tends to be… a bit strange," the woman sighed, placing her chin on his forehead. "Get some sleep, all right?"

"Hai…" the boy stated, quickly falling asleep as he felt safe. Matsumoto though, it took a while to fall asleep.

**M**

The next morning, Rangiku was awaken by someone else stirring, and her pale blue eye opened up. She saw her small taicho still in her lap, trying to get up. His two teal eyes suddenly turned to her, surprise written all over them. "Gomenasai… I was going to leave before you woke up…"

"So I wouldn't remember and you wouldn't be embarrassed?" his fukutaicho teased, causing the boy to suddenly blush.

"I just…" Toshiro could only glance away.

"You're day to be lazy and stay in bed," Rangiku smirked, suddenly moving out of the bed, and then scooping him under the covers and tucking him in.

"Matsumoto!" the small boy began to struggle, but his second pinned him.

"Taicho… you're still green in the face, from finding out the news you did yesterday. You don't need to be going to the office today, or maybe even today either. That's why Unohana Taicho told you early… because you still have a good deal of innocence about you, even though you are as mature as you are, that affects the way that you act. You are going to need time to absorb,"

"So… you'll do the paperwork… again?" Hitsugaya wiggled a bit, sitting up.

"I already finished yesterday. I'm going to go and get a much needed drink, and I promise, no blabbing… this isn't something I'm ready to talk about yet either," the woman smiled. "You need some more sleep to recover…"

She then grabbed her uniform, and slipped into his room, and changed, then tossed her night wear into the hamper. She waved at him, "Behave yourself!"

This caused her to hear her small taicho groan as she headed off, causing her to smile to herself. She shunpooed over to thirteenth division, and found Ukitake and Kyoraku speaking. Kyoraku glanced up at her, as she appeared in the door way of the thirteenth division taicho's room. "Has any word of the small child reached you?"

"I would have been out looking for her, if it hadn't been that I've had another one of my attacks," Ukitake frowned. "I am glad that she is found, but I still know it will be awhile until she comes to play with me again."

"What I know, I can't tell… but I could use a good drink," Matsumoto stated. "And I figured that you two were the more mature ones and less likely to push me for what I know, and insult me by continuing to ask."

"I understand," Ukitake gave her a weak smile. "How is Hitsugaya doing?"

"I made him stay in bed," Rangiku stated.

"Yes… well, I overheard that Yachiru's screaming is quite shocking," Kyoraku sighed. "They've been dealing with it over at the fourth all night. Since the young one found her, I am guessing there is the possibility he heard her scream."

"Possibly, I don't know really…" Matsumoto sighed. "I am leaving it to him to talk to me when he needs it."

"I'm glad. Kyoraku was over at the fourth division, and tried delivering some sweets to Yachiru for me, and…" Ukitake shook his head.

"As soon as I stepped through the door early this morning, she started screaming. She screams whenever a male steps into the room, it seems," the man sighed. "Whatever happened to her was bad. I don't think any of us are really ready to talk about it.

_Author's note – "A little saying for this chapter… 'Sometimes, when you are looking for something, no matter what, a part of that something will always be lost.' This is dedicated for all those who have been the same thing as what is said in this chapter." – Evilhumour Author_

_Some people might ask, how can you write something with such a dark subject matter. A good deal of you have figured out that I am able to relate to the characters feelings, because I am rather empathic. I can do that with people too. The thing is, this did not happen to me, but it did happen to one of my friends when I was a child. I hadn't a clue what was going on, and the last thing she told me was that she had been sexually abused by her step father. I never heard from her again. Writing this stuff, helps me deal with the negative feelings that I picked up and retained from her, due to my ability to relate to people the way I do. It also is a way for me to do credence to her, and people like her, and has become a huge issue for me._


	18. Controlled

_Warning: For one thing, there is the talk about the woman's natural cycle, and there is sexual harassment…_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Controlled~**

It was around two weeks after Yachiru had disappeared, and a week after she had been found. No news of exactly what had happened to the small girl, had been passed onto any of the captains, as far as she knew. This agitated quite a few of them, yet Ukitake explained to them to have patience with Yamamato.

As Soifon went to her room, to undress herself for the night, she couldn't help but feel more tired than usual. She had been having a little bit of blood in her underwear, so she figured that her period was close to coming, and with the cramps that her abdomen was feeling, she sure it was going to come soon.

This made her feel a bit bitter with Hisagi, as it was very likely that she had been ready the night the man had turned her down. But she was also glad that she hadn't gone through with it. She thought perhaps though, it might not be a bad idea for her to indeed work with him, after some planning, on having a child.

She would of course have to get her families consent in the matter, something she hadn't been thinking of when she had been drunk. The last thing she needed was her father becoming livid at finding out his only child, pregnant and with child, but her mind somehow pushed this to the side.

She had stripped down to her underwear, and glanced at her belly. It was a bit poochy, as she would describe it, which she figured was due to her menstrual cycle coming through soon. The sooner the better, because even she had to admit that she was downright nasty with her men, whenever she went through that, and she figured that they knew what was going on, unfortunately.

As her eyes glanced at her belly, she suddenly saw the silver chain wrapped around her midsection, and she felt something in the pit of her stomach do flips, and she licked her lips. Without realizing she was doing it, her had reached down, and unfasoned the small vile, and poured it into her mouth.

The next thing she new, she felt as if her consciousness were swimming away, and without realizing it, she found herself dressing herself back into her uniform, minus her haori, and then slipping out of her family estate, the way that she was going, blurring from her senses, as if she was not meant to recognize it.

She walked in through the gate of an estate that was quite, and dark, and she carefully walked back towards the back, and slid open a door. A futon was lying on the middle of the floor, and she went and sat on it, in normal Japanese style. As soon as a shadow filled the doorway, where a man stood and leaned on the doorjamb.

"Come here, Shaolin," the man stated, waving his hand at her.

"But Aishadou-dono… you always tell me to strip…" came her reply, squeaking out. Her subconscious was completely in control… again, and she remembered what had happened the last few nights since Yachiru had disappeared.

"It has been two weeks since we've started the project. Your body is so small, so under weight, that there is a chance that if you are pregnant, we can tell,"

"I am not pregnant," Soifon let out in a huff. "I am sorry to disappoint Aishadou-dono, but I am about to have my cycle."

"Is Shaolin sure of this," the man stated.

"Shaolin is positive," the woman stated firmly.

"Which means, if we confirm it tonight, that you are pregnant, your conscious self won't have a clue that you really are! This is hysterical!" the man laughed, come here.

Reluctantly, she walked over to him, and he spun her around, and embraced her from behind. He conscious self wanted to spit on the ground, but her body was going through euphoria of being in a man's arms. He had never touched her like this, and her subconscious relaxed from the enjoyment it was taking from the matter at hand.

Truth of the matter was, her subconscious had been conditioned by the man to be submissive to him. He had also conditioned her to become, what her conscious would call, a slave to his whim. And he had conditioned her subconscious to be terrified, yet thrilled with what he was doing to her. Her conscious though, felt horrible, and fearful to the point, she wished she could remember during the day.

His right hand was placed on her belly, and he did healing kido to examine her body. She suddenly found him breathing into her ear. "Well, you are pregnant. Not only is your stomach already showing slightly, but I could sense through kido that it wasn't your period."

"So… Shaolin may go now?" the woman sighed.

"Say… Shaolin… what would a woman, who happened to have a man who wasn't wanting to touch her, owe that man, if he helped her conceive a child that was meant to hold her honor, as she said that she would do anything to be with child?" the man continued to breath in her ear.

"She would owe him a dept that could never be repaid," Soifon involuntarily said, again agreeing to another contract. She knew that was what these were, verbal contracts between him and her subconscious.

"So then, one might say, she should do whatever he wanted her to do, for as long as he wanted, even if it meant forever?" the man chuckled.

"Hai- Aishadou-dono. I shall do whatever you want," the woman let out a content sigh, even though she really wasn't. "So long as it does not interfere with the upholding of Soul Society…"

"Mmm… my good girl… you may not be my type, but now that business has been successful, I don't see why I shouldn't get some pleasure out of this. If you manage to lose the child, we will start all over. And… I will be harsher and more forceful next time… or I will let you fend for your own." the man muttered. "Now, turn around, and we will have some fun."

At that, Soifon turned around in his embrace, and she found their two bodies heading to the ground, so that she was forced to sit in his lap. Her voice involuntarily spoke out loud, her voice letting out the whimper that he wanted. "What kind of fun?"

"My… aren't you excited," he stated, reaching his hands up to pull away the top of her uniform, letting it glide down to her hips. "Now, do the same to me…"

The second division taicho's hands trembled, as she removed the man's upper clothing. Her cheeks turned red at the site of his upper body, and she felt a growing urge in her stomach. For some reason she was also licking her lips. Her conscious though, found herself disgusted at this behavior. "Now…"

She watched as he pulled her hakama off of her hips, and pulled it away, tossing it to the side. She then proceeded to do the same for him, and she felt her blood suddenly begin to seem to boil, and herself to become more excited. "_Please… make it stop. He's not the one I want to be with. I don't want his child!_"

"Ahh… but you are with my child Lin-chan, you slutty whore," he laughed, reading her eyes, and suddenly dipping down with his mouth to kiss between her neck and shoulder, causing her to let out a moan. She continued to enjoy it, until he pulled away. "Now, do it to me…"

This caused her eyes to widen with fright, as he had been doing everything to her body with his own.. "Aishadou-dono…"

"Do it…" the man commanded, his voice booming.

Soifon let out a squeak, and then raised her short self-up, so that she could mouth his shoulder the way he had her. She couldn't think of anything else to call it. "The look on your face, Lin-chan, is excellent… however, until I say so, you need not repeat what I do too you"

"Hai…" she stated, her eyes a bit glazed over. She felt him suddenly pushed her backwards, and begin to unwrap the underwear that was wrapped around her chest. He placed a hand on either side, so that his main fingers went under her armpit, and his thumbs went and touched her breasts. She let out a shudder, as he groped her. He then reached down and removed her last piece of under garment. "Mine under garments now, you whore…"

At that, the female replied, pulling it away. Her lips suddenly were licked by her tongue, to her utter horror, as she inwardly cried, and wished she could puke. "This slutty whore wants Aishadou-dono inside Lin-chan. Lin-chan begs for it…"

His eyes suddenly twinkled at this statement from her, and he began to force himself on her again. She whimpered, and complained out loud that she wanted him in. However, her conscious self was saying something else. "_Not again! Please! I hate him! I hate him!_"

However, after about six minutes, he was breaking her again. And to her utter dismay, he took his time with her, letting her subconscious lavish in something that made her have bile in her throat. The man was sick in the head, he had to be…

**M**

Meanwhile, Unohana and Isane were taking turns, watching over Yachiru, as the small girl wiggled about. Eventually, Unohana would give her a drought to make her nights dreamless, but she wanted to try each night, to go a little ways without, to see if they might calm down, with a lullaby.

Every time a male had come into her room, she had begun to shriek and scream. Her limbs would toss about, and flail. It was likely, because she was as young as she was, that she would actually go and not remember the incident. That was something that the woman hoped would end up happening.

She glanced over at the small mound of gifts that was covered with a blanket. For some reason, Unohana hadn't been able to get the small girl to play with any of the toys, especially the dolls, and this definitely worried her a great deal. It also meant that she had problems figuring things out. She would have to give it one more week, and then call the meeting.

_Author's note – Yeah… another dark chapter…_


	19. Captain Meeting

_Warning: Mention of the rape of Yachiru this chapter… not to mention, Soifon tries to explain some things to Toshiro…_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Captain's Meeting~**

Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself running late for the captain's meeting. He had a possible idea what this meeting was about, and he had planned fully, on being on time. That was before he ended up falling out of his chair, and pulling an entire inkpot onto his haori in the process. Matsumoto told him he was lucky she was able to get the ink out of the white cloth.

He shunpooed to the door of the captain's meeting hall, only to find himself crashing smack into the door, causing him a bit of frustration. And on top of that, the doors ended up opening, and he fell in, crashing to the floor, so that all of the other captains ended up staring at him in a rather large amount of amusement. That was something he didn't need.

He skedaddled to his spot, apologizing profusely, for being late, and causing such a ruckus. His senses though, picked up a strange fluctuation in Soifon's rietsu, and his eyes suddenly traveled over to look at her, confusion written over his face at first. However, he turned back to the front and waited for it to start.

"As everyone is here," Unohana taicho stated firmly. "I will begin by giving everyone a full report of Lieutenant Kusajishi's condition."

"When she was found, she had a rietsu restricting device around her neck, much like used on prisoners, particularly the one that has the extenders to be led by the four poles. She was extremely well beaten, and she had been raped by the one who held her captive. She now has a fear it seems, of all males," Unohana stated firmly.

"What…" Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "This does explain why you didn't bring this up sooner…"

"I am going to beat that man to a pulp, when I get my hands on him," Kenpachi stated firmly.

"I guess we have no choice, but to suspect everyone, including the captains… myself even. WE have no way of knowing who got a hold of the device for her neck. There are only two captains we can safely remove from our list, Unohana taicho, and the second division captain."

"Suspect us?" Toshiro's two teal eyes went wide. He glanced around, and it was obvious that he had problems in his young mind, suspecting a good deal of the men there.

"Yes, I think I said that clearly," Aishadou snapped, his voice irritated that the small boy would bring up such a matter.

"None of us would have done it!" Toshiro was extremely upset, that the man was accusing too many of those that he felt shouldn't be accused.

"Oh? You know everyone so well that you can predict their nature?" the man shook his head, indicating he felt that the boy was being immature.

"No, but I have worked with these men for a good portion of my life. You can not suspect Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Kyo…" Toshiro began to list the males in the order from the highest numbered division down.

"Even I remember from my old days, Jushiro has always loved to give kids a lot of candy. It's obvious he loves kids," the man stated firmly. "That isn't a bad thing, but…"

"That is a good reason to suspect me, Hitsugaya Taicho," the other white haired taicho rubbed the back of his head.

"Kurotsuchi… we all know that he has bad habits,"

"Yes… and I know they tend to disturb other people. I am surprised that you put my name on that list not to be included," the twelfth division captain laughed. This caused the third division captain to pinch his nose, especially after the child prodigy responded to this.

"Not my intension…" Toshiro muttered, glancing at the ground.

"As for Kenpachi…" the man stated.

"Even I know that rape tends to come more often from those close to home, then far away kid," the huge scarred captain stated, chuckling as he did so.

"Enough said… In fact, if you have not hit puberty, and can prove it, we can also safely remove you from the list, which I think quite of few of us would like."

"I don't care about my name being on the list… hold on.." Toshiro seemed a bit taken aback with confusion at the last point. "Puberty… what does it exactly mean… hitting puberty… and proving it…"

"That means…" Mayuri laughed, "…your body starts developing from a child's to an adults, gaining the ability to procreate from having sex with the opposite sex."

At this, Toshiro's face turned extremely pale, and then green began to appear on his face. To his utter embarrassment, and to the complete shock of everyone else in the room, he suddenly had to bend over a bit as his breakfast came up, and all over the floor. He tried to regain his composure, even though he had to cover his mouth, and his face was red.

"Gomenasai…" he muttered through his hand, completely confused as to why he had such a response.

"I will have my division members clean it up," Yamamoto stated, refusing to chide the tenth division taicho.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is in need of a physical examination any ways, as he has had the tendency to avoid them when I schedule them," Unohana stated, causing the small taicho to pale again. "If Ukitake Taicho won't mind, you'll be sure to bring him to fourth division in a day or so?"

"Hai…" the man sighed, giving Toshiro a pitying look, knowing the small teal eyed child hated any visit to the fourth division. He watched as the smaller white haired taicho shivered with discomfort of the idea of _physical examination._

"Keep an eye out for information… we will be leaving the entering and exiting of Soul Society still to a minimum for the next couple of weeks. Be sure to let your lieutenants know about the information, but otherwise leave it at Yachiru being hurt, and that we are looking for the culprit," Yamamoto stated. "Dismissed."

At that, Toshiro's teal eyes went to the ceiling, rather wanting to get out of the room. He waited though, for some of the others to leave, and then stepped forward, just as Soifon was walking past him. He figured to head back and try to work on his paperwork, however, something went against his actual plans.

As he stepped forward, his foot inconveniently stepped into the wet liquid that had been at his feet earlier, and he slid forward, letting out a yelp. As he fell, he ended up latching onto the thing that was closest to him, and that was Soifon. His small arm ended up wrapping around her mid-section.

As he did so, and clutched to her haori with his other hand, he couldn't help but feel the ever so slight bulging in her lower region. He _had _seen Soifon completely naked over a week ago, and he knew that she was rather physically fit, and thus wouldn't end up have suddenly going from flat, to bulging due to … as his young mind innocently put it, fat like her second.

He had remembered feeling the odd rietsu fluxation, ever so slightly, and something clicked in his mind, and he found himself freezing from realization. He felt Soifon turn around, and grab onto him, helping him to steady himself on his feet. She let out a huge sigh. "You sure have become klutzy as of late…"

"…" The small taicho though, glanced at the ground, not at all making a sound, his face completely paled.

"Please tell me… you aren't having another one of your stupid panic attacks," the female sighed. She suddenly found herself being pulled down to where he could whisper into her ear.

"Soifon… you are… pregnanunt… aren't you…" the small boy stated rather timidly.

The second division captain's temper flared at this, and she reached to grab his ear. "Hitsugaya Taicho! I wish to have a word with you outside, now!"

At that, she dragged the child out through the doors, not expecting anyone to be within hearing range. About twenty to thirty feet away, Komamura was standing, explaining what had just been found out about Yachiru to his lieutenant and the lieutenant of the ninth. Jushiro and Shunshui were also inside, having stopped to talk to Yamamoto and Aishadou taicho.

"You little prat! What gives you the idea that I am pregnant, of all things!" the female snapped. She watched as Toshiro opened his mouth then closed it. "Out with it Hitsugaya! Your accusation was not nice at all!"

"I wasn't trying to make an accusation!" the small taicho muttered out. He then gritted his breath, hoping that she would lower her voice. "When I crashed into you… your stomach was… not flat…"

"Hitsugaya… my period is late…" Soifon snapped out. "Whenever I happen to miss my period like this, I become bloated! It won't last but for a week more! You don't go bringing up things like this! Good grief, you are such a child!"

"I am not!" Toshiro responded, not at all happy with the fact that he was being lectured. "How could I have known… I would rather _not _know… what is…"

"Oh god!" The female taicho felt like slapping her head. The other day she had been thinking that he had been so cute, now… all right, it was still cute, but she had figured _most _guys at his age equivalency already had an idea about these kinds of things. "Have you heard of that time of month?"

"Oh… so you get grumpy just like Matsumoto?" The innocence and absolute naivety continued. "I thought that was all there was to it, and I let her be… because she tries to bite my head off with her words on those days."

"Do you really think that cramping and bleeding is any fun?" Soifon narrowed her eyes.

"Ehh… if one is bleeding, shouldn't one go to fourth?" Hitsugaya stated, still not quite getting it.

"Women don't have to, unless there is too much…" the woman grumbled, calming down, realizing that the conversation was starting to get out of hand.

"That makes no sense. Matsumoto drags me to the fourth if I have so much as a paper cut, if I don't let her bandage it," the small boy stated.

"It is what happens to females. I think… I really think, it is time that someone has a talk to you about this puberty thing… and I am so _glad _it is going to be Unohana and not me," Soifon stated.

"I don't want that stupid talk! Especially since it evolves the s word!" Toshiro suddenly blurted out, loud enough for everyone to hear, just like Soifon had been doing.

"You do realize that word is used in reference to what gender one is?" came the woman's sudden smirk.

"That's different. It is one thing to ask on an application what sex someone is, it is completely another to talk about doing the s thing. Hell, it is completely another thing to have to ask someone personally what sex they are," Toshiro's face paled. "Because girls looking like boys and boys looking like girls is scary!"

At that, Soifon's mouth dropped open. "You… you have the weirdest mind I've ever seen… you're as bad as Ichimaru was!"

"I am not!" Toshiro stated firmly, only to have Ukitake grab him by the shoulders.

"Shush… no need to broadcast the whole thing so, so many people can hear it," the man stated, giving them a weak smile.

"How about we take Hitsugaya Taicho off your hands?" Kyoraku Taicho smiled, and tipped his hat at the female as he and Ukitake and he pulled the child away.

"Unohana Taicho will explain things to you when we go see her in a couple of days," the older white haired taicho muttered, trying to let his frustration not to come out.

Iba gave his taicho a worried look. "I didn't expect Hitsugaya Taicho to do something like that…"

"It wasn't as if he was trying to be perverted. His actions were filled with a child's innocence," the fox faced man sighed.

"It would be a major shock to everyone, if Soifon Taicho was with child," Iba shook his head. "Can't you tell if she is or not with those senses of yours?"

"I refuse to answer that," the man stated, glancing at Hisagi, who had been quietly staring at where Soifon had been.

"She is pregnant… isn't she," the fukutaicho stated. "Otherwise you would have admitted that you could or could not tell, and if you can tell, you would have said no if she wasn't."

"Hisagi… you don't need to make a big deal of this…" Iba sighed, however Hisagi stormed off in a rather bad mood.

_Author's note – Things get even more tangled up…_


	20. Bitter Words

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Bitter Words~**

Matsumoto needed something to do, while her captain was in that meeting. She knew what was being talked about, so she had to find something to do. Her mind ran to many things, including drinking sake, but truth of the matter was, she really didn't want to, as she hadn't been able to get poor Yachiru-chan out of her head.

Somehow, she didn't know, she ended up over at the jail cells. Meaning that her mind somehow led her to going and visiting _him_. She really didn't want to visit him, but for some reason, she felt that she needed too, yet her mind also said, it was one of the worst things that she could do, as she approached his cell.

"Ne… how do you wish for me to address you today… Ran-chan or Lieutenant Matsumoto," the man stated, as he sat in his cell, glancing out the window.

"What is with that attitude of yours Gin? I took my time out to come and visit you, yet you make snark remarks," the woman grumbled.

"You were the one who told me to call you Matsumoto fukutaicho," the man smiled at her, that was all he ever did. "I didn't want you getting mad at me if you didn't want me to use it."

"You are as frustrating as ever," the woman muttered, going and leaning up against the wall of the hallway.

"I am going to ask the question that I asked before, how are you and your taicho doing?" the silver haired man looked at her, his frown lost and his eyes open for once.

"Doing? Quite fine without you, of course," the woman muttered, wondering why she had come here.

"Then, why are you here? To rub it into my face that I hurt you, and that you want to hurt me back?" Gin's eyes closed, but his smile didn't go back.

"As if you have feelings… feelings that are worth something. If you did, we would be together, overlooking that one time that child died, and having more, raising a family, and Aizen wouldn't have bothered us," the robust woman sighed.

"Do you really believe that?" he suddenly asked.

"What I believe, is that you are a cold hearted bastard, who the only reason that you were with me, was for sexual pleasure. Maybe taicho was right in his assumption about you," she almost spit.

"And that would be?" the man asked.

"When I commented on the fact that he wasn't a pervert like you, he made the comment that he didn't want to be gay either," the woman stated.

She heard a sudden chocking noise, and turned to see Gin, his eyes open, and a complete look of shock on his face. "Chibi-taicho… thinks I'm _gay_?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Matsumoto's eyes were filled with venom.

"Yes… it does…" came the reply.

"Well it shouldn't. Beyond me, how many women have you had sex with Gin?" the woman stated.

"Only you, that one time," he was suddenly glancing away from her. It was as if he had an idea what the next question was going to be.

"How many men have you had sex with, Gin?" Matsumoto snapped out, wanting the answer to be no.

"Leave… now!" the man stated, his aura and tone suddenly becoming deadly.

"I'll take that answer as a yes Gin…" the woman stated. "I now know what is…"

"Shut up Rangiku!" the man stated, suddenly coming to the bars, his eyes livid, and no trace of the pale teal she had loved when they were children. They were instead red. "Please! That part of my life… I _don't _want to talk about it!"

"I have my answer," the woman mouthed. "I am leaving now…"

"Wait… you came here for some other reason… that wasn't the only thing you wanted to get off your chest… you'll just go and blow up at chibi-taicho mondo bad, if you don't let your stress out. Take it out on me, not the kiddo…" the man stated.

Matsumoto's eyes darkened. "Fine… I'll let you know what is going on."

"That new taicho, he's horrible to both me and taicho. He is demining to women, and has already harassed Soifon sexually, in _front _of taicho. Taicho had a rough couple of day's right afterwards, and is being treated like a child by that man," Matsumoto stated.

"Those things you were dealing with just fine… but there is something you are unable to talk to Hitsugaya about, isn't there," Gin stated.

"Well, you're lips aren't going to be sealed, you ass!"

"Get it out…"

"Yachiru went missing for a week roughly, and who ever did it, raped her. Taicho found out before the captain's meeting today, about two weeks ago, as he was the one who brought her in, and Unohana didn't want to spring it on him, exactly what happened to her. He's not ready to talk about it, but I am,"

"Yachiru…" Gin paused for a few seconds, then glanced at the ceiling. "I hope she completely forgets, and goes and becomes a happy kiddo again…"

"How would you know…"

Matsumoto found herself interrupted by the man. "Because… it is a safe guess. I don't really want to go into it. _If _you have been distrusting me, Rangiku, I've been here the whole time, and…"

"You never said that you haven't had…"

"I promise you, never had sex with a child," the man stated. "Though I doubt that you would believe me, and think that I am just saying it. Take care of her… you are a good mother you know."

"Then why didn't you let me be one. I wanted you in my life desperately," Matsumoto was near tears. "Yet when that baby died, you turned me away."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man's voice had a hopeful tone to it.

"No," and with that, she turned and walked away.

**M**

Kenpachi lay on a roof not far away, glancing up at his zampaktuo. He held it so that he could could look up at it, and he twisted it in his hand, backwards and forward. He was miffed with Yachiru having that done to her, and yet… it didn't show on his face. "_So, what do you want to do about it?_"

He heard a soft humming, but couldn't tell if it was the wind, or something else. This frustrated him, like it always had with his zampaktuo, which made him almost remark that he could do without anyone, and could rely on his own self. However, that made him think back to that small girl.

No, there were some things, outside of fighting that he couldn't deal with. He wanted that bite a sword had, when one wanted revenge and anger, however, he had to curb this.

Suddenly, he heard his third seat and fifth seat coming up near him. Ikakku's voice reached his ears. "So… what is it that happened to Yachiru… you can tell us now, right?"

"Some bastard raped her, that's what," the man muttered, still looking at his sword.

**M**

To say that Soifon was irritated with Toshiro was to say the least. Having the boy bring up that she was pregnant, when she had never had sex before. She also wasn't feeling any signs of being pregnant, and her body was completely fine. This was went through her mind, as she walked back to her office.

One the way, she stopped by the bathroom. She was starting to have some bladder problems, as of late, having to go a little more frequently. She was also tired, but she associated this with the fact that she had been pushing herself training every single day. Her hand brushed up against her chest, and she winced at the soreness.

She walked through the door in her office, and was surprised to see Hisagi sitting there, looking rather irritated. She remembered then, that he had been there when she had the confrontation with the smallest taicho. She went and took her seat in her chair. "Please tell me that you don't believe what Hitsugaya Taicho said."

"Should I? Or did you forget that night," he asked, watching her carefully. He wanted to see if she remembered at all, because if she had forgotten even that, then he knew there was the chance that Hitsugaya was actually right. Of course, even if she did remember what had happened between the two of them, there was still the chance that it was still likely to be true.

"You turned me down, you jerk," the woman muttered. Her eyes were cold, as she glared at him, for going and hurting her feelings like that. "You only did it because you find me unattractive.

"No, it was because I didn't think any female should just throw away something so easily," the man stated, glancing away.

"You… are a male. You can't go around saying things as simple as that. I bet that you don't have your virginity anymore. Am I right?" she scoffed, her bitterness still coming out.

"That was completely uncalled for, Soifon Taicho. I am not a fool like Renji, if I am going to be with someone, I want there to be a mutual trust, and no… so far, there has been no one," Hisagi stated. "Yes… I know I am perverted in some ways, but that doesn't mean I'm a sex freak."

"You have the hots for Matsumoto," Soifon muttered.

"And what sane guy wouldn't? There really isn't _that _kind of mutual trust between the two of us anyways, she's still mooning over Ichimaru Gin," Hisagi retorted. "Are you sure that nothing happened between when I sent you home drunk."

"I don't see why it is any of your business, but obviously I am the only one who says that nothing happened," the woman stated rather irritably.

"What are you going to do, if what Hitsugaya said was right? He is very intuitive, even though it at times back fires," the man sighed.

"As if it will," she stated. "I _missed _my period, nothing more than a little bloating."

"Promise me, if you happen to have this go on for more than a couple of more weeks, you'll see Unohana about it?" His eyes were rather cold.

"I don't see why it would be any of your business, whether I do or not," she sighed.

"Because, I am the one who happened to send you drunk, on your own that night. If I had taken you home…" Hisagi folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing would have happened," she sighed, waving her hand at him.

"You don't know that," he narrowed his eyes. "I even don't know that."

"I can't compare to Rangiku when it comes to looks," she laughed, sitting back in her chair, shaking her head in mirth. "Get it through that thick male skull of yours, I am not pregnant. And you said, mutual trust… why would you want to fuck someone that is unpleasing to the eye."

"Because there is mutual trust, and I didn't want to lose that," he stated, getting up. "Promise me that you'll go and get yourself checked out."

"No need to promise, Hisagi. I am _not _pregnant, and it will go away in a couple of weeks," the woman stated, only to have him walk out of the room on her..

_Author's note – I don't know if I mentioned the last chapter, but Evilhumour came up with a good deal of the dialogue between Toshiro and AS, while I added to it, based on what the other captain's would say around the man. Evilhumour also came up with the idea for Kenpachi…_


	21. Upside Down

_Warning: Quite a few… awkward moments… is the best way to put it._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Upside Down~**

It was a couple of days later, that Toshiro found himself being picked up by Ukitake, to the effect that he knew, he was being forced to go to the fourth division. Matsumoto and the old man both gave him pitying looks, as the thirteenth division taicho marched him off for the exam, that Toshiro was definitely dreading.

"I hate physical exams. They are cold, and I also get touched," Toshiro muttered, as they sat waiting in a room, for Unohana to come and see them.

"That's why I'm going," Ukitake stated, trying to give a smile, but compared to his normal one, it was in truth, rather weak.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro suddenly asked, concern written all over his face.

"Would you have been more comfortable with Matsumoto being present, or myself?" the man sighed, knowing that the subject would be rather tricky.

"Unohana never had to have anyone in there with us before," two teal eyes narrowed, thinking the whole matter was stupid.

"Toshiro… because of this incident, I don't think that they'll let any doctor treat those around your age and younger without another person present. Unohana has made the decision herself. I don't know how long it will last, but she is adimate that certain things be covered for the time being."

"And that completely sucks. I hated exams in the first place. I _hate _being touched, or undressing in front of people. I know it's necessary, but I'm still never going to like them," the boy grumbled.

"You like being hugged," Ukitake laughed.

"That… is different… and…" Toshiro stopped short, when Unohana came into the room. "Do I _really _have to do this. I _really _don't want too. _Please_…"

"I am so sorry Hitsugaya Taicho, but not only due to the circumstances that are going on, you've been two years this time without a physical. I would rather it be twice a year, if not four times, especially since you are in the lower height range for your age," the woman stated, going and opening Toshiro's mouth.

"Please?" came the reply from the mouth that she let close. She went rummaging through her draw, and then popped a piece of candy into his mouth, which caused his face to scrunch up in irritation.

"I know you don't like it, but unless I am hurting you, don't ask me to stop. _If _I am hurting you, I need to know, because it might be a sign of something wrong," the woman stated, going and feeling around his neck.

She then ran a light, to check his responses, and then did tests on his knees, to make sure they responded correctly, and a few other such tests. She then paused for a bit, raising an eyebrow, while he just glared at her, the piece of candy still in his mouth. Ukitake raised his eyebrows at this.

"What… did Unohana Taicho give you a sour piece of candy, Shiro-chan?" the man sighed, shaking his head as this was in truth tiring to say the least.

"I hate this…" the boy muttered, glancing away.

"You know how it goes," Unohana shook her head as she reached up and began to pull the upper part of his kimono off him. "I _have _to have this off, and eventually all of your clothes for a full physical, Toshiro, so please work with me on this."

"In other words, don't be childish about the matter," came the other white haired taicho's comment. With that, Hitsugaya's hand went to work, removing his clothing, rather irritated about where this was heading, where it always went.

The fourth division taicho however, let out a big sigh. "I don't need all your clothes off yet… I need to listen to your heart beat first, and your lungs… oh never mind…" She suddenly turned her head towards Ukitake, giving him a look that said that it was always like this, when she did the youngest taicho's physical.

She grabbed one of the lose blankets and draped it loosely around Toshiro's lower regions. She then had him lean back, while she felt around for any signs of possible abnormalities. "You know I _really _hate this, _right_?"

"So you've told me every time, but it _has _to be done," the woman gave him one of her smiles that was meant to reassure her patients. She finished, and paused for a few seconds. "Now for the part that you really don't like…"

"Can't I do it myself," came the question from his mouth.

Unohana let out a chuckle. "And we've been through _this _one before. First off, you don't know what to look for, second… you hate touching yourself there unless you need too…"

At this, Ukitake turned around, but placed a hand where Toshiro could grab onto it. "I really… hate physical exams…"

"All done…" Unohana stated a few seconds later, to which Toshiro quickly began to grab his clothing and pull it back on, rather in a hurry. He had gotten his under kimono half way on, when she grabbed his shoulder. "with the part you really don't like of the physical exams… there is… one more thing I have to do… especially since you've been holding off on coming in for two years."

At that, Toshiro began to go even further with putting his clothes on, almost like he was trying to escape something. Unohana shook her head, as she went and pulled out a few needles, and filled them. Ukitake winced as he counted four needles in there. Unfortunately, Toshiro saw him wince, and glanced over and his two child eyes went wide, and he made a bolt for the door, even though he had one bare foot still, and was missing his haori.

Instinctively, Ukitake grabbed the back of Toshiro's uniform to prevent him from getting away. "Why five?"

"He's going to have to come back two more times for one of these… it's because he puts it off, in coming here…"

"I'm not coming back!" the small captain stated, struggling to get lose from the older captain's grip. "And I'm not getting any… _shots_!"

Quickly, Ukitake grabbed the smaller taicho, and pulled him into his lap, holding him tight, while Unohana pulled up one sleeve of the black kimono. The long white haired man could feel the child's nails digging into his arm, tightly, and watched as Toshiro's eyes shut closed. "Finished… now onto the next part of business…"

"Next?" Toshiro suddenly looked up from where he was, suddenly swallowing the piece of hard candy that was in his mouth, and choking on it. He felt a slap on his back, as the piece of candy went flying out of his mouth.

"Remember… Unohana taicho was going to explain some things to you?" Ukitake gave a half smile.

"I don't want to," the boy stated, though he went and sat on the bed, cross-legged, waiting for her.

"Well, you are right at the borderline for puberty, but there are signs that some things aren't adding up," the woman stated.

"So… I haven't hit puberty…" Toshiro shook his white head of hair. "That is a good thing, because I get taken off that stupid list… though I don't see how that is possible, as it is possible for a female to have raped her, for young males to have committed the crime. Hell, a kid her age could have done it."

"He has a point…" Ukitake shook his head.

"So… because it wasn't something that would clear my name, it was something that would in fact get me to come in finally for my stupid physical," the boy muttered. "And those stupid shots."

Unohana went to her drawer, and suddenly pulled out a huge stash of candy, and set it in front of the taicho. She unwrapped a lollipop and forced it into his mouth. "If they come to accept this as evidence though, it doesn't matter. Plus, the fact you haven't gone through some of the signs of puberty, is actually a bad thing."

"I think that not having hit puberty is a good thing, because that doesn't mean I'll end up like Kyoraku taicho," the small boy stated coldly, as he dug through the box of candy, and found a piece and handed it to Ukitake.

"You've probably also noticed that you had some growth problems, am I right?" Unohana placed a hand on his head.

"I've always had growth problems though, I still have been growing," the small taicho waved his hand at her.

"Yes, but…" Unohana closed her eyes. "Ukitake Taicho, how old equivalently does Hitsugaya Taicho look?"

"I would say he looks to be around ten years of age, though I personally doubt they would have let someone as young as six into the academy…"

"I'm twelve and a half to thirteen equivalently, give or take… around thirty years younger than Momo equivalently speaking, as she was born in soul society, I wasn't…" Toshiro muttered. "I know I am four inches shorter then a thirteen year old is supposed to be, and I know that I am about ten to fifteen pounds underweight."

"Toshiro…" Ukitake shook his head at the small boy. Two teal eyes glanced up, and saw the worry in the man's eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It isn't so much that you said something wrong, I just didn't realize that your growth was stunted this much," the man sighed, placing a hand on the boy's head. "It also explains a lot too… I apologize for all the times that I've shoved all that candy on you…"

Toshiro's head bobbed up at this. "No… I never had a problem with _getting _the candy and stuff, more of how _much _I was getting."

"I'll try to cut back then," the man smiled. "It is a good thing that you weren't born into soul society. What, with the timing, and the fact that the first couple of years of a child's life, they end up aging like they do in the living world, because it would be bad to carry an infant around like that. Aizen started his experiments back then."

Unohana placed a hand on Toshiro's head. "Don't worry about your height… if puberty comes a little later, it comes a little later. I am sure you'll be rather tall…"

"You can't make such guarantees… and what do I need to know about it?" Toshiro's icy eyes suddenly returned.

"Eventually, whether you like it or not, you'll start to experience changes in your body, of it going towards becoming more like an adults," Unohana gave a weak smile.

However, this didn't last long, as they heard some screaming coming from close by.

_Author's note – Ehh… don't worry… nothing bad is actually happening. If one goes and looks at an actual height growth chart, Toshiro places within the twelve and younger range. The oldest equivalently that he really could be is thirteen, if he had some actual stunting to his growth. It is also my personal belief, infant's age at a quicker rate… I usually go for ten to twelve for Toshiro…_


	22. Warm Bath

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Warm Bath~**

Eleventh division was practically empty. Nearly every member of the division, had gone out to try to find a way to get away from Kenpachi, as the man was steamed. He had been that way for the last few days, and this actually came as no surprise. Of course, it should have came as no surprise that every member of the eleventh was trying to take their frustration out on something.

It didn't matter that the whole truth had only been told to the third and fifth seat. The men of the eleventh, they ended up knowing somehow, that something really bad had happened to their fukutaicho. And what better excuse could they have to go and pick a fight. Of course, the problem lay in the fact, none of them really ended up controlling their fighting, as they had no clue who they were truly after.

Kenpachi lay in the dojo, looking up at his zampaktuo, miffed that it still refused to talk to him. "Hey… what better time to talk to me then this?"

A soft humming came to him, causing his eye to suddenly raise up. The humming turned into a soft, feminine voice. "_For the reason that of your barbaric and uncouth essentiality, I would on no account even reflect on parleying or communing with you, let alone collude with any of your drollery._"

"I personally don't get what you just said, but I have a question, why are you talking to me now, of all times?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"_For the reason that, the unpleasant confrontation with the dearly beloved Yachiru has taken aback me to the foundation and on this solitary affair do I endorse of the congregation of armaments and percussing down with a retribution the likes has not been discerned since the biblical confrontation of the paradise essence against the malevolent rebellions._"

"Still don't get what the hell you're talking about, stop talking about religion, and tell me why you don't want to work with me and my fighting style?"

"_Skirmishing, especially your variety of skirmishing, is a complete waste of vigor and instance Kenpachi! I spurn how you fight as it is improvident, as it is senseless_!"

"Now, why don't you shut the hell up, if you don't want to talk anything but nonsense to me!" Kenpachi roared, causing Ikakku to look up at this captain, along with Yumichika. They glanced at each other, having a very good idea what was going on.

**M**

When they heard the scream, they hurried out of the room, knowing that it was coming from Yachiru. They headed towards the room that she was supposed to be staying in, hearing her kicking and screaming all the way down the hall. Ukitake stopped in the hallway, but was completely shocked when Toshiro didn't stop and went into the room with Unohana.

"Shiro-chan… you're a male!" the man muttered, peeking through the door. This caused the small taicho to look at him, rather confused. "She's been screaming every time she sees a male!"

"But…" Toshiro glanced over to Yachiru, whom Isane was trying to calm down. He started to head for the door, perturbed that he had almost made such a mistake. He could hear Yachiru kicking and screaming.

"I… don't… wanna… take… a bath…" the small girl cried. He was just about to step through the door, to hide like Ukitake, when he suddenly heard her stop crying, which caused him to turn, rather surprised.

"Why… aniki… leaving?" came the quick breaths. Her face was pale and streaked, and it looked like they had only been able to sponge bathe her since she had gotten into the fourth division.

"Chiru-chan?" Toshiro breathed aloud, not realizing that he had spoke aloud. Suddenly, he saw the small girl reaching for him, and he found himself hurrying over, and taking her from Isane's arms, while the second of the fourth division stared at him, dumb founded. Unohana though gave a sweet smirk.

"Well… since she see's you as her hero, it is rather obvious you didn't do it," the woman smiled.

"Is that the only reason why?" Toshiro sighed.

"Hanataro is… able to come in here, but none of the other male division members. Rin from the twelfth also visited, but she won't go near either one of them," Isane muttered.

"Meaning right now, you are the only male she will let touch her," the forth division taicho gave a weak smile. "Now, Yachiru… how about we put you into a nice, hot bath, won't you like that?"

"No…" the girl stated, suddenly snuggling her head into the boy taicho's chest, where it was nice and safe.

"Please Yachiru… Unohana and the others are trying to make you feel better," Toshiro sighed, suddenly rubbing her back. He was suddenly surprised to see two maroonish colored eyes turning to stare up at his teal ones. She had been the only small child he knew of, to never be afraid to look at him that close. "What is it?"

"I want to take a bath with aniki," the girl suddenly stated, rather bodily. Hitsugaya suddenly found his cheeks flushing, and he looked up, and stared right at Unohana taicho and her fukutaicho. One almost never saw Unohana have a shocked look on her face, and this was one of them.

"I…" Toshiro shook his head at this, and glanced at the ground, completely embarrassed about the situation. "I am not comfortable…"

"Please… you promised…"

"Soifon promised that!" the boy protested, glancing at Unohana Taicho, his eyes pleading, however, he saw a sudden pleading look in her eyes.

"Now, Yachiru… are you sure you want to take a bath _with _Hitsugaya Taicho, and not that you want him to _give _you a bath?" Isane tried to help.

"I want to take a bath _with _aniki," the small girl pouted, causing the small taicho turn even more pale in the face.

"Isane… could you take Yachiru for a moment while I speak to Hitsugaya Taicho outside the room," Unohana stated firmly.

However, Yachiru didn't want this, and began to struggle. "I want aniki!"

"I know… but this way I can convince him to take a bath with you," Unohana smiled, to which the small girl considered, as the woman led the small taicho out of the room.

She found him turning on her, practically hissing. "Unohana Taicho! I have not been comfortable with taking baths with anyone else for … since…"

His face turned lividly red, and he glanced at Ukitake. The man raised an eyebrow at this. "You and Momo used to take baths with each other, didn't you?"

"That isn't something I like talking about. She _still _thinks it is all right for the two of us to take baths together…" the boy muttered. "She treats me like I am an eight year old or younger… I think she _thinks _I am that old, but the thing is, I _remember _when…"

"I think what he means to say, is he noticed when Hinamori hit puberty," the female taicho let out a sigh. "I know that you are really, uncomfortable with this, but I and Isane will be right there."

"That is just it… I hate bathing, or even undressing with _anyone _there… I guess the only exception to the rule being Granny!" the boy murmured.

"Hitsugaya… how about we set up the bath, you undress, and then we'll bring Yachiru in. She's at a young enough age, she can still bathe with those older than her," Unohana gave him a weak smile. "It would help us immensely…"

"So… I would finally be a help in making Yachiru feel better," Toshiro closed one eye, and looked at her, still rather upset about the whole matter.

"Yes… actually… it would be a help in the direction of making her feel better," Unohana stated, again taken a bit off guard by the small taicho, not sure, how he was going to choose to react.

A small smile, not quite his customary smirk appeared. "I'll do it… but only because it is to help Yachiru get better. I'll go let her know…"

Ukitake watched as Toshiro headed into the room, and he raised an eyebrow, a bit concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Am I sure?" The woman took a deep breath. "No, I am truly not."

"Then why?" the man's eyes were filled with empathy for the two children.

"Because… it is the best option right now… he's the first person that she's responded too," the forth division taicho smiled. "Plus… there is the fact… she looks up to him as an older brother, and he dotes on her as such."

"I've noticed. It's always been the closest I've seen him to actually coming to act his age," Ukitake smiled. "I guess I'll leave this to you, Unohana Taicho, and place the young ones into your care…" He left with the forth division taicho giving him a smile.

**M**

To say the least, having to go through taking a bath with someone else, was not at all something that the young taicho was looking forward to, and he was exasperated with the fact that he couldn't get around not going through with it. But as he had said to Unohana Taicho, it was for trying to help the young fukutaicho of the eleventh division out.

He waited until the water was drawn up, and then went into the room. Isane and Unohana Taicho left the room, to prepare Yachiru to go in, and he stripped down and climbed into the wooden tub. "I _really _can't believe that I am doing _this _of all things. If Kenpachi finds out, he'll kill me…"

"_Yachiru used to take baths with all the eleventh division members, so it really isn't any different, plus, it is supervised. Plus, as you've been telling yourself, it is for Chiru-chan, to get her back to being her normal self._"

"_I don't think she'll be taking baths with the eleventh division anymore though…_" the small taicho muttered, shaking his head at the problems that were unfolding in his head. He let his body relax in the warm water, and glanced up at the ceiling. He heard the door open up and the two adult females slip in with the small child shingami.

Unohana was the one who helped Yachiru to slip into the bath with Toshiro, and the girl instantly gravitated over to the older child. His eyesight ended up going to her, and he felt his throat catch, as there was still some signs of the abuse that even Unohana could erase away. Hitsugaya guessed only Inoue-san could really do something about this.

To his surprise, he also felt a tear trickle down his cheek, which caused the small shingami to wipe it away. "Why is aniki upset? You did want to take a bath with me, right?"

"I'm not upset," Toshiro quickly lied, giving her a fake smile. "I am just glad that Yachiru is home with us."

"I guess," the pink haired girl had a sudden, far away glazed look in her eyes.

Unohana handed Hitsugaya the soap and sponge, and the small taicho began to wash down the small child, making the grime fully go away. The fourth division taicho and Isane watched carefully, imputing verbal instructions where need be. The eldest female smiled, and spoke to Yachiru particularly one time. "Now, why don't you turn around for Shiro-chan, so he can wash your back?"

"Hai…" Yachiru stated, slowly turning so she was sitting in his lap, which caused to Toshiro to become uncomfortable. However, Yachiru was also starting to fall asleep, and when he was finished, Isane scooped her out without a protest, and wrapped her in a towel, to take her back to sleep in her room.

"Unohana Taicho… why didn't you just give a bath to Yachiru while she was asleep?" the small boy asked, running a hand through his white hair, his teal eyes full of curiosity.

"For one thing, we can see her reaction to things, and might gain a clue. Another, a bath is something that will relax her when she is upset. We also don't want her waking up on us half way through," the woman stated. "I'll leave you in here to soak and relax yourself, Hitsugaya Taicho. Afterwards, I would like to speak to you."

"Hai…" the small taicho gave her a weak smile. He followed her instructions, and remained in there, until his fingers and toes began to wrinkle. He then got out and got dressed except for his haori, which he swung over his shoulder. He then walked to Unohana's office, where he expected her to be.

"Take a seat please,"

"There is something that you want from me, isn't there," Toshiro took the seat, and crossed his leg, waiting.

"Yes. I do have a favor to ask, and it involves Yachiru," the woman tossed him a piece of candy.

"You know that you and Ukitake Taicho are pretty much the only people who are able to get away with giving me sweets like this?" the small boy stated. "Please tell me that it isn't about coming and taking a bath with her _everyday_… I don't quite think that much is in my comfort zone."

"He and I both know you have a sweet tooth, and a fondness for sweets, even though you pretend not to," came the laugh. "While what I am going to ask, does place you outside of your comfort zone, it doesn't necessarily mean you have to take a bath with her every day."

"By what means does it mean my going out of my comfort zone," the small boy asked.

"I would like you to attempt to come each day and play with her. In other words, for you to put aside your adult self for a little bit, and act like a child, and keep her company. I know that you won't be able to come every day, so we'll try to vary up when you come," the woman stated.

"If it was anyone other than Yachiru, or someone around her age or, I _would _be stepping out of my comfort zone. But, I didn't get to act like a child, even before I entered the academy, except through a very few aspects of my life. I don't deny that I am still a child, it is just, I had to pretty much throw that out the window, for reasons out of my control. So, indulging in letting her be a child, is something I _can _easily do."

"That is a good way to put it," Unohana smiled. "And thank you so much for doing this."

"I'm just glad I can now be of help," the boy smiled at her, a fire suddenly returning to his eyes, which had in some ways been taken away with what had happened to Yachiru.

_Author's note – The original words of the zampaktuo were written by Evilhumour. I was tasked with cleaning it up a bit, and making it more 'sophisticated', as he put it. I also switched the first of the three sentences to the last one, because it made more sense in that order. If what Kenpachi's zampaktuo says to him is hard to understand, it is meant to be. I purposely used the thesaurus to change simpler, more common words, to ones that are more complex. Kenpachi isn't likely to understand himself…_


	23. Getting Load Off

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Getting Load Off~**

The shingami women's society, tended not to run as smoothly as Nanao would like for it to run. One of the problems lay in the fact that Yachiru was the president, and that she was normally in charge. She had received the position strictly due to her cuteness, and she ended up causing a fiasco every single time.

Of course, her heart was always in the right place. It just so happened that Ise ended up cleaning up after the small girl's messes most of the time. She had sometimes thought, it was just Yachiru that happened to be the reason behind all the problems, but in truth, she was just a small part of the problem.

Each and every other member of the shingami's women society had some sort of issue in her psyche, and the meetings tended to be more of rant fests than anything else, and almost nothing got done, unless it was implemented by the vice-president herself. And that just added to her work.

The meeting for the day would be held without Yachiru, and Ise wasn't sure whether or not to talk about the subject, as there was the fact that most of the members already knew, and the two who didn't were technically not supposed to know about the information, via Yamamoto's own orders.

Then again, one of them was third seat of the thirteenth, and the other was still in the real world at the time. She decided to forgo on discussing that, but really hadn't been in the mood, for once, to try and plan anything. Hearing about the small girl shingami rather was upsetting, and she simply couldn't get her mind around it.

As they gathered there, she watched the females that were there, and everything remained quieter then usual. She took a deep breath, and then spoke up. "Here is the thing… due to certain events, relating to our president, I wasn't really in the mood for planning anything…"

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" the youngest member, Kiyone asked.

"No… sorry… we aren't supposed to, even though I would love to give a very good rant about it," Soifon flicked one of her braids away. She was rather in a crabby mood all day, for some reason, and she wasn't exactly excited to be there.

"We could get Matsumoto to give a makeup demonstration," Isane suddenly stated, causing Nanao to sweat drop.

This caused Rangiku, who had been off in her own little world, to suddenly come to. "Sorry… I just don't feel like talking about that."

"Then what do you feel like talking about," the corner of Ise's mouth twitched.

"Well… what I would like to talk about… it isn't something that really concerns you, and it would be rude of me to pass on my troubles and all," the bosomed woman had a faraway look.

"But Matsumoto-san," Kiyone sighed. "You almost never _not _tell us, and just go into rants, and they tend to be so interesting… and grown up."

"You would say that…" Nanao shook her head.

"I propose that Rangiku tells us," Nemu volunteered, to which a the two sisters agreed.

"If it gets it off your chest, and not onto that small taicho of yours, go for it," Ise finally shrugged her shoulders, while Soifon remained silent.

"I am not sure if it is a good idea… it involves Gin," Matsumoto tried to give them a big smile, but it really wasn't working.

"He was a bastard…" Soifon stated. "Everyone knows that."

"That wasn't nice," Isane shook her violet head.

"What I meant… look, if it is about Gin, then it is guy problems, and that means that she _needs _to get it off her chest, and if she goes and tells her taicho," the second division captain didn't want to think how he would react, other than it might be similar to the fiasco the day that Yachiru disappeared.

"Well… I went and visited him," Rangiku glanced away, just as a bunch of protests came their way. "I know… I know… stupid of me… but, I had been talking to my taicho about certain things, and something came up that I needed to confirm for myself whether it was true or not. And I had to go and ask Gin, as he was the only one who could really answer."

"I can't think about one thing that you would need confirmation on," Nemu retorted, using scientific logic. "Everything there is to be know, is already known."

"Is it? For some reason, my taicho got the idea into his head that Gin was…" Rangiku shook her head, and almost didn't continue, if it weren't for a protest from a few of the others. "Taicho got the idea that my childhood friend was gay."

"Ouch… at least you are referring him to childhood friend, and not in any romantic terms," Kiyone pouted.

"That…" Isane shook her head. "Is just disturbing."

"And I can see _why _your taicho would come up with that," Nanao snapped. "That child, has one of the strangest logics that is just… a normal child wouldn't _think _that way. And he is sometimes wrong."

"Well, I wanted to believe that he was wrong, so I went to go and talk to Gin," Matsumoto stated. "I mean… even though I am still furious at him for going along with Aizen, I thought that maybe, there was some small chance he loved me back."

"I have never, figured out what you liked about that guy," Isane stated, leaning against her arm.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was gay, and had a relationship with men," Nemu suddenly piped up, only to receive a cold look from Ise. However, she continued. "So, did you ask him if he had relationships with men?"

"I asked him if, other than that one time he had sex with me, if he had sex with men," Matsumoto stated firmly.

"Kiyone… your too young for this conversation!" Isane suddenly covered her sister's ears, much to the younger displeasure.

"So, did he tell you yes or no," Soifon stated firmly, leaning on her arm.

"I received no answer in the affirmative, or opposite," the orange haired woman sighed. "He felt it good enough to tell me he's never had sex with a child, that bastard. Why would he want to tell me something like that. He was the only person I had sex is, and I _really _wanted to make a family with him… but…"

"Hold on…" Soifon's attention was suddenly caught. "That… conversation that we had the other night… this relates to him?"

"What is going on?" Isane was suddenly confused, removing her hands from her sisters' ears/

"From a simple surmise of where this is going, the one time you had sex resulted in a failed pregnancy," Nemu blurted out.

"Ewwe… little Gin's running around," Kiyone shuddered. "They would not at all be cute!"

"I don't know…" Matsumoto stated. "We we're young, foolish at the time. We entered the academy at the same time, but he graduated in a year, and got placed third seat of fifth division. We celebrated, and wham… next thing I knew… I was having a baby… a baby I never got to hold in my arms…"

"Maybe that was a good thing…" Isane sighed. "Gin doesn't seem the type to have wanted to be a father."

"Yes… Gin never wanted to be a father, else he and I would have tried again," the woman closed her eyes. "I don't really wish to talk anymore about it."

"I think now would be a good time to adjourn this meeting," Nanao stated, frowning. Everyone but Matsumoto got up to leave. Soifon gave her a look, not so much at disgust at what Matsumoto had done, but a livid anger was boiling in her system, for some odd reason, at Gin's actions.

**M**

Over at the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, doing his paper work, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Toshiro! What the hell is going on!" came the irritated voice of the substitute soul reaper.

"Oi! It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you! How the hell did you get this number Kurosaki!" The teal eyes of the youth were beginning to twitch.

"Soul phones have numbers programmed into them. I borrowed Rukia's, as we are both getting tired of waiting for answers. She is scheduled to go back, but no answers are coming," the young man snapped back.

"What the hell is your problem. I am not exactly allowed to tell you," the boy muttered. "Now get off this line, before…"

"Before what? Not exactly being allowed, hasn't stopped you before, Toshiro," the orange haired shingami retorted.

"Hold on a sec. I need to go and close my office door and lock it so no one over hears anything," the small taicho set the phone down, and went and closed the door. He then picked up the phone. "All right…"

"What the hell is up with all this secrecy!" Kurosaki wasn't pleased with the _secrecy_.

"I'm not allowed to share the exact details with my division members. Consider yourself lucky I am talking to you. No… consider yourself lucky that I really don't have anyone else to talk to about this, and I _need _someone to talk to it about, and I don't feel that comfortable talking about it to the older members of the Gotei thirteen."

"Need someone… to talk to… you all right Toshiro?" Ichigo's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm all right. Chiru-chan isn't," Toshiro stated firmly, holding the phone to his ear.

"Chiru… chan… who," there came the bamboozled answer.

"Yachiru… lieutenant of the eleventh division. What happened to her has everyone shooken up. And I still don't get why something like that happens."

"She is alive… right?" came the first answer.

"Thank god… yes, but I am the only one she is ever responding positively too. I know she went around calling me _aniki _all the time, but I thought she was joking around," the small boy blurted out.

"Don't say it. Let me make a surmiseble guess. Some bastard kidnapped and raped her?" came the surprised response.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Toshiro became concerned and bit his lip. If it weren't for the fact Ichigo hadn't been in through the gates, he knew that that statement would have been found suspicious, and he would have had to have… no, he would have been obligated to, but he would have refused, he didn't quite know why.

"My dad runs a clinic, remember?" the other person stated. "He happens to… we get some of those cases come through. Any ideas on who it might be?" Toshiro suddenly texted something and sent it through."Ehh… AS Whole Taicho number 2… what the…"

"It is possibly just that I am biased against the new taicho," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Enough that you are make ass holed remarks about him,"

"Please tell me it wasn't a joke…"

"Unintentional use…"

"What I can't believe, is there suspecting Ukitake and Kenpachi… every single male!"

"Well, since she's attached to you, that should rule you out," Ichigo gave a small chuckle.

"That…" Toshiro paused and closed his eyes.

"What is it Hitsugaya…"

"That stupid jerk of the third division. He said that I could be eliminated if I hadn't hit puberty. I had to go through a stupid physical exam! I hate…" Toshiro stopped short, realizing he was sharing something personal.

"I hate them too. A lot of people do. One just has to… deal with them. And… knowing your stubbornness, you probably skipped a few with Unohana…"

"Oi… don't laugh at me!" Toshiro paused, then spoke up. "You have younger siblings… right?"

"Yeah… what of it Toshiro?" the physically older boy stated.

"I only know a few games around Yachiru's age… tag… and hide and seek. They really are the only ones I know, other than soccer and spinning tops…"

"Where exactly is this going?" Ichigo sighed.

"I am supposed to spend a little bit of time with her each day, to hopefully make her better…"

"Look… Rukia… she is expected to go and get refreshed for a bit soul wise, then come back. I'll dig out some of the stuff from when my two sisters were younger," the boy stated.

"Arrigotto, Ichi-nii…" Toshiro muttered. "I'll speak to you later." He hung up before Kurosaki had realized that Toshiro had made a small slip of the tongue.


	24. Building

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Building~**

Yachiru sat in her room, staring out at the bright sky, not really wanting to do anything, except to have people leave her alone. She would just sit on the window sill, staring out there, watching the birds, not thinking about anything, not even sweets and toys, which she was normally thinking of.

There were quite a few toy's that the fourth division had tried to get her to play with, and some candy that Ukitake had sent, however, she completely had ignored each and every one of the attempts to get her back to normal. She stared out and watched the nice, safe, fluffy white clouds pass by.

"I like watching the sky too," came a voice from behind her, causing her to spin around, in time to see Hitsugaya Taicho and Kuchiki Rukia standing behind her. She paid no mind to the noble, and launched herself into the white haired youth's arms.

"Aniki!" the small girl smiled profusely, quite content about the whole matter at hand. She snuggled her face into his chest, and let him wrap his arms around her.

Rukia, who was watching the two, shook her head, because she was actually seeing someone who normally didn't smile, do so, and one who normally did, not so much. She went and sat the box down on a table. "Ichigo had me bring you some stuff to borrow."

"Aniki! You going to take another bath with me?" the girl suddenly stated, causing Rukia's eyes to shoot up, completely disturbed, only to see the white haired taicho's cheeks flush red.

"Ahh… I think Unohana Taicho wants that to remain kind of like… a treat," the boy protested. "She did ask me to try to come by each day. I can't promise, that it will be a definite, but I will try to. I don't know when they'll assign me to a mission… things like that."

"I liked taking a bath with aniki. When you washed me, you didn't hurt me," the small girl stated, as he carried her over to box.

"Why don't we look through the box of things that Kurosaki sent over," the boy stated, however, only to have her dig into him and cling even more, instead of the box. Rukia shook her head, and dug out a book. "Here… try reading this to her. Yachiru… you would like your aniki to read you a picture story?"

"Story… it isn't bed time," the small girl protested.

"Those are only bed time stories silly," Toshiro shook his head. "This is a _fun_ time story."

Rukia handed him the book, and waited for him to start, but then suddenly slipped away as his two teal eyes glared at her. "The book's called, _Watashi no Wanpessu_."

"What is it about?" the small girl asked, becoming quite curious.

"I don't know… I've never seen the book before," the small taicho shook his head, remembering that he didn't happen to have books read to him as a small child. He cracked open the book, and began to read it to the small girl, as she sat attentive, listening to his soothing voice as he read the picture book aloud to her.

Truth be told, the reading level was far below his own, but Hitsugaya found himself actually enjoying himself as he read to the small girl. He was also surprised to find himself reading it to her a few times, as she asked for him to do so. That was so much so, that Unohana taicho, had to knock on the door.

"Yachiru-chan… it is time for your nap…" the woman smiled.

"But…" two cheeks pouted at this.

"Hitsugaya Taicho will see if he can come again tomorrow," the woman smiled. "The sooner today finishes, the sooner you can see him again."

"Hai…" Two teal eyes couldn't help but look back at the small girl, as he left the room. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going, and suddenly ran smack into Rukia, much to his annoyance. "What to you want, Kuchiki-dono?"

"I thought that was cute," the raven haired girl smiled at him.

"Cute?" the small taicho's face twitched.

"Like Ichigo does with his two sisters. It is absolutely adorable!" the girl smiled.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in confusion, then quickly widened. "Is that a good thing?"

"To almost anyone except Renji," Rukia stated in a rather disgusted tone. "You know what he told me. Kids are too weird, and he doesn't want any… can you believe that? That people wouldn't want to be parents. All he thinks about is sex, not the fact that babies are made that way."

"That is possibly what my parents were thinking," Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly dropped to the ground. "And when they had a freak like me born, they made sure to get rid of me."

"I…" Rukia shook her head at this. "You're a pretty amazing k… well, you know what I meant. Maybe both of your parents really wanted you, and just had to give you up?"

"I wish…" the small taicho gave out a small laugh. "Closest thing I ever had to a mother was Rangiku, closest thing to a father was Isshin-san Taicho…"

"Ehh?" This caused Rukia to look up at him as he walked away. "I must have been hearing things… I mean, I must _really _have been hearing things. Wouldn't everyone have recognized Ichigo's last name, if his father had been a shingami? Plus, his father would have been able to see ghosts… and Toshiro _thinking _of that man as a father figure… even I can't buy that one…"

**M**

"_Yes… Gin never wanted to be a father, else he and I would have tried again,_"

Soifon couldn't help but remember these words, and for some reason, her body had become extremely upset upon hearing this. She had to shake her head, and try to push forward with her division work, however, it finally over came her, and she went to visit the man, for some odd reason that drew her in.

She had the feeling, that no matter what she would say to the man, he wouldn't even bother to think of Rangiku's feelings. What she wanted to know, was why it was that some man, didn't' want to have their child with them, that they didn't want to be a father. As a female, if she were to have a child, she didn't understand the idea of not wanting the child.

Yet, there was something in her, that was telling her that she should know, what it was like not to want a child, to which she would only laugh, and shake her head. She had been wanting a child desperately. That had been four weeks ago, and she had been going through some rather big mood swings.

She figured these feelings to be the result of what happened to Yachiru, and in some ways decided to ride them off. She didn't want to think about what had happened to the small girl, and pushed it to the side of her mind, and walked down the steps to the jail cell. Her footsteps were barily audible.

She went and stood directly in front of Gin's cell, and stood there, watching the man. If anything, he had gotten a tad paler, and the object around his neck prevented him from escaping. His zampaktuo was near by him, which she didn't quite understand. However, she choose not to question Yamamoto in this matter.

"What do you want?" came the rather grumpy voice, which didn't come to bother her.

"Did you know, Rangiku has told nearly every single woman in the shingami's woman group, that she miscarried your child," Soifon stated coldy.

At that, Gin's face turned towards her, not at all having it's customary smirk, and narrowed eyes. Instead, he got up and walked to her, and clutched the bars with his hands. His face got right into hers.

"Do you know who the daddy of your child is? 'cause truth of the matter is, you shouldn't be bringing mine and Rangiku's business with the baby around, when you are carrying one yourself, Soifon. Are you going to want the papa to be in his life?" the man snapped.

"You!" Her two eyes narrowed. "You are just as bad as captain Hitugaya, making accusations that aren't true!"

She suddenly changed her mind about speaking with him, and turned to leave, however, she suddenly found herself grabbed from behind. Two arms pressed her back against the bars. One hand crossed her chest, which caused her to jump from the soreness in her breasts, and another covered her mouth.

"It is important for you to listen to me, Soifon!" he hissed into her ear. "Espessully since you are carring a child!"

Soifon felt a hand slip down to her stomach, and she brought her hands up to Gin's upper arm, and bit down hard on his hand, causing him to let go completely. "What the hell are you doing! I could easily call the gaurds on you!"

"So you could!" Gin suddenly had that smirk on his face, and the normal look on his face, and he backed away, his hands behind his head. "You don't know who the father is, do you? Perchance, you were raped, and forgot, or were so drunk that you had concensual sex with a stranger?"

"What… I would never…" Soifon closed her eyes. "You are going on still about me being pregnaunt. Where is your proof?"

"You're rietsu of course," he said, causing her eyes to snap open.

"What of it?" she grumbled.

"Or more of… I can sense the rietsu of the child growing in your womb. I didn't think you were as far along as you are," Gin stated, suddenly frowning at her.

"How the hell would you know!" Soifon snapped.

"Ehh… some people are gifted with being able to sense rietsu in infants," Gin glanced at the ceiling. "His rietsu… he was twice that level that babe of yours now is, as soon as he was conceived."

Suddenly Soifon's eyes narrowed. "You… are talking about Rangiku's baby. The one she miscarried?"

"Oi… the babe was mine too," Gin shook his head. "Don't say things you don't understand, all right?"

"Do you even deserve to be called father?" the woman muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I most definatly do not. I've known that for some time," Gin opened one eye on her, causing her to look at him in shock at first.

However, she quickly regained her compsure. "If you wanted the child, then would you say something like that?"

"There are men who never deserve children, but have them for their own, selfish reasons," came the smart comment.

"You are bad as Hitsugaya at avoiding awnsers when he wants to!" the woman snapped.

"Ahh… well, that one doesn't surprise me. He is… a child genius after all," the man glanced at the ceiling.

"Was the only reason you knocked up Rangiku so you could get a baby?" Soifon stated firmly.

"No… we were simply goofing off. Making babies were never in the plan," the man sighed. "Look… as I told Matsumoto, there are certain things, I really don't want to talk about. There is something I have to tell her, but it has to be her first, I think… only one other person might get told before her."

At that, Soifon threw her hands up in the air and stormed off.


	25. Truth

_Warning: Third scene, is another between Soifon and AS…_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Truth~**

One more week passed, and she tried to ignore what the three males had said to her. However, the way Gin had put it, actually ate away at her, and caused her a great deal of stress. There was no way she could be pregnant, as she had no form of morning sickness. She also didn't remember ever having any sex before.

However, her waist had been thickening for some time, and when she had woken up, as much denial as she had tried to be in, she found that it had in fact come a lump. The size of which, was the kind that those who happened to be looking closely at, could now notice, no matter how much she tried to hide it with her clothing.

"Maybe… I've just been eating too much like my fukutaicho," she muttered, looking at her naked body. However, three males had brought up the subject, and it had been going on for too long. There was no way she could be pregnant, which meant that something else was wrong with her. This caused her to stand up, get dressed.

She left a note with her second, on what all to do, and headed over to the fourth. She was glad that her Haori hid the lump under her clothing, as she sped away. She had to stop at one of the restrooms on the way, but eventually, she got there, and she was led into a room, by Isane. When it came to the captains, Unohana did most of the medical treatment.

She thus waited for the woman to enter the room, and stared at the ceiling. A voice brought her attention down to earth. "I have a good idea why you are here?"

"Ehh… I am not pregnant, Unohana," she protested, "but I think that there is something wrong with me… I mean, my midsection has been growing for the past six weeks now."

"And you missed your period about four weeks ago?" Unohana sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes… how did you know?"

"A measurement in time, frankly. What makes you think that I would have said that you were pregnant?" the woman stated.

"Didn't you get word of the argument I had with Hitsugaya Taicho? I also had one with Hisagi Fukutaicho of the second division," the woman sighed.

"Why Hisagi of all people?" the woman asked. "Never mind, I will get that answer later. Any other reason that you think I might suspect you're pregnant?"

"I visited Ichimaru, upon Matsumoto's behalf, because of… an issue I wished to discuss. He said that he could feel a child growing in me. His sense of humor is absolutely morbid!"

"So, if someone were to tell you, they can sense the rietsu of the child, you wouldn't believe them?" the female medic stated.

"No, I wouldn't," Soifon stated firmly, giving Unohana taicho one of her most emotionless looks.

"Soifon, I will need you to strip, so I can do a thorough examination," the woman stated firmly.

The second division taicho complied, and lay back on the table, staring at the ceiling. "I've never had sex my entire life, so how can I possibly be pregnant? I mean, I haven't been throwing up every day."

The female began to push at Soifon's breasts, causing the young female to jump from the pain, which made her stop. "Soifon… your chest area has been very sore lately?"

"Yes…" the female stated, as the older female moved down to her lower area. This was seriously, uncomfortable, but she knew she needed it to be done.

"Did you know, that not all pregnant women get morning sickness? Tender breasts… and even the enlargement of them are signs that one is possibly pregnant. Have you felt a pain in your lower area?"

"Yes… but… I've never had sex!" Soifon's hand's reached up to grab her chest, and she realized to her horror, that they had in fact gotten a bit larger, though not by much.

"Are you positive?" Unohana stated.

"I am absolutely positive! I would have remembered, right?" came the panicked reply.

"No… unfortunately not," Unohana motioned for her to get up, and get dressed, to which Soifon quickly did. Her two eyes pled for an answer. "You aren't… sick, if that was what you were worried about. But you are pregnant. I could run a test, to find out who the father is."

"No!" the younger taicho glanced at the ceiling, feeling tears well in her eyes, and expecting an answer. "I don't… want to know…"

"Is it perhaps Hisagi Fukutaicho?" the fourth division captain asked, her eyes concerned.

"I _wish _it was Hisagi…" Two eyes glanced up, and she explained what had transpired that night.

Thus, the older woman decided to input her advice. "I suggest you go talk to Hisagi, even if he isn't the father. He deserves the least, to know the truth from your own mouth Soifon."

"I… I'm not a slut! I'm not a whore either! I…." Soifon couldn't help but feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. "I don't want this… not this way…"

She half expected a lecture from the older woman, but instead found herself wrapped into a hug, and her head pressed into her shoulder. "I know for a fact that it isn't your fault. That in mind, I will be having a word with your father…"

"No! He can't find out!" came the pleading sob. "Please…"

"He is going to have to find out eventually, little one," Unohana sighed, holding one of her dear ones closer. "So… I am going to refuse that request… but I will hold off on telling him… just for a little bit."

**M**

The tenth division dojo, was completely empty in the morning, except for one small, lone figure, dancing about at his own, individual sword practice. His movements were for the most part, taciturn, and without a flaw, but every so often, he would make a misstep, and start all the way over. The fact that the mistakes were happening, was frustrating him to say the least.

No one else though was up this early, and that meant that he could practice in improving his steps, even though with each practice, he had come to feel like he was getting worse at it, rather than better. He heard a few footsteps outside the doorway, and he paused, to glance towards the door.

"Aishadou Taicho?" the small boy made a quick bow, at finding the new captain there. Even though he rather didn't like the man, he in truth ended up knowing that he owed him at least some amount of respect. "What do I owe this visit?"

"A child shouldn't be forced into the position of a taicho," the man stated, suddenly leaning against the doorway.

"Are you going to tell me it is because children should be seen, not heard," the small boy stated firmly, glaring icily at the man.

"Children shouldn't be seen in an adult world either," the man continued, still watching him. "Do you always practice so hard in the morning that you have to de-clothe yourself?"

At that, Toshiro's cheeks flushed red, and he glanced down, at his bare chest. He had been practicing so hard, that he had, without realizing it, shrugged off subconsciously, his upper clothing so that it hung lose at his hips, ready to pull on. That was the other reason he tended to practice so early in the morning.

His likely reason for doing so, was so that he wouldn't overheat. He reached up and brushed a hand across his forehead. "I had no choice in the matter, of being shoved into an adult world. There is nothing that either you are I can do about it."

"You didn't have to learn bankai. You didn't have to become captain," the man stated firmly. "I told these things to my son, before he passed away. He never listened. He would have been around your age."

"So… what of it. You don't know what my situation was, or why I had to do things, why I even had to become a shingami," Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me laugh, Toshiro," the man stated. "Becoming a shingami is a choice. It is never, not an option."

"Never… not… an… option?" this caused the young man's eyes to suddenly narrow. "Never not an option! The hell with that! That is not at all true! I nearly killed my grandmother with my rietsu!"

"But, you could have gone back, after the academy.."

"Considering that I _still _don't have control over my rietsu," the boy snapped back.

"My son was never as pig headed or conceited as you are child. He also had a great deal more respect for his elders," the man stated, watching Toshiro's two teal eyes carefully.

A small hand went up to his white hair, and began to scratch at his head, as he stared at the ground. "I apologize if I have offended the memory of your dead son."

"Spar with me…" the man suddenly stated, causing Hitsugaya to look up in shock.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro looked up in surprise.

"I want to compare your skill, to that of his," the man smiled. Toshiro suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn't place his finger one what was going on.

"I guess it would be rude of me to say no, as you brought on the challenge. However, you have to promise, no dirty tricks like you did with Soifon," Toshiro stated.

"I refuse… as that is part of learning, isn't it? And if you expect me to pull some sort of dirty trick, you are more likely to show me your full potential, right?" the man smiled. He went and stood across from Toshiro, taking his stance, watching as the boy also took a stance.

Hitsugaya, stood ready, but was taken completely off guard by the force that the old man threw at him, when he suddenly surged forward. He found his eyes growing wide, the man being able to move faster, stronger, and with less missteps then he did. It lasted for only a few seconds, before Toshiro found himself stumbling.

At that point, Ayatsuo Taicho suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, and flung him to the ground. He hit hard, and Toshiro realized that in the process, his wrist had ended up injured. He narrowed his eyes, then glanced up at the man. "I think this sparing match is over. Obviously, I am not as strong as you are."

"That is because you are a mere child," the man stated. "I think… I'll be coming each morning, to spar with you some more, to make it so that you at least improve. I haven't really had a teacher student relationship since I lost my son. Then again, I quit being a shingami and retired, when he passed away."

"Why… was it because Shingami were supposed to be emotionless, and you suddenly changed?" Toshiro asked.

"It was because, as a captain, I had failed my fukutaicho. See… my son was also my fukutaicho…" the man stated, then turned to leave, causing Toshiro to glare at him. However, this quickly softened.

"A teacher student relationship…" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at this. "Is this why he is such an ass to everyone, is because he hasn't gotten over not forgiving himself? However… I was asked by Soifon first, and she'll be pissed if she finds out I took him up on his offer. But… I can't imagine what a parent would feel like…"

"_Unlike Soifon, Hitsugaya, I don't think he is going to give you a choice in the matter. I still don't trust him…"_

"Me neither…"

**M**

Soifon sat on the futon, in the strange room, her eyes glazed over. She had removed her clothes earlier, folded them, and set them far to the side. Her body was cold, waiting for him to show up. And when he did, he swept in, and knelt in front of her. A frown came to his face, when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Whatever is the matter?" the man sighed.

"Lin-chan's plight is dirt to Aishadou-sama's ears," the female stated, suddenly beginning to shake. "_He's going to be inside me again! He's the father of my child! I don't want to know that! That is why I asked Unohana Taicho to not test! I don't want him having anything to do with this life that is inside me!_"

"No… you've sold yourself to me. You have no name anymore. What does that mean that you call yourself?" the man smirked, undressing himself.

"I am…," Soifon stated, practically crawling involuntarily in his lap. She let out a whine, as her arms wrapped around his neck. "But Aishadou-sama needs to give me a name. That will make me officially his."

"Himeka..." he stated, his voice filled with mirth. "A female deer that is slave to making the offspring of her owner, right?"

"Hai… that is what Himeka is here for," she stated. She began to do things she didn't want tohim, her stomach doing flips. And slowly, he forced himself on her again, yet this time letting her do all the work while her mouth began to bite on his neck. After about half an hour of this, she pulled back a smirk appearing on her face.

"Tell me, why Himeka was crying earlier?" the man asked firmly.

"Because… baka Himeka went to fourth division, and finally came to realize, with her conscious self, that she was pregnant," the female smirked. "But this Himeka is better than that Himeka. We already knew we were blessed with a child. We've been enjoying, feeling it grow inside us. She missed, a good deal, because she denied it. Play with my breasts…"

"And why would that be?" he asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Because Himeka loves this, and they are so tender, that it will torture her conscious self," the female laughed.

"Then so be it…" the man stated, reaching up, and fondling her breasts, causing a great deal of pain to seep through her body, they were so sensitive. He also removed himself from inside of her. "One does know that one has now made themselves unmarriable."

"_What the hell!_" Soifon's inner self said. However, the female simply smirked. "No… I haven't. I have married Aishadou Taicho-sama with everything but ceremony."

"So you have, child," the man smirked. "Which is why you should know… as soon as your pregnancy becomes public knowledge, I am going to offer you father a marriage proposal."

"Arrigotto!" came the overzealous reply. "_I don't want him to marry me! Why the hell is he doing this!"_

"Ahh… your conscious self is wondering what my plan is. I bet your subconscious has figured it out, right."

"Of course I have, and I love it," came her stark reply. "Himeka's sole purpose is to create the offspring of her master, Aishadou-sama. She owes him that great of a debt, and has already bound herself to him. This way she quits captaincy…"

"But not right away. That conscious self of yours, is definitely stubborn, and won't even begin to think, I am the father of her child. Just that I am trying to trod her down," the man laughed. "Oh… and I still feel you body isn't worth touching, except for the regards that it will make me many an heir…"

_Author's note – Will we let him get away with his plan? Hmm…_


	26. Woes

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Woes~**

When Soifon awoke the next morning, her whole body ached. She had at first forgotten what she had spoken to Unohana Taicho about. As she sat up, she pushed the futon covers away, completely exposing her naked body to the temperature outside. Due to the onset of winter coming, the room was a bit chilly.

She shivered involuntarily, and placed her right hand on her stomach, to which her eyes suddenly went wide, and she glanced down at her swelling belly, her face completely pale. Her hand rubbed against it, feeling at the place where a child was growing inside her. Many feelings passed through her mind.

One was of an excitement, similar to the one she had when she had been that close to the young taicho and Yachiru. The infant was something that she could take care of, and love on, taking care that nothing wrong happened to it. The feeling in itself filled her with something similar to adrenalin.

Of course, there was the fact that she had no clue who the father was. A huge disappointment weighted in her chest, that it was definitely not Hisagi. There was also a dread in there, at actually finding out who the father was, something that she simply couldn't place. However, she brushed that aside.

She then thought about how she was going to tell Hisagi. The man had been upset enough as it was. That man also wasn't the only person she would be needing to tell. Unohana had her father taken care of; however… there were numerous other people that she would need to tell. Not to mention, a good deal of people who would be disappointed in her.

"What have I done? How could I have been so stupid!" the female stated, tears running freely down her cheeks. "This is all my fault…"

**M**

Hinamori had some paperwork from her own division, to deliver to the third division. On her way over to the division, she happened to run into Renji on the way there, to see if Kira wanted to go drinking with him again. She had yet to understand why her school friend found drinking to be such a wonderful way to pass the time.

Of course, even though she rather looked up to Matsumoto, she also happened to have a problem with her drinking. Many a time, she wondered why the woman would result in binge drinking like she did. Sometimes Momo wondered if Matsumoto wanted to die, if it weren't for the fact she always seemed so full of life.

In truth, Hinamori places a lot of the blame on Rangiku's bouts of depression on Ichimaru Gin, as the man happened to have left her behind way to many times. She wondered what she would be like, if she happened to have a friend who happened to leave her behind like that, and found herself glad that she had such support as she did, when she went into her own darkness.

"So… what do you think of the new third division taicho?" Renji suddenly asked her.

"I think that he is a very big improvement to Ichimaru Gin," Hinamori stated, thinking back to the time that he had complimented her while she was cleaning in the tenth division offices. She saw the man as being quite a gentleman, and had a liking to him, similar to the way that she had with Aizen, yet she felt she could trust that man more.

"He has a very particular view point about women," Renji chuckled. "From what I heard, he had a problem with Soifon."

"Soifon Taicho is nice, but she over worships her former taicho," Hinamori frowned, causing Renji's face to freeze for a few seconds, thinking of the irony of what she had just said.

"Hitsugaya has a problem with him…" Renji stated.

"Shiro-chan had a problem with Aizen too," Hinamori frowned. "But then I now have to admit he was right about that."

"Yes, he definitely saw more than a good deal of us did, even though due to his age, he didn't pick up as much as he could have possibly have," the maroon headed shingami shook his head.

"But I don't think he is always right, in his dislike for people, meaning they are bad people," the small female sighed. "He distances himself from everyone… so can he really make a fair judgment."

"Hold on… I never said that it was actually Hitsugaya causing the problem," Renji shook his head. "And he actually does show a lot more respect for this man, then he did Aizen."

"Then what is the problem?" Hinamori shook her head, blowing on her hands, as the weather grew cold. "I never had a problem with him. He said I was an ideal female."

"Ahh…" Renji paused at this. "Let's just say that Aishadou is a bit behind the times. He isn't happy with the fact that a child is a captain."

"Well, I wasn't happy that he became a captain," came the girl's soft reply.

"Just because he outranks you, and is younger then you, doesn't mean that you should be upset about it. I love teasing him about that rank of his, but truth be told, he does deserve the rank that he happens to have gained," came the sure answer to her.

"I could say that was part of why I wasn't happy. But I agree with Aishadou too, that children shouldn't be placed into adult positions like this," Momo stated, as they walked into the office.

"Hey Kira, want to go out drinking?" Renji waved his hand at the blond haired lieutenant.

"I need to finish my work first," Kira stated.

"Is your taicho in?" Hinamori asked.

"No… he's off somewhere. I believe he took some of our members who are in the lower ranks, training," Kira stated.

"I have some paperwork," Hinamori smiled, setting down a stack of papers. "I need to head back off to work."

**M**

Over in the second division, Soifon sat at her desk, working on some of the paperwork that was going on. She had thought about sending a hell butterfly to tell Hisagi that she needed to speak with him, however, she wasn't sure how to go about the whole matter. Her mind also kept drifting off.

However, she finally settled on sending the message for him to come and talk to her. She wasn't at all, looking forward to having to talk to him about this, but she needed to do this anyways. She waited patiently, pretending there wasn't a chance that the male shingami would show up.

She had purposely given her second, the day off, in an effort to keep him from figuring things out, or getting the wrong idea. That might end up with her getting her office smashed to pieces. She heard a knock on the doorframe, and without looking up. "Come in, Hisagi Fukutaicho."

"I guess you were rather expecting me to show up," the man stated, then took a seat across from her desk. "I take it that you did what I suggested, and went to go see Unohana Taicho?"

"I went, and I think you have an idea what the answer is," Soifon set her brush down, and looked straight at him.

"And I take it is an answer that neither one of us want to hear," the man stated, folding his arms.

"No… it wasn't. Though… don't take me wrong for saying this. I can't hold anything against the life growing in my body," she stated, her violet eyes watching him carefully. "You aren't going to ask who the father is?"

"That is for one thing, not part of my business, unless you choose to make. Plus, I get the feeling that you don't know who the father of your unborn child is," Hisagi scratched his head, feeling a tad uncomfortable with the situation.

"No… I don't know… and I don't want to," the female stated.

"If I had walked you home, this might not have happened."

Soifon startled, and glanced up at him. "I don't see why you should be blaming yourself. This isn't your problem, and I am the only one who should worry about this. And don't tell me again, that if you had taken me home, we would know who the father was."

"I guess it does come across as rude, plus, you've stated that you don't want to know who the father is," the second of the ninth glanced at the ceiling.

"I didn't see what you said as rude, Hisagi. And the reason that I don't want to know who the father is, is because the father isn't the person that I at this time wanted to be the biological father. I mean, what happened that night, made it so clear,"

"Why? Why me though?" Hisagi stated. "What is it that made you choose me, out of all the guys out there? Was I just handy at the time, when you were drunk, and that is why you set your eyes on me?"

"Sometimes…" the female glanced away. "Sometimes I ask myself, if that was the reason. Truth be told, you are the first guy I've found myself attracted to. Actually, considering that… I don't find that I am sure that I've ever felt these kind of feelings, so I don't know if they are sincere."

"But other than looks, what do you see in me?"

"Other than looks? Intelligence, kindness, loyalty…" Soifon stated.

"Let's say, I had told you yes? Would you let me be a part of your life, or would you want to be a single parent?" Hisagi stated.

"As if you of all people would be willing to settle down, and be a father," came the laugh.

"Are you truly willing to settle down, and be a mother?" came the retort. He watched, as her face faltered. "I hold the same decision, as I did that night. You weren't ready to make such a hefty decision, you still aren't."

"It's a bit late for that. You have nothing to do with this, so you can simply walk away."

"As your friend, I refuse to. It might not be something that I am personally ready for, but I think, I'll deal with that," Hisagi stated. "Would it really matter, if I wasn't the biological father?"

"Doesn't that matter, whether or not you are the biological father?" Soifon felt like laughing.

"I grew up in the rukongai. We have a slightly different outlook then nobles I guess," Hisagi stood up. "Believe me when I say, I won't be the only one lending you my support."

"Support… for some mistake that I made?" Soifon shook her head.

"Is a child, really a mistake?" Hisagi gave her a half smile.

"I don't want you to step in, Hisagi. See, the way I see it, you have no obligation, and right now, you are doing it through a matter of guilt, for leaving me alone that night, to fend for myself. So, I am at this point, going to have to say no," the female stated.

"I'll still stand by you as a friend," Hisagi gave her a weak smile. "I don't think you have any idea what you are in for, Soifon…"

With that, he got up and left the room, leaving her to steam at what he had said. A hand snuck down to her stomach, which wasn't quite visible through her clothing, yet she could feel the lump in her mid section, a small bump that had slowly been growing. A lump came to her throat, and she wondered if she had in fact thrown away a good deal of what she had worked for, the past hundred years.

"I feel so stupid…" The heavy depression, just kept on building in her stomach. She felt all alone, and knew there were a few others that she still needed to talk to, and a few she needed to apologize to. Of course, she had meant to apologize to Hisagi, but it felt more as if he had apologized to her.

_Author's note - __Watashi no Wanpessu is a Japanese story, about a rabbit who finds a special cloth, turns it into a dress, and the cloth becomes patterned by where the bunny is. Himeka is a combination of female slave and female deer. Things I forgot to mention previous chapters…_


	27. Up Talk

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Up Talk~**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, trying to work on his paperwork. Every so often, his hand would travel to his wrist, which was bandaged up, from when Aishadou happened to overdue the sparing match. He had avoided letting Matsumoto catch to much of a glimpse of the injury, as he knew she threw fits when he didn't take care of himself.

Suddenly, he felt rietsu coming from the doorway and glanced up. "Ahh… hello Soifon Taicho… I owe you an apology for the other day. Matsumoto lectured me to no end about proper etiquette and told me I handled this wrong. I would have gotten worse if Granny had found out, I think."

"While I accept the apology for bringing it up the way you did, I also owe you an apology for that day," Soifon gave a weak smile. "Is your lieutenant here?"

"No… Rangiku is not here. She's likely off shopping or drinking sake. I learned it is best not to ask, and just get the work done," Toshiro gave her a smirk, as if there was something funny about that situation, however, it quickly left, as he got a good look at her face. "Are you all right Soifon."

"You were right, and I was wrong," the female stated as she sat down on the couch. "I'll stay here… as I could really talk to Matsumoto right now."

"Hold on… what do you mean by, '_You were right, and I was wrong_'?" Toshiro made a face at this, and Soifon's violet eyes suddenly turned to her. A grin spread on her face, as she noticed his confusion.

"Eventually you'll figure out…" the woman sighed, folding her arms around her chest, only to find it a tad sore.

"_Ne… I wonder how Hitsugaya Taicho will react when he figures out. His reaction when he saw your boobies was hysterical,_" the zampaktuo squeaked out.

"_Seriously… you need to learn to behave yourself…_" the woman stated. She had been staring at the ceiling for a bit of time, and when she finally glanced up, she was surprised to find Hitsugaya Taicho sitting on the coffee table in front of her, a concerned look on the boy's face. "Hitsugaya?"

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, or are you going to ignore me?" Toshiro stated firmly, frowning at her.

"You promise, not to get upset when I tell you, and to take it the wrong way? Or at least try to?" the female stated firmly.

"I'll try," came the reply, as he fidgeted a bit.

"_Now how to word it to this little dufus so he doesn't take it the wrong way_?"

"When you approached me, I told you I wasn't pregnant, but the truth is, I am," Soifon stated, watching his expression twist a few seconds."

Hitsugaya's mouth opened and shut a few times, and then he spoke up. "If you're pregnant, that means you had sex with someone, right? I also don't understand how you couldn't know how you couldn't know that you were pregnant. Also, why do something like get pregnant and be a single parent? Don't you deserve better?"

"I think Matsumoto should be the one answering these questions," Soifon muttered, wincing at the young taicho's swing of questions.

"Then you get to explain why I'm asking them? I don't think she would care one way or another, if you were explaining it to me. I didn't ask anything wrong this time, did I?"

"No… you didn't. Yes… I would have had sex to have gotten pregnant. I didn't know I was pregnant because I don't remember having sex, ever," Soifon stated firmly.

"How? I don't understand how someone can't remember. That means you don't know who the father is?" Toshiro's eyes drifted to her stomach, and he fidgeted again. "And how did _I _know before you? That I don't get…"

"I was drunk, Hitsugaya Taicho…" Soifon stated.

"Good grief…" two violet eyes watched as Toshiro made a face at this. "I've got to get Matsumoto to stop drinking then…"

"I think, unlike me, she could take care of herself. We're around the same age equivalently, but she has a lot more worldly sense than anyone I know," Soifon smiled. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Sparing…" Toshiro stated. "My other question though…"

"You sense my rietsu right now, right?" the second division taicho asked.

"Yeah… I do. It's seems like there is a second rietsu there… this time though, it is stronger," the boy stated.

"That's why… I sense it now that I know to look for it, but…before, my mind couldn't put a place on it. Or, it is because it has grown so much since then. It has been a couple of weeks," Soifon sighed. She watched as Toshiro got up. "I take it you're getting back to work."

"I don't really have a choice… I have a fukutaicho who leaves it all for me to do, way too many times for me to count," the small taicho stated, pausing behind her. She suddenly felt him move back towards her and wrap his arms around his neck to hug her, something she normally wouldn't expect him to do. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

As he pulled away, the female turned to look at him. "In some ways, yes… in some ways no. A lot of people are going to frown on me about this."

"Why?" Toshiro suddenly asked, taking a seat. "It isn't as if you remember what happened?"

"Be glad you aren't quite old enough to understand what is going on. But, I guess the best way to put it, I lost the one thing that made me worth marring, my virginity," Soifon stated.

"It is a shame, isn't it, that a guy would think like that?" the small taicho stated, scribbling on his papers absentmindedly.

"So… what would you do, if a girl you liked got pregnant with some other guys child?"

"The person I like I can't be with anyways…" came the reply, which completely startled Soifon.

"Just the other day, you were saying if you started liking girls, you would turn into a pervert," the female tried her hardest not to laugh.

"That… too…" the boy stated. "Let's just say, the person I've come the closest to liking, I guess, she lives in the living world, and will age physically faster than me, so even if I wanted to have a relationship with her, minus my rule that liking girl's equates someone being a pervert, it wouldn't be possible. That… and her brother might actually kick my ass if I even thought of doing that."

"But what if you didn't have that rule, or that problem?" Soifon stated, hoping for a good answer from him.

"_If _she had a personality that was normal for a girl, I and a few others would be seeking out the guy to kill him. Of course, _with _her actual personality, it would likely be what she wanted, and if he forced himself on her, he would _so _be dead,"

"Let's say she was in my situation, where she got drunk, and didn't know who the guy was. Please… the answer is important. I can't exactly explain why…"

"Ne… Soifon Taicho… I wouldn't run away from her, and I would stay with her, even if it meant just friendship. But then, I'd be completely scared of her kicking my butt, to say the least,"

"A girl that has you with your tail between your legs?"

"Which is why I am so glad you focused most of your time on getting surveillance on Yourichi-san…" the boy muttered. "Was my answer of any help?"

"A little…" Soifon gave him a weak smile. "Don't go making the mistake I made… I mean, you've got an even longer life ahead of you, don't you?"

"Ehh…"

"Hello taicho!" came the familiar voice. "Ahh…Soifon!"

"I'll leave you two to talk… I can do my paperwork elsewhere," her small taicho stated, gathering up the papers, and heading out the door.

"But we could go out drinking…" the orange haired woman sighed.

"Sorry… but I won't be able to go drinking for awhile…" Soifon sighed, feeling the other woman plop down beside her.

"When I hear that from a female, that tends to mean only one thing, but go ahead and tell me," Matsumoto's tone had some darkness to it, but remained calm.

"If you're guessing that I am pregnant, I am…" the second division taicho stated. "Two months to be exact."

"How…" Matsumoto shook her head.

"If you're going to tell me that you wonder how, because you too think that I am gay, think again," Soifon sighed.

Rangiku laughed, wrapping her arm around the second division taicho. "Don't make me laugh! You might worship that former taicho of yours, but that was some definite hero-worshiping! No… I just find you the last person who would go and have sex outside of marriage."

"Don't remind me… truth be told, I was drunk and can't remember who the father is…" Soifon stated firmly as the other woman pulled away.

"In some ways, I say I pity you… not expecting the pregnancy, not knowing who the father is… but I also think you are so very, very lucky, having that little one growing in your tummy. I miss my little one a great deal,"

"I am sorry for bringing up such a painful thing, but I figured that I should try talking to you about all of this, considering you might know quite a bit. You're actually the only female I know, who happens to have gone through all of this…"

"No… I understand…" Rangiku finally pulled away. "How are you going to tell your mentor about this?"

"Oh… god…" Soifon leaned backwards. "She won't at all be pleased with me…"

"You don't exactly look happy about this, when normally people are," came the quite reply.

"Did you and Gin… well, did you happen to be happy about getting pregnant like you did?" Soifon stated.

"I loved Gin. I wanted to make a family with him. I had a dream, so I was extremely happy when I found out. I thought he was too. So, yes… I was happy. But then, I wasn't at a place where I thought I was alone. You do know, you have a good deal of us, right?"

"Hisagi's offered to step in, but I turned him down, because I felt he was acting guilty about the whole matter," Soifon stated.

"I believe I missed something…" Matsumoto sighed.

"Well, to put it simply, the night I got pregnant, I had actually gone to him drunk, asking him to impregnate me. He flat out turned me down, and sent me home. He feels guilty about that,"

"Hmmm… did you turn him down because he is feeling guilty about this, or are you feeling guilty about the fact he _isn't _the father of your child. Have you taken an interest in Hisagi Fukutaicho?"

"Yes… I have… which is completely, and totally unprofessional," Soifon sighed, just in time for Hitsugaya Taicho to stick his head back in, to grab something off the desk.

"Ahh… Soifon Taicho… when you have the baby, please be sure to not squeeze it like you do your Yourichi cat dolls…" the small boy stated, then hurried out the door.

Both female's eyes went wide. The second division taicho blinked a couple of times. "How… was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I can never be sure when he is serious, but I saw a small smirk, so I think it was his sad attempt at trying to cheer you up…" Rangiku sighed.

"But I don't get how you can put up with him. I'd be able to deal with him for training, but not twenty-four seven like you do…"

"Even after everything that has happened, he is still a personification of innocence," Matsumoto sighed. "He's been that way, since I first met him, in the rukongai…"


	28. Proposal

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Proposal~**

At nine weeks, Soifon's woke up, feeling rather elated for once. She didn't quite fathom why she was suddenly feeling extremely excited mood wise; however, she did know that she felt as if today would be absolutely wonderful. She figured that it would have something to do with the fact that Matsumoto and Nanao had planned a trip to the bathes, with a few of the other females.

In some way, she was a tad nervous, as this was announcing to the world, that she had gone and gotten herself knocked up outside of marriage. However, she also knew that eventually, everyone would know. Already, the only thing hiding her baby bump, was the fact that she wore a haori. And that was starting to be problematic.

She had finished dressing, when a knock came on the door. "Lady Fong… your father wishes to speak with you. Immediately…"

The smile that Soifon had upon her face suddenly faltered, falling to at first shock, then utter dismay. She knew that she would have to speak with him eventually, and it was also good to get it over with. She got up, and walked carefully to her father's room, and then stepped in. She watched as his eyes traveled to her belly, to which she pulled her haori closer.

"Don't try hiding the obvious from me child," the man stated firmly. "Sit."

"Hai…" the small female sat down, shaking a bit as she sat in front of the man. He stared at her for a while, not saying a thing.

Then, he spoke up. "Unohana Taicho spoke with me. While I would have rather that you have come to me about this problem… then her, I understand the reasoning. Are you sure that you do not wish to know the identity of the father."

"I am positive, that I don't," Soifon stated, glancing away.

"It is as Unohana told me, from the way you're reacting," the man stated, seeming to the young female, to be a tad cold in his mannerisms.

"What is it that you are getting at father," Soifon stated, confused as to what he was getting at.

"She personally believes that you were coerced and forced to have sex with a man," the man stated.

"And did she tell you that the last thing I remember that night, is asking a guy to impregnate me, and turn me away to go home?" the female stated.

"My daughter wouldn't normally do something like that. My daughter, as Unohana Taicho told me, was drunk that night, and there were some other things going on, that she hasn't been willing to tell me about. I am personally gratuitous to the young man for not doing what you asked," the man stated firmly. "I've spoken with some of the older gentleman about the situation."

This caused her to pale. "I already know that I am now unmarriable. Please, don't worry… I mean… with the baby, that means the line will continue, right?"

"While that is true, it isn't fare to the family," the man stated. "I happened to have one of my old acquaintances speak to me the other night. He's currently the third division taicho. He said that since he was previously married, a long, long time ago, up until the day his son was born, and his wife died in childbirth. He said, it wouldn't be bad to consider you a possible marriage candidate. He also said that this might help him get over his old wounds."

"_Him… _" Soifon's face suddenly turned pale at this.

"I know, I know… the problem is, he is very old. I would rather you be married to someone closer to your age, but if this looks to be the only prospect… which chances it is, I may consider it, understand me, as I feel that as a mother, you would be much happier in a marriage, then out of it," the man stated.

"Are you going to give me any decision in the matter?" Soifon stated, a tad bit miffed.

"The decision of marriage tends to be left in the families hands," the man stated firmly. "But… if you are able to give me a good reason as to why I should not let you marry someone, I will then take that into consideration. Especially if you happen to have fallen in love with a young man. However, to marry that young man you have fallen in love with, I would have to approve of him, and I won't allow you to marry him otherwise."

"I am not quite following, but I am needing to get to work," Soifon stated, bowing to the man. She hurried off, shunpooing to the office, rather irritated that her father had brought this up, of all things. She felt like spitting on the ground, but knew she had to be more respectful to the old man than that.

To her surprise, Hisagi was standing there. She cocked an eyebrow. "What… please tell me that you aren't going to try to push _that _again."

"I already put the bug in your mind about it, so I don't think I need to worry about the whole matter," the man stated, shaking his head at her. "You'll decide what is best for you."

"My father, has decided he will decide what is best for me," the taicho stated.

"You are the taicho of the second division," Hisagi had a complete look of shock.

"I am also of noble blood, so I still have to hold by at least _some _of our traditions, even if I already have performed sacrilege on the rest," Soifon stated, suddenly glancing up at him, thinking about that night that she had tried to get him to be the father of her child. She had remembered how he had tried to kiss her.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing…" she glanced away, but her head turned back, something in the pit of her stomach knawing at her. For some odd reason, she wanted him to try that again.

"No… it isn't nothing," Hisagi rolled his eyes.

"Remember what you tried to do that night, but… I pulled away," Soifon stated. "Could you perhaps…"

The man gave her an incredulous look. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes… why are you acting like something is wrong with that?" the second division taicho, without realizing it, had a completely hurt look on her face.

"Because, if I recall correctly. I got slapped. On my bad side too, at that matter," the man muttered. He watched though, as Soifon made a face. This caused his face to twitch a bit. "_Please _tell me that this isn't the hormonal stuff from pregnancy going on…"

"How should I really know…" came the shrug of her shoulders. "Please… I promise… I will _try _not to slap you this time. Please? This isn't at all like what I happened to ask before, is it? And… I am not attached to someone right now… I am not being forced to marry that ass whole of a third division…"

"Hold it…" Hisagi held up a hand. "What exactly did you and your father talk about Soifon?"

"He spoke with some of his older friends. One of which happens to be you know who. Apparently, my father… he's happy that I got a marriage proposal… considering my condition…" the female stated.

"Having a baby _isn't _a condition…" the man chocked out.

"I know that, but that was how my father made it seem, like he _had _to cover up the embarrassment…" Soifon stated. "I don't remember that night… not one bit… I don't want my first memory…"

At this, Hisagi's eyes closed. "Did you know _Hinamori _has become infatuated with him. It is almost like we have a second Aizen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Soifon sighed.

"The term AS Whole number two, is what Hitsugaya Toshiro has kindly termed for the man. It is spelled with only one s, and a w added to the hole part. Matsumoto thought it was hysterical," Hisagi stated. "In other words, _I've _heard what he's like, and I understand why you're upset."

"Good grief… Hitsugaya Taicho is so lucky that one hasn't gotten back to the third division taicho?" Soifon stated, as Hisagi walked over to her.

He leaned over. "Yes… well, Kira has stated he doesn't want to cause a problem, so he's keeping his…"

At that opportune moment, Soifon's lieutenant popped into the room. "Hisagi!"

"Shit!" the fukutaicho of the ninth division suddenly dodged a punch heading at his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Two violet eyes suddenly flared with anger.

"He's the guy who… who…" the man stammered.

"So you happened to notice," the taicho had seriously thought the man a lot more dense.

"Well, I know my taicho isn't fat, and she wouldn't ever eat to gain weight like me. She doesn't consider the beauty of it. And her frame is too small… so…"

"He _isn't _the father…" came the growl.

"The who is…" the man looked at her baffled.

"Oh… and you aren't?" Hisagi stated sarcastically, rather in a bad mood at having a huge fist thrown at him, which only led to another needing to be dodged.

"Both of you knock it off!" Soifon had a few tears trickling down her cheeks, even though she didn't have a reason to be sad, just angry. She though, did pale, at the thought of that monstrously huge man's child growing inside of her small body. "I don't know who the father is… I do know, it isn't Hisagi! Shit… you two! I have enough problems with the fact a certain person is…"

"What if someone other than Aishadou Taicho were to put up a proposal to your father?" came the sudden question.

"Look… Hisagi… I told you, don't step in because you're guilt about not seeing me home that night…" Soifon grumbled.

"Hold on…" it was taking a bit for it to sink in for her fukutaicho.

"Look… don't you two guys do _anything! _That look on your face, Hisagi, is the one I always equate with the stupidity of the male part of the human race!" And with that, she stormed out.

"Ahh… I can't let that old geezer marry my taicho. I know what I'll do!" the fukutaicho stated, causing Hisagi to want to slap himself. Soifon, was definitely going to be pissed, when she eventually found out.

**M**

When Soifon arrived at the bathhouse, the first of the females that Matsumoto had invited to the little so-called party was already there. Unfortunately, it was also Hinamori Momo. The second division taicho wondered how the female would react, as she knew the young female was rather conservative in her viewpoint.

However, her eyes were not at all belittling, and almost had a hungry look, as she stared at Soifon's stomach. It quickly hit the second division taicho, what exactly was going through the young woman's mind, and it had to deal with the fact, Hinamori Momo was the type of person who would love to have her own children.

Thus, before she could say anything, Soifon spoke up. "I know with everything that has happened the past six months or so Hinamori, you might be looking for a little one to love on, but please don't make the mistake I did. Wait for the right guy to come along."

Hinamori blinked a couple of times. "I thought that you got pregnant outside of marriage because you were gay, and thus would never want to marry."

"I'm _not…_" the female muttered. Two violet eyes darted around nervously, because of the fact, quite a few people, were staring at her… more of, her stomach area, or at least she thought. It really wouldn't be much longer, before all of Soul Society found out.

"It's rather nice to be participating in the Women's Society things again…" the other small female stated, trying to change the subject.

"That was how they planned it?" came the exasperated reply.

"Well, of course? The women we are closest too, happen to _be _in the Women's society," Nanao suddenly stated from behind. "I would have asked Yourichi to come, except there are restrictions still in place, and I figure you would want to tell her yourself."

"Who else is coming?" Soifon asked, not at all pleased.

"The lieutenant of fourth, her little sister, the lieutenant of twelfth, and of course… a possibly very drunk lieutenant of the tenth…" A pair of eyeglasses were pushed up. "We can actually go in now."

"Yeah… but…" the second division taicho, suddenly felt her hand grabbed by a rather excited Hinamori.

"Isane said that the temperatures here are warm, and not too hot, which won't hurt the baby!" the female stated, not catching the older two females pitying look, as if they wondered if something might not still be clicking for the fifth division taicho.

Inside the women's changing side, Soifon shed her clothes, rather uncomfortable about the fact her stomach was showing even more than it had been. She slid into the water with Hinamori and Nanao. To her surprise, Momo reached out and touched her stomach, and her eyes went wide. "Your stomach is so firm!"

"Do you have much experience with little one's?" Nanao asked, trying to alleviate the uncomfortableness of the situation. Perhaps Rangiku's idea wasn't the best one, and possibly dealt with what the woman would want to do, if she was expecting… well, not her first child, but another one.

"Ahh… I used to read to the kids at the school we learned to read and write in," Hinamori stated. "I also helped grandmother take care of Hitsugaya for as long as I can remember. He was a cute little one! And snuggly too! I miss that… he doesn't do that as much anymore."

"That is called part of growing up," came a sudden reply as a full bosomed female in turn slid into the water. She suddenly hugged Soifon from behind, much to other female's embarrassment. "I still give him hugs, whether he likes it or not. Overlook his grumpiness."

Within a few minutes, they happened to be joined by the other three females who were coming. Rangiku reached out and touched the second division captain's belly, again, startling her. "I wish that you don't go through what I did…"

"If one happens to have a miscarriage, or a still birth, they are even more likely to, supposedly I heard from research date gathered in the living room," Nemu stated.

Kiyone shook her head. "We should be keeping this positive. Who is the father?"

"I don't know… and please don't ask about why," came the partially upset reply.

"I told you that!" Isane hissed into her sister's ear.

"I know this is going to sound… but what did Matsumoto mean by, not wishing that you would go through what she did?"

"Oh… Hinamori… I forgot you weren't at the meeting… or when I talked to Nanao and Soifon about it," Rangiku gave a weak smile. "I had a miscarriage awhile back… I think you can guess whose child. I wish I could hold her in my arms. I never did, nor did I get to see her. Actually… she would now be around taicho's age… physically that is… no telling how old he is, considering… never mind, it isn't important. And no… I am not telling Kiyone! Taicho's business is private!"

The last part was said in a laugh. However, something bothered Soifon, about what Matsumoto had said. "I thought you had a boy… that was what my impression was."

"Oh… I never said I did," the woman sighed. "I thought it was… but Gin told me after he buried the baby in its grave, that it was a girl."

"_Ne… Soifon… remember what Gin said… that is why you assumed that it was a boy.._"

"_He said, 'his rietsu… he was twice that level that babe of yours now is, as soon as he was conceived'. Gin referred to his and Matsumoto's child as a 'boy'… not a 'girl'… something isn't right…_"

"Ahh… there is a grave for the baby…" Nemu became interested, due to the morbirty of the issue. "So you should remember the date of birth…"

"Subject is closed!" Nanao stated. Everyone could see Matsumoto turn pale, and glance away, as if she were glad to have avoided the question.

"_Either Gin lied when he talked to me… or he lied when he told Matsumoto all that… time… it is too bad that the subject is closed… I mean… what if that was the thing that Gin was wanting to tell Matsumoto was if the baby was really a boy."_

"_Why would he hide if the baby was a boy, and tell her that the baby was a girl?"_

"_Matsumoto said… she never got to even see her baby… so there is a chance that…" _Soifon suddenly blinked a couple of times in thought. "_He also said, 'There is something I have to tell her, but it has to be her first, I think… only one other person might get told before her'. Does that mean… the baby was never dead, and that he was going to tell the child. How far into her pregnancy was she?"_

"_Matsumoto said something strange. No… did something strange. No… both… She would know her taicho's birthday, right? And she said he is physically as old as her baby would likely be. She said that his business is not something to be shared, almost like she was protecting him. If it came out, that the birth date of the babies is the same as his…"_

"_And… if Hitsugaya thought he died and came to Soul Society like everyone else, that is possibly what she was trying to avoid saying earlier… because…" _Soifon closed her eyes, thinking back, remembering Gin's pale colored hair… and the color of his eyes. They had been a pale teal, nowhere near as vibrant as Toshiro, but still of a similar shade as the boy's.

"_No… no… no…_" The bee zampaktuo was not at all happy.

" '_Ahh… well, that one doesn't surprise me. He is… a child genius after all'. He said that too. He wasn't surprised at all… when I compared Hitsugaya Taicho to him…_"

"_Matsumoto is going to tell Gin…_"

"_I am NOT going to bring up Rangiku's feelings, if it isn't true. There also might be a reason why he hasn't told her too… and that I need to find out too,_" Soifon felt her mind racing, but choose to relax. She also avoided telling them about her family situation, as she wanted to avoid it. Her mind had found something else to focus on.


	29. Upside Down II

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Upside Down~**

The next day, rain was pouring down outside. A joint captain and lieutenant's meeting was called, for later in the day, to discuss some matters, dealing with Yachiru. Soifon personally wasn't looking forward to the meeting. However, she doubted that anyone would, as she couldn't think of anyone who wasn't ruffled by the fact that the small child had been hurt by a monster.

She held her arm over her head, performing a kido spell to cover her head, and she peered through the gloom, then hurried forward towards the jail, where Ichimaru Gin was being held. She held that he was a monster of another kind, considering all that he had happened to have done, and yet was still unknown. She had a great deal of hatred for him.

She had thought before, about a mother who would willingly give up her child. Matsumoto wasn't such a person, and she had never thought of her that way. The idea, that maybe the woman had in fact, unwillingly given up her child, without even realizing it, tugged on her heartstrings.

When she arrived at Gin's cell, she found him standing on the bench near the back, looking out at the window, watching the rain pour down, heavy and wet. What he was doing, truthfully had no logical explanation for, and seemed as if he had lost a good deal of interest in things going on around him.

She bit her lip, as either he choose not to respond, or he hadn't noticed her. "Ichimaru?"

She saw his body suddenly tensing, and him suddenly hopping down to the ground, rather displeased at being interrupted. He opened his mouth ."Fuck you."

"My… you happen to be in a foul mood today," Soifon snapped.

"If you are here to lecture me about the fact that I don't care about my child dying, you can leave already." Gin hopped down and sat on the bench, that grin on his face, pretending that nothing was bothering him,

"Well, it would be hard to lecture someone about not caring about their child dying, when that isn't what happened," Soifon watched as his eyes snapped open, and his smile suddenly drop away, and his body quake. "I know you lied to Matsumoto that day. How you did it, I don't know, but her son is very much alive."

"What makes you think that is the truth?" two pale, teal eyes glared at her, full of anger.

"You made the mistake of referring to your child as a him, while Matsumoto has referred to the child as a female," the female stated.

"It's been some time. As it has been made clear, I don't care about the child that died, so why should I remember what sex it was. It would make sense that as an egotistical male, I would rather have a male child, then a female," the man stated.

"If you didn't care, then why did you tell me that you paid attention to the child's rietsu growing. I _know _who the child is," Soifon stated. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. A very special child, which makes me wonder how someone could have thrown him away."

"I had to give him up because he was special," Gin stated suddenly, turning to glare at her, his eyes reading like his rietsu normally would, had it not been for the restraining device around his neck.

"Bull…"

"Do you really think, I was the only one who would have noticed how special he is? I wasn't going to let that man, lay a hand on my child. Matsumoto… I hurt her, lied to her, so that she wouldn't have to go through the other kind of grief."

"Who… all knows…" the second division taicho was rather in shock, her mind thinking about the possibilities that the statement brought up, and knew that she wanted to get to another train of thought.

"Yamamoto knows. Unohana knows. How they figured out, I don't know. The kid… he doesn't need to know I'm his biological father. Let him have other role models in his life,"

"That, or you don't want him to know how much you sacrificed for him," Soifon sighed. "You said that some people, don't deserve to be called father."

"I don't. I'm here, repenting for my sins, the things I did in order so that… _he _… wouldn't touch my child," Gin suddenly glanced at the ceiling. "I hurt my son, and the woman I love, to protect the both of them. Some would argue, I could have turned on Aizen at any time."

"I doubt that. I think you deserve to be called father," came the surprise comment from the division taicho.

"No… I don't… so please don't tell either of them the truth," the man's two eyes suddenly peered into hers. "Hey… how are they doing?"

"Frustrated, but who isn't, with what happened to Yachiru…"

"Matsumoto already told me about that. You'd best go. I am not someone who should be pitied." He then turned, and went back to what he had been doing, standing on the bench, staring out at the rain streaked window.

**M**

Back in the tenth division indoor training grounds, Hitsugaya Toshiro was busy, making his movements, back and forth. No matter how much practice, his steps just seemed to be getting more and clumsier as he went along. He also wasn't looking forward to the fact, he was likely to have a guest come in and see him.

"_How does he always know, when to show up?_" the small boy wondered.

"_Because you always do it early in the morning_," the dragon hummed.

"Shit…" came the white haired youths voice, as he suddenly fell, and fell hard onto his bottom.

"I have to wonder how you became to be a captain, if your moves are as uncoordinated as they are," came the voice from the doorway.

"Double shit…" Toshiro stated, louder then he had planned on saying.

"Excuse me? You do have a tone on you. I happened to have over heard the little _name _you came up for me, awhile back. Your maturity level is horrible, making up such names for those who happen to be your elders, your sempai," the man stated.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya stated, suddenly standing, and spinning around on his heels. He made a quick, curt bow.

"You don't have an iota of respect for authority, do you? I've over heard some people say, you think that the nobles, and the forty-six were a bunch of stuffy, old fashioned fools," the man stated.

"Change happens. There are certain groups that are not getting that change is happening," the small boy stated, standing up straight.

"Am I one of those people?" the man stated.

"Can I ask something before I answer that?" Toshiro tilted his head, keeping his teal eyes on the man.

"If it pertains to getting my answer, I see why not," the man waved his hand, as if he found Toshiro to suddenly be quite humorous.

"How long has it been, since you've been to the living world?" came the quick question.

"How long… not since I was last captain," the man stated.

"So… you likely don't know about things like, the World Wars, the coming of the black ships, the fall of the samurai, from their usual status. You also don't likely know about the fact, a lot of other things have changed," the boy stated.

"No…" the man frowned at this.

"Then… you are a person who fits in that group, not because you don't get change is happening, but because you haven't seen it," Toshiro stated.

"Big words, for a small child," the man stated. "I doubt you really know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked, watching as the man drew out his zampaktuo, causing his Adam's apple to bob down.

"You tell me, samurai have fallen. The next thing you will tell me, is Japan has no emperor," the man laughed, suddenly coming at the boy, hard, causing Toshiro to begin to stumble hard on his feet, frustration written all over his small features.

"It has an emperor, but even things for that has changed," cam the child's reply. "The current emperor is the first to marry a commoner, for one thing…"

A glint of anger suddenly came into the man's eyes, and his arm suddenly swung out, knocking Hitsugaya backwards, his body crashing into the wall, and some of the equipment. Toshiro sat up, only to wince a bit, from the fact that he had landed wrong, and possibly injured something. The new third division taicho spoke up. "That is blasphemy."

"Perhaps it is… but what I said, _wasn't _a lie," the boy muttered, holding his side with his hurt wrist, and placing his other hand over the wrist. "That's what I meant by things changing."

Suddenly a hand was held out to him, causing Toshiro to startle. "I apologize for my behavior."

Two teal eyes looked up at him, full of wariness. However, he gave the man his arm, and allowed himself to be pulled up, off the ground. He winced in pain. "I know I am possibly hypocritical for saying this, but one should learn to forgive themselves."

"What do you mean?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"You stopped being a captain, because you blamed yourself for your son's death," Toshiro stated, his body tensing up.

A smirk spread on the man's face. "No… I meant what you meant by hypocritical."

"_Toshiro… you don't have to tell him…_"

"_He asked a question. He already thinks I am a rude brat, and I've been told to try and not get on his nerves…_" Again, Toshiro swallowed. "I'm rather known for not forgiving myself… I don't like getting close to people, because something always happens to them…"

"That's silly though, isn't it? I know quite a few people, who are still around, sure… my wife and my son aren't around, but that doesn't mean that I am the person who hurt them… or that I will hurt everyone around me," the man stated, getting up and leaving the room, leaving the small taicho, to stare at the floor.

"_His 'tone'… it was different… he sounded like Ukitake, when he tries to encourage me…_"

"_Yet we both happen to know, the real him happens to be something else…_" the man stated.

"_Is it… or was my first impression a misjudgment… I still don't like him, I still don't trust him. However, I also… he lost his son Hyorinmaru_," the small boy stated.

"_Not all parents deserve to be called parents_," the dragon stated.

"Yeah… my parents," the small taicho stated aloud, wincing as he held his side. It seemed like every time one of these sessions happened, he ended up getting it rough from the third division taicho.

"_You don't know that for sure_,"

"Oh yeah? I still believe that I was left out in the ice, to die a painful, frost bitten death. I sometimes believe it was my parents that did that. It was so long ago, that I don't remember," the boy sighed. He scooped his haori from where he had set it so it wouldn't become messed up, and swung it over his shoulders. He already felt that it would be a long day.

"_Rangiku is going to notice something is off…_" the dragon stated.

"_I guess I'll have to focus on learning to move besides the pain_," the boy stated, working to carefully move on his feet, concentrating on hiding his sore movements, rather than his klutziness, not noticing that some of his steps came more fluid, and smoother overall.

_Author's note – Evilhumour has started the prequel for this. It is on his profile, and is called Kiketsu Taicho, and goes into Aishadou Taicho's past._


	30. Captain’s Meeting

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Captain's Meeting~**

By the time that the captain's meeting had come around, the rain was still coming down. Yamamoto stood in the hall, waiting for his taicho and fukutaicho to show up, knowing that the news that they had to discuss were words that the shingami rather would not wish to hear. He himself happened to have been greatly saddened to have heard the news when it had come, and had begin to look in the ways he could.

The first to arrive was the taicho of the tenth division, which Yamamatto found to be ironic, as it was sure to be the tenth division fukutaicho who would be one of the last to arrive, if not be late. She had always been that way, rather lose about the ways she went about things, but then she had come to learn to live life day by day, and enjoy the joys of life as they were given to them.

Of course, there was irony in the secret that revolved around the top two ranked officials of the tenth division that few could even begin to suspect. The taicho-general had seen some of the hints, and when Gin had told him the truth, rather reluctantly, he had found himself actually believing the words the man had come to tell him, as had Unohana taicho.

One of the reasons he had decided to extend his pardon to Gin, was because Hitsugaya Taicho was involved more deeply than he had ever come to expect. He had also known that the boy would have to come to terms with the truth eventually, and it would be easier if Gin was around.

The way that the small taicho had broken and acted during the Winter War, proved that this action needed to be taken. Normally, the young taicho's actions, would have called for his rank to come into question, but without saying, there was the factor of Hitsugaya's age to take into consideration, not to mention just as Yamamoto represented the past, this child represented the future of the gotei thirteen.

As he watched the small taicho, he couldn't help but take in the rather stiff movements of the small taicho, and he couldn't help but shake his head. It wasn't a smirking matter, as it was likely that the small taicho had yet again pushed himself a tad too much. This was something that he would have to have Ukitake talk to the small taicho about.

A few more taicho happened into the room, as did some fukutaicho. Urahara came in with her own, and then Yamamoto's eyes fell upon Soifon as she came in, his eyes narrowing as he viewed her carefully. Here was another situation that had to be handled delinquently. He had also had some heads up about the entire situation from the forth division taicho.

His choice, was to keep in mind, that times were changing, and there were things in the gotei thirteen that also had to change, whether he liked it or not. This brought his mind to someone else who happened to have a problem with change, as Aishadou taicho that happened into the room at the time that he thought these thoughts.

After a bit, towards when the meeting was scheduled to start, Matsumoto Rangiku ended up coming in, to stand behind her small taicho, then move to a kneeling position. Yamamoto also sensed a change in the small taicho's rietsu, in some ways becoming more tense, and in other ways less.

Finally, it came to him opening the meeting, and he spoke. "Unohana Taicho wishes to speak to us about the eleventh division fukutaicho." He watched as Ikakku, who was filling in for the small girl, and Kenpachi's rietsu both flared, then calm as the forth division taicho suddenly spoke up.

"We still have not figured out who is the culprit in the case, however, Kusajishi fukutaicho is slowly recovering. Thanks to some help from Hitsugaya Taicho, she is now speaking to us. Perhaps Kenpachi might be able to pay a brief visit. I can not be sure though," the older female stated, remaining calm.

"What about that issue we discussed about Hitsugaya Taicho? Dealing with illuminating him from the suspect list," the man stated, suddenly causing the whole room to feel the fluctuation in the small taicho's rietsu.

"You mean the physical information, and the information that was gathered from that?" Ukitake stated, suddenly paling at the fact that this was brought up, and watching as two teal eyes tried not to look anyone in the eyes.

"Hold on, why would Hitsugaya Taicho even be suspect in the first place?" Hisagi suddenly spoke up, as he was still representing his division.

"Yes… everyone knows that he's still a brat," Renji stated. "It isn't likely that he's hit puberty yet."

Hinamori suddenly fidgeted a bit, realizing where the conversation was going, and she glanced over at the white haired boy, and shook her head in disbelief. Unohana suddenly spoke up, "Actually, that is the question that the physical exam was meant to answer."

At that, a few deep breaths could be heard, from quite a few of the fukutaicho who hadn't an idea of what had been going on in that regards. Matsumoto's mouth opened then closed, her eyes filled with worry and suddenly fixed on his back. Yamamoto pushed the answer forward. "And the answer is what?"

Unohana then went into an explanation about how the small taicho's body hadn't reached puberty, using words that the boy honestly didn't know. The female taicho had a venomous tone to her voice as she was being forced to give out personal information about one of her patients. Toshiro of course was confused. "That last word you used... what does it mean?"

This caused Renji to suddenly hold back a chuckle at the small boy's reaction. A few glares of disquiet fell upon the white haired preteen. Matsumoto suddenly tugged on his haori, getting his attention, and shook her head that it wasn't a good thing to bring up in the conversation any further then Unohana already had. This caused him to turn and make a quick bow. "Ahh… gomenasai…"

"Onto other matters, since we are here, I've again extended an invitation to the Vizard to return to the gotei thirteen if they so choose, however, they are choosing to stay away at this time," the general taicho stated.

"Vizard?" Aishadou suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that would be the shingami that Aizen hollowfied," the twelfth division captain smirked.

"I see," the man stated shaking his head. The meeting lasted only a while longer, and they dismissed, so that each division could head back to their own division. Hitsugaya Taicho was one of the first to the door, only to find himself blasted as he opened the door with the pouring rain. Matsumoto had been right behind him.

Normally, the alcove that was over the doorway was enough so that they could wait out, but the weather had taken a change for the worst. Ukitake mentioned quick congratulations to Soifon, on the child and the marriage proposals, before rushing off towards the eighth division with the two higher ranks of that division.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya hurried off to their respective divisions, shunpooing to get there faster. Rangiku watched as her small taicho moved along side of her, his movements a bit on the awkward side. It lacked his usual grace, yet it also seemed like he was trying to hide something, and she couldn't make up her mind about what it was exactly.

Suddenly, as they moved forward, his foot went down and slid forward, causing Toshiro to suddenly lose his balance, and fall backward. This caused Rangiku's pale eyes to suddenly go wide as she lunged forward, realizing that he was likely to crash hard into the ground, and likely seriously hurt himself.

The next thing she knew, two rather shocked teal eyes were staring into her own, as she held him partially off the ground, having grabbed him under the armpits, a tad roughly. His head suddenly flew forwards, as if he didn't want to look her in the face. No that she could blame him, as that scenario was embarrassing.

Matsumoto carefully lifted him up, so that he could stand on his own two feet. He didn't move at all, and continued to refuse to look at her. This caused her to suddenly hug him from behind. She could easily feel the tension in his small body, and the fact his heart was beating fast. "Ne… taicho, you all right?"

Her soft cheek suddenly was close to his, and she could see that his face was slightly flushed from embarrassment. He quickly averted his eyes from eye contact. "I'm fine. Seriously."

Carefully, she pulled away. "Accidents happen taicho, it's part of life."

"Accident…" the small boy muttered. "They are the results of being careless, aren't they?"

"Not all the time," Rangiku iterated, placing a hand on his shoulder as she pulled away. She gave him a big smile, hoping he would see it, only to find it faltering at his next words.

"I was trying to match your speed, when I shouldn't have," the small taicho's words also caused her to blink, as usually she was the one having to keep up with him.

This caused her suddenly to stand strait. "Well, running and shunpooing isn't practical in this weather. We should take our time to get back home."

"Liar. We both know the only one who needs to slow down is me. Just go on ahead and get out of those wet clothes. I'll go at a pace that is comfortable for me," Toshiro grumbled.

"Taicho, I don't mind staying with you," the female stated, her worry growing.

However, this caused her to suddenly feel a draft of cold air hit her, and her small taicho to turn to her, his eyes even colder and filled with more anger then she had normally ever seen directed at her own self. "Don't you dare, Rangiku, even begin to baby me."

"I'll go on ahead then…" The bosomed female found herself shunpooing away. She arrived back at their division, and went into her own quarters, closing the door behind her. She stripped of her clothing, and slipped into some clean night ware. She then went to read, while she waited for the boy to get back.

She heard the sliding of his door and the slamming sound accompanied by rage. She also felt his rietsu flare, every couple of minutes. Finally, she gave up, and set her book down, picking up Haineko as she went. "I am not going to put up with this behavior from you."

She slid the door between their two rooms open, and noticed him sitting on the edge of the bed, the top of his uniform pulled away, showing some bruising on his side and arm, not to mention, his wrist was bandaged, causing her to inwardly wince.

Sensing her presence, his head turned slightly, his eyes reflecting the same level of anger as earlier. "Matsumoto, what don't you understand about privacy? I told you earlier not to baby me."

Rangiku let out a sigh, then walked gracefully over to him. She flipped Haineko over, so that the hilt was down, then slammed the zampaktuo down hard onto his head, startling him from his overly angsty mood. Instead of anger, his eyes had changed to tearing up. "What the fuck?"

"What, you going to call me out on child abuse taicho?" As her words snapped out, he gained a hurt expression on his face. "You're the one who told me to stop babying you, so I used the words child abuse. Fact is taicho, no matter how much smarter or how much greater your abilities are then most adults, that will never, and I mean never, change the fact that you're still a child. Now, how did you come to have those injuries?"

"I was training. You said yourself, accidents happen."

"You said most happen due to carelessness," Rangiku stated, her cold hands going to his side, which was on the warm side, especially for him.

"I also have been careless," the small boy stated. "I am not going to the forth division."

"For once, I am not going to try and make you. However, I do feel leaving your ribs like this is detrimental to the rest of the division," Her fingers began to glow, as she began to practice healing Kido, causing the bruising to fade, though not completely.

Her eyes watched his body movement carefully. His breathing came hard, as if he was chocking back the pain of her words. His muscles were tense, and some tears had come to his eyes, yet he was forbidding them to fall. When she finished, she pulled away, not offering him a hug. "Do you still want me not to baby you?"

Her pale eyes watched as his haw trembled. "What I want isn't something that has ever been a factor in my life or my decisions. The fact is, we are taicho and fukutaicho. Because you aren't my mother Rangiku, that means you can't treat me as if I were. It stops here. Permanently."

Rangiku swallowed hard. "All right so be it. I won't baby you anymore." She then got up, noting the mess he was in, physically still, and mentally, not to mention how sopping wet his clothing was. She stepped through the doorway, closing it behind her, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh god… I so said the wrong thing," Matsumoto leaned up against the wall. "This time it might take me longer to break down that barrier of his…"

_Author's note – While I was writing various stuff in notebooks, I was taking a two-week no-touch-computer mood. I do that sometimes, don't know why. Yes, the man is likely lying through his teeth, considering that he's already gone and hurt Toshiro a couple of times. There is no telling what else he's done or will do. It will get a lot darker, before he gets his just dues. It is the matter of getting there, and not shoving in too much at once._


	31. Cold Rain

**Warning: **Another chapter with AS and Soifon.

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Cold Rain~**

When Ukitake had brought up the fact that she had multiple marriage proposals, Soifon couldn't help but wince. This meant that she had more than just the proposal from Aishadou Taicho. She had an idea, of where the other proposals had come from, but she didn't understand why the two would have done such a thing when she had definitely asked them not to.

As she hurried through the storm, which wasn't easy to do, as her stomach was swollen, making it hard for her to move with the normal quickness that she was used to. She also knew that she would have to talk to her father about this, to confirm what was actually going on. She hurried through the gates at her family estate.

She then went and tapped the back of her fist on her father's door, and then got a word to come into the room. She opened the door, and slid in. "What is this about multiple marriage proposals? I heard of this from Ukitake Taicho."

Her father suddenly glanced up at her. "Two young men came by, and also happened to give marriage proposals. One of them looks promising, as he happens to come from a wealthy novel family, which happens to counter the fact that he isn't of the rank that Aishadou is in the Gotei thirteen. Actually, he is your lieutenant, which becomes even more advantageous."

"What about the other proposal," the young shingami asked, her eyes narrowing, as she couldn't help but notice the fact that her father had avoided the second one.

"It came from a young man. He was relatively polite, and spoke well. However, he is from the rukongai and he also happens to be only the rank of lieutenant, not a match to your rank," the man stated, his tone rather cold. "He also seems like a pacifist. I doubt that he would ever make the rank of captain. It is just something I sense about his rieatsu."

Soifon felt her voice catching in her throat, as she happened to tense at the rebuttal of Hisagi. She had known him for some time, and personally felt that he would actually make a great captain. "I'll take my leave now."

She slipped out of the room, and headed to her own to change. However, her hand reached in, and suddenly touched the small thimble like object that was around her waist. Her fingers slipped around, and then allowed the fluids contained within, to slip out and down her throat. Her mind began to fog over, and she headed out, towards a specific destination.

There were no guards or anyone, around Aishadou taicho's place. Thus, she slipped in silently, and headed towards the open room, even though the rain was pouring down. The entire floor was soaking wet, and the futon that she sat down upon, like a noble woman was expected to sit. What was below her was soaked and not comfortable to be upon.

She waited for quite a few hours for Shounimahi to come to the room. It wasn't though, until the rain had let up, that he showed up. His eyes didn't at all seem pleased with the situation. "What is this that I hear, about you having other marriage proposals?"

"Himeka can't believe that the foolish woman's father is considering…" Soifon's other self found herself interrupted by the man.

"I want to talk to a conscious Soifon right now," the man stated, waving his hand.

"What for, so I can actually remember our conversation?" the female suddenly found her words coming naturally.

"No. For your own sake, you won't remember still. That is the way this works. I mean, do you consciously remember what happened, that night that we first started on our little project, Soifon?" the man expected no answer back. "So, who are the ones who happen to have also put in proposals?"

"The fukutaicho of my division, and the fukutaicho of the ninth," Soifon narrowed her eyes. "You said no male would be interested in me."

The man suddenly let out a laugh. "You are kidding, right? Your fukutaicho is doing it, because having an unwed taicho that is pregnant, is a disgrace to him. Same goes for Hisagi. He left you alone that night, and he actually probably thinks he let you get raped."

"I think you are wrong. And isn't what you've been doing, raping me?" Soifon suddenly stated, which caused the man's aura to suddenly darken.

"What… this again. What we have been doing is consensual. I want you to tell your father, you don't want the other marriage proposals. They are only there, for restoring some honor to themselves, and it has nothing to do with you," the man stated.

"And what is it you're getting out of me. You've told me you don't want my body. Also, prove that what you've been doing, isn't rape," the woman stated, livid with anger.

"Do you really wish for me to prove it?" the man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course," Soifon held her head high. She had been down trodden by him, and had enough of his actions, or so she thought. Now, was her chance to regain control.

"So be it," the man stated. Soifon suddenly found herself shoved backwards, her eyes growing wide, as she realized that the man was in truth, stronger then her. Even though she struggled, he was the one who was dominating. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and began to remove the upper part of her uniform.

He pinned one of her arms against her side with his leg, and then began to remove her upper robing When that was done, he pinned both arms above her head with one hand.

"Stop! Please!" Soifon cried out, only to have him look her straight into the eye.

"What is the difference between what I did then, and what I am doing now?" the man simply asked. "I won't stop, unless you can tell me the difference."

"Bastard! The only difference is that now I am carrying your child!" the female taicho snapped out.

"You and I both know that is the wrong answer. I thought we had a level of trust, so I wouldn't have to do something like this," the man stated, using his free hand to pull the cloth that served as the upper set of underwear. Her entire upper torso was exposed to the man, with the swelling of her belly poking out from underneath the waistband of her clothing. Her breathing came hard, not to mention panicked.

Soifon uttered more protest, though not giving him the answer that he really wanted. His hand then moved, removing her lower clothing, still waiting for her answer. He was quick, and rough, causing her pain. She protested that this was something that she didn't want, the whole way along, only to have his behavior become harsher and more painful. He also did other humiliating things as she struggled against him.

Finally, through a ragged breath, after who knows how much time. She finally gasped out certain words. "Our relationship has been consensual, and has been consensual the whole time."

"And this time," the man stated, staying inside her, his hands roughing her.

"It was still consensual, but a much needed lesson," came Soifon's reply. She felt him leave her body, and release her, backing away, to allow her to sit up. To her horror, she glanced at her body, and could see bruising on various places, particularly her arms. "You… you could have killed the baby…"

She suddenly felt herself spun around, and pulled into the man's lap, to which she began to struggle. "I order you to relax."

Suddenly, her body fell limp, as his hands began to move, practicing healing kido on her body, taking the bruising away. "You know very little about sex then. There is no way I harmed the babe growing in your stomach, simply by having rough sex."

"Hai…" came Soifon's reply, watching the bruising disappear. When he had finished, a hand reached up to wipe her tears away. He then began to dress her in her wet clothing, though she did nothing now to struggle against him. He then shoved something into her hand, a vile of something.

"I am going to give you a new order. I want you to take this to your home, refill the vile on nights like this, and wait until the next night. It is going to start raining again soon… and remember, those males are doing this for restoring their own honor, nothing else."

"That isn't true…" Soifon though, had something whispered into her ear. The man then left her sitting awkwardly on the ground.

She stayed awhile, that was until the rain came down, and she felt as if her memories were beginning to fog again. She got up, and began to walk through the storm, heading back home, taking the path slowly, her mind numb from the fact that a depression was suddenly sinking in, not to mention his words.

**M**

Why Hisagi had decided to take a walk, in such terrible weather, he really didn't know. The meeting that he had gone to, was in truth frustrating to say the least. He felt a slight amount of pity for Hitsugaya Taicho, as the small captain was so young, that in some places he was so clueless about the way the world worked.

In some ways, the fukutaicho was glad too, the young taicho hadn't picked up on the fact that he was in truth being insulted. No, truth of the matter was, a good deal of the higher ups of the gotei thirteen happened to have been insulted, by the way that Hitsugaya Toshiro was treated. A good deal of people in truth respected the young man.

However, Shuhei couldn't figure out why Toshiro in truth hadn't been fazed by what was going on, beyond being embarrassed. This was the first time, he personally felt that what was going on, was actually going over the child prodigies young head. The man shook his head, and continued on his way, using kido to form a barrier so he wouldn't get wet.

His mind also kept slipping to another place in time, back to when he had offered his hand for Soifon in marriage. Why he had done something like that, when he had been turned down by her to help, he didn't know. Actually, truth of the matter was, he didn't quite understand why he had decided to help and to step in. Perhaps it was the Winter War, simply changing his view on life.

However, when he had offered his hand, her father had shown a great deal of distain for him. He was quite sure, it had something to do with the fact that he came from the Rukongai. In some ways, he wished he hadn't been upfront with the man, but he also knew, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere, without being truthful. The man was likely to have known.

Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw something move. Because it was his bad eye, he turned quickly, and was surprised to see who he did there. "Soifon?"

This caused the female to suddenly turn, and look at him, with her eyes glazed over. "Hi…sa…gi…"

The next thing he knew, he was moving fast, as she collapsed towards the ground. He couldn't help but shake his head, as he lifted her, finding that she weighed a lot less then she really should weigh, or at least that he thought she should weigh. How he managed to keep the kido going, he didn't know, but he found that he managed to get to his place, without getting wet.

Truthfully, his place was a joke in itself. It was a room at the ninth division, and was cluttered. But at least, it was away from prying eyes, enough to make sure the matter hopefully stayed private. He was able to reposition her in both arms then, and move her, so she was standing on her own two feet. As he supported her, he made the offhand comment. "We really need to get you out of these wet clothes."

Wobbling, Soifon's hands suddenly began to undo the top of her uniform, letting it fall to her hips, and then she undid the underwear that she of late, had been putting on, on top, even though the back of her uniform showed the white cloth, when she wasn't wearing her haori. Her upper torso, became completely bare to him, and soon her lower extremities did to.

"Soifon… couldn't you have waited until I got you some dry clothing," Shuhei's eyes turned to the side, trying to be as polite as possible.

This caused the female to suddenly turn to him, using one arm to cover her small chest area, and using her free hand, to cover her lower area. "Aniki doesn't like what he sees?"

"Aniki?" Hisagi suddenly stood up from the cardboard box, containing his spare clothing. As he handed her a blanket, he felt her forehead. "You've got a slight fever. Could you… please… cover up?"

"Aniki isn't turned on by what he sees?" Soifon's hands suddenly fell to her side. "Himeka will do anything he wants."

"Knock is off," Hisagi irritably forced the blanket around her shoulders.

"_Admit it. This is the first women's body that you've seen naked, which isn't in a picture._" His zampaktuo suddenly laughed. "_Not to mention, you've never seen this body type before._"

"_Go kill yourself,_" the shingami stated to his zampaktuo, which every so often was a current case of events. When Soifon suddenly let the blanket drop to the ground, he let out a groan, and then placed his hand on her neck, applying pressure. "I am not putting up with this…"

At that, she suddenly collapsed, and he caught her, causing him to let out a grumble about the situation. He hooked the blanket with one foot, and used one of his hands, to pull it around her. He then wrapped her up in it, pushing her clothing to the side, not noticing the small and large vials that went with them.

_Author's note – Meant to have this up yesterday, however, I personally got stuck on the last part, without making it sound to corny._


	32. Continuing to Pull

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Continuing to Pull~**

The morning sun leaked through the cracked open door of the room, onto the futon that Soifon was on. She blinked a couple of times, and sat up, the sheets falling away from her body. "Where am I?"

"Would you mind… you aren't clothed," came a voice from a small stove, as the person cooked something that smelled rather enticing.

"Hisagi Fukutaicho! What are you doing in my room!" the female stated, her reflexes looking to find something to throw at him as she quickly clutched the sheets to her, only to realize that there was nothing familiar to her about the room.

"What… were you going to call me a pervert?" Shuhei turned to her, with a rather indifferent look on his face. "You're the one who stripped yourself of all your clothes last night, before I could get you anything dry to change into. You were soaking wet."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" the female muttered, rather irritated. She then paled. "Please tell me… we didn't…"

"No… no, we didn't happen to do it, as in have sex," Hisagi stated firmly. "You were really out of it, and I couldn't leave you out in the rain like that. If you get sick, it effect your baby, you know. I am worried about what you were doing out there."

"As I said, I don't remember," Soifon sighed, glancing around the room. "This place is messy. What is with all the paper."

"My own writing, a few others that I've been asked to look at, stuff for the paper," the man stated. "Mostly my own writing."

Soifon glanced at the ground. "I didn't know you wrote… well, except for the few things in the paper Tosen had published. How was he able to do that, when he couldn't see."

"Had a person read it for him," Hisagi stated, focusing back on the stove.

"I see…" Soifon picked up something from one of the stacks, and glanced through it. "Is this something you wrote? It is good."

At that, Hisagi frantically grabbed it from her. "It's not that good."

"That's better than a good deal of what goes into the paper," Soifon stated.

"We don't get the good writers submitting, because they lack confidence. This is another work that Hinamori Fukutaicho tore apart. It's not up to his standard."

"Who… Aizen… she's still…" Soifon glanced away, trying not to look him in the face.

"No… actually. Read this," Hisagi handed a small stack of papers to Soifon, who quickly read the story.

"Why isn't this in the paper?" Soifon stated. "A lot of the females would enjoy reading this. Did Ukitake write this?"

"Him… no," Shuhei let out a snort. "Sure, the eight and thirteenth go hand in hand, but just because one is a pervert, doesn't mean the other is a romanticist when it comes to writing. He… prefers writing children stories. He just needs someone to illustrate them, and we can get them published. Problem is, the person he wants to, refuses."

"Seriously… why isn't this in the paper though," the female was reading through it a second time.

"Hinamori asks me the same question, which is why I don't let anyone see my work, or even publish it in the magazine. She really wants this person to have their work published. Of course, for the same reason he won't illustrate Ukitake's books, he won't let us publish it," the young male stated.

"Let me guess, he's humble, and doesn't want notoriety," the second division taicho had rather enjoyed the story.

"You've read the story a couple of times. Did you notice something about it that was unusual? It might give you an idea of who the author is, considering the fact that an author's writing reflects them, their moods, their emotions, basically who they are," Shuhei grinned.

"I don't know, it seemed like a rather innocent romance, about a boy's first crush on a girl, and the feelings that go along with that. Meeting her at her brother's house, stalking her, finally getting the courage to talk to her. Asking to be friends. I am surprised it stops at that."

"That would be, because Hitsugaya Toshiro wrote this. He says his work sucks, and he denies that there is any romance to it," Hisagi stated. "He's going to go through puberty soon."

"But Unohana Taicho said…" Soifon shook her head in disbelief.

"We don't even know if it was a man that hurt Yachiru-chan Soifon. Nothing was left. You can rape someone, without even using your own body. But to have the mindset to do so, I think it has to be on your mind. However, this proves that Toshiro's mind isn't this way," the man stated, a small smile spread on his face.

"But something like this could still be used against him?" Soifon became a tad bit worried.

"Yes… it could still be used against him," Hisagi frowned. "Would you mind not mentioning this to anyone. Hinamori, Matsumoto and I are the only ones other then you who know about his writing ability. Until this matter is cleared up, and the culprit found, then I can't even think of publishing his work, no matter how much Momo persists."

"You are… on first name bases with both of them," Soifon let out a sigh.

"Well… I tend to refer to Hitsugaya Taicho as his title or his last name. When I am referring to his child side, I call him Toshiro. He's been through a lot of crap, but the fact is, he actually has maintained a good deal of his innocence. I like that about him." He watched as Soifon glanced at the ground. "Soifon Taicho… would you like to be on first name bases with me. My first name is Shuhei."

"Fon Shaolin," Soifon stated, her cheeks suddenly blushing.

Hisagi handed her a bowl of food. "You should use your real name a lot more often. It shows another side of you, that you tend to keep hidden. Kind of like how Hitsugaya Taicho tends to hide his childish side, for fear of being admonished for it, or something like that."

This again caused Soifon to blush again.

**M**

Over in the tenth division dojo area, one small taicho desperately attempted to fight off the lack of sleep from the night before. The storm had boomed the whole night, and he had mulled over what Rangiku had said to him, her words hurting deeply, though he wasn't about to admit this fact.

As he maneuvered around the room, his body began to heat up and sweat. However, he avoided removing his upper uniform, as he didn't feel comfortable doing this. He also became more wary, as he got further in, misstepping more as he went along, his confidence in his own ability becoming worse for wear.

When the new taicho finally did decide to show, he came from the small taicho's blind spot, speaking up and causing the boy to slide around, his body racked with nervousness. "Good morning to you, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"That is the first time I recollect you actually using my title," the small taicho muttered, his voice half the norm.

"I still wonder, especially with you as jittery as you are, how you came to be a taicho," the man raised an eyebrow, then moved forward, pulling out his weapon.

"I am not sure I am up..." However, before he could finish saying what he wanted to, there was a clanging as his zampaktuo came in between that of Aishadou taicho. He felt himself pushed backwards, and his wrist beginning to hurt more, from the pressure exerted downward.

"If your that way, you won't ever grow." The man's eyes for a few minutes looked straight into those of Toshiro.

The small taicho looked away, towards the ground, only to find himself being thrown towards the ground. He felt his elbow hitting the floor hard. He also felt himself being yanked from the ground, his body twisting. "Stop... honestly..."

"Honestly what?" the man stated, right in his ear.

"I wonder if you happen to have something against me," Toshiro tried pulling away. Problem was, the man held fast.

"Are you trying to get at, that I am purposely trying to hurt you?" Two teal eyes temporarily regained the normal spark and looked straight at the man, put then looked away, under a glare even stronger. "I'm not. Were you thinking of telling someone?" After a small pause of silence, the older taicho spoke up again. "It isn't as if they would believe your story, especially when I tell them the truth."

This caused Hitsugaya's eyes to drop to the floor, his body straining slightly against the man's strong grip. His stomach twisted, as something deep down bothered him, but for some reason, he couldn't place what it was. He then crashed to the ground, as Aishadou suddenly let go, causing the possibility of a few more bruises.

"Are you going to just lie there, or get up and spar with me so that you can get better," the man stated firmly.

At first, Toshiro moved to stand up, however, suddenly felt he shouldn't, as it would only lead to more physical hurt. He had to know when to give in, and this unfortunately was on of those times. He felt the man nudge him in the side. "So much for your courage. Maybe you are starting to see things as you should."

He overheard the footsteps of the man, as he left the room. After a few minutes, he pushed himself up, and dusted himself off. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes. "_Hyorinmaru..._"

"_You need... believe..._" The dragons words came from what seemed like a great distance, covered in fog, frustrating the small taicho. He stood up, and then turned towards the door, his eyes growing wide when he saw that a few of the females of his division were staring at him, gossiping.

He figured them to be around Hinamori's age, or slightly older. He normally saw them with smiles on their faces, but now they were turned up in frowns. "Is something the matter?"

"Well... wasn't the new taicho a bit rough?" one of the girls commented, causing her companions to squeak.

"It was just training practice, a spar. It should be obvious that I need to work... on a lot of things. So if you'll excuse me, I will be heading to the office, to work on the paper work I need to finish." He walked passed them, then paused. "Also, refrain from idle gossip. It isn't charming from you or lieutenant Matsumoto."

At that, he headed further down the hall, hoping that the heat he was feeling growing behind his ears was not viable. The last time he remembered being showed up to any of his division members was a vague memory. He felt, for the first time, shame from the spectacle, shame that he had never felt before.

"_Hyorinmaru... am I really captain material? That man showed me up in front of division members, to the point I refused to get up off the ground and continue. I surrendered. Shingami __don't surrender._" However, the dragon remained silent, and as he searched his mind for his companion's presence, he became frustrated.

He arrived at the office, and found Matsumoto bustling about. He headed to his desk, filling like something was off. He opened one draw, then another, to see if the woman had pulled a prank on him. When he opened the door that contained the items he had stored as memories, his two teal eyes went wide.

"Matsumoto... what did you do with the things in this drawer?" he asked, his voice chocking with anger.

"You mean, those childish keepsakes?" the female sighed. "I think I indulged you enough, by letting you keep them, don't you think?"

At this, his teeth clacked together, the sound echoing across the room. "Matsumoto, if this is a ploy, to get me to recant what I said, think again. I refuse to let you treat me like a child."

"Good, because I threw them away," the female stated, tapping her brush on the desk, possibly because she was avoiding work. "By the way, Ukitake asked to schedule a meeting with you in a couple of days. I said you were free."

"Matsumoto! You normally pass those things by me!" the boy stated. "And doesn't visiting him counter your trying to _not _treating me like a child."

"I figure you can tell him that you don't want him to treat you as a child when you go," Rangiku began to twist her hair, and stare vacantly at the wall.

"Rangiku! Do you think I would dare insult him! He's a taicho!" the boy protested, only to have her pale blue eyes turn towards him, glaring in daggers.

"Yet you dared to insult me?" the female stated firmly.

"Matsumoto! That kind of relationship shouldn't be, between taicho and fukutaicho! Ukitake is known for his like of children! Kyoraku would be on my but, as would Nanao!" He pulled at the bridge of his nose, hoping that this would end soon.

"Think carefully about what you've said," Rangiku stated firmly, only to have him stand up, knocking his chair backwards and into the wall. He stormed off, his reitsu flaring out. The busty female carefully opened one of the drawers on her desk, to look at the keep sakes she had confiscated. "I really hope, I am doing the right thing... I really hope I am."

"_He seems more distant. I am worried_."

"Haineko... if _you _are worried... that can't be good. I'm the one whose supposed to do that," the female sighed, chewing on the end of her brush to relieve her stress.

_Author's note – Yeah, long time not updating. I had quite a few things partially written awhile ago, and this was one I had the first part written, and needed to work on the second part._


	33. Falling

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Falling~**

The thirteenth division room breathed a nice, sweet coolness. Ukitake sat, propped up against the wall, pillows supporting his back. A few hours ago, he happened to have a rather hard attack, and he was resting up. He heard soft footsteps on the other side of the door, and a smile spread on his face, knowing exactly who was coming.

A soft tap came on the door, and Ukitake called the person in. He saw Hitsugaya Taicho peek into the room. "If you aren't well, we can always reschedule."

"No... actually, Yamamoto was wanting me to speak to you," the man smiled, then patted a pillow right next to him. He watched as the small taicho winced at this, then stepped forward. The boy was nervous, his face on the pale side of things. However, he still came over, and sat next to the man, his shoulders sagging.

"What did I do this time?" Hitsugaya muttered, only to have Jushiro place a hand on his shoulder. To the older taicho's surprise, the boy pulled away from his touch.

"It's not something you did," the man stated, his tone revealing how worried he was about the boy.

"I figured there was something. I mean, I did get looks when I asked what that meant," Toshiro's teal eyes remained glued on the floor.

"Considering it was you, I am rather surprised you didn't look it up," Ukitake muttered.

"And from the sound of your voice just now, it's not something I should be looking up," Hitsugaya continued. "I saw how everyone reacted, when I asked, especially when Abarai was holding back his laughter. Matsumoto was displeased with me."

"It's not something that is talked about in... usual polite conversation is all," the man scratched his head. "It isn't even something I'm really comfortable talking about. But... it is something you are going to need to talk about with someone, before you get much older. Unohana would be the best person I think. I mean, as I told you, I am not comfortable talking about it, and you defiantly _don't _need to talk to Kyoraku Taicho about that... believe me on this one."

"Does this go back to growing up?" Toshiro let out a huge sigh. "I'm not a child, you know..."

"So I heard from Matsumoto," Ukitake commented, his tone rather dry, trying not to push the wrong buttons.

"Is _that _the reason Yamamoto wanted you to talk to me? Rumors travel fast, don't they?" came the next reply.

"Actually, I heard that one directly from Matsumoto about that one," Ukitake sighed. "After Yamamoto asked me to talk to you."

"What... exactly... did she say... to you..." Toshiro choked out the words, almost as if he felt guilty about something.

"Toshiro, you know you can talk to me about anything," Ukitake stated firmly, patting the child on the back, to only have him pull away slightly.

"Matsumoto told me that I should tell you to stop treating me like a child... because I told her to stop." Toshiro was suddenly gripping his knees tight. As he did this, Ukitake caught a glance at the child's wrist, wrapped up. A frown came to his face, but he decided to handle the conversation carefully.

"Well... do you feel uncomfortable with me giving you the candy like I do?" Ukitake suddenly ask.

Toshiro's face suddenly perked up. "No! You share that kind of hospitality with everyone."

"Then why are you so worried about it?" Ukitake stated firmly, reaching out to touch the small taicho, only to have him pull away before he could touch him. "Toshiro... if you are ever uncomfortable around me, you know that you can tell me, right."

At that, Hitsugaya glanced away. "Yeah... I know."

"You mind telling me about that wrist of yours?" Ukitake suddenly asked, getting a response that he hadn't expected.

"Nothing happened!" Toshiro suddenly became on the defensive, which caused Ukitake's brow to furrow. He worried that the boy wouldn't give him more information, however, the small taicho spoke up. "Look, I've been pushing myself in training. I'm trying to overcome my weaknesses, and got hurt doing so."

"I see..." Ukitake placed a finger to his mouth. "Shiro-chan, the reason that Yamamoto asked me to talk to you, is because we are worried about you. You do know, you don't need to over do yourself, as everyone has flaws, and working on them in a methodical fashion, is better then going about it in an unplanned manner."

"I know that," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Are you sure the injury is from training?" the man asked again, having the feeling that the small taicho was hiding something from him.

"I told you! It's from training! I'm fine!" Hitsugaya snapped his words out. "Seriously... do you think Matsumoto is hurting me or something?"

"Is she?" Ukitake asked, his face paling a little at the idea that the female lieutenant would do something like that. He then got a rather cold look from Toshiro, one that he had never before received from the boy, one that was rather deadly.

"She hasn't ever hurt me. Don't go accusing her either." Toshiro stated firmly, standing up. "I have to go."

At that, the small taicho walked through the door, slamming it shut. Ukitake frowned. "I can't shake that something is wrong. He doesn't normally act like this..."

**M**

The bar filled with thick, heavy smoke filtered through the air. Many shingami relaxed, some obtaining from duties they were supposed to take care of, while others were there on their down time. Aishadou opened the door, and slipped into the room, ordering a drink at the bar, letting those around him talk.

He sat there, when one of the men came up to him. "Hey, aren't you the new captain of the third squad?"

"Yes. I actually am," the new taicho stated, taking a deep drink of his sake.

"I don't know what kind of captain you are, but anything has got to be better, than the previous captain," the man chuckled, half drunk.

"So I have heard, but no one has ever been very particular about what was so bad about him, other then he happened to have turned traitor on everyone," Aishadou raised an eyebrow, letting the man go into a rant about the situation.

"I would never have joined that squad while that captain was in charge," the man muttered, spluttering due to his level of drunkenness. "He had a way of twisting things around, liking to put a person's joys up, only to dash them on the ground. Truth of the matter is, it is no surprise to anyone, that Ichimaru Gin turned trench coat on everyone."

Another man, overhead the conversation. "Not only that, there is rumor that Ichimaru was jealous of his girlfriend's taicho."

"Nah, Rangiku... she was never officially a couple with him, but he liked to pretend that she was. She was too good for him, and left him in the dust," the first commented.

"Yeah... well, Matsumoto-san is too good for a good deal of guys!" A female piped up. "As I recall, she didn't just turn you two down, she dropped kicked you to the ground."

"Shut up! You're just a female!" One of the males stated, only to have the female ignore them, and continue drinking.

The second spoke up. "It was rather funny, Ichimaru being jealous of captain Hitsugaya. I know that he's supposed to be a child genius, but that little punk has no true concept of things."

"Yeah! I heard that he had to have two limbs reattached after the Winter War," another man laughed. "It was one thing, when it was Soifon, who lost a limb, as she was dealing with a person who happened to have the ability to rot flesh, but Hitsugaya Taicho went up against that ex-wimpy captain Aizen."

"Hold on," Aishadou suddenly asked. "How did Soifon get her arm back."

"That would be Orihime-chan. She's a girl from the living world, with the ability to heal. What a perfect ability for a girl. Not to mention, she's a hottie!" someone chimed in.

"But anyways. Not only can Gin trump that child captain ability wise, there is the fact that he's jealous of a child! I mean, how pitiful is that!" someone laughed.

"A child who wets himself. I mean, I know we mentioned how he failed with Aizen, but have you seen his movements lately. I have never before seen such a klutzy taicho," someone laughed.

Aishadou took a deep breath. "You know, it is one thing, to talk about a taicho that has fallen, but a taicho that is still considered honorable, that is another thing."

"What is honorable about that taicho though? I mean, you should know. You were at that meeting, when he used _that _word in front of the other captains and fukutaicho," someone commented.

"Yeah... Abarai told us." The comment was furthered. "Of course, Abarai had a good laugh, that the taicho had to _ask _what that word meant, in front of the other members of the squad."

"I'd best be going now," Aishadou stated, getting up, and stepping towards the doorway.

Truth of the matter was, he had been hearing a lot of discontent as of late. It was particularly about the small child captain, rather then Soifon. In truth, one would have expected, that if a female captain suddenly became pregnant, that people would be wondering who the father was.

However, the truth was, because of the other rumor about Soifon that was going around, in the under current, a lot of the men had brushed it off, as the homosexual female finding a way to have a family like she wanted. If it had been another female in the ranks, the comments would have been different.

Well, from some of the things he had heard, if Matsumoto Rangiku had become pregnant, some people wouldn't have been surprised at that either. That being said, the rumors were flying in places he had least expected it, and quite a few people, had in fact noticed a change in the small taicho, as of late. Though, really, it wasn't that big of a deal.


	34. Visiting

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Visiting~**

A letter sat on Soifon's desk, as she entered her office. Eleven weeks passed since she had gotten drunk enough, to get herself knocked up, without realizing who she happened to be doing it with. Her belly was bursting out, which frustrated her to no end. She picked up the letter, and noticed it was from her mentor. Carefully, she slit the envelope open.

_To Soifon ~_

_Urahara and I have received word from the commanding Taicho, about certain things that have been going on. To be frank, he was more clear, about what happened to little Yachiru-chan, and left what has happened to you, at the vaguest sense, saying simply that he worries about you. It is rare for him to voice some concern, and since he is not telling me, I believe it to be a private matter. I've arranged with him, for you to meet with me, and he is allowing for the doors to be open, temporarily._

_~ Yoruichi_

The letter then went on, to list the time expected. The second division taicho collapsed into the chair, staring at her desk in shock. Yoruichi-sama was the last person she wanted to know that she was pregnant out of wedlock. She tapped her fingers against her chair. She knew she had to eventually tell her mentor though.

In her contemplation, she didn't notice someone slip in through the doorway. "Can I take Ms. Shaolin Fon out, and treat her to lunch?"

At that, Soifon's head suddenly jerked up, and her wide eyes settled on the tall man. "Hisagi-san..."

"You do know, you can call me by my first name, Shuhei, right?" The man had a rather hurt look on his face.

"Ahh... yes..." The second division taicho felt her face fluster up.

"So..." he asked again. "Will you let me take you to lunch?"

"I apologize. I have to meet with Yoruichi," the female stated, standing up, placing a hand on her back, and stretching a little.

"I could go with you," he offered. "You don't look to excited about this."

"Well... she's someone I've greatly admired since I was a child," Soifon sighed. "No... as much as I appreciate the offer, she'll take one look at my belly, then try to kill you, as she will have gotten the wrong impression."

"I would almost take that as saying I can't take care of myself, except I know that she's someone you don't want to mess with," Shuhei gave her a weak smile. "Are you positive though, this is what you want?"

"I need to be able to take care of this by myself," Soifon stated, heading for the door. "If you could do me a favor, tell my second that I am headed out, and he's in charge right now." She made a short pause. "Better yet... tell him _you're _in charge, under _my _orders._"_

"Understood, Soifon Taicho!" Hisagi's tone turned towards a more business like approach to the whole matter. But then, that was the way she expected things to run in her division.

**M**

Yoruichi left the shop a few minutes before she was supposed to meet Soifon at the cafe she had choosen. Some sort of instinct told her that something was wrong, that there was something that she needed to know. She also expected to arrive at around the same time as the young female she had mentored so long ago.

However, she found Soifon sitting at the table, glancing away at the sky, her eyes glazed over, as if her mind was else where. The dark skinned female, slipped into her chair, and spoke up. "Soifon?"

The younger female startled. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"You don't need to have such formalities," the other female sighed. She felt a fluctuation of reiatsu, causing her to close her eyes. "Is there something you need to tell me."

"What do you mean?" The small female glanced at the ground, her face contorted with shame.

"I won't judge you... I promise that... but I will question you, and point out what I think is best for you," Yoruichi stated calmly. "I can sense the reiatsu you know."

At that, Soifon's cheeks turned a deep red. "So, you know that I'm..." Again, the female glanced away.

Yoruichi moved her chair over, so the small females bulging stomach was within her view. Her hand reached down, and rubbed the bump. "I would like to know who the lucky father is..."

At that, Soifon glanced away. "I don't know who the father is. I don't want to."

The dark skinned female narrowed her eyes, then suddenly pulled the other female into a hug. "Soifon... if you don't want to know, that is fine. The experience may not have been pleasant." Though, in her mind, Yoruichi couldn't help but think something else. "_Could this have a tie in, with the other events. Is this what has Yamamoto so worried._"

"I know that I let a lot of people down," the pregnant female stated. "You don't need to baby me, and can tell me straight out that you are disappointed."

"Let's talk instead about your future plans," the female sighed, tapping her fingers suddenly on the metal table.

"Father wishes to marry me off," the female grumbled. "A friend of his has kindly offered."

The cat woman sighed, and waved a waiter order. She and Soifon ordered, and then she continued. "If you want, I can talk to your old man. He still holds my family in high regard."

"I would like to take care of this myself. I have two other suitors. My stupid second volunteered," Soifon muttered.

"And the other?" Yoruichi tilted her head, watching as Soifon's cheeks turned red. "You are smitten with this one suitor, aren't you. You were thinking of him, aren't you?"

"I wish that he was the father, but I know he's not," the younger female blurted out, suddenly clasping a hand to her mouth.

"You know that he isn't?" A frown came at this.

"Hisagi was going to walk me home that night, but he instead went back to the bar, because refused to take advantage of me in my drunk condition. I was... the best way to put it is, I was drunk, and for some reason I had it in my head, I wanted to have a baby. That in itself is a long story," the female muttered, glancing away.

"Do tell me though," Yoruichi decided to pry a bit, as Soifon's story might reveal something to her. The female slowly told the events of the last few days, which caused the dark skinned female to press her lips close. However, right afterward, she choose to change the subject. "The important thing is, you've got your first crush on Hisagi-san, don't you?"

"I do not!" Soifon's cheeks turned a vivid red. However, she glanced to the side. "All right. I do have a crush on him. He's a lot more of a gentleman then I thought, and... he's the first person other then you, to treat me like I am a female, and that I do have feminine wants, even though I mostly do guy things."

"In other words, he treats you like a princess?" the female smiled. "Keep this one, and hold on tight girl. If he breaks your heart, I'm going to shred him with my claws, both cat and human."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon protested, her cheeks flustering. "I wouldn't call it, treating me like a hime-sama."

"You were though, thinking about him, when you came here." The dark female leaned on her elbow.

"How..." Soifon turned, again flustered. "That is beside the point."

"He's the first person whose ever been able to make you conscious of the fact that you were something more then a tool, other then myself," came the boisterous laugh. "So... what did he do before you came here?"

"He... offered to take me to lunch," Soifon crossed her hands together. "This is embarrassing. I don't get why I am so impressed with him doing this."

"You'll get it eventually," Yoruichi smiled. She then frowned. "Why the hell didn't you take him up on his offer."

"You sent for me..." Soifon stated. "And... I couldn't exactly hide from you... a certain something. He offered to come with... but..."

"You turned him down?" Yoruichi sighed. "Whatever for?"

"Because Yoruichi-sama would have assumed he was the father, and tried to kill him!" the female blurted out.

Yoruichi reached up, and scratched the back of her head, letting out a chuckle. "I guess I would have. Then again, I would do what any mother cat would do, if their kitten was in trouble."

"You still haven't told me what for," Soifon stated.

Yoruichi glanced to the side, her face drawing a blank expression. "I am... yes... disappointed. Not angry though. Things like this happen. I am more glad that you all right, and you've found someone, then anything else."

"I can't shake the feeling that something is bothering you though," Soifon regained her more normal, serious composure.

"You need not worry about it just yet," Yoruichi smirked. "We need to make plans, in a couple of weeks, or so, to make arrangements for baby things. Meanwhile..." There was a sudden pause. "This is about all our meeting is good for. While I would like to spend time with you, I would love it more, if you could get your first date ever."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon squeaked, as their drinks and small snacks were brought.

"I'm serious. After we eat, you go have dinner with him," the female smirked. Her eyes though, had a great level of sadness to them. However, she deftly changed the subject, whenever Soifon became worried, prying into her worry. "_Something dark is going on..._"

_Author's note – Short chapter, but hopefully after this one, things will pick up again._

_Again, I have open Beta for my fanfics, grammar wise, to help them clean up. Also, I have a challenge forum._


	35. Investigation

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Investigation~**

Kenpachi's inner world, it filled with a thick mist, so that he couldn't see where he was. His frustration with his zampaktuo, was slowly growing. Ever since Yachiru had come back, a shadow of himself, the whole division had been on edge. Then again, Yachiru was the sanity of the division, and what kept them from going over board.

He understood the need for a safety measure. The eleventh division members wanted good fights, not senseless bloodbath. However, with their so called mascot, as some of the other divisions had fondly called Yachiru, having been hurt, a lot of the men were restless. Quite a few had gotten into brawls, accusing random people of the deed.

Placing a moratorium on drinking, so they retained their senses was also not going to happen easily. The best thing to do, would be to find the man, and kill him. "That isn't the kind of thought process you should be using, barbarian" Of course, his zampaktuo thought otherwise.

"Prat," Kenpachi called out, wanting to take his frustrations on something. "Just tell me your name."

"No..." the zampaktuo hummed. "You are the most disrespectful person I have ever met."

"Disrespectful?" Kenpachi growled, a smirk appearing on his face. "You want disrespectful?" At that, he opened his eyes, and came out of his inner world. He lobbed a huge spit wad, at his zampaktuo, causing a hum of anger to run through his head.

**M**

When something bad happens to someone you care for, one finds themselves wanting answers sooner, rather then later. Everyone, including Soifon, disliked the fact that no more information came out, about Yachiru's abduction and rape. It was a few days after she had spoke with Yoruichi, when a letter came from the twelfth division.

She read over the contents, noting that she was needed, as there was some important information to relay. She folded up the note with a sigh. It was almost one of relief, as this was more then they had before. However, fact was, she doubted that this would lead anywhere. She stood up to leave, when Hisagi came into the room. She gave him a weak smile. "I apologize I won't be able to have lunch with you today, as much as I like doing so."

"Business is at hand?" the man sighed, stepping forward, disappointment written on his face. "I've been enjoying this last couple of weeks."

"So have I. If it is any consolation, you can come with me to the twelfth division. They have information regarding the matter of the lieutenant of the eleventh division," Soifon stated, watching his face light up. "It might be much though."

"I don't care! A little bit, to get closer to the man who hurt Yachiru-chan is enough!" the man stated, a smile on his face. "You looked tiered every morning, almost as if you haven't been getting enough sleep."

"I don't think I have, but then I am pregnant.." the woman sighed. Both of them, shunpooed to the twelfth division, where a bunch of scientists were bustling about. They moved to where they could speak with the captain of the division, alone.

"What we learned is, it is most definitely one of our devices, for stopping reiatsu from leaking out," the man hummed.

"That's it?" Soifon asked, irritation written on her face. "Are you sure?"

Hisagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is better then no information. It means it definitely was one of us... but that in itself is an unsettling thought."

"It just confirms what I... and others have already stated. It had to have been someone who knew the routes for the search," Soifon muttered.

"If you doubt that it is one of the reiatsu controlling devices, try it on for yourself," the scientist snapped, narrowing his eyes, holding out the device.

Soifon picked up the round device, only to have Hisagi shake his head. "I am not sure if that is a good idea..."

"What harm can it do? Some females wear suppression devices, to minimize effect of their reiatsu on the baby in their womb. They cause no harm." With that, she clicked the device on. She felt a sudden flutter of pain in her abdomen

Without noticing, Hisagi removed the device. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." Soifon found herself blinking a couple of times from surprise. "I'll be heading back now. Hisagi... could you check the inventory for me?"

"Sure..." the man stated firmly. "I'll see if and when any of the devices disappeared"

**M**

If there was one place, that felt safe, it seemed to be the forth division. It was quite, and spending time with Yachiru was peaceful, calming. She was the only one who expected him to be the way that he always had been. The small taicho slunk into the room. The small girl glanced up, a weak smile spreading onto her face. "Aniki all right?"

"Ahh... I'm fine. Just worried how you are doing," the young preteen scooted over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He pulled the small girl into his lap, setting his box to the side. He held her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Yachiru... you seem more like yourself."

"I love aniki. He's a wonderful big brother," the girl stated. "What are we going to do today?"

"Ahh..." Toshiro pulled the box towards him. "Do you mind if I turn off the lights?"

The small girl, for some reason, flinched. "No..."

Setting her to the side, he moved to the door, and switched off the light. He then walked over to the box, and pulled something out. A click was heard, and what was obviously a flashlight switched on.

"Story... bed time story?" Yachiru asked.

"No. I was thinking, if I have to go on a mission, and had to leave you for a few days on your own, that you might have something nice to keep you company." The small girl's mouth formed a circle. He pulled out another flashlight, and some paper, and covered the light with the paper.

"I like looking at the stars at night. But some times, it is cloudy, or even raining. Some times, I got sick. When I was still a second, and had gotten sick one time, my taicho showed me a way to bring the stars inside," the boy stated. He switched off the one light. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." Yachiru had a rather unsure sound to her voice. There was a popping sound, that of a hole being punched through paper. Up on the ceiling, a small dot of light appeared, as did a huge smile on the small girl's face. "A star!"

"Yup!" Toshiro let out a laugh, and punched a few more holes, causing stars to appear on the ceiling. Finishing, he moved onto another flashlight, and did the same thing. "I'm making you many of them, so that your sky can change, like the night sky really does."

"Pretty..." Yachiru pressed back into the preteens chest, feeling comfortable and safe.

"Hello..." A voice came from the doorway, causing both to jump. The one with the frightened face though, wasn't the small child, but the small, white haired taicho jumped.

"Ken-chan! Come look at all the stars!" the girl pressed.

"I can see them from here," the man stated. "Hitsugaya Taicho, may I speak to you?"

"Hai..." the boy stated, leaving the room, setting the small girl onto the bed. "I see that she is more open towards you being around her. I guess I'm not needed anymore..."

"If it weren't for you, I don't think I would even be able to step into the room," Kenpachi stated, his voice sounding like he was tiered. "Are you all right? You're acting strange."

"No... the one acting strange is you," Toshiro sighed. "But... I guess that can be expected."

"No... you are acting strange. You never have jumped at my presence, yet now you're frightened of me," Kenpachi stated coolly. The man's eye drifted towards Toshiro's wrist, which the young taicho quickly pulled back. "But I also get the idea, you don't want any one prying into the matter."

"This..." Hitsugaya glanced at his wrist. "This is a simple training accident"

"If it was, then why have you been sporting that injury for so long? If it was a simple training accident, wouldn't your body have healed a lot faster," Kenpachi stated, his voice in a low growl.

Toshiro side stepped, looking at the man warily. "Look, I am not at all sure what you are getting at."

"Who ever is hurting you... perhaps they are the one who hurt her?" the man asked.

However, the mood of the preteen taicho changed, his aura becoming dark. "Are you insinuating that I've been at the end of abuse? Because I haven't. I may have problems controlling my powers, but I _can _defend myself. I _don't _need to be protected. Tell Yachiru I have to go take care of some paperwork."

At that, he stormed off. Kenpachi scratched his head. "Seriously, what's gotten into the brat? There was no need to get defensive. I don't even know why I asked such a question."

"_Because for once, you weren't thinking barbarically. You can't make sense of what you said and he said means_?" the zampaktuo asked.

"No... I can't," Kenpachi growled. "What does it mean?" However, the zampaktuo refused to answer, leaving him to mull over his thoughts, which ended in blank, dead ends.

_Author's note – Another short chapter. Oh well. Anyways, for those reading this fanfic, it is likely that they wouldn't mind watching R rated Anime. I say that, because I started Aoi Bungaku series. It is the animation, of some of Japan's classic literature. Episodes five and six was the story, "In the Forest, Under Cherries in Full Bloom". The reason I bring it up, is because the character design was done by Tite Kubo._


	36. Breaking

Warning: This is a REALLY sensitive chapter content wise... not explicit, just sensitive subject.

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Breaking~**

Hisagi separated from Soifon, as both needed to take care of business at their own divisions. The second division captain, for once in her life, actually happened to have a smile plastered on her face. Other then the small pain in her abdomen, which was gone, she felt normal, as she walked along.

However, as she was walking, the pain came back, sharp and hard, causing her eyes to widen from the shock. Being close to a wall, she grabbed on, and leaned against it, her whole body shaking. Her heart suddenly pounded in her chest, sharp and livid. Something, was definitely wrong.

Slowly, she began to work her way to the nearest bathroom, her stomach churning violently. She pushed the door open, to find no one there to help her. She pushed herself towards the sink, only to collapse, nearly cracking her chin against the porcelain She pulled herself up, vomiting into the sink, her cheeks burning.

Another pain to her abdomen caused her to fall to the ground, one hand reaching to clutch her abdomen Tears rolled down her cheeks, not because of the pain, but because something else was bothering her. She vomited again on the floor, then pushed herself towards the wall, turning her body, so that it was leaning up against the wall.

The pain was hard, almost like muscle spasms. Shivers ran down her spine, yet no one was there to help her. However, soon, the door opened, and a female voice could be heard. "Soifon taicho? Someone... get help!"

**M**

The small taicho walked back to his division, frustration over everything written all over his face. As he walked along, he heard some commotion, near one of the restrooms. Concerned, and as a captain, he headed over there, in time to bump into a rather distraught woman, who grabbed him quickly. "Hitsugaya Taicho... Soifon taicho's in labor."

"I thought babies had to go for nine months, before they are born, it's been only three," the small boy stated firmly.

"I don't know... I just know that she's in pain, so it must be labor," the woman stated. "I'm going to the forth division. There is another person in there with her."

"Wait!" the small taicho grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Send a hell butterfly..." He stepped forward, not paying any attention to the fact that the woman bathroom was way out of his comfort zone. Something had to be done now. To the woman sitting by the second division taicho, he snapped an order. "Send a hell butterfly, now! It will reach faster then someone shunpooing!"

The woman made to leave, as he knelt down by Soifon. "What's going on?"

"Hitsu... Toshiro-kun..." Soifon let out a deep breath, watching the small boy's face, which looked more like it had before and during the winter war, then it had in a long time, show annoyance at possibly not being called his title. That, or he was simply trying to remain calm. "Not you..."

"I'm the one whose here. If it is because I'm male..." the small taicho stated firmly.

"No... it's because..." The second division taicho let out a yelp, and clutched tightly to his sleeve. "No... you're a child. You shouldn't have to be … seeing something... like this..."

"I'm a captain, Soifon," the boy muttered, irritation written all over his face

The second division taicho opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't. "_It doesn't change the fact that you ARE a child._"

The female, who had supposedly left for the hell butterfly, stepped back into the room. Toshiro turned his head to her. "So?"

"Sir... do you know what you're doing?" the woman stated.

"That is why you are supposed to send for forth." His voice snapped out. "So no... I don't know what I'm doing."

"I think someone should take a look though..." the woman stood there, twisting and pulling at her fingers. Hitsugaya found himself biting lightly on his lip, due to the fact that this wasn't something he wanted to do. However, she did in fact, have a point.

**M**

Isane sat at her desk, filling out paperwork, when a female shingami came hurrying in. "Captain Soifon is in labor."

"That isn't possible," the tall female sighed, standing up, and signaling for two others to follow her. "She would be miscarrying.. it's way to early still for the baby to come. Who else is with her?"

"I passed Hitsugaya Taicho," the woman spluttered out.

This caused the female to suddenly raise her eyebrows. "You _left _a child in charge of something like this?_"_

"He's a captain!" the woman protested. "I'm not a midwife."

"Neither is he, or most males! He's still a child!" Isane snapped out. "Why wasn't a hell butterfly sent to us! It would have been faster."

The small group shunpooed away, following the woman, who remained in her panic. When they got to the area, Isane hurried forward. People were noticing that the two other division members carrying a gurney. Everything was too quiet for her taste, which caused her to give orders to the woman who alerted them, and her division members, to get the people to stop staring, and head on their ways.

Stepping inside, she found the bathroom, and everyone inside to be a complete mess. Soifon was leaning up against the wall, slumped, and her clothing pulled back, so that her under area was exposed. She was breathing heavily, and the still born baby lay at her feet. No sobs came from the second division taicho, but then, she also didn't respond to Isane entering the room.

As for the small taicho, his two hands were a mess, as he leaned up against the wall of the bathroom. His eyes were wide, and he took deep, choppy breaths, possibly worse then the second division captain. He stared straight at the wall, confusion written over his young face. His whole body shook.

The woman, who had stayed behind, stood there. Isane turned to her, snapping as she did so. "Why the hell did you let captain Hitsugaya take care of this! Why didn't someone send a hell butterfly?"

"He's a captain!" the woman protested.

Isane, who normally remained calm, and lacked hostility, found the temperature rising in her cheeks. It was almost as if she was a young version of her taicho, extenuating a very similar aura, when she saw something going down that shouldn't. "How dare you! He's still a child! I can't believe I am repeating what I had to say, to the other woman! Why weren't _you _the one who was taking care of this."

"Because..." the woman paused, glancing at the small captain. "He seemed so confident at the time. He is a captain."

"The _youngest _captain ever," Isane stated, her own stomach lurching at the site in front of her. Her division members hurried in, and began to move Soifon onto the gurney. A few more members, who had been sent for, filtered in, more so to clean up the mess. One placed the dead baby into a container, a rather sad look on their face.

To Kotestu's utter dismay, the small taicho began to react negatively, his body twisting. "No... Kotetsu Fukutaicho!"

The tall female bent over the small taicho, her face coming close to his bewildered one. "Hitsugaya Taicho..."

"The baby..." was all the came from his mouth, the shock still affecting his body. This caused the female to let out a sigh, and she lifted up the small boy. His arms snaked around her neck, and she carried him in her arms, to forth division, where Unohana Taicho would know what was best to do for him.

She set him down on one of the beds, and whispered into his ear. "I need you to stay here. I am going to go get Unohana Taicho."

She hurried away, to the room where she knew Unohana would be. There was a sad look, on the motherly figures face, and Isane had a good idea as to why that particular look was there.

**M**

While Soifon had been given medicine that allowed her a relief of pain, her mind felt numb. Her body had been hyped up, and filled with the emotional excitement, of having her own first born. She found herself staring at the ceiling, feeling as if she was missing something. She now knew how Rangiku felt, when she had lost her child.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming into the room, but Soifon did nothing to heed the sound, until she heard the child's voice call out her name. She turned her head, to suddenly see Hitsugaya Taicho standing near her, looking as lost as she did. Then again, it seemed like he had always been some lost child, ever since she had found out the truth.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" the woman stated.

"You have to come..." the small boy muttered.

"Why..." Soifon blinked a couple of times.

"Please..." A small hand wrapped around hers, and tugged. Soifon, even though she was heavily medicated, got up, and began to follow Hitsugaya. She couldn't help but notice, he was still wearing the same clothes as when he had found her. His hands were not the usual soft touch, but felt grimy to the touch.

The place that he led her, was Unohana Taicho's office, though Soifon couldn't understand why.Isane spoke in whispers with Unohana taicho, when they felt the presence of two others. They glanced up, in time to see their two guests. The taicho of the fourth's face contorted with worry. "Soifon... you should be resting after that. As should you Hitsugaya Taicho."

Soifon watched as Toshiro turned his head towards her, his true age showing through for once. "Tell them... they can't give up..."

"What do you mean?" Isane's voice spoke up, the female also extremely worried.

"The baby..." was the simple, straight forward answer.

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Soifon, though she was wanting to lose it herself, found herself trying to be reasonable. "When babies come out this early, there is no way for them to survive."

"No... it's because I messed up," two teal eyes became even more distant.

"No..." Unohana was firm. "Soifon is right."

"It's not fair!" Hitsugaya let go of the second division taicho's hand, his normal composure completely disappearing. "Why did it have to be Soifon's baby! She wanted her baby! Why couldn't it have been me! I wasn't ever wanted!"

"Hitsugaya Taicho, that isn't true," the forth division taicho stated firmly.

However, two small hands reached up and into white hair. "No... I really wasn't wanted. Why did it have to be a baby that was? Why! Why!"

However, before he could continue, Isane took a needle that her taicho handed her, and pricked the small taicho's arm, allowing the sedative in. While Toshiro remained standing, his words calmed down. Unohana let out a sigh. "Isane, would you please go get him cleaned up, and lying down? Give him another sedative after you finish, so he can get some sleep."

After Isane left, Soifon frowned. "But he was wanted, is wanted. I know for a fact, both of his parents adore him." Her hand suddenly slammed to her mouth, realizing what she had said, and what she possibly had revealed.

The other taicho simply shrugged it off. "I've known since the end of the Winter War. That can be said to be a reason why Ichimaru Gin was spared, but there is another, a truer one out there. I shan't say what it is."

**M**

Arriving back at the room that Isane had first taken the small taicho, she helped him up onto the bed. She went and filled a basin with water, and started, by washing off his hands. She then removed his clothing, and slowly bathed him, then tucked him under the covers. She had never before, seen him in such a state of mind.

She carefully took out another sedative, and gave it too him, and watched him as his eyelids tried closing. His mouth carefully opened. "It's true though... I wasn't wanted. That baby was." A few tears trickled down his cheeks, and he was out for the count. Isane found a few trickling down her own cheeks, before she went and turned off the light.


	37. Twisting

Warning: Soifon has a bad nightmare, that she can't remember when she wakes up, relating to what happened between her and Aishadou.

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Twisting~**

Unohana led Soifon back to her room, her whole lower body aching. The woman put her to bed. "Understand, you need to be resting. I am going to give you something, to help you get to sleep faster."

"I worry about Hitsugaya Taicho..." the female stated. "I didn't want him there... it wasn't something he needed to see."

"He likely isn't going to be able to go back to work. I'll actually worry about him, if he does," the fourth division taicho spoke. "I am going to go get you what you need."

"Not a needle?" Soifon became confused.

"No... a tea. Unlike a certain small taicho, you are calm enough to have something like that." Pain was written all over the older woman's face.

"I know you'll take good care of him, so I leave him in your hands," Soifon stated, trying to smile.

"I think you've matured some, because of your pregnancy," was the surprising response, as Unohana got up and left.

Knowing it would be awhile, Soifon leaned back, staring at the ceiling. However, she heard foot steps, and raised herself up, in time to see the new taicho of the third division standing there. The expression on his face, was something that she couldn't understand. However, he spoke up. "I heard from Unohana Taicho, that you miscarried. A boy none the less."

"I don't see how it is any of your business," the female sighed.

"It was my business, because I was wanting to marry you, to start a family. But, since you can't carry a child full term, that is simply useless. Particularly since you can't carry a male child to full term," the man stated.

"I didn't want your marriage proposal," Soifon stated.

"I need to remind you, I was the one trying to make a family with you, a traditional family, with a traditional Japanese wife. You were damaged goods, but I was willing to accept you for that, and your child."

"I had two other marriage proposals," Soifon responded.

"I'll start with that fat fukutaicho of yours. He sees making you his wife, as his way to your captaincy spot, as if you were a mother, you would likely retire, leaving the position open for him. You also bring his family more glory, even though you are most definitely not their ideal type physically, you are their type with your social status."

"As for Hisagi... can you really think of something from him?" the woman gave a smirk, having confidence in Shuhei.

"As for him, the lieutenant of the ninth, he is a ladies man, is he not? He likes women like Matsumoto Rangiku. He'll use you for sport, to relieve his heated moments, as a side show, to the women he really wants. He'll go to bed with you, have sex, leave, then wake you when he gets back, after having sex with a prostitute, to have sex with you again. That is the kind of man he is."

"No. You don't know what kind of man he really is," Soifon stated.

"You say that, because he is playing you for the fool." The man glanced up, and then quickly turned to leave.

Unohana a few minutes later stepped into the room. "I hope he wasn't bothering you?"

"No... he wasn't," Soifon took the cup of tea given her, and sipped it down. She then lay back, to sleep.

_Deep within Soifon's inner world, someone was restless. The person wasn't the second division taicho's zampaktuo, but someone else, someone that hadn't always been there. The being was angry, and furious. Not at Aishadou Taicho, whom she considered her master, but at the weak woman, with whom she shared a body, and in truth had the control over everything, as the drug was no longer in Soifon's system._

_Himeka seethed with anger. "He promised that if I lost the baby, we would try again! That whore! She did something to anger him, to make it so he didn't want to touch me any more!"_

_Meanwhile, Soifon fell deeper, and deeper asleep. She found herself, in a hall of mirrors, and she walked down the hall. Every single mirror she found, she came to see that it was an image of herself, until she got to the end of the hall, where one mirror was. There, she did see herself, however, there was a difference. "You're not me..."_

"_My name is Himeka. I am in control of this dream," the woman stated._

"_Yeah right," Soifon folded her arms across her chest, only to have her doppelganger grin evilly, and snap her hands up so she was touching her shoulders, causing Soifon to do the same. "What the hell!"_

_The woman proceeded to strip, the clothing falling, and disappearing, causing Soifon to do the same thing. When Soifon found herself completely naked and her hair lose, the woman disappeared from the mirror. "Go down the hall way, and you'll find clothes appropriate for your status, whore."_

"_I refuse." Soifon stated. However, the ground opened below her, and she found herself falling._

"_You do not have the right, to not comply," Himeka laughed, in Soifon's own voice, except... the tone was off._

_Soifon hit the ground hard, her naked body touching a wooden floor, and cloth. She sat up, and pulled it close to her. She held within her hands, the basic shingami uniform, no haori to be seen. There was also some underwear like they now wore in the living world. "If I refuse, are you going to pull the mirror trick again?"_

"_Of course. Your body is my body, and in the dream world and dream state, I am the one in control. Not you, me." The woman laughed, the mirror coming up. "Actually, I want to watch the cow dress herself. It's your fault, you know."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Soifon stated, pulling on the underwear, and latching the bra at the back. She then began to reluctantly pull on the uniform._

"_It's your fault he will not try getting us pregnant again," the female stated. "Now, go down the hall, and to the room over there."_

_Again, Soifon found herself heading down the hall. Her body ached, and she missed her baby. She found herself, in a garden, and in a place with an open sleeping area. She suddenly felt someone approach from behind her. "I am going to punish you."_

"_Aishodou Taicho?" The female became confused, as rain began to pour down on her. She turned, only to find herself thrown against the ground, hard. The man was on top of her quickly._

"_If you had only accepted my marriage proposal, our baby wouldn't have died, whore," the man stated,pulling the small females hands above her head, as Soifon tried to kick him. However, he sat down on her, so she couldn't do this. His free hand snuck around, and undid the lower part of the shingami uniform, and pulled it aside._

"_Please! Stop!" Soifon felt like she was reliving a nightmare, something she couldn't remember._

_However, the man's hand undid the band that kept the kimono part of her uniform tied, and pulled that away, tossing it far to the side. He then closed his mouth around hers, and began to kiss her, hard. Soifon found herself heaving, her clothes sticking to her body with the wet rain. One of his free hands actually began to touch her in a manner she did not like_

_When he pulled away, she found herself gasping for breath, and her hands let go. To her panicked, wide eyes, she saw that one hand reach down and begin to pull her kimono away, revealing herself in her underwear One of his hands snuck around, and undid the clasp while the other began to pull down the panties. She let out a scream_

Soifon sat up in the bed, her whole body sweating. She blinked back tears, as she tried remembering what the dream was about, but her body was rejecting it. She clutched her head tightly. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember."

"_Well, I'm not going to let you remember. That is part of the fun," _a voice stated firmly, but Soifon even forgot those words.

**M**

Hitsugaya Toshiro stared at the ceiling of the room. Despite having been given the sedatives, he quickly woke up from his own nightmare. His mind felt like it was burning, as it told him it wanted to sleep, but he simply wasn't able to comply. He sat up, to stare at his small hands. He suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"You are finally realizing, how much of a child you are," came the voice.

"Aishadou Taicho..." Two teal eyes glanced up, tears brimming in them. There was also some distance.

"If you had been an adult, you would have handled the situation better," the man stated, saying exactly what the small taicho was thinking, confirming his self doubts. "You really shouldn't be a taicho."

"No... I shouldn't..." the boy stated, glancing at his hands.

"If you want, you can come be my second," came the quick reply.

"But what about Kira-san?" Toshiro showed a bit of confusion, as a lieutenants badge was shoved into his hands.

"I heard that there was almost two lieutenants for your division before. I don't see why I can't use both of you," the man smirked.

"Ahh... hai," Hitsugaya glanced at the foot of his bed. The man got up, and walked out of the room, leaving the small taicho to his own thoughts. "Hyorinmaru... what do you think." There was a moment of silence, but there was never an answer from his zampaktuo. Communication, was completely cut off.


	38. Choice

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Choice~**

The small taicho continued to stare at the ceiling, a whole well of feelings rushing through his mind. He tried his best to think through his problems, however, he quickly found, every time he tried to think, his emotions threatened to come boiling out. His mind kept trying to find his dragon, to no avail.

His mind kept centering on the many times he had failed, over the last few months. He glanced at his wrist, noting that Isane had unwrapped the bandage, not giving the reason why it was wrapped in the first place a second thought. Aishadou Taicho kept maneuvering him into a corner when they trained, and it made him sick to his stomach.

"He has a point though," Toshiro suddenly said aloud to no one in particular except himself. "I am a child... I just couldn't see it. Why? Why did I think that I could take on such a position that was so far above me?"

He sat up, and noticed a clean uniform and haori sitting next to his bed. Truth was, he had no clue, how long he had been out. He slipped out of the bed, and slipped the normal uniform, fingering the third division lieutenants badge in his fingers. When he finished, he glanced at the haori, his mind reeling

Carefully, he picked up the white cloth, and then set out, towards the first division, despite the fact that he had yet to be released from Unohana Taicho's charge. He had what he considered grave business to attend to. He didn't notice the few concerned looks on the people's faces, as they saw him pass them by.

He knocked on the door to the head taicho's office, and an elderly voice asked him to come in. He stepped in, seeing the first division fukutaicho. "What is it that you need, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Stepping in front of the old man, while the fukutaicho of the first watched, Toshiro took a bow. "I can't be the taicho of the tenth anymore."

Yamamoto simply stared at him, but his lieutenant spoke up. "Is this some sort of joke."

"Care to explain yourself, Hitsugaya Taicho?" the old man asked, his eyes opening up.

"I am not fit to command the tenth division. I have failed many times over the last few months, ever since the Winter War," the boy stated.

"We need all the captains we can get," the old man tried deferring the small taicho's reply.

"I apologize, but I need to step down, before I ruin my division, and my men sir," the boy stated.

"Your saying your leaving the shingami!" The fukutaicho became extremely upset.

"Sasakibe," the old general lectured.

"Actually, he asked a fair question. I never said I planned on leaving the gotei thirteen," the small boy stated, still remaining in the bowing position. "I've a place to go to, that I can be of better use, I think."

"I refuse," Yamamoto stated firmly. "What proof do you have to give me, you are no longer suitable for the position?"

At that, the small taicho raised his head, and went and placed his haori onto the desk. "If I can't hear my zampaktuo anymore, I can no longer preform bankai, which is something a captain needs." The child bowed again. "I will take my leave now."

After the small taicho had stepped out of the room, Chojiro turned to his captain. "Sir... you surely aren't going to let Hitsugaya Taicho do this?"

"I have no choice, but to leave him to his whims at this point. I haven't though, accepted his decision." Yamamoto stated. "Keep your ears open. I worry about what the child meant by having a place to go. For some reason, he is hiding from me, the whole truth."

"But then... why didn't you push him?" came the question.

"Because... he's been pushed enough. His spirit is broken, and if he can't recover that, not only will he not be fit for captaincy any longer, but he won't be fit for duty either," came the firm statement. "I have the belief in him though, that he can bounce back from the deepest of depression. Considering what I know about him, that others don't."

**M**

Soifon lay in the bed, glancing up at the ceiling, resting as she did so. She heard soft footsteps in the hall way. Her mind was foggy, due to the drugs she was under, to lesson the pain. She turned her head, from where it was propped up. "Hitsugaya Taicho? Where is your haori?"

"It's not captain Hitsugaya anymore," the boy stated firmly. "I turned it into Yamamoto Taicho..."

"Why would you do that?" the woman sighed.

"Because, I am not fit for the position," the boy stated.

This caused Soifon to blink a couple of times. "I don't believe that for one minute... but... I won't argue about that. What is that you have in your hand?"

"A lieutenants badge... someone offered for me to be a second along side their own," Hitsugaya stated. "This way, if I go to the world of the living, I still get the reduction in power. Though... I am not sure if that is needed. I think Hyorinmaru's abandoned me."

The woman felt herself flinch, as she heard such words spill out of the small taicho's mouth. She choose though, not to push what she knew to be a subject that obviously hurt. "Who are you going to be fukutaicho for." To her horror, she saw the boy bulk, almost as if he felt his answer would offend.

"Aishadou... Taicho..." Toshiro stated, his tone distant, a slight bit of disgust in there, barely audible. "I'll leave you to rest for now."

"Aishadou... Taicho..." Soifon turned her head back to the ceiling. "Why does that name trouble me? I hope it's just my dislike for the man..." She turned, just as the boy was leaving. "Why not join my division, until you straiten things out, and put yourself back together?"

The boy looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. "I don't deserve such an honor, Soifon taicho. I think I'm lucky enough, to have gotten offered what I have in the first place. Plus... why don't you blame me?"

Soifon was about to open her mouth, however, the boy quickly slipped away. "Baka," she muttered, turning back to the ceiling, her gut twisting, though she felt it might be some pain the painkillers simply couldn't take care of.

"Shaolin?" came the voice from the doorway, causing her to try and raise herself up. However, someone was quickly to her side, and pushed her down, after setting the box down. "Don't push yourself."

"Shuhei..." Soifon let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"I heard fish has good protein, so I brought you some." The man pulled up a chair, leaning forward so she couldn't look him in the face.

"Baka... didn't they tell you I lost the baby? I don't need the protein any more..." the woman sighed.

"You couldn't eat fish when you were anyways," the man stated. "I want you to get better, as soon as possible, physically, mentally... but... I understand it also might take time. About the baby..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." the woman stated.

"Wait... what I have to say, is important." Hisagi let out a deep sigh.

"And that would be..." Soifon tried to look him in the face.

"I don't know what you wish to do with the baby, but I want to let you know, if you wish to, or wish not to, you can claim me as the father." Shuhei suddenly wrung his hands, then relaxed them, then wrung them again. "I also wish to continue our relationship as it is going, even if it means I have to back off for awhile."

The second division taicho let out a sigh. "At this point, my mind is filled with confusion. For now, I think it is best if we back off, but... when I am feeling better, I am not ruling out... I am not ruling out..." She closed her eyes. "I think you know what I mean. Every things odd. Including what Hitsugaya Taicho said earlier."

"What did he say?" Hisagi had a concerned look on his face.

"I can't remember... stupid pain killers..." Soifon muttered, relaxing and staring at the ceiling.

**M**

Aishadou sat at his office desk, working on his paperwork, while Kira worked on his own. The atmosphere seemed thick to the fukutaicho. To his surprise, his new taicho spoke up. "What do you think about having a second lieutenant for the division?"

This caused the blond to pause, and look at the man with a surprised look. "It's your choice a a taicho. I think I am lucky simply not to have my position taken away, because that is up to the discretion of yourself. Who though, did you have in mind?"

"No one really," the taicho stated. "More of, it was an offer of a place for someone who happens to be a bit lost at this point in time, and whose come to realize they are no where near as strong as they thought they were."

"Has this person actually told you, they don't think that they are as strong as they thought they were," Kira stated.

Aishadou Taicho paused. "It wasn't so much them telling me, more of their whole body posture, and the look in their eyes. Of course, it is more along the lines, if the person feels they need the place to call home, after having their spirit broken. He only would conciser it, if you weren't displaced."

"I am not understanding," the young fukutaicho stated. However, he suddenly heard a knock on the door frame, causing him to look up. To his surprise, the small taicho of the tenth division was standing in the doorway. "Hitsugaya Taicho... why aren't you wearing your haori?"

"I'm not a captain anymore," Toshiro muttered, glancing at the ground.

"You're one of the strongest captains... why settle for a position lower then what you have achieved? I mean, you are the youngest to achieve bankai," Kira stated, putting his brush away.

"I can't communicate with Hyorinmaru anymore," the boy stated flat out.

This caused the blond to blink a couple of times, then turn to his taicho. "If you don't mind, I'll be showing Hitsugaya T... Fukutaicho around, so he can get used to our division."

"Understood." The taicho's attitude seemed to not really care about what was going on, simply doing his duty.

At that, Kira stood up, and walked over to Toshiro, and began to guide him around the third division, a few members staring, not comprehending what was going on. He kept his voice to a whisper, then came to the quarters. "For now, you can stay with me, in my quarters."

"Ahh... arrigotto," Toshiro stated, his teal eyes glancing at the ground.

"Are you sure that your not being able to talk to Hyorinmaru isn't from stress or something?" the noble asked, opening his door, and letting the small taicho go and sit in a corner of the room, pulling his knees up to his chest. Something, seemed rather off.

"It isn't a fluke. I've always been able to hear him. Now, I can't find him anywhere in my inner world," the boy stated, as Kira sat down next to him.

"I should be getting back to work," Izuru sighed, only to have a small hand latch onto his clothing.

"Please don't leave me alone..." The statement, only served to make the young man even more worried, but he had problems placing his finger on what exactly was wrong. However, he slipped the leutenants badge that Toshiro held in his hands, and placed it on the boy's arm, without a hint of protest. It was the right size for a child, which concerned the older male.


	39. Through the Gate

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Through the Gate~**

Within the jail cell, Ichimaru Gin lay on his bed, his head facing the door. His arms were crossed under his head. A person walked upside down, then paused outside of the cell. Gin opened one eye. "You are?"

"I think that should be obvious," the man stated firmly.

The silver haired man flipped over, then sat up, venom in the tone of his voice. "Of course... you're wearing a haori. You're the only captain I don't know, so it is safe to assume you're my replacement."

"I don't see why you have so much disdain," the man stated, rather haughtily. "You are the one who screwed your own self out of a captaincy position, by becoming a traitor to soul society."

"Really?" Gin raised an eyebrow, then leaned against the wall. "I think that the reason I show disdain, is that I can see your real personality."

The man suddenly flinched. He then let out a scoffing laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichimaru though, moved so that his body snaked towards the cell, his head cocking to the side. "Shouniaisha... that is what you are."

"A pedophile?" the man narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that I am one?"

"It's your aura. I had to deal with a man who had pedophilic tendencies. Had to deal with his sadistic behavior for over a hundred years. You have nothing on him... but that aura is still there," Gin stated.

"I think, it is just your word, against mine, and your assumptions which might not be accurate," the man stated firmly. He glanced up, as a hell butterfly came flying at him. He carefully listened to the butterfly. "I see that my permission to go to the living world with my second has come through."

"Kira?" Ichimaru shook his head.

"No... my other second," Aishadou commented, emotion missing from his face. "I mean, it was Hitsugaya who told me I am a bit out of touch with the changes that have happened in the living world."

At that, the silver haired man suddenly hit the bar with his hand. "How the hell did you achieve that? Yamamoto would have said something! He would have stopped it, when he knew that chibi taicho became your second. He would have put his foot down."

"I don't need to comment to someone who is a known criminal, and accuses me of criminal acts," the man stated firmly.

"Don't you _dare _touch Shiro-chan!" came the quick, uncontrolled front.

"Why? It seems like the pedophile here, is you? I don't know why you are showing such an interest for the child. But then, they do say, those who were abused, become abusers." Aishadou stated. "You know that I would have a stronger case. You also know that there is no one who will listen to the crazy prisoner. Yes... I've heard from some people, about how crazy you were."

As the man left, Ichimaru slammed his hand into the jail cell bars again, his frustration boiling over.

**M**

Leaning up against the wall, Kira Izuru looked up at the ceiling. His mind found problems wrapping around the things going on. However, he found it hard to question what his taicho did, said, or ordered. The fact that the man happened to have been one of the greats, wasn't something he could easily forget, nor could he push it aside.

However, he couldn't push aside the fact that the small taicho, whom he had always known to be of a strong constitution, to suddenly be faltering in front of him, acting his actual age. This phenomenon felt disturbing, and made him wonder what had caused the small boy to suddenly act the way he was. Or why Hitsugaya Toshiro, no longer could contact his zampaktuo.

"What happened?" finally came the question, trying to pierce through the obvious wall the small boy.

"I messed up..." came the simple answer.

"I see," Izuru stated, folding his own arms around his legs. "_Actually, I 'don't' see. I've never dealt with kids before. I mean, I've dealt with Hitsugaya Taicho before, but this... this is the first time he's acting like a child. It's uncomfortable._" The only thing he felt he could do, was simply let the silence take hold.

However, after a couple of hours, Aishadou came to the door. "So, this is where you two are."

Izuru glanced over, but Toshiro's eyes remained averted to the floor. "You need us, taicho?"

"I just got permission to take my lieutenant to the living world, so that I can get an idea of the changes that went on," the man stated firmly.

"That was rather quick, wasn't it?" Kira's eyes glanced over at Toshiro.

"Nonsense If you look at the form I submitted, it is signed by another captain, Soifon to be exact, so we only needed the fukutaicho of the first to sign. However, she may or may not remember signing it, as she is rather out of it. I visited her in forth division, and confirmed that. Plus, it was dated at least a few days ago," the man stated.

"So then, it would be myself going?" the young man asked. "I mean, you submitted it before Hitsugaya T... Fukutaicho became second for our division."

"It wasn't signed until today," the man stated, then said something that caused the small boy to glance up. "Plus, it was Hitsugaya Taicho's comments, that made me realize I might need to catch up on some things."

"I see. That makes sense," Izuru stated, though something caused his stomach to form flips.

"Hai..." came the small voice beside him.

"While we head for the gate, I would appreciate if you would go and retrieve some of Hitsugaya Toshiro's things from his old quarters," the man stated, causing Kira to flinch. When the young man hesitated, he barked out. "It's a command from your superior officer."

"Hai!" Kira stated, standing up, and moving towards the door, only to have a small hand grab the leg of his uniform. He glanced down at the small taicho. "Hitsugaya Fukutaicho... we're both under orders from our taicho." This caused the small hand to drop, while Kira headed out, not feeling that things are right.

Toshiro's body stiffened, as Aishadou suddenly knelt down in front of the boy. "Do you need yo take your zampaktuo? I mean... if you can't communicate with him, he's useless, isn't he?"

At that, the small boy removed his zampaktuo, which had remained on his back, and hugged it close to him. "Please..."

"Do you see my zampaktuo on me?" the man stated. "It's not some toy for a baby to play with. Actually, a zampaktuo is a tool, not a toy. If you'll hand him to me, I'll put him in my room, where he'll be safe. Consider it part of your training, to rely more on yourself. Don't make me give the order to do so."

At that, the small taicho slid the zampaktuo into the mans hand, his eyes showing his reluctance.

**M**

Meanwhile, over at the tenth division, the fukutaicho sat actually doing paperwork for once. Her frustration with her young taicho simply kept growing, as he seemed to, over the last few days, grow father an farther away from her. She set a paper down on the finished stack, and glanced over at his desk, which simply had accumulated papers.

Rangiku didn't know when the two of them had really switched roles, but truth of the matter, it highly seemed that things twisted around to be different. She let out a deep sigh, wondering if her idea of letting him throw his fit, then come back to her, his normal self, actually would be helping. The fact that their relationship had become tense, wasn't lost on her.

Turning her head, she suddenly saw the blond second of the third division staring at her. "Kira?"

"Did your taicho..." Izuru paused, staring at the woman, almost as if he hadn't a clue what to say.

"Something is bothering you? Taicho... hasn't exactly been himself lately. I can't help but wonder, if the Winter War, is finally catching up to him emotionally," the female stated, putting her writing materials away.

"No... that is the thing. Hitsugaya Taicho isn't acting like himself. Did he tell you anything about what he's doing?" the young man stated.

"I'm usually by his side, and just follow his lead, when it comes to missions," Rangiku sighed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"But... you haven't lately?" Kira fidgeted a bit, his voice straining.

"No. We... had a spat about something, and I decided this time around, to give him his space, like he wants," Matsumoto found her mouth twisting into a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"So you didn't know that Hitsugaya Taicho gave up his captaincy?" the young man stated. In an instant, the chair the woman sat in scraped against the floor.

"What did you say?" Rangiku stood, her eyes filled with venom. "No... I heard what you said. What is this all about?"

"I don't know. I just know that my taicho was expecting him... to come and take a second fukutaicho position," Kira stated. "Rangiku... he isn't acting like himself."

"Why did you come here, and not stay with him?" Matsumoto stated.

"I came, because Aishadou Taicho asked me to come and get Hitsugaya's things, at least some of them. I decided to come to you first, as you are the person most likely to talk some sense into him. Something isn't right," the young man stated. "And I didn't know what else to do, but come and get you. Particularly since they're leaving for the living world, as my taicho got permission to go with his fukutaicho."

"No. You did the right thing. I don't know how well I'll be able to talk to taicho, but I will try my best. Catch up to me," the woman stated, speeding away.

**M**

The air flew by, as Rangiku hurried to where she knew the two would be heading to the living world. Her feet hit the pavement, as she saw her small taicho, close to the door, and Aishadou between her and the child. The man glanced up. "What do you want, woman?"

"I've come to retrieve my taicho," the woman stated firmly. "What have you done to him?"

"Done to him? Hitsugaya Fukutaicho, have I harmed you in any way," the man stated, catching the small boy's attention. The look in his eyes, which normally were filled with life, echoed a dullness. The white head simply shook, indicating that nothing had happened.

Matsumoto's hand drifted despite this, to her zampaktuo. "Where is his zampaktuo?" She made to draw, however, her small taicho suddenly flashstepped over to her, his small hand grabbing her wrist, the grip strong. She paused, and her voice strained. "Taicho..."

"I'm not a taicho anymore..." the boy stated, refusing to

"Are you doing this for him, protecting him?" Matsumoto glanced down at the white head of hair.

However, she thought she felt a tear, fall onto her hand. "No... if you go up against him, you'll die. If I can't beat him... if he's stronger then me. Your actions would not be justified, but his as you would be attacking a captain."

"I understand," Rangiku stated, her throat tightening. "_But I don't want too_."

"I'm not your taicho anymore, Rangiku, so your need to protect me, shouldn't be there," the boy stated, pulling away, to follow the taicho.

"Remember what we said, couldn't happen when we were?" Matsumoto pried, as she saw the boy glance up, to say something.

"Hitsugaya. We need to be going," the man stated, causing the child's mouth to clamp shut. He quickly moved through the door, and disappeared Rangiku couldn't help but feel like something was torn away from her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kira. "Matsumoto-san?"

"Something... something is not right," the woman stated.

"Then why didn't you do something?" the young man stated.

Rangiku glanced up. "What good am I going to do taicho, if I die trying to rescue him. I don't know exactly what is going on either, so just like you, I don't know the best method." She turned to leave. "Plus, taicho keeps telling me, nothing is wrong, every time I think it is. It might just be me, and my maternal instinct, being messed up again."

"Matsumoto-san..." Kira watched, feeling as confused as her. "You aren't going to do anything?"

"You said he got permission to go. That means Yamamoto trusts him, doesn't it?" the female choked out, before disappearing

"But... it wasn't Yamamoto Taicho who signed off on this," Izuru puzzled over this piece of information."

_Author's note – In this project between me and Evilhumour Author, can you guys guess who we are going to have be the hero at the end?_

_On a side note, I am running a Halloween contest. It is open to all fandoms, and for more info, click the link on my profile. It is rather simple, and hopefully should be fun._


	40. Depressed Streets

_Dear Readers -_

_If any of you have read any of my other fanfics, you know a few things. First is that I do not place notes at the beginning of any of my chapters, unless I feel them necessary. Second, I refuse to beg for reviews. (Life of Simplicity doesn't count, though a few already knew what I was doing there.) Technically, what I am going to do and say, isn't begging for reviews, but for something else._

_The content of the reviews has been quite enjoyable, and both Evilhumour Author and I are ecstatic about the fact that people really like our fanfic. However, there is something that saddens and bothers both of us, and has very much hurt Evilhumour Author's feelings. Admittedly, some of the reviews have no mention of authorship, but out of those that do, only one has referred to both of us. The rest have been addressed solely to me._

_While I had a base idea similar to this one, and a few other fanfics with similar subject matter in the works, if this had just been a project between me, I guarantee that the story all of you would be reading would most definitely not_ be the same._ It is really hard to pinpoint exact points to credit him, because it is that much of a joint effort._

_While both of us understand that this was unintentional on the parts of all the reviewers, I personally believe there was a straw dropped that really upset Evilhumour. One of the reviews left is supposedly by a fanfic author by the name of Chance O'Neal. Both Evilhumour and I are major fans of their fanfic 'Vulnerable Europa'. Even if it really wasn't said fanfic author, the fact that only I was referred to really upset Evilhumour._

_While I understand that there will be forgetting on some peoples part, I must ask in reviews that people make an attempt to refer to neither one of us, or both of us, not just myself. Another thing that might help, is going and reading/reviewing the prequel to ST, 'Kiketsu Taicho', which is on Evilhumour's profile. I hope that neither one of us came off as rude, for requesting this._

_- Sincerely  
Yemi Hikari_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Depressed Streets~**

When Aishadou Shounimahi had first approached the gates to the living world, his mood in truth was not a good one. While things had gone off without the hitch that he had planned, he hadn't taken into consideration some of the things that had in fact changed since he happened to have left the Gotei Thirteen.

One of which, was the fact that his powers were cut down to one fifth of their normal power. He couldn't help but reflect back to the days when no such restrictions would have been placed on his powers. While he didn't like this affronting his freedom, he didn't feel it would hold him back, as for a captain, his reiatsu level was on the high side of things.

The thing that had rather bothered him, was the fact that shingami now used faux bodies. To him, this was simply sacrilegious, and he had a few choice words with the captain of the twelfth division. The response from the man, was for the nut job to simply role his eyes at him and stick out his tongue.

Hitsugaya Toshiro remained silent and obedient, the way that the third division taicho wanted him to be. The boy ignored the scientist's comments about him never having been of the quality to be a captain in the first place. This remained true even until they arrived at the gate. However, the whole thing went somewhat awry when he felt a warm aura approach.

Truth of the matter was, he had never felt an aura quite like this. It wasn't that he felt threatened by the aura, but there was still a stifling ego of the aura trying to threaten. He did however, recognize who the reiatsu belonged to, which irritated him even more. Truth of the matter, he knew that he would be having to deal with this woman eventually, but not this soon.

Knowing a word needed to be spoken to his other second when he got back, he turned his head away from the small taicho and towards the woman, he spoke up. "What do you want, woman?" His tone lacked any form of respect for the tenth division fukutaicho.

"I've come to retrieve my taicho," Rangiku stated firmly, her hands on her hips, and her chest bouncing, causing his face to twist to one of even more disgust. Her eyes had a spark of someone willing to die, in order to protect something. What that something was, was quite clear to the man. 'What have you done to him?"

"Done to him? Hitsugaya Fukutaicho, have I harmed you in any way," the man didn't tone his words like a question. The boy glanced up, his eyes filled with a far away look, owing to the amount of time the third division taicho had spent breaking the small taicho down. There was in truth, a short pause.

However, that didn't last long, as the boy complied to what the man wanted him too. He made indication that the man had never harmed him. The man though could see the boy flinching a bit, his right wrist twitching, almost as if the boy were still trying to bring the truth of everything out in his mind. However, Shounimahi felt that the barriers wouldn't be broken down.

However, Matsumoto was not going to back down. Her hand slipped to her zampaktuo, and the question of where Hitsugaya's was came out of her mouth. Her movement indicated that she was about to attack the man. He cared not, as he knew he could take the woman out in one easy move, not to mention he could pass off her act as one of treason.

Something though surprised him, as he felt a movement brush past him. He saw the small taicho suddenly holding back the woman's hand, which had partially drawn her zampaktuo. The boy found that he couldn't look her in the face. When she refereed to him by his proper title, like the third division taicho wanted, he denied it.

"Are you doing this for him, protecting him?" The woman glanced down at the small boy, her eyes betraying that her trust in the child had possibly been broken. Yet, there seemed to be some hope there.

Unfortunately, Aishadou overhead what Toshiro said to her. "No... if you go up against him, you'll die. If I can't beat him... if he's stronger then me. Your actions would not be justified, but his as you would be attacking a captain."

There was some more conversation between the two, neither noticing that the third division taicho's irritation going. Then again, he kept his emotions rather in check. However, the woman said something that ran the chance of breaking the spell he had carefully worked to control the small taicho. As warning flags went through his head, he interrupted the two. "Hitsugaya. We need to be going."

The two moved through the door, the man following close behind the small taicho. Two small bags slung over the two shingami's shoulders as they stepped out into a room. The small boy blinked his eyes as he glanced around the entirety of the room. It was an old apartment, with the paint peeling off the walls. Confusion was written all over the small boy's face.

"It is customary to set up a place to stay, even back in my time," the man stated. "I happened to have talked to an old acquaintance, and they set me up with this place."

The was a soft sound from the Toshiro as his teal eyes took in everything around him. He said nothing as he glanced around at the furnishings. There was a rather small kitchen, the sink stained with rust near the bottom. There was a single bed against the wall, and a table near by. The open door led into the bathroom.

Eying that room, the small boy moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. At that, the man became frustrated, and banged on the door, causing it to swing open. "What do you think you are doing!"

"Changing..." the boy muttered. "Shingami clothing stands out..."

The man let out a deep sigh. "I don't see why you need to change in there. We're both males."

"I always change by myself," Toshiro stated, his hand moving to close the door.

However, the man grabbed the door. "Grow up, man up." He didn't push the issue, simply walking away, letting the boy supposedly make his decision for himself. He pulled out the clothing, shaking his head as he did so. Glancing up, he found Toshiro still trying to make up his mind. "Well?"

At that, the boy spoke up again, his eyes falling to the ground. "You're right. I shouldn't be that sensitive about such things."

"Good boy." Two brown eyes watched as the small boy began to pull off the top of his shingami robes, letting them hang limp from his waist.

The small boy pulled a cloth over his head, and stuck his arms through. He was about to pull something else over the top, when he suddenly startled, and glanced up. "Are you... watching me change?"

"I am going to ask you, what is with this clothing," the man stated firmly, only to have the boy give him a rather nervous look, and suddenly shut the door. Aishadou simply narrowed his eyes. He picked up the clothing, and worked at figuring it out for himself. He heard every so often, the door creak open a bit, then shut. When he finished, he spoke up. "You can come out now."

The small boy stepped out of the bathroom, his whole body tense. "We're going out now, so that I can show you things? Like we're supposed too?"

"We will." The man however pointed at the wall. "That is..."

"A bed. People in the far west use it instead of a futon," the boy stated firmly.

"I had expected futons on the side," Aishadou stated. "I apologize for that."

"Don't bother." Toshiro glanced at the window. "I tend to sleep on the roof."

This caused the man to fold his arms. "Winter is on it's way, and you plan on sleeping on the roof?" The boy simply looked at him, with a dazed look. "You do realize that the weather is more drastic and inconsistent in the living word?" As the boy simply stared, he held up both hands. "I get it, I get it. Your an element shingami, and your element is ice. Go ahead and sleep on the roof."

"Any more questions?" the boy shuffled his feet.

"I thought my clothing was strange, but yours rather takes the cake," the man stated, indicating the school uniform that the boy was wearing.

"It's a school uniform," came the soft reply.

The man went and sat down on the bed. His tone was firm. "Now why would you need to wear a school uniform of the living world. It isn't as if you are going to be here long enough to do anything effectively."

Toshiro's two teal eyes glanced the opposite direction, staring straight at the wall. "The substitute soul reaper..."

"I heard about him. He's some freak human who ended up obtaining shingami powers. He's someone who should not possibly exist, and his existing breaks a great deal of soul society laws. I understand that during the war, nothing could be done about it. However, the whole problem with Aizen is over."

"Kurosaki isn't a freak." To the man's surprise, the small child regained some of his spunk temporarily. "If it weren't for him, _all _of us would be dead. All of soul society would be no more. Chaos would be everywhere."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Just because he did all that, doesn't mean he _isn't _a freak. Also, just because he is a hero, doesn't mean he should be spared for breaking soul societies laws. That isn't the way we do things. You should know that. Then again, you shouldn't have ever been made a taicho, so it may not be something you really understand. It is likely something beyond your young minds understanding."

The boy simply glanced in at the mirror of the bathroom, from the door way between the two rooms. "You're the taicho. I don't want to argue."

The man headed for the door. "We'd best be going. Are you going to show me the changes in the living world or not?"

The small boy simply complied, stepping out of the door. This part of Karakura town was a complete dump. The man followed after him, his eyes glancing at some of the women they passed by, wearing shorts and tanks, their mid-drift and cleavage _not _showing. _"_How tasteless..."

The small boy's eyes turned wide as the females gave the man glares.

**M**

It was in truth Kuchiki Byakuya's turn to see the traitor, much to his dismay. He had always had a dislike for the former taicho. Thus, stepping up to the prison cell, he simply wished to note how the man was doing, then go back to his normal train of thought. At first, Gin didn't notice someone else was there, as he was pacing back and forth.

As the man turned to leave, Ichimaru though happened to notice. "You leaving so soon, Kuchiki-san?"

"Don't you usually call me by my first name? Why are you for once being polite?" the man asked.

"I need a favor," Gin stated, stopping his pacing and folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't think the gotei thirteen should be doing any favors for a traitor," the man stated, wanting to snap at the man.

"Just pass off my favor to Yamamoto if you don't mind," Gin stated. "I simply would like some books on the new taicho is all."

"As I said, we aren't inclined to giving favors. However, since you insist on me asking Yamamoto taicho, I will ask the man," Byakuya stated firmly. "I doubt though, your request will be fulfilled."


	41. Strawberry Power

_Author's note – A thanks goes out to zx14ninga, chris, FullmetalKeyblade-13, and Randomness for mentioning Evilhumour along with me. A thanks goes out to Ability King KK, BreathexFreely and Thunder Claw03 for not mentioning just myself. Evilhumour is feeling a LOT better now. :)_

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Strawberry Power~**

Over at Karakura High School, Kurosaki Ichigo happened to tap his pencil against his desk. Ever since the end of the Winter War, things had in truth been slow when it came to soul reaper business. That was, at least in the living world. He knew for a fact that back in soul society, things were rather hectic.

The bell rang and he simply shrugged of his friends as he headed for the door. He walked down the stairs and out the gate, his bag swung over his shoulder. His mood wasn't a good one, one that caused even Rukia to not speak to him about what was going on. Then again, she was equally concerned.

As the Kuchiki noble balanced on the wall, her eyes suddenly caught sight of something. "Ichigo?"

"What is it?" came the grumbled reply from the orange haired teenager.

"Is that... Hitsugaya Taicho?" the female stated, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Don't be silly, there is a moratorium on going back and forth to soul society." However, glancing up, he started. "Toshiro?" He watched as the small taicho, dressed in his high school uniform, was closely followed by a much older man. Something in his stomach lurched painfully. He first glanced at Rukia, only to find her hypnotized with shock.

The next thing he knew, he was hurrying across the street, darting in front of some cars that honked at him, simply to catch up with the pair he and Kuchiki had seen. Rukia of course was quickly hot on his tail. Quickly catching up, he grabbed onto the small boy's shoulder. He uttered the boy's first name. "Toshiro?"

To his utter surprise, the small boy swung around, his eyes wide. The pulling away simply was not like the small taicho. "Kurosaki?"

"As I was asking Hitsugaya _Fukutaicho_, before this _person_ interrupted, what are these things," the man stated, his tone cold.

"That... is a car..." Ichigo found his own tone rather cold. "What do you _mean_ by calling Toshiro fukutaicho instead of taicho?"

"Simple... he's been taken down a rank," the man's eyes glared firmly at the young Kurosaki boy, almost as if sensing something similar there. "I happen to have two fukutaicho right now."

"_What _have you done to Toshiro?" the substitute shingami demanded, pushing forward, only to find himself blocked by the small taicho... or fukutaicho.

"Kurosaki... _don't..._" One of Toshiro's small hands gripped tightly onto Ichigo's clothing. "Nothing is wrong. Plus, even _you _can't beat him..."

Warning signals sprung up in the teenagers head. He held his hand back to Rukia. "Kon's in your backpack, right?"

"What ever for?" the voice popped up from the backpack, only to have Ichigo grab the stuffed toy from where it was standing. "Hey!"

Protest meant nothing as Ichigo removed the green sphere then popped it into his mouth. Instead of grabbing his zampaktuo, he clenched his fist and aimed it at the man's face. However, the man dodged quickly. "Even in this faux body I am able to out maneuver you. But that lets me know what those things were they supplied us with."

The next thing that any of them knew, Aishado Taicho pulled his own from his pocket, and popped one into his mouth. He then began to dodge the substitute soul reapers blows. Rukia called out rather quickly. "Ichigo! We have innocent bystanders around!"

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro's chocking voice suddenly caused the dark haired female to eye the boy with shock. "Stop!" He pulled out his own soul candy, popping one into his mouth. The taicho's words were quickly confirmed by the fact that she could see a lieutenants badge on him, rather then his usual haori. What shocked her the most though, was the fact that his zampaktuo was missing.

The next things she knew, Toshiro was hurrying forward, quickly catching up to the two others in shingami robes. He dodged between the two, turning to face the teenager. "Stop!"

"Toshiro!" Ichigo paused short, which allowed the man some distance. "He... where is Hyorinmaru?"

Two teal eyes, on a face that had been attempting to pretend that nothing had happened, suddenly became wide. The small mouth opened up. However, the face quickly regained the fake outside appearance. However, the small boy glanced down at the ground, a large amount of shame on his face. "I don't know... he... I think he doesn't want to be mine anymore..."

"How can that be true..." The substitute soul reaper placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, then glanced up at the man in front of him. His reiatsu flared out suddenly and he drew his long, curved blade.

"Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya's voice was rather quiet. "He'll _kill _you! Don't! Please!"

Ichigo's response was to simply place a hand on Toshiro's small head. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't let people mess around with my friends and hurt them."

"Hurt your friends?" the man's eyes narrowed. "Come now... Hitsugaya... have I ever hurt you?"

At that, Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, only to find his mouth being clamped shut by the teenager. The substitute opened his mouth. "He may say you have, he may say you haven't. I normally can trust him to tell me the truth. _However_... I also trust him to have a bad habit of hiding the truth from people."

"Here is the deal boy," the man spoke up, holding his hands behind his back. "Fight me. If you win, you are right. If I win, you promise to not broach the subject again. Do you understand me?"

"What I understand is that if I take you out, Toshiro's safe." The teenager moved slightly, moving the boy to the side, only to stare with his eyes wide, a fear that normally wasn't there quickly appearing.. "That is good enough for me."

"You're just a substitute soul reaper," the man stated.

"Who has achieved Bankai Sure, my powers still recovering, but I tell you I am no push over," Ichigo stated.

"Really." The man made no movement. "I think this battle is already won."

At that, Kurosaki Ichigo found his reiatsu suddenly plummeting as he made a charge forward. This brought him to one knee. Rukia stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Ichigo... your zampaktuo!"

A deep breath was let out as the teenagers eyes took in a broad blade with no curve, the original blade he had started off with. He also couldn't help but see Toshiro stepping protectively in front of him. "What did you do to Kurosaki?"

"I made it so that he won't be interfering with my business as a gotei thirteen captain ever again," the man stated, his eyes glaring at Ichigo.

"Hell, as if I won't!" the young man stated, only to have a rather frantic preteen turn to him.

"I told you to stop!" the boy stammered out.

"Toshiro..." Kurosaki stated firmly.

"Don't! I say nothing bad has happened to me by the hand of Aishadou Shounimahi Taicho. Please, promise me you won't do anything stupid and leave this alone." Two teal eyes had a rather young appearance that normally wasn't there.

"Toshiro..." Ichigo's voice became stern.

"Please promise me!" Toshiro grabbed the front of Kurosaki Ichigo's robes. "Please!"

"I promise..." came the rather reluctant reply. Ichigo couldn't help but say. He watched as a small, rather relieved smile appeared on the small boys face.

The man that was with Toshiro gave a stern bark, telling the boy to continue on. The small taicho signaled for his gigai to come and they rejoined instantly, then began walking forward. When the white haired boy was out of ear shot, the man spoke up, his face showing contempt. "I _don't _want you near my fukutaicho _ever _again."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something only to quickly think better of it. As soon as the two were out of site, Rukia slammed her hand on the back of his head. "What do you think you were doing challenging a captain!"

"Didn't you notice Toshiro acting weirdly?" the boy stated firmly, standing up and staring at his reverted zampaktuo in irritation.

"Everyone has an off day. Even you know that. You two are a _lot _alike, yet I've see you act like that!" the girl stated, placing her hands firmly on her hip.

"Off day?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "This isn't about an off day. He acted like the kids that come through my dad's clinic..."

"The kids that..." Rukia paused for a second.

"I need to go ask him something important," the boy stated.

"Baka! Your father is on a business trip to Northern Japan!" Rukia muttered."I went with you to the train station, remember?"

"Crap..." the teenager muttered. "I still need to get home to call him about this. It _is _important."

"I don't get it," the small female stated, confusion in her voice.

"I'll explain when I've confirmed my suspicions," the boy stated firmly.

**M**

A few minutes later, Toshiro found himself pausing short. "T... taicho?"

"You don't sound sincere when you call me that," the man grated, his tone rather on the dark side of things.

"You're not... _him_..." two teal eyes glanced at the slip on shoes on the child's feet. "What did you to Kurosaki?"

"What do you mean, what did I do to him?" the man stated firmly, his eyes glaring strait at the boy, colder perhaps then any ice Toshiro and his zampaktuo had ever formed.

"He _lost _his power," the boy stated, watching the man finger something. He caught a glimpse of a zampaktuo handle and then swallowed. "I thought you weren't going to come with your zampaktuo?"

"I never said that," the man stated, his head jerking away from what he was doing.

"But... I never saw..." Hitsugaya found himself backing away from the man rather slowly, his voice trembling.

"That would be because it is small. I can easily hide it on myself," the man stated. "I thought you were smart?"

Toshiro felt his Adam's apple bob, and his heart begin to beat fast. He suddenly sprung away, taking off down the alleyway, knocking over some of the cans that happened to be there. He could here the man yelling his name, and for him to get back from where he was. The fact that the man was able to materialize his zampaktuo while in gigai and take out Kurosaki Ichigo in truth frightened him.

"_Why am I running? As he said, he never has before hurt me? Yet... I always feel this evil presence around him. Just like I did with Aizen._" This caused the small boy to pause, his head whirling as he thought about what he had just thought. "_Aizen tricked people because he made them think he was good... it can't be_."

Again, he found himself taking off, pushing past people, heading no place in particular except away. Things were a blur and if he happened to have been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have found himself grateful for the fact that the traffic around him was almost not existent. He hurried forward, until he finally thought he had found a safe spot, collapsing the the ground.

With his eyes closed, his head tilted up to the sky and his hands grasped the grass with his fingers. He could still feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest. After a few minutes, he folded up his legs and buried his head in his arms. However, after a few minutes, a young female voice called out to him. "Toshiro?"

_Author's note -  
**Picture – **On my DA account, which is my homepage off of this site, is a picture that Evilhumour requested me to draw. I don't think I would have attempted it if he hadn't requested for me to draw it. But, it is our OC.  
**Halloween Contest 2010 – **I am hosting a Halloween fanfic contest. It is open to all fandoms. See the link on my profile for more details.  
**Poll – **I have a poll up asking which fanfics that my readers, and in the case of this fanfic, also Evilhumour's, would like to see updated._


	42. Crumbling World

_Author's note – A thanks goes out to FullmetalKeyblade-13 and bloodyfangirl13 for mentioning Evilhumour along with me. A thanks goes out to BreathexFreely and Thunder Claw03 for not mentioning just myself._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Crumbling World~**

The soccer field had a rather cool breeze blowing through, allowing the sweaty ten and eleven year old children to actually enjoy the afternoon as they passed the ball back and forth between the five of them. The noise that they brought about them happened to be cacophonous, yet a lovely kind at that.

Only Kurosaki Karin remembered there being at one point damage to the field. The most that the others remembers was that a boy named Hitsugaya Toshiro happened to have helped them with their soccer game. Truth be told, when it was the five of them, the boys couldn't stop talking about how cool Toshiro was, and kept asking Karin if she ever found out what school he went too.

Her eyes, unlike theirs, happened to travel across the entire field, scanning the sidelines as well as places that people could stop and watched. That was when she suddenly found herself stopping the ball and holding up her hand, her dark eyes suddenly spotting a familiar figure sitting up on the hill by himself.

"Toshiro..." Karin then kicked the ball away from herself, and walked up the hill, stopping to stand in front of him. "Toshiro?"

She saw the preteen suddenly flinch at her words, however, his head rose up a bit. No word came from his mouth. Then again, she quickly saw that his teal eyes were normally missing his usual fire. She also quickly found the others catching up with her. One of them spoke up. "Hey... Toshiro! You want to play soccer with us?"

Karin bit her lip as she saw his head pop up a little bit more, yet still distant. She could hear one of the boys whispering to another. "He's wearing the same school uniform that Karin's older brother does... does that mean that Toshiro is in _high school_?"

"That is so cool if he is! That would explain why he never told us what Elementary school he goes too."

At this statement from her so called friends, she could help but feel her brow twitch. "Guys... look... I think Toshiro needs someone to talk to. We should call it quits for today."

"But..." Before anyone could protest, she sent them a stern look.

She then sat down and reached out and touched his hands, only to suddenly have to let go as a rush of feelings came rushing into her head. She fell onto her bottom and felt herself suddenly falling backwards down the hill. She felt though someone grab onto her hand, and then a weight fall with her.

At the bottom of the hill, she found herself catching her breath, a few places on her skin having become scraped up. She felt someone move underneath her and push her up into a sitting position. She could hear Toshiro's voice from behind her. "Hey... Karin-chan... are you all right?"

"All right?" Karin suddenly turned her face towards the young man. His face was pale, not to mention his eyes rather distant. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _if you're all right?" She then shook her head. "Seriously... why are you attaching _chan _to the end of my name?"

"You are a girl aren't you?" the boy stated.

Karin felt her temper flaring a bit. "Toshiro... I'm _not _your normal girl who needs some night in shining armor."

"I know that. I like the fact that you are able to take care of yourself most of the time. It makes you not like other girls. I was specifically talking about why I attached _chan_ to your name though. Then again, it was rather impolite of me to call you by your first name. Gomenasai..." the boy pulled away, and simply sat down, not looking her in the face.

"We're friends though, right?" Karin moved to sit down beside him.

"I guess so." The boys words had as much distance from reality as his eyes did. "I don't know why anyone would want to be _my _friend."

"Come on Toshiro. You're really cool. I mean... you are way smart for someone our age, not to mention you get to hang out with Ichi-nii. I think it is cool you were able to become a captain." The girl tried to cheer him up.

"I'm not a taicho anymore..." the boy muttered, pulling his knees against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. " the girl stated. "You are worrying me... is that why you are so bummed out?"

"More for the reason why I'm not one anymore. I just can't protect anything. I keep messing up, not being able to ever save anyone." However, the next thing he know, the back of Karin's right hand smacked loudly against his cheek. His left hand reached up to touch his smarting skin. "What was that for?"

The Kurosaki female heard the hurt in his voice. "Is it really true that you have _never _saved anyone?"

"Yes..." Toshiro stared at her, his face confused.

"Baka! You've saved me _three _times!" Karin felt a few tears trickle down her face.

"Three?" the boy paused, blinking a couple of times, obviously thinking. He then came to a conclusion. "I'll give that I've rescued you that time from the Menos Grande, but _three _times?"

"Remember when we first met? You stopped my soccer ball when I accidentally kicked it into the street," the female stated firmly.

"But... I didn't save you," Toshiro had a great deal of confusion on his face.

"I was about to run out into traffic after it Toshiro. You may not have realized it, but you did save me," the girl stated.

"But... that's only just two..."

This caused Karin to let out a deep sigh. "What about just now? I could have seriously been hurt, right? But I'm not."

She watched him as his two teal eyes glanced at the ground. "I never really thought of those times... I guess because I never thought about the fact I was protecting someone when I did it. I just... did it."

"If my brother was here, he would tell you, you can't always protect the people that you want to," Karin watched as his face simply didn't change. He simply stood up, and shuffled his feet. She stood up, trying to look him straight in the face, but found it near impossible. "Speaking of my brother, if someone is hurting you, he will try to protect you, if you just tell him."

"As if anyone will believe me. It's been made rather clear to me of late that I'm just a kid," Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, his whole body tensed as he stood up, stretching.

"Ichi-nii will believe you. He won't care that you are a kid. He'll know, just like I know, that you're in trouble," Karin watched as his eyes suddenly looked at her with shock. She bit her lip, then leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing his.

This caused him to react, almost baulk away from her. "Kurosaki-san! What was that for?"

"Because, even though I don't _need _a knight in shining armor, it doesn't change the fact that you _are_ one," Karin stated firmly. "Promise me, the next time you see my brother, you'll tell him exactly what is going on. _Please_."

"I promise, Karin... I'll tell him, though I don't know when that will be," the boy glanced at the ground.

However, their conversation was interrupted by a male voice. "Hitsugaya!" Karin could only watch as the white haired boy winced, fear written all over his facial features. "Come, now boy!"

Toshiro's Adam's apple bobbed down. "I've got to go. I'm glad I got to talk to you again." He gave her a rather weak smile, then headed up the hill. "I'll try my best to keep my promise."

**M**

When the small child took off on him, Aishadou found his temper rising. Things were definitely not going his way. However, he felt that he could make things remain in his control, if he just happened to do the right things. He closed his eyes, feeling for the boy's icy reiatsu. However, he found that it was faint, almost as if the boy was pulling it in on himself.

Taking his time, he moved his way through the streets, looking down his nose at the way that the living society had come. Eventually he came to a field that was cultured and kept away from it's natural form. Nets and other things were around. He saw near the bottom of the hill, the young taicho with a female of similar age.

He couldn't hear what was being said between the two children, however he couldn't help not like the idea of the two being together. He then saw the small girl lightly kiss the small preteen, causing his temper and tone to go off. "Hitsugaya! Come, now boy!"

He watched as the boy said something to the girl, then headed back up. Toshiro's facial features had a meekness to them and his eyes betrayed the fear of the man that Aishadou so wanted to be there. "We're heading back to the apartment."

The white haired youth stepped behind him, however keeping his distance from the man as they headed back towards the apartment. The man stepped up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. He then glanced back at the boy. "Well?"

"I told you I would sleep on the roof." Toshiro made to disappear.

"Come in and talk before you do," the man stated. The boy's two eyes gave him a rather wary look. The man then stated firmly. "It is an order Hitsugaya."

Toshiro let out a sigh and stepped into the room. He stayed by the door. "What did you want to talk to me about... t... taicho..."

"Don't let me ever catch you fraternizing with people from the living world," the man stated firmly.

"Yamamoto taicho has no problem with us saying hello and being allies with Kurosaki," the young boy stated, confusion written all over his face.

"That isn't what I was talking about. You know what people will think of a relationship between a shingami and a person from the living world. No one, not even Yamamoto would ever approve it." The man glared at him.

"I know that. It wasn't what you think..." Toshiro leaned up against the wall.

"It wasn't? The next time I catch you doing something like this, I will tan your hide," the Aishadou stated firmly.

"I'm _not _your son," the boy stated.

"No... you're just a replacement," the man stated firmly. "Be glad that I am willing to do that much."

"Yes sir," Toshiro hung his head. "I will take my leave now." The boy then disappeared through the doorway.

**M**

Back at the Kurosaki household, Ichigo was busy digging for the emergency contact information he needed in order to speak with his father. Rukia stood near by. "Are you sure you can't tell me why you need to call your dad?"

"It's hard to explain," the substitute soul reaper mummered. "You really couldn't tell anything was wrong?"

"Well... Hitsugaya Taicho seemed a tad bummed, but wasn't that because of him being demoted?" the female asked.

"I don't think that is it," Ichigo stated. "Something was wrong."

The front door suddenly clicked open and Karin stepped in through the door. "Ichi-nii... can I talk to you?"

"Not right now Karin. I have an emergency. Do you know where dad put his emergency contact information?" the boy stated.

The small preteens face crinkled up. "He left it on the refrigerator. What I have to tell you is important though..."

"So is what I have to do Karin," the boy stated firmly. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

Rukia spoke up, her normal cheerfulness coming through. "You could try telling me Karin-chan."

"No... it's got to be Ichi-nii," the girl sighed, suddenly hurrying up the stairs, her voice strained.

Ichigo grabbed the phone number and began to dial. The phone rang a few times, then Isshin picked up. "_Hello... Kurosaki Isshin._"

"Dad... it's me," the orange haired substitute spoke up. He heard the man let out a sigh.

"_This had better be an emergency Ichigo_," the man stated.

"I have a rather important question. How were you able to tell for sure that a child was subject to some form of abuse?" the boy stated. There was a moment of silence, and then both Isshin and Rukia said what at the same time. "Dad... I really need to know."

"_Then I take it that you've come across a child that you feel has been abused some way or another? Describe the behavior to me_," the man's voice remained calm.

"I think the best way to start, is to ask if you know Hitsugaya Toshiro," Ichigo brought up.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice came through. Confusion was written all over her face.

"_At this point, I'll simply say I do know the kid, though I won't say how at this point." _Isshin's voice suddenly changed a bit. "_How has his behavior changed?_"

"Well, the thing is, Toshiro is normally distant. That is part of his personality. He has a fire in his eyes though. But it was gone. For some reason, he's now at a lower rank," Ichigo paused. "But the big kicker is, Toshiro didn't have his zampaktuo with him. He _never _goes anywhere without it. They are rather close."

"_I'm coming home early. I won't be able to make it though, until tomorrow sometime, early morning.. or the afternoon. I agree with you. That isn't normal for Toshiro. I'll meet you at the train station._"

"Thanks dad," Ichigo stated, carefully hanging up the phone.

"Ichigo... are you sure about this?" Rukia's face had turned rather pale.

"I don't understand how you couldn't see it. He's not acting like himself Rukia," the teenager glanced at her, his eyes having an empty look to them.

"Well... he is acting a bit oddly. But, I figured it had to do with the war or something like that, or other things that have been going on. _Are _you sure? This is a huge accusation. And wouldn't Hitsugaya Ta... Fukutaicho have said something?" the female's frown didn't leave her face. "He's pretty scary, when he gets mad."

"Yet he didn't try any of his usual stuff... like telling me to call him by his proper title, or even his last name. He didn't have any smart alack remarks. He's not himself," Ichigo headed towards the doorway. "There is also the fact he is still a kid. He's still learning and growing, not to mention that his naivety about certain things makes him an easy target."

The teenager went further. "Not to mention, Toshiro has the knack of blaming himself, and I wouldn't be surprised if that guy figured out the kids personality and used it to his advantage."

Ichigo headed towards the door, while Rukia's eyes went wide. "Where are you going?"

"I'm to meet my dad at the train station." Ichigo opened the door, only to see rain pouring down outside. He went to grab his jacket.

"But... you asked your dad if he knew Toshiro," the girl was flustered. "And what about Karin?"

"My dad used to be a shingami. As for Karin, this is more important," Ichigo quickly went through the door.

_Author's note –  
**Thanksgiving 2010 Contest – **I am hosting a Thanksgiving fanfic contest too. It is open to all fandoms. See the link on my profile for more details.  
**RB – **There is a rather fanatical group going on right now, that has created a program to scan and report rule breaking fanfics on this site. It is against the sites ToS though, and some fanfics have been hit that are non-rule breaking. First, for those of you who have a fanfic that breaks the rules, please consider cleaning it up. Second, be sure to back up all your fanfics. Third, don't panic... it isn't reason to jump ship off the site. They win if you do leave._


	43. Cold Rain II

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Cold Rain~**

The idea that a prisoner would request something rather miffed Byakuya. However, he did in fact head towards Yamamoto's office to relay the request to the old taicho. He personally felt the man's reply would be no, as that was the most logical thing for someone to do. He had never though, liked Ichimaru.

He tapped his hand on the doorway, only to find that the fukutaicho was there. He stepped into the room. "When will Yamamoto Taicho be back?"

"Soon. I am not quite sure, he said something about going to visit the forth division," the lieutenant stated. He then added. "He took a thing of things a child would like, so I think he was dropping some things off for Kusajishi Fukutaicho."

"How'd he come up with such a thing? Isn't he busy?" Byakuya shook his head, a bit of surprise written on his face.

"He told our division that she was ill, and they brought various things," the man stated, distracted as he took care of more paperwork. An aura suddenly came to them, and then Yamamoto came through the door. "Kuchiki Taicho. What do I owe the pleasure too?"

"I was visiting the prisoner, Ichimaru Gin," Byakuya stated firmly.

"I see... it was your turn to check on him," Yamamoto stated.

"Technically, it should have been the Taicho of the forth divisions turn, considering the fact that this is the thirteenth rotation. I understand why you don't want the new taicho going into the rotation just yet, however, you've completely skipped over the tenth division taking on this duty." Byakuya's face remained emotionless.

"Ichimaru Gin made a very firm request that Hitsugaya Toshiro should not be on the rounds. I simply told the boy that it dealt with Matsumoto Rangiku, and he didn't argue the point," Yamamoto stated.

"So, it is fine to give the prisoner things he requests?" The noble frowned, shaking his head in confusion.

"The best thing is to say, things aren't the way that you think that they are. There is a reason behind the things we've done to Ichimaru Gin, not to mention for him," Yamamoto stated. "Is there anything else you need?"

"He asked for information on our newest taicho," the man stated.

"Well, he hasn't made any requests that have been for himself before," the old man stated firmly. "See to it he has whatever reading material you can get him."

"Pardon me for asking, General Taicho," the fukutaicho of the first division spoke up. "But, this seems a bit odd."

"It's also a bit odd to have a prisoner not having the death penalty for as long as we're had him in there. If it keeps him busy and quiet, then there isn't a problem with that," Yamamoto went and sat behind his desk. "Plus, if we give him various information he needs, perhaps he might be able to pick up something we missed about poor Yachiru-chan."

"While I don't understand the meaning behind this, I understand this to be an order, thus I will comply." Byakuya turned smartly on his heels.

**M**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat on the roof, leaning back and staring up at the sky. His luck happened to be that there were no stars out at night. The whole sky was covered with clouds. He tried falling asleep, however, his fears kept running through his mind. He couldn't place what exactly was bothering him.

As he lay there, his eyes began to droop. However, this quickly changed, when he felt an icy cold drop of water come splashing down onto his forehead. This caused his eyes to snap open. Very quickly, the rain came pouring down, soaking his entire body. He shivered as the rain continued to pour down on his small, thin framed body.

He let out a small curse, knowing the weather wasn't likely to get better, and that he simply would become colder. After letting out the curse word, he quickly glanced around, almost as if he was afraid that his new taicho would come out of the shadows and lecture him His teal eyes took in the entire roof as he sat up, his heart beating to a steady rhythm of his shivers.

It didn't take someone of much of a brain to know he needed to head inside to the warmth. However, something told him he didn't want to go, and his body remained rigid, almost as if he mentally deep down was fighting the idea of being near that man. He closed his teal eyes though, and thought carefully about when the man had ever intentionally hurt him.

Truth of the matter was, Hitsugaya's young mind could only work the whole thing as being chocked up to the fact that the two of them had different view points in life, and different ideas of what honor meant. He knew plenty of the older folk who had similar ideas as this man, and truth was, they seemed safe to be around. He just never had to work directly with them.

With that, he let out a deep breath and worked his way down off the roof. He carefully stepped towards the apartment that Aishadou had taken over for this mission. His hand reached out for the doorknob. He wasn't sure how long he had been up there, but his fingers had problems grasping the brass.

Eventually he turned it, and headed into the room. He closed the door behind him, only to have his stomach lurch as a voice came to him from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he squeaked out.

"You said you would be sleeping on the roof," the man stated, getting up and walking towards him.

"It's raining... you aren't going to make me go back out there are you?" Hitsugaya found himself chocking out the words, something told him that maybe the man would do that.

"No." The man got up out of the bed and moved towards him, his hand reaching out to run through the boy's wet hair, not to mention his forehead. "Your skin's cold, your breathing is slow..." the man's hand traveled down to Toshiro's neck. "Not to mention your heart rate is slower then it should be."

This caused Toshiro to blink, suddenly realizing that his heart beat wasn't as rapid as he thought it was. His eyes began to blink a couple of times, as he tried to fall asleep on his feet. The man to remove the small child's wet clothing, which caused his head to snap up. "No... no.. no. No!"

"What would Unohana Taicho tell you about getting this cold?" the man snapped back. "You are one of the most stupid children I have _ever _met! Seriously, if you had just stayed inside, rather then outside, this wouldn't be happening.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find something to say to the man. He found his clothes completely stripped off his body, then tossed to the side. The man then grabbed him by the elbow and forced him towards the bed, shoving him onto the bed. Again, Toshiro meant to protest, however, the man said something.

"This is the only bed in this place. Not only am I _not _giving up my warmth to baby you, you'll warm up faster having a second person near you," the man stated. The small, white haired boy felt his mind blur. He lay on the bed, trying to be as close to the edge as he could without falling off.

Toshiro closed his eyes, his stomach aching. He simply assumed this was because he had caused his body to become sick. True, he had an ice zampaktuo. That didn't though, make him immune to the cold, just less susceptible to it. He found himself wishing to go home. His mind went into a panic, and he forced the sheet into his mouth to calm himself. What home did he have now?

**M**

Ichigo sat at the train station. Sure, it would be time until his father got there. He couldn't for the life of him, simply lay down and sleep, nor could he just stay at his home, feeling like he was doing nothing. Here, he at least felt that way, despite the fact that he knew that his zampaktuo was useless against the man.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the ceiling. "Why did it revert back to the first stage?"

"_I believe that would be due to his power_," Zangitsu spoke up.

"_Yeah, the bastard fluxed our power up, then back down to zilch..._" Ichigo's inner hollow complained.

"So, he basically took my powers away," the teenager let out a sigh, frustration written all over his face.

"_You do realize that we might be too late to save Toshiro from that man?_" his zampaktuo spoke up.

"_How can you be so negative about this?_" Ichigo felt his stomach lurch.

"_He's just saying the truth king_," the hollow spoke up, causing the teen to flinch. Truth of the matter was, Soul Society was also slightly backwards when it came to certain things. He wondered if this was yet another one of those matters. Personally, he hoped not.

_Author's note – The chapter is shorter then I hoped, but... it will push it if I add more length, and add things I don't want to. Also, to anyone who doesn't wish to review do to being uncomfortable, or quit reading because of that, I and Evilhumour are both quite understanding of that._

1-1, 2-2, 4-3, 6-4, 7-5, 8-6, 11-7, 12-8, 13-9, 1-10, 2-11, 4-12, 6-13


	44. Cold Hands

_WARNING: Child abuse, and hints of rape._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Cold Hands~**

Lying in the darkness, Toshiro awoke from his deep sleep. His body felt warm, but he mentally didn't feel safe. This caused him to move from underneath the covers. Glancing over, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see his new taicho sleeping soundly. His mind felt foggy, as he didn't know what to do in the situation.

He could possibly run, but there was the fact that the taicho happened to have found him after he had run the last time. Not to mention, Aishadou could easily choose to write him up for insubordination. This would in fact go on his record, and he didn't think that he could easily explain it away... who would believe him.

He walked over to the doorway, and picked up his damp clothing, pulling it onto his gigai. The whole thing in truth was uncomfortable. He tugged on the clothing, trying to make it so that the cloth fit better. However, the dampness caused the cloth to cling snugly. Closing his eyes, he detached himself from his gigai, without using the soul candy.

He then grabbed the soul phone from the pocket of the clothing, and began to nervously fiddle with the keys, turning different systems on and off. He frowned for a few seconds, then went to open the door to the room, only to hear a voice from behind him. "Hitsugaya?"

"I thought..." Toshiro closed his eyes and walked over to the bed, still fiddling with his soul phone.

"That is?" the man asked.

"It's a device to detect hollows. That is it," the white haired boy stated, turning on the camera application, only to have the man move out of the bed and grab it from him, setting it down onto the table near the bed.

"Was there a hollow you needed to take care of?" the man suddenly asked, his hand coming ot rest on Toshiro's neck.

"No..." the boy tried to move away, only to find himself be shoved onto the bed, his face into the bedding.

"Then why were you picking up that device?" the man stated firmly. Toshiro gave out a muffled _I don't know_, only to find himself forced onto his back. The man pinned his hand above his head with one hand. "You really need to learn to behave." The man paused. "Do you promise to behave?"

"I promise," Hitsugaya stated, feeling his hands suddenly be released. He moved his hands to his chest, rubbing them, glancing first warily at the man above him, then at the wall. He felt his chest pounding, and the need to get out of the room. The hand that had a grip on his wrists suddenly grasped his chin. "What are you doing?"

Staring up straight into the man's face, he didn't receive an answer in words. Aishadou's eyes had this haunted look to them, which caused Toshiro to pale. The desire to flee came even harder then it had before. The man's face then moved closer to him, and he then felt the man's lips on his own.

The small preteen felt his gut wrench and he felt his body arch from the shock. His two hands balled up into two small fists and began to pound on the man's chest, while his legs buckled. He should have possibly have aimed for the man's private area, however his mind was in panic, and the need to get away.

Somehow, he managed to wiggle loose, and bolted from underneath and for the door. Aishadou however grabbed him from behind, his right arm wrapping around his neck. Toshiro's reaction was to quickly bite down hard on the arm. Terror was wracking his body, as he simply didn't understand why this of all things was happening to him.

To his horrible luck, the taicho of the third division was a lot stronger then him and managed to wrench his mouth open, and spun him around, holding the preteen close to his body. "I thought you promised to behave?"

"Please... I don't want this..." Hitsugaya's words came out as the small child that he was. He felt one of the man's arms reach out and pull his right sleeve back, completely exposing his right arm. He then pinned the arm to Toshiro's chest, stroking it. "_This can't be happening, this can't be..._ please..."

"You don't want this?" the man stated firmly. "It's obvious that while you haven't hit that stage of pubert you are starting to go through puberty. Yet, you don't show any attraction to the opposite sex? You know what that means, Toshiro?"

"No... I don't..." Toshiro swallowed hard, closing his eyes, then snapping them open.

"You don't? You haven't realized that the reason you haven't shown any bit of liking the opposite sex, is because you like your own sex?" the man stated, his one hand still stroking rather gently Toshiro's right arm.

"Not true..." came the protest. "_If I admit I like a girl... that means I'm just as perverted as the other taicho... that's why._"

"Ah, so you like that little girl from the living world?" the man stated, continuing his action on the arm.

"What..." Toshiro found his eyes closing again. "_It doesn't matter if I do like her, if I say that I do, he'll hurt her, won't he._" Thinking that thought, he spoke up again. "No. Karin's just a friend. She kissed me to thank me for something, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good boy," Aishadou stated right in his ear.

"Look... I'll behave. Please don't do this," Hitsugaya chocked out his words, trying to not think of what the man really wanted from him.

"The thing is, you bit me, didn't you?" the man stated, still stroking Toshiro's arm, sending electric feelings down his spine. "I want to make it very clear to you what will happen if you do not behave." The next thing Toshiro knew, his own right arm was being bit, harder then he had even managed. He let out a cry, a few tears escaped down his cheeks from the shock.

When Aishadou was done, he simply let Toshiro go. "You do bodily harm to me, child, I will do bodily harm to you ten fold. You understand?"

"Hai," the small boy stated, his voice just audible. "If I do what you want me too, you won't hurt me?"

"What we are going to do, is going to be fun, and will feel good. However, you have to understand, the first time is going to hurt a lot, because your body isn't used to it. Do you understand?" the man stated.

"Hai... I don't want this..." Toshiro felt his body shake, as Aishadou took him by the shoulders, this time guiding him gently to the bed.

"Yes... you do," the man stated, even though the small preteen knew he didn't.

**M**

Matsumoto sat in the quiet of the forth division, watching Soifon as she slept. She felt a tight knot in her stomach, which had continuously grown ever since she watched her small taicho leave with that man. Coming and sitting with the other shingami calmed her a bit, even though it didn't completely go away.

Soifon suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. "Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"I went looking for you, because I needed someone to talk with, and you seemed at the time, the best person to talk to. They told me you were in the forth division. What they didn't tell me was that you miscarried," the other female stated firmly.

"Something you know all too well... the feeling and lose of losing your baby," Soifon stated, a weak, fake smile on her face as her own sympathy came through. "I don't think Gin did the right thing, did he?"

"No. He didn't, pretending as if the baby never existed," Rangiku sighed. "It isn't Gin this time. It's Aishadou."

"What do you mean Aishadou?" Soifon blinked a couple of times.

"I... you know how close I am to taicho, right?" Matsumoto felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. I know he _isn't _that baby, but... ever since I saw him, found him in the Rukongai, I felt the need to _be _a mother to that child. I've been slowly losing him, and I think Aishadou Taicho is to blame."

"Why do you say that?" Soifon sat up a bit, blinking again.

"I say that, because... well, for one thing, taicho didn't start pulling away from me this drastically before Aishadou became the captain of the third division. Hitsugaya is a bit standoffish at times, but this time he completely pushed me away," Matsumoto stated firmly.

"And..." Soifon watched the woman's face carefully.

"Taicho apparently isn't a captain anymore. He's a second fukutaicho to that man now, and he took taicho to the living world," Rangiku stated firmly.

"I'll do something about that, what little that I can," the other female stated, suddenly getting up out of bed.

"Soifon, you aren't well," the other female pushed her down, worry creasing her entire face.

"No. I've got to do something about this. Hitsugaya _told _me about this, but I was so out of it at the time I didn't realize _this _was what he was talking about," Soifon stated. "Plus... haven't you figured out what it was that pushed the child prodigy over the edge so Aishadou can get him under his control?"

"What do you mean?" Rangiku continued to try and hold the woman down.

"That child was there, when I miscarried. He saw _everything_. I didn't want him to be there, but he was the only one intelligent enough to have any sensibility," Soifon stated. "If you insist on holding me down, get me a hell butterfly."

"It isn't as if you can move your forces against the man," the female commented coolly.

"I know... I have no proof at all against him. I can though, restrict his movements and what places he has to get back here." The female looked Rangiku straight in the eyes. "_Please_..."

**M**

Ichimaru Gin sat in his cell, glancing through the books scattered at his feet. He kept perusing the books, frustration written all over his face. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and then the deep voice of the commanding general. "Have you found anything we have missed."

"I got that there was an incident right around the time Aishadou left office. I know that his son happens to have disappeared around that time frame. Everything has been hushed up," the man stated firmly, slamming a book on the ground. "I have an inkling of what is going on, but there is nothing here that says it is true."

"And what is your inkling?" Yamamoto stated.

"I am assuming that the hush-hush business had to do with a series of rapes during that time frame. The reason that his son disappeared is because he was found guilty, something like that," Ichimaru stated. "But that is I think, only the truth as that man wants it presented. He used his own son as a scapegoat."

"You know I can't verify or deny anything you said there. The case was shut closed by the forty-six, as a minor was in fact involved," the man stated again.

"You _really _expected me to find something here?" Gin glanced up, a large frown on his face.

"I think you have some information that is pertinent, if anything," Yamamoto stated.

"Yet I also have no proof," the silver haired man stated firmly. He then stood up. "Remember when you said I could request Matsumoto or Shiro-chan to come visit me?"

"I said that I would give an order to have one or both of them come and talk to you, whether it be about you telling them the truth or not," the old man stated.

"I need to ask that now. Tell Kira Izuru that when Shiro-chan gets back from wherever he is, I want to personally see him. Make it clear that it is an order from you. This is important," Gin stated. "After I talk to him, I may or may not have an answer for you."

_Author's note – So... I particularly didn't enjoy writing the first part of this chapter, but... it is part of the storyline, even important to bringing down Aishadou. Both Evilhumour and I understand if anyone is too uncomfortable to continue on from here._

_I debated whether or not to write and post the next chapter at the same time. Mentally, I want to get this chapter out and over with. However, I also don't think it is fair to leave the readers at this kind of cliff hanger. Plus, on top of Evilhumour becoming more and more excited about the time for AS being cut down getting closer, our fanfic has received over two-hundred reviews. That is the forth story to do so for me, and the first for Evilhumour._

_So... I am off to write the next chapter._


	45. Breaking Soul

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Breaking Soul~**

Outside the small apartment, rain dripped from the roof, splashing into a puddle on the ground. Somewhere, a hollows aura appeared. Inside, this distracted Aishadou Shounimahi from what he was doing. His face twisted up in irritation at such an interruption. This caused him to detach himself from the naked child.

"Of all the times for this to happen." The man began to pull on his clothes. "At least we got in a good amount of time. Next time, I'll make sure we'll be uninterrupted."

"Next time?" The voice Hitsugaya used was dry and cracking, his whole body shaking rigidly. The man forced a kiss onto the child, causing the boy's body to arch weakly. A hand reached down and gently stroked an area that he shouldn't have been touching. Toshiro winced in pain. "Please... that hurts."

"I told you, the first time hurts," the man stated firmly. "You can't yet physically do what I did to you, but eventually your body will grow to do so... soon I think. I look forward to your first ejaculation."

Toshiro's head shook in confusion. "I don't..."

"Even after your first sexual encounter, you still don't know what that means?" Aishadou let out a laugh, his eyes rolling up into his head. His hand touched again where they shouldn't have. "You saw what I did with this area of my body, and how stuff came out?" He grinned as Toshiro turned pale, not to mention green. "Yes, _that _is ejaculation. _That _is something that you will look forward to. It won't mean you're an adult, but it will mean you are on your way."

"And what if I tell? I guess you'll kill me?" the small boy wanted to move away from the man's touch, but in truth was afraid too.

"Do you think anyone would actually believe you, if you told them?" the man smiled firmly.

"Kurosaki would..." Toshiro stated firmly.

"I've taken care of him, and if I have to, I will take care of him again," the man stated. His hand smacked Toshiro on the side of his torso, then turned him over to his side, despite the protest and yelp of pain. The hand then smacked onto the boy's behind, causing him to whimper. "Don't be such a weakling."

The man was then gone. As soon as the man was gone, Toshiro was lunging for the side of the bed, his stomach lurching, the tears that he had held back also falling rapidly down his cheeks. As he vomited, he found himself falling off the bed to let out a loud yelp of pain. He worked on pushing himself upwards, his legs shaking.

He pulled on his uniform to the best of his ability. It came on crooked and sloppy, due to the fact that he shook uncontrollably and had problems standing like he normally did due to the large amount of pain between his legs. He then staggered over to where his soul phone was, his fingers wanting to nervously push at the buttons again.

His hand reached down to pick it up, then paused, blinking a couple of times. "Why didn't he notice... why didn't he notice that the camera on this thing was on?" Quickly, his fingers went and stopped the video from recording. He then played it back, only to stop it as one of his hands reached up to cover his mouth.

Nothing came out, as he had spilled almost everything already. However, he did paused for a few seconds. "He really _is _behind the times, as he didn't at _all _know about this." At that, Toshiro bit his lip, a bit of color returning to his pale cheeks, not to mention a bit of hope to his eyes.

He went and sat down on the bed, and carefully encrypted the video file, so as to not take any chances of the man figuring out by accident. He then fiddled around with one of the games, hoping that he could leave a clue, just in case. With the tetras game, he began to create his own level, with the letters SOS clearly written.

He heard the door open and he paused, just as the man came over and looked over his shoulder, back from taking care of the hollow. "What are you doing?"

"Game... to pass the time. It's called tetras.." Toshiro chocked out. The man folded the phone shut, then stuck it back into the small hand.

"No games. We're going back to soul society." The man grabbed Toshiro and shoved him towards the gigai. "Get in that stupid thing."

"Hai..." the boy stated firmly, a bit of his excitement and hope unwittingly escaping.

Aishadou went and used his zampaktuo to open the gate, however... he found that he couldn't open the door. "What the hell..."

"Perhaps we could try asking Urahara to open a gate for us?" Toshiro suddenly piped up, only to receive a glare from the man, which caused him to wilt under the gaze.

"Fine, lead the way..." the man stated firmly.

**M**

The shop door opened, only to find a Kuchiki Rukia standing there, her face a tad bit pale. Urahara saw her, then snapped his fan closed. "Tessai, why don't you get miss Kuchiki some tea to drink. What brings you here today? And where is Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo is waiting for his father at the station," the female stated. "I know that due to his power bottoming out, he isn't of any help, but how can his father be any better? I know Ichigo said he used to be a shingami, but..."

"Wait... Ichigo let you know his father's secret?" Urahara stopped cold.

"He asked his father if he knows Hitsugaya Tai... Fukutaicho," Rukia set her soul phone down onto the counter.

"You mean Hitsugaya Taicho," the candy striped man sighed. "No way Yamamoto would demote the kid."

"But _would _papa Kurosaki know Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked. "Wouldn't it be better for him not to be involved?"

"Depends on how serious of trouble Kurosaki Isshin's former Fukutaicho is in," Urahara leaned forward. "Toshiro is like a son to that man, long before his own children were born. Thus he has a rather strong bond for the boy. Any kid who he considers family, if it is serious enough, he will step in. What is going on?"

"Ichigo thinks that Aishadou taicho has..." Rukia paused. "He made some accusations against the man to his face and his power got zapped."

"What kind of accusations?" Urahara asked, his fan snapping shut.

"Well..." However, she suddenly paused, feeling a familiar reiatsu approaching. She spun around, blinking a couple of times. She spun around, her eyes showing a bit of fear as said taicho came into the room. Hitsugaya followed close behind, his short height becoming shorter due to his lack of confidence in himself. She made a quick bow.

"I came this way, as soul society has blocked me from opening the gate," the man stated firmly. "That substitute shingami isn't here?"

"Kurosaki?" Urahara leaned back. "Her personally told me he learned a lesson from trying to pick a fight from you."

"I'm glad he learned his place," the man stated firmly.

"Toshiro... come here," the pinstriped man stated, waving his hand at the boy. "I have something for you."

"I don't see..." Aishadou however, found himself interrupted

"I run a candy shop. I _love _giving kiddos candy," the man stated firmly. His eyes watched as the small taicho moved towards him, his steps a bit awkward It wasn't due to any growth spurt either. Urahara then deftly placed the bag into his hands. The small boy tucked it into his sleeve.

The man then nodded to the back. "Let me see to opening the gate for you. Rukia will keep an eye on Shiro-chan here, to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Rukia went to the back door that the man left through, watching to make sure that the man got far enough away from her and the small taicho. She didn't see the small taicho snap open her soul phone, and then his. When she turned back around, he had both soul phones closed on the counter, moving them back and forth.

She walked over, holding out her hand. "Hitsugaya, can I have my soul phone back?"

"Ahh... sure," the boy stated, however, he kept pushing back and forth.

"Please... and which one is mine?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," the boy stated, simply handing her one back.

"You don't know?" The teenaged soul reaper blinked a couple of times. None of this odd behavior had shown through before, but it definitely was now. "Hey... what can you tell me about your taicho?"

"Aishadou Taicho?" Toshiro glanced up at her, as he spun the phone around on the counter, his eyes full of wariness "I don't want to talk about him."

"What about your former taicho, the one before you became a taicho?" Rukia stated, only to feel an icy chill hit her. The boy's eyes suddenly flared with anger. The next thing she knew, the soul phone he had been spinning hit her hard on the cheek, as the small taicho hit her with it. "What are you doing!"

However, before either of them could say anything, a man moved between them and suddenly shoved the small boy into the wall, his huge hand having a tight grip on the boy's throat., causing both to drop their soul phones onto the ground. Toshiro spoke up, a great deal of fear in his voice. "Please, I promise to behave!"

Aishadou didn't make to move, however, Urahara pulled his zampaktuo. "Not in my shop."

Rukia picked up both phones as the man released his grip on the small boy and let him down to the ground. "Hitsugaya... I think this one is yours..."

"I'll be taking that," the man stated, snatching the soul phone that she held out. The man then dragged the small boy off, and Rukia quickly followed after with the shop owner. She watched them step through the gate, and then the gate close.

"Kuchiki... what was it that Ichigo thought was happening to the kiddo there?" the pin striped hat man spoke up.

"Ichigo thought Aishadou taicho was abusing Hitsugaya. I am guessing physically," Rukia stated. "I believe him.. Matsumoto Fukutaicho would tan her taicho's hide if she ever found out he hit a female, and he would most defiantly know that

"Physically, mentally... sexually..." There was a pause in Urahara's words. "He's always had a temper on him..."

"Even... sexually?" The female blinked a couple of times. "I mean... I can tell the other two, but the last one?"

"You _really _don't want to know what keyed me in," the man stated, just in time for the gate to appear and open again. The man adopted a broad grin and suddenly hugged the woman tightly. "Yoruichi! I am so glad to see you!"

"I'm not in cat form. Why are you being so affectionate?" the woman sighed, pushing the man away. "I wasn't gone that long, doing my research."

Urahara frowned. "Things have happened. Aishadou's touched Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Yoruichi blinked a couple of times. "That matches what my father thought pattern wise." She motioned for the two to sit and pulled out an old journal. "He was in charge of the secret forces that investigated the rapes that escalated to murder of female shingami right before Aishadou retired."

"Ahh... that would be Yachiru-chan and Soifon possibly, but not murdered?" Urahara stated firmly.

"I don't understand." Rukia had a confused look on her face. "How does a small, preteen boy fit into all of this?"

"They eventually charged Aishadou's son with the rapes. No... more of, his son committed seppuku and left a note claiming he was the one who committed the rapes," Yoruichi stated firmly. "But my father believes that the rapes were a way for Aishadou to cover up the fact that he forced a sexual relationship on his own son. It went so far as for them to cover everything up, to the point of saying he died in battle."

"Didn't he have any proof?" The young female shingami was desperate.

"If we had it, Aishadou would have been in prison now," Urahara sighed.

"The closest thing was a smart ass Shiba saying it wasn't possible for Aishadou's son to have committed the rapes, as Aishadou's son had a liking for _boobie-chans_," Yoruichi stated firmly. "We need to keep him away from this mess."

"But... Kaien is dead, and Ganju is too young," Rukia suddenly protested.

"Yoruichi.. it is a bit late to keep this particular Shiba out of this mess. Ichigo's already given him wind that something is up," Urahara sighed.

"Wait... Ichigo's dad is a Shiba?" Rukia paled a bit. "Now I _really _don't get what is going on..."

**M**

Aishadou pulled the small taicho after him, through the gate. He snapped at the small taicho to head on his way back to the division. He then turned towards the man at the gate, and traces out something for the man. Toshiro found himself pulled into an alley way, then pushed hard into a wall.

"You were just playing a game?" the man stated firmly, irritation in his voice.

"Yes..." Toshiro found that he couldn't look the man in the eye.

"No... you didn't. SOS... I found out what that symbol you put in there means," the man snapped out. The man then pulled out the soul phone, then smashed the phone into the wall, causing it to break into pieces. "Don't pull something like this again, do you understand me? I will make the next time, not a fun one, but a painful one. Do you understand?"

Toshiro simply nodded his head in agreement.

_Author's note – Was Isshin a Shiba? That is simply theoretical. As for where he gets the name Kurosaki, I suggest reading the fanfic Kiketsu Taicho, which is on Evilhumour's profile. It deals with all that is mentioned in by Yoruichi  
**Poll – **My poll for updates has now been refreshed.  
**Contests – **I have two going on right now, open to all fandoms. The Halloween one has fifteen days left..._


	46. Wanting to Protect

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Wanting to Protect~**

To say the least, Kira was rather in shock. He had received a message and an order from Yamamoto taicho, to pass on an order to Hitsugaya Taicho. There was in truth many things that caught him off guard. For one thing, the general taicho obviously never recognized the small captains rank demotion.

But the other thing was the fact that his former taicho, Ichimaru Gin, happened to request that Toshiro come and see him. Izuru discerned in his mind no reason that the silver haired man should request to see the small taicho. However, to his utter surprise, Yamamoto had made it a command for the small taicho to go and visit the prisoner.

The young man sat at his desk, waiting for the small taicho to return with Aishadou. He felt a wave of reiatsu, indicating that his new taicho wasn't happy about something, and he then saw the two come in. Toshiro's reiatsu, despite being a rather strong one that one normally could sense was dwarfed by the old man's.

"I have an order from Yamamoto General Taicho for Hitsugaya Taicho," Izuru stated firmly.

"Hitsugaya Fukutaicho," the small boy insisted. His eyes were glazed over.

Kira decided not to push the issue with the title and simply repeated what he said. "He has an order."

"What would that be," Aishadou muttered, his mood rather dark. He sat down at his desk.

"He's to go see Ichimaru Gin," the blond haired youth spoke up. The man's eyes suddenly caught site of his new taicho flinching. Toshiro though blinked a couple of times in surprise, his throat swallowing.

"I am not sure he should go," the eldest among them stated firmly.

"It is an order from Yamamoto Taicho," Kira pushed, watching as the man glared at him.

"Then I don't want him to go alone. I don't trust that man," Aishadou muttered.

"It isn't as if Ichimaru Gin can hurt Hitsugaya behind bars. Sure, his words can smart, and he likes twisting things around, but I think everyone knows that his words mean nothing," Izuru stated firmly. "Yamamoto's orders are his orders. He also said that Ichimaru wished to speak to him privately."

"Why?" Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times.

"I really don't know. I was surprised at the fact Yamamoto came and delivered the message personally, so it must be important," the fukutaicho piped up.

"Go then. Be back by a reasonable time this evening," the man stated firmly. "By sunset. Do whatever you want."

Izuru watched as the boy gave the third division captain a wary look, then backed out of the room. Something was up, and Kira didn't think he could trust the man sitting in the captain's desk.

**M**

The cell was quiet and cool. Ichimaru leaned up against the wall, waiting patiently. Truth of the matter was, that was all he had been doing since the Winter War. It wasn't as if he really had to wait, but that was the best way to simply pass the time. He heard soft footsteps coming down the hall way and then the small taicho come into view.

He wasn't wearing his haori though, and instead a fukutaicho badge of the third division. The boy also had a look that Gin never wanted to see on that child's face. Not to mention, his skin was pale, and he walked funny, as if he hurt in the nether region. Toshiro stepped up to the bars and straight out got to the point. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"It's about... your new taicho, so to speak," the man stated, watching the child flinch at the mention of the man.

"What about him?" Hitsugaya folded his hands behind his back. "You called me here, expecting me to give you some dirt on the new guy, the guy that you're jealous of because he replaced you? I think not."

"I see you haven't lost your usual attitude. That's a good thing," Ichimaru stated, opening his eyes. For once, a genuine smile came to his face. However, the child's gaze remained at the floor. "What is the point of getting dirt on him?"

"I guess that is a good question, considering you are in jail." The boy narrowed his eyes, completely wary. "What then, did you call me here for?"

"It is about your taicho," the man stated, going to sit down on the bench.

"Aishadou... I thought that you weren't going to try and get dirt on him?" A rather confused look appeared on the boy's face.

"I never said such a thing. I simply said it didn't seem like I would have a need for dirt on him. Big difference," Gin let out a laugh, his eyes still open. "Silly as usual... I'm glad."

"Why do you look so sad?" Toshiro muttered. "The man incapable of feeling... seriously, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know if Aishadou has hurt you in anyway," the man stated firmly.

"Hurt me..." the while haired child suddenly bristled, his eyes becoming dangerous. He gripped the bars, causing them to ice over slightly.

"Has he physically hurt you... or even touched you inappropriately?" Ichimaru pushed.

"I don't get what you're saying. What do you mean by inappropriate touching?" The ice spread a little farther.

At that, Gin got up rather irritated, and started the boy in the face, able to make eye contact, able to see the fear there. "Then I'll be blunt with you. Has that man forced you to have sex with him?"

"You bastard! You fucking pervert!" Hitsugaya spurted out, the ice spreading further as it did so. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Why are you suddenly becoming defensive?" Ichimaru pushed again. "I never said he _had_, yet you suddenly became defensive, which indicates he may have."

At that, Toshiro swung around and leaned on the jail cell, the ice slowly melting. "So what if has or hasn't? Do you really think that anyone would believe me?"

"I would," came the reply, causing the boy to glance over his shoulder, his eyes completely bewildered.

"What _ever _for?" the boy asked. He then turned away, rather irritated.

"Shiro-chan, listen to me carefully. _If _this man has hurt you in anyway, I will make sure that he will _never _hurt you again," the man stated firmly.

"So now you're making me a promise like you did Rukia!" the boy snapped out, the ice flaring up again on the bars.

"Rukia Kuchiki? I never promised her anything, or said I would do anything. I simply asked her if she would like me to rescue her," Ichimaru pushed forward.

"It doesn't matter if your telling the truth. It isn't as if you can do anything in a jail cell," the boy stated firmly. Again, the ice began to melt. His back remained turned to the man. "But you know what? If you really want to help me, you can easily strangle me with your own hands, right here, right now."

A blast of reiatsu flared out from Gin, and he karate chopped the top of the boy's head. "Don't let me _ever _hear you wanting to die, or to kill yourself. Where's Hyorinmaru?"

"I haven't been able to talk to him," the boy muttered, confusion sounding in his voice.

"I _meant _where is your zampaktuo? How are you to _protect _yourself, without your zampaktuo?" the man asked.

"It... its in _his _room," Hitsugaya stated, his mood dampening quickly.

"Well, as big as your zampaktuo is, you can't easily protect yourself from him, can you? He'll see a long blade coming easily, and you can't conceal it, can you?" Ichimaru walked over his bench, and pulled something out from underneath the bottom of the bed. He then walked back over to the boy.

The next thing Toshiro knew, he felt one arm reach around in a gentle hug, causing him to stiffen up. He then felt pushing something into his small hands. Hitsugaya couldn't help but spin around in shock. "_Your _zampaktuo... how is it that you happen to have it on you."

However, Gin placed a finger onto the child's mouth. "At this point, how I happen to have it doesn't matter. What matters is this is our little secret. You now have a zampaktuo that you can keep hidden up your sleeve for protection."

**M**

Ichigo sat at the train station, waiting for his father. The electric train pulled up and Isshin stepped off. "I'm having my luggage shipped to the house Ichigo. What can you tell me?"

"Other then what I already know, nothing. I've been waiting for you here all night," the male stated. "I asked Rukia to keep an eye on the girls last night."

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that you can tell me?" the man stated. "Let's start heading over to Urahara's. He's good for middle ground."

"About Aishadou Taicho?" the young man stated firmly, suddenly watching his father flinch

"Did you say Aishadou? As in Aishadou Shounimahi?" Isshin turned towards his sun, a dark anger in his eyes he had never seen before.

"Yes... I believe that was what he called himself," Ichigo stated calmly. "What do you know about him?"

"That he's done this before, and got away with it," the elder Kurosaki snapped. "Seriously, the man happens to have gone so far as to touch his own son, even to use his son as his scape goat. And now he's touched _my _former fukutaicho?"

"You mean Toshiro? You were the taicho of the tenth division before Toshiro?" the substitute shingami asked.

"Yeah. He's a great kid. Something like this... let's just say, it is the kind of thing that's seriously going to break him. That isn't easy for the kid, despite being the kind of target that man goes after," the man spat out.

"And that would be," Ichigo asked, inquisitive

"Kids who lack confidence in themselves. Sure, Toshiro acts tough, but truth of the matter is, he goes through times when he doubts his own abilities," Isshin stated. For the rest of the walk to the shop, things were quiet.

Urahara glanced up as soon as the two came through the door. "Do you want the bad news, or the good news first Isshin?"

"I'll take the bad," the man stated firmly.

"I know for a fact that Aishadou's gone all the way with Toshiro now. It is no longer just physical abuse," Urahara stated as Rukia watched.

"And the good news?" Isshin asked, his mood rather on the dark side.

"I know for a fact that someone blocked Aishadou from using the gates to get in and out of soul society," Urahara stated. "That means someone is onto him."

"What happened to your cheek Rukia?" Ichigo asked, startling the girl.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is what happened," the small female stated, her voice thin.

"Gomen, Rukia-chan. I know Toshiro, and I am sure he didn't mean to go off on you like he did," Isshin stated. "Even when he had mental break downs when I was his taicho, he wouldn't lash out at people. Everything was inward and directed at himself."

"I really shouldn't have asked about his former taicho... you," the girl stated. "I also know that this isn't normal for him. That is what makes it hurt even more."

"Urahara... can I use the basement?" Isshin stated firmly, glancing at the pinstriped man.

"Sure..." The man walked over and opened up the hatch.

"So... you're going to sneak into soul society?" came Ichigo's question.

"Hell no. I'm not a stupid idiot like my son," the man stated firmly. "Breaking into soul society is the last thing we need to do to save Toshiro. We need to come up with a plan. Particularly since I know Toshiro won't easily admit that abuse has been going on."

_Author's note – This is now the longest of both Evilhumour and my fanfics, beating out even Admiration. And it still has a bit of ways to go.  
**Contests – **Yeah... I'm bugging about my fanfic contests again. The first one seems like it will turn into a dud, as there is little response to it..._


	47. Barbarian

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Barbarian~**

The sun slowly set in the horizon. Despite the fact that many ill mannered things were happening, Byakuya happened to find the night air to be crisp and aromatic. While the Spring was his favorite season, his second was the fall, when you could easily see the changes of the season in bright, vivid colors, similar to the other season's changes.

He stepped into the room with his dead wife's picture, opening up the room so that she could also enjoy the nice day. He sat there, thinking carefully of all of the things he would tell her if she was alive. Their conversation in truth wouldn't be much, but in truth they would have enjoyed every moment.

As he thought about things, he realized that he happened to not have heard from his sister-in-law for some time now. This caused him to stand up and close up the room, heading out to an open place in his house to call her using his own soul phone. It wasn't something he had really been concerned about, until after Rukia nearly was executed, but he was doing it now.

His mouth twisted into a scowl as he tried ringing her up quite a few times. There was no answer, just a funny, dull signal that made no sense to him. In irritation, he headed out for a walk, simply to get a better signal. His perturbed look kept people from asking him questions, but didn't stop them from giving him odd looks.

"Taicho... what are you doing?" Renji finally asked.

"I am trying to call Rukia to see how she is doing," the man stated.

"And you're wandering around because..." the fukutaicho of the sixth commented.

"If you can't get through, you don't have a good reception," the man stated firmly.

"Ahh... all right," Abarai blinked, not making a comment and simply continuing on his way.

Byakuya continued to walk around, trying to talk on his phone, only to have a wall blast out in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, then saw Kenpachi step out. "Stupid zampaktuo! I am not a barbarian!"

"Yes you are," Byakuya commented looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Ahh!" Kenpachi grinned broadly. "So you want to fight?"

"You know as well as I that we aren't allowed to," the smaller man stated firmly. "Are you actually trying to communicate with your zampaktuo?"

"Duh," the man spat out.

"That is a scary thought," Byakuya stated, still holding his phone to his ear.

"So says the sissy," the man roared with laughter.

"Why do you say that?" came the emotionless response.

"You've got a phone attached to your ear like some girly," Kenpachi blurted out.

"Of course. I've been trying to get a hold of my sister, but haven't been able to get a hold of her," the man stated, then continued to walk on his way.

**M**

In the forth division, Soifon fidgeted. She was feeling better physically, despite the fact that Unohana Taicho had yet to release her form her care. She in truth wanted to get out of the room, which had stark white walls, as it was driving her crazy. She watched as the woman came into the room.

"I see you're feeling better," the older woman smiled at her, going to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Would it be all right if I leave?" the second division taicho asked.

"The first thing that I worry about is that you won't take it easy," Unohana smiled, her voice firm but kind.

"I promise that I will take it easy. I don't think I'll be training with my men for a couple of days," Soifon stated.

"The other thing that I worry about is how your taking the baby's death," the woman stated.

"Not well, truth be told," the one female stated. "I feel like I need to be doing something, or I'll wallow in my own self-pity, and I don't want that."

"I am fine with you leaving, Soifon, so long as you take it easy, and come see me if you need to," Unohana smiled, then left the room.

A bit surprised to be that easily released, Soifon blinked a couple of times, but then swung her legs off the side of the bed. She grabbed the uniform that had been placed for her to change into from the bed stand drawer, then stepped out of the room. Her mood was quiet, truth be told, but something rather bothered her.

Matsumoto had come to her, originally to get her help, but it turned into Rangiku trying to cheer up Soifon. Truth be told, Soifon happened to think that her own miscarriage made things worse for the fukutaicho of the tenth division emotionally. This made her want to do something about the other woman's own problem, even if it didn't really make her feel better about her own emotional hurt.

However, the truth of the matter was, she didn't even know where to start. The one thing she knew for sure, was the fact that the orange haired fukutaicho's feelings were kicking in due to the fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro was in fact her child. She also knew that if a mother's instincts were anything to go by, something was definitely wrong.

She decided to head over to the one person she might be able to get some sense of what was going on. She headed over to where Gin was being held, and then approached the cell he was in. She found the man to be sitting on the bench, his head hanging, his aura showing dark through everything.

"I need to talk to you," the female stated firmly.

"I don't know if now is the best time," Ichimaru stated, his tone rather dry, indicating that something was bothering around him.

"It is about your son," Soifon stated firmly, pushing the matter.

"What about him?" Gin raised up his head, the pale teal eyes having an acute sadness to them.

"Matsumoto Rangiku is worried because Hitsugaya Taicho has..." Soifon paused. "She thinks that the new taicho of the third division has pulled Toshiro under his control. She doesn't trust the man. I don't know why, but I don't either."

"Ever think that maybe he was the one who raped you and Yachiru-chan?" Ichimaru asked suddenly.

"Wait..." There was a pause in the females words. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I can't confirm it, but I think that Aishadou's touched Toshiro," the man snapped out.

"How do you know? As far as I know, Aishadou hasn't been to see you, nor has Toshiro," Soifon shook her head.

"Aishadou came to basically gloat to me about Toshiro," Ichimaru stood up and walked over to where Soifon was. "I also talked to Shiro-chan. I asked Yamamoto to have the boy come see me when he got back. I _tried _getting him to tell me about the truth. Without the truth, I don't think I can make a move that will truly help him. Not unless there is evidence along that point."

"You're also in jail," the woman sighed. "You can't be much help there. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I now am, considering that I seriously thought he would be better off not knowing, and with me in here," Gin let out a sigh. "Look, I need a favor. Think of doing it more for Shiro-chan and Rangiku then me if you need to. I would like you to keep an eye out for him. I believe Aishadou has touched him, and he's going to touch him again."

"I understand you're worried." Soifon turned, but then paused. "What is with the idea of him also hurting me and Yachiru? We're both female, and if he touched Toshiro, that would mean he actually likes little boys."

"I am not completely sure of that," the man stated firmly. "I just think that is right."

**M**

Ichigo stood in Urahara's shop, frustrated with the whole situation. Rukia leaned up against the wall with him. The silence, having gone on for a few hours finally caused him to speak up. "Don't you have anything to say? Usually you're the one whose bolstering my confidence."

"It's no wonder you look like Kaien," Rukia stated out of the blue, continuing to look forward and not at his face.

"What?" The substitute soul reaper glanced at the girl. "What was it that you said?"

"Nothing!" The small soul reaper glanced at him, her eyes completely filled with shock.

"No. I heard you, you said I look like Kaien, but that you also aren't surprised that I do?" Ichigo watched as her cheeks flushed red. "Never mind Rukia. I won't push the matter. If my dad comes up from the pit, I'm heading home to do school work and keep an eye on the girls. I mean, it isn't as if I can do anything else, with my powers bottomed out."

"Sorry," Rukia stated firmly, turning her face away.

The teenager let out a deep breath, then began to walk away from her. A wind was blowing that drove a chill up his spine. He got to the front door and opened it up. Yuzu was busy in the kitchen. However, as he headed up the stairs, she called out to him. "Karin still needs to talk to you. She's upset about something."

"Great... I completely forgot," Ichigo stated, hurrying up the stairs. He opened the door to see Karin lying on her bed, one of Yuzu's stuffed animal's clutched to her chest. "You must be really bummed to be hugging one of our sister's toys."

"Ichi-nii!" Karin tossed the toy aside then hurried up and hugged him.

"So, why did you need to talk to me, and not someone else," he stated, moving to sit in her desk chair. He watched as she pulled away.

"I have a friend that I think is being abused," came the surprising words.

Ichigo felt him flinching, and his mouth twisting up. "Karin... not to offend, but can't you talk to one of your teachers about this?"

"This friend doesn't go to my school," Karin glanced at the ground.

"Then, can't you tell dad?" the teenaged boy's face turned to a frown, and one of his hands went and set on his small sisters head.

"Dad... wouldn't be able to help," the girl stated firmly. "That's because Toshiro's a shingami like you are."

At that, Ichigo felt his jaw drop, and he swallowed hard. "How..."

"What do you mean how? Toshiro wasn't acting like his normal cocky self. He was acting like a little kid," the girl protested. "Ichi-nii! Please! I promised him that if he tells you, you'll believe him and listen to him."

"That's not what I mean. When did you see Toshiro? I saw him this morning and he didn't say anything to me. Karin, did he say anything to you? _Please_... you've got to tell me," the boy stated.

"Either he broke his promise, or it was after he talked to you," the girl stated. "I think he tried running away from that man, but... I don't think he had seriously been hurt. Please, Ichi-nii. You have to rescue Toshiro before he gets badly hurt. " Instead of saying something, her brother wrapped her in a tight hug. "Ichi-nii... you're hurting me..."

"Gomenasai," a few tears rolled down Ichigo's cheeks and landed on Karin's shoulder.

"Why? You're going to help him, right?" the girl stated. "He's not dead... that guy didn't kill him, did he?"

"As far as I know, Toshiro's still alive," Ichigo stated, his voice tight. "I just know that guy did something _really _bad to him between when I saw him and between when I got to Urahara's shop today. I don't what I can do as my powers have been bottomed out, but others know, and they're trying to figure something out."

The Kurosaki male suddenly felt his sister bury her head into his shoulder and begin to cry, hard and fast.

_Author's note –  
**How is it that none of the captains noticed Soifon and Toshiro acting strangely? **First off, this fanfic takes place over a large amount of time, not a small amount. Soifon acts normally when she is around everyone and only acts strange because Aishadou is controlling her body, and even making her forget. As for Toshiro, Aishadou's slowly built up for this, but doesn't realize that some people are starting to take notice._


	48. Fear

Warning: More mentioning of abuse and of attempted rape.

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Fear~**

The idea of freedom crossed the small boy's mind as he sat on the roof of a building somewhere between the Gotei Thirteen prison cells and his new division. He sat up on the roof, watching for the sun to start to set indicating that evening was coming, allowing him to head back to where Aishadou was.

The truth of the matter was the fact that he didn't want to go back there. What the man had done to his hurt and still hurt. Yet, he knew that another dosage of this pain would be coming once he got back to the division. This caused him to flinch constantly, trying to think of a way to avoid the inevitable.

His hand reached into his right sleeve, feeling the hilt of the zampaktuo that he had hidden up his sleeve. His fingers rubbed the hilt, making circles, fidgeting on the ribbon, feeling it in an attempt to comfort himself. A few times he thought about death, but he quickly found himself not wanting to think about that scenario.

Toshiro wondered where rescue would come from. Ichigo's powers were completely zapped. Aishadou smashed the phone with the evidence on it. The one person who possibly could help him was in jail. Not to mention the boy had problems trusting Ichimaru. Why would the man want to help him, unless there was something in it for him.

A humming sound came to his ears. "_Hyorinmaru_?" The boy asked rather quickly, a tad bit shocked to hearing another voice in his head. Closing his eyes, he felt a small sense of hope from the fact that his dragon might have come back. "_Please... I 'really' need you to come and talk to me._"

"_Not..._" came the voice, startling the small boy, causing him to snap open his teal eyes suddenly. At first, Hitsugaya thought that the ice dragon was saying he wasn't needed. However, he then realized that the voice he heard wasn't his dragons.

"_Who are you?" _Toshiro closed his eyes again, attempting to dive into his inner world. Everything in truth was foggy, almost as if he was only going half way into his world. He saw a rather tall figure, thin, dressed in clothing similar to Hyorinmaru's humanoid form. "_Seriously... who are you?"_

The being started to open his mouth, only for the small boy to have someone jerk his body in the real world. He opened his eyes to see someone he didn't want to see, standing near him. He gulped hard, as Aishadou spoke sternly. "I thought that I asked you to be back by evening."

"The sun hasn't set yet," the boy chocked out. "If that isn't what you meant, I am confused as to what you mean."

"And they say you're supposed to be a genius," the man stated, saying something that he had been saying over and over ever since the two had met.

"I don't want..." Two teal eyes snapped shut as the man yanked him to his feet. "I'll go..." Despite saying this, the man dragged him back to the third division, his huge hand having a tight grip on the child's arm. They passed by the office, giving Toshiro the chance to see no one was there. "Where is the other fukutaicho?"

"I sent Kira on an errand. It will take him awhile," the man stated, dragging Toshiro back to the room. The small white haired boy couldn't help but close his eyes, another hope of rescue disappearing.

**M**

The sky was turning dark to the East. Soifon shunpooed at a rather moderate speed away from Gin's jail cell still trying to piece things together in her mind. She couldn't help but accept the man's request, despite the fact that he was recognized as a traitor. It wasn't just for him, but for Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho/

Her sharp eyes suddenly spotted Izuru walking about, and she hopped down from the rood to confront him. "Kira Fukutaicho."

"Ahh... good evening Soifon Taicho," the man stated, balancing a stack of deliveries.

"What exactly are you about?" the woman stated firmly, her eyes narrowing in concern.

"I am delivering some things for my taicho," the blond haired man spoke. "What of it?"

"Do you know where Hitsugaya Taicho is?" Soifon asked again.

"I wish I knew. Aishadou was pissed that Hitsugaya Tai... Fukutaicho hasn't returned yet. I think he was going out to find him, then bring him back," Kira's eyes had a dull look.

"Do you think that maybe your taicho gave you so much stuff to deliver at such an odd time of night because he wishes you not to be at the division," the woman stated firmly.

Izuru carefully set the pile onto the ground. "We really shouldn't talk about our taicho in a negative way."

"Come on, you happen to have had two before betray you," Soifon stated firmly, watching the young man.

"That's the thing, I had no problem with either one of them. Ichimaru is a bit off his rocker, but I know that he also was under Aizen's thumb for a long time. As for the other one, he was the same," Kira let out a deep breath. "The thing about this taicho is, I don't trust him, I don't like him. Something is wrong, but I didn't pick up on it until Hitsugaya Taicho..." There his words stopped.

"Are you willing to leave those deliveries there?" the woman stated firmly. "Are you willing to follow my orders for a bit, to go back to your division?"

"But what do we have to suspect Aishadou Taicho on?" Izuru narrowed his eyes.

"Instinct. And if we are wrong, we can apologize, but if I am right, we'll stop him. Either way, we can end up helping out Hitsugaya," Soifon watched as he nodded in agreement.

**M**

Arriving at the room, Toshiro felt his whole body shiver. He felt the man push him towards the bed that was in there, a flat futon. "I_don't _want to._"_

The response he received was a hard slap on his behind that thrust him forward. Due to the pain that was between his legs, he found himself fall hard, his knees brushing on the ground as well as the palms of his hands. Gin's zampaktuo slipped a little from where Toshiro had positioned it. He quickly pushed it back in, chocking down his panic.

He scuttled over to the wall and flipped over so that he could see the man looming over him. "You're just nervous. When we get going, you won't be so agitated."

At that, the man bent down, his hands reaching for Toshiro's shingami robes. "_I didn't before... Izuru-kun... he's going to get back soon. So if I can just hold out..._" Two teal eyes closed as the man forced the kimono top open, causing the cloth to fall off the boy's shoulders, leaving his entire chest exposed. Bruising from the previous time could be seen.

The hands brushed carefully against his chest, causing Toshiro to mentally scream in protest, while his body reacted according to how the man wanted despite trembling. The hands moved away, causing him to open his eyes slightly. "_Use me..._" The small boy chocked out as he saw the man removing the top of his clothes.

Toshiro felt the man place his hands on either side of his face and Toshiro's eyes snapped closed, just in time to feel the man's lips press against his. The man began to do various things to his upper area. "_I just have to hold out until Kira comes. It won't be long. I held out last time._" That voice came into his head again, the same words.

After a few minutes, Aishodou's hands reached down and drew back the lower region, exposing the child's private area. At that, one small right hand reached into the left sleeve, unsheathing Shinso, and drawing it hard across the man's stomach area. At least, it was as hard as Hitsugaya could manage in the state of mind he was in.

This caused the man to pull back in shock, his right hand reaching for the would on his right side. He glanced down, then at the small boy, who pulled his legs closer to him, which caused his lower garment to drop lower. It was easy to see the blade sitting in the palm of the boy's hand. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Toshiro's eyes were on the bewildered side, almost like a deer caught in a headlight. His lip trembled as his words couldn't come out. The next thing he knew, the man's other hand was at his throat, tightening and causing the child not to be able to breathe. "I asked you where you got that from. What did I say if you caused me bodily harm?"

Toshiro felt his eyes blurring from the lack of oxygen. Shinso slipped out of his hand and onto the ground beside him. "_Please... somebody..._"To his surprise, he heard someone yelling at Aishodou to stop. But then, he thought he was imagining things. There was no way that someone knew to come find them.

**M**

Soifon moved from roof to roof. A sudden pain was felt in her abdomen, meaning she likely pushed herself a little bit too much. She figured though, Unohana would understand the reason behind this. Kira was close behind her and they headed towards where the third division captain's quarters were.

Everything was quiet, which caused Izuru to pause, then whisper at the second division taicho. "Are we sure something is going on? Its quiet."

Soifon simply held up a hand just in time to hear a loud yell of pain from none other then the new captain of the third. She and Izuru hurried forward hearing the words. "Where the hell did you get that?" Soifon's reaction was to yank the door open, in time to hear more words. "I asked you where you got that from. What did I say if you caused me bodily harm?"

Both shingami's eyes went wide as they witnessed the man clutching the bleeding spot on his side, while the other strangled the small boy's neck. Soifon went and yanked the man back, her own face pale from exhaustion. At that, Kira hurried forward to the small boy, his hands grabbing the small shoulders.

As he pat Hitsugaya's back to get him breathing again, his eyes quickly took in the rest of the preteen shingami's body. He caught a good deal of information that was rather hard to stomach. However, he suddenly had two teal eyes snap open on him, full of panic. His own eyes widened as his hand, which was near Toshiro's mouth was suddenly bit down upon.

Izuru leaped back and found himself switching places with Soifon. He could hear the child's ragged breath as he stared the man in the face, his eyes filled with anger. Glancing over, he saw Soifon reach out to do healing kido, to which he snapped, "Don't!"

"Yes. I haven't a clue what got into the boy, but he doesn't deserve to be healed. Particularly since he isn't that hurt," the man stated firmly.

"He isn't that hurt! Kira! I am going to heal him as I out rank you," Soifon stated, reaching a hand to the small boy, only to have Kira snapped again.

"Don't! Hitsugaya Toshiro has evidence on him that Unohana Taicho will want to see," the young man stated firmly.

"You mean that fact that despite that boy not having hit puberty, he's obviously been sexually active? It wasn't a good enough thing to discredit him, was it?" the man snapped out. "We were just supposed to go to bed." A strangled sob escaped from the small boy's mouth in protest.

"How many people are going to believe that," Kira snapped out.

"Me, a taicho whose been around for some time, or that child whose been around for only a short amount of time? Who are you going to believe?" Aishadou stated firmly. The next thing anyone knew, the sobbing came quick and hard from Toshiro causing Soifon to pull the boy close to her.

Kira glanced at Soifon, giving her a pitying look. "I am going to step just outside to give the order for someone to send for forth division for both Aishadou Taicho and Hitsugaya Toshiro."

As he did this, his eyes caught sight of the weapon that was used to wound Aishadou.

_Author's note – Well, things are under way to being resolved, though Aishadou is still spinning his lies.  
__**Wouldn't Shinso be basically a Asauchi in Toshiro's hands? **__This was a good question asked two chapters ago. Asauchi is what you call the form before Shikai. As you can see, Toshiro wasn't able to use Shinso more then this. However, people __can__ use other people's zampaktuo. Tosen apparently uses his dead friends and Toshiro's was also used by someone else, Kusaka Sojiro. I've had Gin use Hyorinmaru in Christmas Nightmare to protect Toshiro. Here, Shinso would have let Toshiro use his Shikai form, however, it also depended on Hitsugaya.  
__**Evilhumour wishes to say... **__The darkest hour has not occurred yet._


	49. Trembling

_Warning – Very angsty chapter._

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Trembling~**

The scene in front of Soifon's eyes was horrible, to tell the truth. She couldn't take it all in, until she ended up switching positions with Kira, as he let out a yelp as Hitsugaya Toshiro bit down on his hand. The behavior was far from the norm of the small child, and she found herself rushing forward.

The boy's breath was deep, as if he were straining to catch his breath, he was that panicked. Two teal eyes were wide as the small figure leaned up against the wall. The second division taicho found it disturbing that Hitsugaya had his clothes dangling lose from his limbs, leaving almost all of his body naked.

Along with the bruising around the child's neck, there were various bruises covering his body, particularly around the groin region. To Soifon's mind, it was as if he had been tossed around and roughed up. His right hand hung slack at the wrist, while his fingers twitched. It was the same with his left, except his wrist also moved on that one, a rather nervous ticking.

Her hand reached out to begin healing kido, which was much needed, only to have Kira snap out at him. Soifon found herself turning towards the young man, her eyes filled with confusion. Kira had a stern look on her face, and she suddenly felt that he may be playing loyal to the third division captain. She also heard Aishadou's comments.

"He isn't that hurt!" Her eyes told her that the injuries sustained were indeed serious. She then gave an order to the young man in front of her. "Kira! I am going to heal him as I out rank you."

To her utter surprise, the young man protested. There was nothing nervous about his poster. "Don't! Hitsugaya Toshiro has evidence on him that Unohana Taicho will want to see!" This caused Soifon to blink a couple of times.

She then found herself trying to not gag as she heard the man's words. "_You mean that fact that despite that boy not having hit puberty, he's obviously been sexually active? It wasn't a good enough thing to discredit him, was it?_" The rest of his words caused her to close her eyes as the man had revealed something quite disturbing.

Toshiro heard the words, and he let out a rather strangled sound, as if he wanted to say that the man was lying, but mentally couldn't do it. The man continued to talk and to spin his purposeful lies. This caused the small boy to shake, and with his trembling more sobs came out. Soifon's reaction, while Kira went out side to send for forth division was to try and pull the boy to her.

However, instead of comforting him like she wanted, she found him trying to push her away. While it was true that Hitsugaya had problems with touching before, this was drastically different then what she remembered it being. Due to his adamant response of pushing her away, she took his shoulders and lay him down on his side.

Carefully, she took her haori off her shoulders and draped it over the small body as it shook. Her eyes glanced away, trying to stay calm and not lose her temper, which was when her eye happened upon the zampaktuo. This was around the time when Kira came back. "Forth division is on it's way. I don't know who will come, but one of us should go with Aishadou Taicho, and the other with Hitsugaya."

"I'll stay with him," Soifon stated, her voice tight.

To her dismay, the man spoke up again. "You both seem to recognize the blade the boy used on me? Where from?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response," the female taicho stated. She held her tongue from calling him scum or something worse. She watched as her haori moved slightly. It seemed like forever for the forth division to arrive.

A soft voice came into the room. "What happened?"

"Young Hitsugaya attacked me," the man stated firmly. "I don't know why he would, Unohana Taicho."

"Would you take Aishadou Taicho to the forth division while I care for Hitsugaya Taicho," the woman stated, stepping past Kira and then kneeling down next to the small boy. Her hand reached out and moved back the haori. Soifon watched as the woman closed her eyes. "I need a gurney here for Hitsugaya Taicho too."

"If you don't mind, I wish to stay with him," the younger female taicho stated.

"I don't think he'll even notice, but that is completely fine," the woman stated. "I will be staying with him as well."

Both moved aside so that the two shingami could attempt to move the small taicho. However, as their hands moved down to navigate him onto the stretcher, he began to try to pull away from their touch, just like he had with Kira and Soifon earlier. While he was now mostly quiet, the haori almost slipped off.

More time passed, it seeming like it was forever. They moved the stretcher into one of the small side rooms and began to lift him off, only to have him struggle again. This ended, despite him still trembling as soon as they finished moving him. Unohana walked over and knelt down slightly so she could speak at the child's level.

"It is going to be all right. I need to do some things... to look you over and do a medical examination," the woman stated, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. Toshiro slightly pulled away and shook his head, not wanting anyone to touch him. His mouth opened to say something, but then he tried to pull his eyes into hiding. "It's not your fault."

"I'm going to need you to hold still so I can look you over," the woman stated firmly. "I need to take some pictures for documentation purposes. I also need to see if someone left evidence on you along with examining you to see how badly injured your genital area is. Do you understand."

Soifon watched as two teal eyes spun from looking at the sheets, to suddenly looking at Unohana. Hitsugaya's voice cracked out. "No... please... no."

"I know that you don't like this, just like you didn't like your other examination, but it has to be done for your own good," Unohana quickly and carefully brushed some of the hair away from Toshiro's forehead, only to have him flinch backwards. She headed to the door, calling for someone to send for Isane and to her bring a camera and a sedative if needed.

The woman's hands reached down, and then held onto the small boy's, causing him to not necessarily calm down, but not pull away either. Isane came into the room and glanced at her taicho, then at Hitsugaya. "I am so sorry Unohana Taicho. I meant to keep an eye on Hitsugaya Taicho when he came in the other day, but he just disappeared. Why do we need the camera?"

Unohana glanced up, and to both females surprise, there was a glistening of tears in her eyes. "Soifon, would you close the door? We don't need this getting out. And before we get farther, I want to make it clear, this isn't the fault of anyone in this room. Wait, I need to step out for a second to get something. Neither one of you leave the room and don't let anyone but myself in."

The woman got up and left the room. When she came back, she had a handful of items. Isane apparently recognized what they were for, and her eyes went wide. Unohana then went over and pulled back the haori that Soifon had used to cover the young taicho. She could see Isane's cheeks turning green.

However, both females swallowed the bile that threatened to rise to their throats and did as the female taicho instructed them to do. Pictures were taken, with Urahara carefully moving the small child as she needed to do so, only with a slight amount of protest. She also clipped his nails short and put them into a box.

There was a slight pause, and then she spoke up. 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I need to let you know that I need to get a few samples from your private area. It is likely going to hurt, but it needs to be done."

"No..." the response was at first soft, but then it quickly grew louder, and more protestant. Much to everyone's dismay, he began to kick and scream when the female taicho went to touch him in a certain area.

"Hitsugaya Taicho. Stop this. You are going to hurt yourself more then you already are," the woman stated. However, he didn't respond in a positive fashion to this, to which she picked up the sedative that Isane had brought. With help, she stuck the needle in and pushed. After a few minutes, his body went limp.

Unohana then turned to the two females. "I know that Hitsugaya Taicho is sedated, but I would like one of you to hold his hands and the other his feet as he may still try something that will hurt himself. It won't be long."

At that, Soifon moved to the head of the bed and held onto the small boy's hands. "You're safe now, Hitsugaya Taicho. It is all right you know, to cry right now."

The only response she received was a shake of the head and a silent no from his lips. The next reaction was a closing of the eyes in pain and a whimper as Unohana got the sample that she needed. The second division taicho watched as a few tears trickled down his cheeks Unohana though spoke up.

"I can begin treating his injuries." The woman nodded to Isane. "I need you to go and get the correct items."

"I noticed that Hitsugaya Taicho's wrist is damaged, the right one," Isane stated.

"I noted that. Strained from someone twisting it and straining it many times, only to finally break. I am going to put it into a cast," Unohana stated firmly.

"But... can't you heal Hitsugaya Taicho with kido?" came Soifon's question.

"I would love to, but I am weighing the fact that Hitsugaya Taicho is leery of people touching him, and I do not want to prolong that," Unohana stated. "This amount of healing would take a lot of time, while simply bandaging it up and coming back in intervals will allow him to be less traumatized."

"Understood," Soifon snapped her eyes shut. "I'll be heading out."

Upon opening the door, she found herself face to face with the patched up taicho of the third division. "May I ask why he hasn't been moved to a holding cell?"

"_Excuse _me?" Unohana's voice suddenly strained, just as Toshiro began to break down sobbing on the bed as Isane dressed him.

"He attacked a captain," the man stated.

"They are still conducting an investigation and right now Hitsugaya Taicho is under my care," the woman hissed. "Should we be asking why _you _aren't in a holding cell?"

"You're covering for him because he's a child," the man stated firmly, his eyes cold. "You know as well as I that he is guilty and that I did nothing to provoke him. Are you going to believe that child's words over mine?"

"I know that he attacked you, sir, but as for you doing nothing to provoke him, I highly doubt that. The thing you _don't _know about Hitsugaya Taicho is that his word is considered highly trustworthy," Unohana snapped. "I am giving you an order _not _to go anywhere near Hitsugaya Taicho. If I have to speak to Yamamoto Taicho about this, I _will_. Leave my sight now."

"Everyone is talking about this already, just to warn you," the man stated, turning and walking off. There was kind of smug aura about him.

Soifon walked over to Unohana. "May I ask what that was about?"

"He thinks that there isn't any evidence against him, but we won't know that for a couple of weeks when I get the information from the kits back," the woman stated firmly. "Plus, we have Hitsugaya Taicho's word on the matter, once he is mentally able to tell us."

"Unohana... what if the evidence is inconclusive and he doesn't want to speak," came the next question.

"So help us."

_Author's note – Here is the next chapter._


	50. Phone Home

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Phone Home~**

Matsumoto sat in the tenth division office. The aura of the room felt warm, rather then the nice cool that she was used to. A large stack of papers was to her right, slowly growing as she filled them out. A bottle of sake sat on the desk and she felt a few tears fall down onto the paper as she did each one.

Every so often she would take a sip, but never her usual gulping sound. She wished that there was something that she could do for her small taicho, but at this point she could only feel an asking feeling about how she couldn't feel like she was losing him by the minute. To her utter surprise, Hinamori popped into the room, causing her to knock over the sake bottle.

"Momo-chan. Whatever is the matter?" she asked.

"Shiro-chan is with you, right?" Momo glanced around the room, looking for her small childhood friend.

"No... he's..." Matsumoto closed her eyes.

"Where is he! Please tell me!" the girl blurted out, hurrying over. "Is he in bed?"

"No. He..." Rangiku set her brush down. "He's been with Aishadou taicho. Other then that, I don't want to get into the details of."

"What.. no," Momo suddenly clasped a hand to her mouth. "Then the rumor going around might actually be true."

"What rumor," Matsumoto's head shot up. "Please tell me!"

"Shiro-chan... he attacked Aishadou with a zampaktuo," Hinamori had a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks. "This is Aizen all over again."

"This is not Aizen all over again," Rangiku snapped, causing the girl to take a seat in a chair in front of the fukutaicho's desk. "Last time I checked, Taicho wasn't carrying his zampaktuo."

"But... I don't know," Momo picked up and began to crumple the paper from the finished pile, only to have Rangiku grab it from her. "To me, it is like Aizen all over again. I think Toshiro, not being able to stop Aizen that time, went after Aishadou because of that."

"While that might explain his strange behavior as of late..." Matsumoto found herself quickly interrupted

"See! He may have done something stupid again! Let his temper get to him! They are saying it is treason!" Hinamori's arms shook.

"Look... we haven't received an official letter," Rangiku sighed, pushing forward her sake bottle. "Drink."

"I don't drink," Momo bubbled out.

"I insist," Matsumoto stated pulling out her soul phone. She watched as the small fukutaicho took her advice, only to have her head crash a few minutes later from the alcohol As soon as she saw that Hinamori wouldn't overhear her conversation, she flipped open the phone. She heard it ring for a few minutes.

"_Hello?_" came a voice that definitely wasn't her small taicho's.

"Kuchiki-san?" Rangiku gasped out.

"_Matsumoto Fukutaicho. Why are you calling my phone?_" Rukia stated on the other side.

"Gomenasai! I thought I was calling my taicho's," Matsumoto stated firmly, hanging up. She called again, and someone picked up.

"_Matsumoto-san, it's still me,_" the small shingami stated. "_I think that we accidentally switched our phones when he was here earlier today._"

"With Aishadou Taicho," Rangiku clasped a hand to her mouth. "Look, Rukia, I need to go and find out about some things going on here."

"_What is going on?_" Rukia asked.

"Momo just told me that taicho may have attacked that man," Matsumoto muttered out. "I'll talk to you later." She then shut the phone, placing a hand to her mouth. Her face was deeply pale.

**M**

Rukia sat in the back of Urahara's shop, just in time for Ichigo to slide into the room. "I checked in on my sisters."

"How are they?" the adopted noble blurted out.

"Karin's met Toshiro, and she saw him yesterday. She knows something is wrong. I didn't go into detail about it. Shit. I can't focus on school work!" Ichigo ruffled his own hair. "I want to be doing something. How much longer is my dad going to be training."

"Your father was right about having a plan. That is one of your weak points. You just head into the whole thing without paying any attention to it." Rukia stated firmly. "I could call my brother?"

"No offense Rukia, but your brother is a bit daft in the head on certain things, and this is going to be one of them. So, what else are we going to do?" Suddenly Rukia's phone rang. "Hello? … Matsumoto Fukutaicho. Why are you calling my phone?"

Ichigo saw Rukia close her phone. "What was that about? News about Toshiro?"

"No... she thought she was calling..." Rukia blinked a couple of times. "Oh my gosh. Hitsugaya Taicho switched phones with me!"

"How do you know?" came the question, as the substitute shingami perked up. However, Rukia's phone rang again.

The small shingami's response was rather weird. "Matsumoto-san, it's still me. I think that we accidentally switched our phones when he was here earlier today." After a short pause, Kuchiki spoke again. "What is going on?" She then hung up the phone.

"So, what is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently Hitsugaya Taicho attacked Aishadou Taicho," Rukia stated. "I'm going to make a few calls." She dialed something, then put the ear to her phone.

"_Hitsugaya Taicho? What the hell are you calling me for? I am not going to get your bratty little but out of the mess that you've gotten yourself into this time. Do you hear me! Hinamori gets upset enough as it is_," came the irritated voice.

"Wow Renji, you actually check the phone number before you pick up," the small female let out a sigh of irritation

"_I thought I did..._" the fukutaicho of the sixth sighed. "_You're brother and I have been trying to call you Rukia_."

"Hitsugaya Taicho switched phones with me earlier and I hadn't noticed," the girl breathed out.

"_That little brat. What ever did her do that for?_" Renji then paused. "_No... don't tell me. I don't want to know._"

"You seem to be rather mad at him," the small female stated.

"_That would be because the idiot went and attacked Aishadou. We've got a few shingami clamoring for his arrest, but Unohana Taicho has him locked up in the forth._" There was another pause. "_You wouldn't happen to know something?_"

"Ichigo... what should I tell him?" Rukia saw Ichigo wave for her phone, and then she handed it over.

"Hey... Renji," Ichigo asked suddenly.

"_What is it_," the boy stated. "_I happen to have been talking to Rukia_."

"I think the best way to put it Renji, is if Unohana is saying not to release Toshiro, then there is something big going on. I can't tell you, as it is rather sensitive, and it is really something that Toshiro should be telling people," the young man stated firmly. "We have to go."

"Poor Hitsugaya Taicho," the small female stated.

"Rukia... how did your and Toshiro's phones become switched?" Ichigo asked.

"I caught him _playing _with them. If I had seen something like _that _earlier, I would have known something was wrong. He doesn't goof off," the female stated.

"What if Toshiro has something on his phone that would help us," the young man stated, opening up folders. "Are you sure about not goofing off? He's got tetras on his phone, with a rather high... level."

"What is it Ichigo," Rukia got up and peeked over his shoulder. "It's SOS. That's what he left?"

"That can't be it. Toshiro wouldn't have left something this simple. He might be a scared little kid, but that doesn't change the fact that he _is _a child genius" The orange haired teen clicked through a few more things. "Here! We've got it, I am sure."

Rukia was knocked over as Ichigo sat up. "What is it?"

"Toshiro encrypted a file!" the young man stated. "Urahara!" He disappeared around a corner.

"Why the pervert?" the girl let out a sigh. Ichigo poked his head back

"Because the freaky captain is an even bigger perverse man, and we need someone with lots of brains to figure out how to open this, because I certainly don't know how." He then disappeared again.

**M**

Rangiku showed up to the forth division, only to find that the whole place with people patrolling. One of the males spoke up. "I am sorry mam, only forth division members are allowed in."

"Wait... she's with me," Isane stated. "I am positive that Unohana Taicho would want her to see Hitsugaya Taicho. Let me take her to see our captain?"

"Sure. Just don't leave her alone," the man stated, saluting her.

"What is going on?" Matsumoto stated, confusion in her voice. She followed the tall fukutaicho until they came to a room.

"Unohana Taicho, Soifon Taicho... Rangiku-san is here," the woman stated.

At that, Unohana stepped out of the room, and ushered Rangiku into the room next to her, while Isane stepped into the room. Rangiku's face paled. "What is going on?"

"I can't tell you..." Unohana stated.

"Rumor is going around that taicho... that Toshiro attacked Aishadou Taicho," the woman stated.

"There is some truth to that, but only a partial truth," the woman sighed. Her face had a high level of sadness to it.

"Why can't you tell me what is going on?" Rangiku stated.

"Hitsugaya's medical condition is being kept secret except for a select few," Unohana stated.

"And I'm not allowed to know." The woman paused. "This is one of those issues that you need to be a family member, right? It has to do with the fact that he is a minor?"

"Something like that, but not exactly. It's more... how has your relationship with your small taicho been?" the small female taicho asked.

"He hasn't trusted me, to tell me that something was wrong," Rangiku stated.

"I may eventually tell you what is going on, but right now, I want him to be able to have the chance to tell you himself, as part of the healing process. All I will say is, he is badly hurt," Unohana stated.

"I have an idea... that some abuse was involved," Matsumoto glanced at the ground. "No. You're right. I'm not his mother, so I don't need to know the details. Our relationship is built on him telling me things when he's ready."

"You can see him, but... he's most definitely not himself. It may be a very long time until he is," Unohana gave her a weak smile.

Rangiku gave her a small smile, then slipped into the room. She saw her small taicho curled up into a fetal position, shaking rapidly. "Poor baby..."

She walked over and sat in a chair near him, watched by the other three women in the room She reached her hand out carefully to brush some hair away, only to have a rather scared sound escape the small taicho's lips, then to have him bury his head into the pillow. "Don't worry. I am going to be patient." This didn't though, erase the sadness in her eyes.


	51. Falling into Place

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Falling into Place~**

Soifon left the room, her eyes falling on Matsumoto Fukutaicho and the small child taicho, whose features were extremely pale. She in truth wanted to have her men hunt down Aishadou Taicho. However, she had to wait for the proof to come in before she even began to make her move.

As she walked, Kira hurried up to her. "Soifon taicho?"

"What is it?" she asked, her face holding the normal sternness.

"Any word on Hitsugaya Taicho?" Izuru's face contained the normal paleness, but there was that spirit the fukutaicho had when it came to protecting his friends.

"He's asleep right now. He hasn't woken up to tell us anything of the matter, so Unohana Taicho is waiting on the test materials she sent out to come back," Soifon watched the male.

"I can't exactly go back to my division. On one hand, I need to be able to make sure my division members are doing all right, but I also don't think my... the taicho of the third division is going to let me anywhere near there. He's already gone back there, and is spreading a rumor that Hitsugaya Taicho is completely at fault."

"So long as it doesn't blow over to something chaotic and that we have to control, I think we'll be fine," Soifon stated.

"There is a rumor..." Kira though, found himself pausing, as the sound of commotion coming from the forth division. Both glanced at each other, then hurried towards the division.

**M**

Matsumoto continued to sit next to the small taicho, when something came crashing through the window, clattering against the floor. Her eyes went wide as she and Isane saw smoke begin to fill the room, to which the taller fukutaicho grabbed the item and flung it out of the window. Rangiku's arms suddenly reached for her small taicho.

"Taicho? Taicho... you need to wake up." The woman leaned over the child, shaking his shoulders. Her eyes glanced up at the window, where Isane was glancing out. The forth division member also yelled a few commands to the other forth division members. Everything around them became loud.

Two teal eyes, dulled from their normal spark slowly opened up due to the cacophony. The voice spoke up weakly. "Matsumoto?"

"Taicho... we need to move you to another room." Rangiku stated firmly, shaking the small boy some more.

His eyes turned to where her hands touched his shoulders. "Let go..."

"Taicho... now is not..." Her words though were lost on the small child.

His small hands reached up, his nails digging into her hands, sharp. "Let go! Let go! Don't touch me!" His voice had a level of fear she had never heard from him before. Somehow, he managed to wiggle lose, and then he moved so that he was staring at her, his entire body shaking.

"Taicho... you're safe. Do you understand me?" Rangiku's words came out slowly.

"Not..." Two teal eyes glanced around wildly.

"Taicho..." However, Rangiku found him shaking his head. "Right... you said you weren't my taicho anymore. Will you let me take care of you Hitsugaya?" A hand reached out to try and comfort him, but he pulled away.

"No... don't touch me..." the boy mummered.

"Little one... I know that when you were my taicho you didn't let me be a mother too you. Let me be one know, please?" The female reached out her hand, only to have the boy turn over onto his side, sobbing as he did so.

"No... no touch... no touch..." the boy stated, his voice slowly becoming weaker as he passed back into unconsciousness.

Rangiku's head jolted up to Isane, a great deal of feat in her eyes. "We need to move him, don't we?"

"I..." the female though found herself face to face with Soifon.

"Don't worry. We rounded up the problem makers. They apparently though of taking justice into their own hands despite the fact they only had one side of the story." The female glanced at the small taicho. "I am going to leave my men outside his room, so there is no need to worry."

"What exactly is going on though?" Matsumoto's face twisted up in frustration.

"It is complicated," the other female stated, stepping away.

**M**

Soifon and Kira hurried forward upon hearing the commotion. The reaction of the second division taicho was to signal for her men and they spread out. Smoke came from a few different rooms, and then she found her men bringing forth a few men. "What the hell is going on?"

One of the men glared at her. "We wanted to know why is it that Hitsugaya Taicho is not behind bars and is in forth division receiving treatment. If Gotei Thirteen can't take care of him, then we will."

"You don't know what is going on, so you have no right to even involve yourselves," the female snapped out.

"Not to mention," Unohana Taicho stated. "Any patient in the forth division is under my personal supervision and custody. Do you really doubt my judgment in matters? Though... now that is beside the point. You're now under the second division's custody yourselves. Hopefully this will send a message to leave Hitsugaya Taicho in our hands."

"It isn't as if you really know what is going on! You're only siding with him because you have a soft spot for him!" the man snapped.

Both female taicho gave the man a dirty look which caused him to shut up. Soifon then headed towards where the small taicho was located. She was just in time to hear Matsumoto and Isane speaking about moving the small taicho to a safer spot. After speaking with them a bit, her eyes fell onto the small taicho. "How's he doing?"

"He woke up for a short period of time," Isane frowned. "He refused to let Rangiku touch him. He pulled away from her."

"You know Matsumoto Fukutaicho, it isn't because he hates you," Soifon stated.

"I'll stay with him, no matter how much he pushes me away. He did that before and I complied with his wishes when I shouldn't have," Rangiku stated firmly, closing her eyes.

"I am going to go speak with Unohana Taicho in her office," the female taicho stated, then strode off. She found Unohana sitting in her room with Kira with her. Both had facial features strained beyond the norm.

"It really is not safe for you to go back to your own division," Unohana finally spoke up.

"I think that Hisagi-san wouldn't mind you staying with him for a bit of time, until this all blows over. If he asks for details, just tell him I'll talk to him about it later," Soifon stated. At that, Kira stood up and headed out of the room.

"Why do I get the idea that we should have seen this," the young man stated.

"This is something that we shouldn't use hindsight on," the older female taicho sighed. When Kira had left, she turned to Soifon. "It will take three to five days for the tests to come back. If we could get Hitsugaya Taicho to speak of what happened, we could arrest that man as soon as possible. But the thing is, I don't think that he will speaking to us about what happened anytime soon."

"No... he won't." Soifon spoke up about something concerning her. "Unohana Taicho, what will happen to Hitsugaya Taicho if he doesn't speak up and there is no conclusive results from the test."

"With the fact that Aishadou has moved to turn Soul Society against the little one, I will have not choice but to bring out the fact that Hitsugaya was sexually abused by someone, despite the fact that I can't blame that man for it. If I don't, more people will want to lynch him, even push to have a death sentence."

"He's just a child," the second division taicho sighed, leaning on her fist. "A precocious child, yes, but quite precious to those who care about him. What will happen to him after that?"

"Despite it being a mental issue, it is likely we will have to remove him from not just his captaincy, but all of his shinigami duty. In other words, he won't have a place here anymore, which means that the man will have won." Unohana's face creased.

"If he's safe, then the better for him," Soifon stated to the older taicho.

"Is it? Hitsugaya Taicho almost killed his grandmother with his reiatsu. We would have to place a restriction on him, for his own safety and that of others likely. Not to mention... he is open to other men like this, who will see his hurt and play on it. How they know, I do not honestly know, other then the fact an abused child tends to show certain signs."

Both women found themselves frustrated, when Soifon's Soul Phone went off. She picked it up recognizing her predecessors voice. "_Soifon. We've got evidence against him._"

"What? You've got something that would allow us to move against him?" the female stated, which caused Unohana taicho to perk up. "Hold on, let me turn it onto the speaker system."

"You say that you've come across something that will help us against Aishadou Taicho?" Unohana asked, her voice clear.

"Truth be told, Hitsugaya Taicho is not called a child genius for nothing. Though, truth be told, I don't think he even expected to take the video with his Soul Phone. I think his fear of what was happening to him may have caused him to accidentally turn it on. But when he realized he had the video, he encrypted the file and then managed to switch phones with Kuchiki Rukia."

"But if this is true, why did Hitsugaya Taicho feel the need to attack Aishaodou Taicho?" Soifon shook her head.

"I think it may have to do with the fact that he didn't want to be hurt again." Unohana frowned, holding back the pain that clearly reflected in her eyes.

"There might be another factor." Yourichi spoke up. "The captain and fukutaicho of the sixth division both tried calling Rukia awhile ago. However, they simply got a busy signal. You know that kind when you've been disconnected. I think something happened to the phone and Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't necessarily sure that he had gotten the phone through."

"But we do in fact have video of that man hurting our precious little one?" the forth division taicho asked.

"Yes. I would have simply e-mailed it, but the video is horrible. We've only watched part of it, when Urahara showed it. He says there might be other stuff on the video. It is rather lengthy. I'll be sending it to both of your phones. Don't let Yamamoto Taicho watch it though, I think the old man may actually have a heart attack."

As the video began to stream, Soifon spoke up. "Well, the matter only leaves to question how Hitsugaya Taicho got the weapon he used to attack Aishadou Taicho."

"I think I you should ask a certain person in particular, and I think you already know." Unohana stated as Soifon opened the video sent to her as it was finished streaming.

The female though suddenly paled. "I need to tell a certain someone about this."

**M**

Ichigo jumped down into the basement of Urahara's place, landing to see his father glaring at the wall. "Hey... dad... you're not training."

"Someone already told me that we would be holding off until we know exactly what is going on in Soul Society. He says that there is evidence this time around. He also says that things are volatile." Isshin simply glared at the wall.

"I thought we would be going in? Just like I did when we rescued Rukia." The teenager went and sat down next to his father.

"I think I'll start with the fact that we hadn't planned on moving until we got a better idea of the situation over there in the first place. When they sent the video, they found out that a group that is siding with what Aishadou has told them tried to make a move against Toshiro."

"Isn't it then a good idea for us to go?" Ichigo watched the man carefully.

Isshin gave him a flabbergasted look. "We move, Aishadou will himself make a move. They are trying to keep things calm so that he doesn't make another move. Believe me, if we are needed to move, we will. But I think, with the evidence that they have, we won't have to. We'll just be there to support him as we can. Well, you will be. Toshiro thinks I'm dead."


	52. Dealing With the Now

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Dealing With the Now~**

The small cell contained a cool feeling, the walls made of stone and the bars providing a conduit. The man sat on the bench, his hands crossed. He heard a voice in the back of his head, muttering to him about the problem at hand. "_You know that he touched the boy._"

"_I know that man touched mine and Rangiku's Shiro-chan. I am not blind to the signs._" The man continued to look at the ground.

"_Why don't you talk to Yamamoto Taicho. He would help you._" The voice stated. "_Or after all this time do you actually think that it is not all right to trust anyone except for Rangiku and Toshiro. No... if this is true, you don't even trust them._"

"_It isn't a matter of trust. I don't have the proof to take to him. If I did, I would have spoken with him all ready._" His two pale teal eyes suddenly snapped open and he turned his head towards the jail cell doorway. "I see you came to visit me again, Soifon Taicho."

"You seem rather depressed. Mind telling me why?" The woman crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ichimaru pushed his hands together, his bony fingers locking together.

"Try me. Perhaps I'll prove you wrong." Soifon leaned in close. The look on her face seemed to say something was bothering her.

"I think a certain someone is hurting chibi taicho." The man didn't move from the position he was in.

"You haven't seen him though, have you. So why do you know this?" The woman spoke up, trying to bait the silver haired man.

His two eyes glanced up, a frown on his face. "So you don't believe me?"

Soifon let out a sigh then pulled something out of her sleeve. She held the blade in one hand. "How do you explain how this ended up in your son's hands?"

At that, the man's expression softened. "So Toshiro used that to defend himself."

"Ichimaru Gin, I came to you looking for some answers." Soifon stated firmly. "Would you give me said answers if you were to receive information from me?"

"All right, fine." The man leaned back, his hands collapsing to his sides. "It started with the fact that Aishadou approached me and I could tell that he was one of those types."

"What type," the woman pushed.

"A pedophile" Gin's fingers scratched at the bench in frustration. "I could tell he was one. And while his words didn't directly say it, he indirectly admitted it to me that he was one. But as he said, I had no physical proof of all this."

"I now have to ask the reason behind you believing he touched your son." Soifon folded her arms.

"I sent a message to Yamamoto, saying I wanted to see my son and he allowed that request. After Toshiro came back, he came to see me. That child was not himself." Gin stated.

"Why didn't you tell Yamamoto about your thoughts on this?" the second division taicho asked.

"Because I had no proof." Gin got up and walked over to the jail bars. "However, one word for Toshiro and I would have made sure that man _never, ever _touched him _again_."

"I believe you. The information I have for you is not the pleasant kind. You promise that you will restrain yourself from lashing out at your surroundings?" Soifon pulled out her Soul Phone. She pushed a button so that Gin simply heard the sound and she saw him recoil. She paused it after a short time. "As you can see, we've got the evidence we need against him."

"How..." Ichimaru's voice strained instead of keeping it's normal steadiness.

"We aren't completely sure, but we do in fact know that some how, Hitsugaya Taicho managed to pull off getting it." Soifon lowered her hand. "I'm going to let you know that we're going to go and arrest Aishadou Taicho."

"I want you to ask Yamamoto to see me again." Gin's face hung with his chin low to the ground. "I think matters aren't as simply as you think they are."

**M**

Kira walked through Soul Society until he got to the ninth division. He walked into the office and over to where Hisagi was finishing up his last bit of paperwork for the day. The other man glanced up. "Ehh... Kira Izuru? It's a bit early to go drinking."

"Have you heard the news yet?" The blond haired shinigami moved over to the wall.

"Do you mean about the rumor that Hitsugaya Taicho attacked your taicho? Yeah. Almost everyone in the entire shinigami force should have heard by now." Shuhei set down his pens. "I didn't like hearing that. You wouldn't happen to have details."

"Soifon Taicho said that she would tell you later. She attached san to your last name rather then your title." Kira stated. "She also said to ask if I could stay with you for awhile."

"She didn't have to ask as you are a friend from academy days." Hisagi shook his head. "On one side I'll say that I don't want to believe Hitsugaya Taicho would do such a thing. On the other hand, I don't trust your taicho, particularly since you are not able to stay at your own division."

Finishing up the paperwork, he got up and led Kira to his room. He slid the door open and then went about trying to dig out some sake to drink. He tossed a bottle at the third division fukutaicho. "So... who would you prefer to have, your former taicho, or the one you have now?"

"Neither." Izuru spoke up, but then paused. "No. Ichimaru Gin was a good taicho. Our personalities just clash."

"No offense Kira, but I think his personality clashed with a good deal of people. Then again, I never really stayed around the guy much." Hisagi leaned back against the wall. His mood seemed dark. "How is Soifon taicho doing?"

"She's... not happy about what is going on." Kira took a deep drink.

"If I see her in the next few days I'll need to remind her that she should be taking it easy." Hisagi glanced at the ground.

"Man... you have it bad. I thought you liked Rangiku?" Izuru shook his head.

"She's hot... that I do know." Hisagi raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Come on, you get nose bleeds from looking at her boobs." Kira shook his head at the other man.

"Yeah... and I likely still will. I won't though, let that get in my way of having a relationship with Soifon if she still wants to have one." Shuhei took a deep chug and then set his down.

"She will kill you if you so much as look at another woman. She is not someone who will simply sit by and let you have the freedom to do something like that." The blond shook his head at his friend.

"And I will have to live with that. At least I know that to be a weakness of mine and so I will try to work around it to the best of my ability. Anyways, I like Soifon for a reason other then her looks." Hisagi took another drink.

"Ehh? So you think she's ugly?" Kira blinked a couple of times, the drink beginning to get to him.

"I never said that. She's not pretty like Rangiku, but she is pretty in her own way. I like her for a different reason." Shuhei shook his head at his friend. He began to think that giving him drink wasn't the best thing to do. Kira was fun to drink with, however... his pessimistic side came out sometimes like this.

"Then what's the reason?" The questioning pushed forward.

"I don't know..." Hisagi watched as Kira gave him a rather dumbfounded look. "It's not that I don't know... I just don't know how to put it into words."

"You two are going to end up getting married and then you are going to cheat on her and then she's going to kill you for that." Izuru shook his head. "You won't last."

"You're supposed to be my friend." Shuhei's face twisted up. He then let out a sigh.

**M**

Hinamori woke up, finding herself in the tenth division. "Rangiku?" Her head hurt from the sake the woman had given her and she clenched her hands to her chest, trying to remember why she had come to the division like she had. However, her mind quickly went to the rumor that was going around. "Toshiro."

"_You know that your little brother wouldn't attack anyone unless he is provoked." _Her zampaktuo spoke up, trying to cheer up the young female shinigami.

"_It's been a long time since Shiro-chan has called me his sister._" Momo let out a sigh, standing up despite the fact she felt dizzy.

"_That isn't the point. You're trying to change the subject because it is one that you don't want to think about. Why do you always have to run away from things? You are a lieutenant, aren't you?_"

"_The only reason I became one was so Aizen could use me._" Momo began to head to the door, wobbling a bit.

"_Prove him wrong. Prove that you are a strong person._" The zampaktuo remained persistent about the matter.

"_I know that Shiro-chan would never attack anyone, but the truth is, Aishadou Taicho is so very nice. He hasn't done anything wrong._" Momo let out a sigh, heading out of said division office, walking away, a few of the shinigami watching her go. "_Matsumoto said Shiro-chan was with him. Rumors... there usually is a reason for them._"

"_I thought that you had gotten back to trusting him._" Toibume snapped out.

"_I have. But I trust Aishadou Taicho too._" Hinamori walked towards the ninth division as that was the closest division where she knew she could find a friend. She walked first into the office where she figured Hisagi would be. She teetered back and forth, her mind fuzzy. She noted that he wasn't there and headed towards his room, where she snapped her knuckles on the door.

The door suddenly opened and Hisagi snapped the door open. "You came to visit too Hinamori?"

"Yeah... did you hear?" Momo's eyes were vacant.

"About what?" Shuhei's voice tightened.

"Shiro attacked someone." Hinamori felt a few tears trickling down her cheeks. "Do I still know him?"

"Why don't you come in? Kira is here drinking sake and will be staying with me for awhile." He opened the door and she went and collapsed onto the futon, burring her head into the pillow.

"Well... do I still know him?" Momo muttered.

"That depends on what you mean. If you are talking the little kid you knew in the Rukongai, he isn't that little kid anymore." Hisagi went and sat against the wall. "All of us have watched him grow."

"What do you mean watch him grow? He's still shorter then me." The female let out a deep sigh. "Is he the same person."

"Kira, do you have an answer for this?" Shuhei took another drink.

Kira though glanced at the ground. "No. He hasn't been himself for a few days now."

"So then... Shiro-chan may have actually attacked Aishadou Taicho." Momo then sat up. "Argh! I can't believe him some times! Why would he go and do something this stupid! He's always messing up like this."

"That wasn't what I meant." Izuru bemoaned. "Just because everyone else is going to be talking bad about him due to the rumor and other things doesn't mean you should too. You should support him. I definitely am."

"I am staying out of this." Hisagi shook his head.

"Well, Soifon is siding with him too. Matsumoto, Unohana..." Kira began listing off things, splashing the sake onto the floor.

"Time for you to settle down and slow down you're drinking." Shuhei shook his head.

"Why is it that Hisagi-san will side with Soifon Taicho?" Momo suddenly asked, her voice rather loud.

Hisagi felt the side of his mouth twitch and he leaned forward and sniffed her breath. "Hinamori... have you been... drinking of all things."

"Rangiku thought it was funny to shove it down my throat." Momo blurted out.

"Why Shuhei is at Soifon taicho's beck and call? That would be because they are dating," Kira hi-cupped.

"Well, I don't think it is fair that you have him siding with you for that reason, so I am going to side against you on this," Momo blurted out.

"It isn't Kira's side. It's Hitsugaya Taicho's." Hisagi grumbled. "Am I going to have to babysit the two of you?"

"I think I'll have a drink too," Momo stated, suddenly sitting up and taking a sip, only to quickly collapse a few seconds later.

"Momo-chan can't hold her drink." Kira blurted out, spilling more sake.

"Neither can you..." Hisagi muttered, his thirst for the sake greatly diminished.


	53. Eyes of a Snake

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Eyes of a Snake~**

Aishadou moved about the third division, his mood not good due to the fact that he found himself attacked yesterday by the small taicho. "_I don't understand why he did that. I thought I had that brat under my control._"

"_You know that if he opens his mouth, everything will be over. They are likely to believe him over you any day._" His zampaktuo grumbled.

"_Believe that mere child over me? You must be kidding me? I've got more history with the Gotei Thirteen then that child. When he was born, I was being taught in the class room textbooks already. He hasn't found his name placed in there except under the listing of captains and that doesn't really come out except every so many years. They won't have updated."_

"_Unahana looks like she is apt to believe him though._" His zampaktuo pushed.

"_Unahana... that woman. I hate the way she likes to surmount my authority in all matters. Well, she has a thing coming if she thinks she can convince Yamamoto with just her opinion of believing that child. Anyways... that child is likely to scared to tell. And just in case he is, I've made it so that he will be silenced as soon as possible._"

At that, he opened the door to his office, his face twisted up with fury. However, this quickly dropped to a look of surprise. "You..."

"You might want to close the door, Aishadou Taicho," a silver haired man stated, his feet propped up on the desk, right smack on top of all the paperwork the other man needed to get done.

"You... Ichimaru Gin, are supposed to be in jail." Aishadou snapped out.

"Am I?" Gin's grin remained instilled with that cockiness.

**M**

_Yamamoto approached the jail cell that contained Ichimaru Gin. The man sat at his bench, glaring at the wall. "You wished to speak with me again, Ichimaru?"_

"_Remember what we talked about right after the defeat of Aizen?" Gin's body didn't move an inch._

"_Your goal the whole time was to infiltrate Aizen and the turn on him at the last minute." Yamamoto stated. "You were offered a pardon on all charges."_

"_I know that. I personally think that the only reason that pardon was placed forward wasn't because I was a spy and a double agent. I think the truth of the matter is, my other little secret, if it got out it would ruin a certain someone in the Gotei Thirteen, simply due to the fact that my reputation would in turn effect his."_

"_We were not blind to the fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro is your son." The old man folded his arms across his chest._

"_I should never have told you and then maybe I would have had an execution. But then, I wouldn't be around now." Ichimaru tapped his fingers against his jail cell bench._

"_There would have been no execution. We have another persons word on your actions, plus the fact that you were a child when you first came in contact with him." Yamamoto stated. "But what we didn't understand was why you did that, something so crazy. You have never been one to throw your life away."_

"_Yes. It was a matter of greed on my part. I wanted to make sure it was safe for my family, to be a family. But truth of the matter is, even after I defeated Aizen, we would never be a family. I separated myself from the two people in this world I care about, and them from each other." Gin let out a rather long sigh._

"_It was completely your choice to lock yourself up Ichimaru. It was your choice to not try and be a family." The old man shook his head at the young man._

"_I thought by serving my time, I would in fact do justice to those to, particularly the boy. I wouldn't have to tell him the truth, not until he was older, and he would see it as me getting close enough to the justice I deserve, though I think death would be more to his liking." Ichimaru spoke up. "I personally thought he would be better off without me in the picture."_

"_I think it would do him well to know the truth. You and I both fear the mental control Aishadou has on the boy. I trusted Aishadou, but he himself does not know how much he has shaken my trust in him as of late. I should never have brought him back into power." Yamamoto kept his eyes closed._

"_I should never have thought, being behind bars would allow me not to keep my own son safe from a monster. Soifon came and showed me the evidence we now have." Gin's smile became slightly toothy on one side, widening a little._

"_I've heard about the evidence, but I personally would not have let you know. No parent should know that something like this has happened." The old man let out his own deep sigh._

"_You said at any time I can claim my pardon, right?" Ichimaru stated._

"_Yes... I did in fact say you could." Yamamoto stated._

"_I want it. I want my pardon." Gin stated firmly._

"_Do not act recklessly Ichimaru." The general taicho's voice was firm. "But I agree that you should have your freedom."_

"_I have a plan about how to go about this, and I am going to tell it to you. Feel free to fill in who you see fit." The man's face strained._

**M**

Gin simply looked at the man, giving him a rather confused look on his face. "Am I?"

"You are a traitor to soul society and are supposed to have been executed!" Aishadou slammed the door shut. How did you escape and how did you come about shinigami robes?"

"I am a traitor to soul society?" Ichimaru's voice flexed on the word traitor. "I wasn't in jail to be punished, I was in jail because I wanted to repent for what I did. Yamamoto actually let me go."

"That is a bunch of bull!" The third division taicho snapped his words out.

"Why don't you ask me why I followed Aizen?" Gin let out a small laugh. "I told you already he was a pedophile, right? He didn't care about anyone but himself, but that didn't stop him from finding enjoyment in certain things."

"Why did you follow him?" The man brushed back his graying hair.

"Some might say it was because of blind loyalty... some because of fear. You would know how to use that one, wouldn't you?" Ichimaru watched as Aishadou flinched. The silver haired man smiled. "No... I happened to follow him because I wanted to kill him."

"Excuse me?" The taicho walked over and slammed his fists down. "Are you saying you followed that man since you were a child simply to kill him?"

"Yes. I didn't succeed... no... but that was my goal. I saw him hurt certain people. But then, that is none of your business. What you need to understand is that Soul Society does not see me as a traitor. Sure, everyone still thinks I am as Yamamoto hasn't released the news yet, but the only reason I was in there to pay off me debt for deeds I had to do in order to stop that man."

"What does this have to do with me? Are you trying to say that you are going to take over the captaincy?" The man spluttered out. "You have a rather large ego on yourself."

"You're the one with an ego. I am here about something else." Ichimaru pulled out a soul phone, then pushed a few buttons.

Aishadou at first simply gave the man an unamused look on his face. However, the sounds of something he clearly recognized suddenly played for his own ears. "Where the hell did you get that? How?"

"I believe this is young Hitsugaya's phone." Gin frowned, flipping the phone over. "Nothing to really tell it apart from other phones. "Maybe he gave it to me when he came to see me."

"Impossible, I smashed his phone." The man wanted to snatch the phone from the man, but Ichimaru exuded a rather dangerous aura and he had no clue what the young man's capabilities were.

"That was actually the Kuchiki girls." The silver haired man watched the older timer squirm.

"Impossible. She took her phone before we left!" Aishadou watched as Gin pocketed.

"I wonder then, how did I get a video of you doing things you shouldn't with the small taicho." Ichimaru snapped out, a flare of energy suddenly coming out. Why nobody had come yet, Aishadou was not at all sure of. "Well, I will tell you something, the blade Hitsugaya Taicho stabbed you with? That was my own zampaktuo."

"Excuse me?" Aishadou blinked a couple of times.

"Well, it doesn't seem Shiro-chan gave me anything, but I certainly did give him something. I told him he could tell me about you and you know what I promised him." Gin smiled at the man. "I promised that I will never let you hurt him again."

"Let me guess, you're going to kill me in my own office?" The man grabbed hold of the desk tight.

"Nope. See, I am challenging you to a trial by combat." Ichimaru stated, suddenly standing up to leave.

"Now hold on! You said you didn't want my position as a captain? Your using this as leverage to get it, aren't you?" Aishadou's smirk grew.

"Well... I do have the evidence of what you've done on my person. I guess you could remove it from my dead body after the battle. Or, if you don't comply, I'll could leak it to the public." Ichimaru stated. "But also understand I am not doing this for the captaincy position."

"Then what are you doing this for?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"I am doing this so that a small child can have his honor restored. That, and I want to publicly humiliate you. I would _rather _do this then spreading Shiro-chan's business to the wind." Ichimaru headed towards the door.

"Bull. The only reason you would be siding with the child is if you were to get something out of it," Aishadou snapped out.

"I think the best way to say this is not so many people think the way that you do, though truth of the matter... I know that I come across as if I don't care. I made sure people would think of me that way." Ichimaru opened the sliding door. "That's not like you who tries to hide the fact that you don't care about anything. Here is something to think over. I'm not the one who raped their own son."

At that, the man slipped out and snapped the door shut. Aishadou fumed over everything. "_I want to know how he got a video of me and that child!_"

"_The only one in the room at the time was that child. He is the only one who could have taken that video._"

"_That boy... they claim he is a child genius, but even this doesn't make me believe that he is. Truth of the matter is, I think it was just a fluke._"

"_While it may have been just a fluke, it doesn't change the fact that small taicho did in fact make the video and it is now there for proof._"

"_Well, whatever the way this man got said video from that child, once I kill him, I am going to destroy that video and I am going to make sure that child dies._" Aishadou thought to himself.

…

_Author's note – Something Evilhumour and I disagreed on was whether or not Aishadou would try and say that Toshiro faked the video. While I liked the idea, I didn't think he would have enough knowledge of being able to fake videos, nor would he know how the video came to be in Gin's hands. So, that got left out. However, this is what Evilhumour wanted me to put in somehow, or something like it. (small corrections made)_

"_This video is a complete fraud. Hitsugaya is a genius, as you all have constantly stated. For some reasons he has harbored resentment to me, perhaps because of my training methods with him and he has faked this somehow. This video was also found in the hands of Urahara. Was he not in charge of the science division at one point and strongly favors the boy?"_

_So, while I wasn't able to figure away to work it into the fanfic believably, I did try to cover this little snip it towards the end here, I still found a way to incorporate parts of it. I also thought you guys would enjoy seeing the part that got cut, because it really is good._

_P.S. Evilhumour says there are clues in his reviews. / . \_


	54. Promise

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Promise~**

Cool air blew through the room of the small taicho. While he looked his age, however, written all over his body was a tenseness that one only saw in a child who was having a nightmare. Every so often he would stir from his sleep, his teal eyes snapping open to dart around, then fall back asleep with Rangiku comforting him and telling him he was safe.

They were also allowing her to be alone with the small taicho due to Soifon's men watching. Footsteps could be heard coming from the doorway, the soft socked feet stepping over to where the footsteps came from. "Unohana Taicho?" However, Rangiku's face fell upon seeing who it was, a look of horror written all over her face. "You... your supposed to be in jail."

"I was let out." The silver haired man stated firmly.

"What ever would you be allowed out for," Rangiku muttered, her eyes darting over to the small taicho as he lay on the bed, his body movement indicating that he was stirring again from his sleep.

"I got out to take care of a problem." Ichimaru moved towards her, causing Matsumoto to flinch.

"Please... Gin... leave." The busty female closed her eyes, frustration written all over it.

"Can you give me a reason?" The man moved around to her side.

"I _will _give you a reason. If he wakes up and sees you, he will completely freak out about it." Matsumoto held out her hand, trying to block him from getting closer to the small taicho.

"Hey... Ran. I need him to wake up because there is something that I need to tell him." Her old friend simply pushed her hand away.

"Tell him? Seriously. Ichimaru Gin, you are a criminal of soul society whom a good deal of people fear. He is afraid enough as it is." The female felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. "Please..."

"I know that a good deal of people don't trust me. Do you trust me Ran-chan?" Ichimaru went and knelt next to the bed so that he was on an even level with the boy.

"You know that I don't anymore. Particularly since this deals with my small taicho." Matsumoto stood up. "Do I need to go get Unohana Taicho?"

"She knows I'm here Rangiku. I explained to her what I wanted to do." Ichimaru's voice remained low.

However, the orange haired female found her voice rising. "The question is, what are you going to do?"

At that, her small taicho stirred slightly, which caused Gin to glance up and place a finger on his lip. "Shush... you might wake him."

Rangiku glared at the man, but then saw her small taicho's body suddenly flip over onto his stomach, the blankets tangling up with his legs. To her surprise, Ichimaru reached his hand out and tugged the sheets away so that the boy was still covered, but no longer restricting his movement. "Gin..."

At that, two teal eyes suddenly opened half way, opening to look straight into the face of the silver haired man. Gin's smile went from the hard long one he normally used to a softer one. He didn't move. "Shiro-chan?"

The small boy's eyes went wide, much different from the normal reaction that Rangiku was used to seeing. His eyes focused in on the man. "Ichimaru... I think... I believe you are scaring him."

"Hey... Shiro-chan... remember what I said to you?" The man's eyes opened up, making his expression even more soft. "When I asked for you to come see me?"

Rangiku watched as the small taicho suddenly buried his head into the pillow, his eyes narrowing a bit. However, there was a small nod. The female blinked a couple of times. "What did you say to him?"

Ichimaru though began to speak in a whispering tone, so that she couldn't hear him, but Hitsugaya Toshiro could. "I told you Shiro-chan... if this man hurt you in any way, I would would make sure he would never hurt you again." Both of the adults watched as the child buried his face so he could no longer look at either. "It is a promise and I keep my promises."

Rangiku heard the last part. "Promise? What did you just promise?"

"I told you didn't I, I would be taking care of this whole mess. I need to go to Unohana's office to talk to her and Soifon." Ichimaru got up and smiled at her. However, this was an obviously fake smile.

"So you are just going to keep running away?" Matsumoto closed her eyes in frustration.

"This time, I'm running towards."

**M**

Soifon sat in Unohana Taicho's office. Yamamoto lay slumped in a chair fast asleep. The female narrowed her eyes at him. "How can he sleep at a time like this?"

"Despite being the strongest captain, he is still one of years," Unohana smiled.

"And you're not?" the female grumbled.

"You aren't implying that I am so old that I need to be in a facility are you." The older female stated, suddenly causing Soifon to jump.

At that, Ichimaru slipped into the room. "If it was in reference to the old man and you, while you are old enough to be a grandmother, perhaps even a great-grandmother, I don't think you are old enough to have the entire soul society nobles descended from you."

"Come now. The general taicho doesn't have anywhere that much family." Unohana smiled, motioning for him to take a seat.

"The thought of being a relative of him..." Soifon flinched, pulling one of her legs up into her chair. There was a pause and she narrowed her eyes. "Wait... why didn't you get mad at him referring to your age."

"Anyways. To the point. All four of us in this room have seen the video... well, know of it's existence." Unohana Taicho stated, causing the general taicho to suddenly wake up.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me see it." Yamamoto shook his head.

"Because if you didn't have a heart attack you would personally go and kill Aishadou Taicho." Unohana shook her head. "Ichimaru Gin needs to be the one taking care of this matter."

"What I want to know is why he is out of jail." Soifon muttered.

"You may as well answer her." Ichimaru let out a sigh.

"Ichimaru was pardoned by soul society a long time ago," Yamamoto spoke up. "He choose though not to take it for his own reasons."

"She knows." Gin stated. "She knows about the small taicho being my son. I wonder... how much longer am I going to be able to hide this from Rangiku and Shiro-chan. Things are going to get crazy."

"You still have some more explaining to do. It seem to me you were just trying to hide the truth from them." Soifon grumbled, leaning on one hand.

"Yes. I didn't wish for the small taicho's name to be associated with mine. Truth of the matter is, I didn't want my reputation to begin to effect him in the here and the now. I didn't want other people to judge him, because of me. Believe me, it _has _happened to him before and he suffered for it."

"Look though where this got us. You could have been reinstated as the third division captain." Soifon stated firmly.

"True. But the events that happened would have transpired only slightly different from what they are now. I would have been able to protect Toshiro, but what about you and the other little one involved?" Ichimaru folded his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Soifon blinked a couple of times.

"A previous case we are not supposed to talk about. Ichimaru though figured out the gist of it for himself." Unohana's face suddenly looked old and tired.

"And we must not blame Ichimaru for this. It was my idea to have that man come back." Yamamoto's comment caused all three to look at him.

"I think a lot of people are going to be blaming themselves for what has happened, once and if they ever find out." Gin opened his teal eyes. "I am going to finish this buisness though. I _am _going to restore that child's honor, even if I die trying."

"What, are you going to launch an attack on the man and run away?" Soifon shook her head at him.

"No. I challenged him to a fight in front of his own squad. My old squad." Ichimaru folded his amrs. "I am going to fight him fair an square."

"And he could very well refuse." The female shook her head. "Why not just have my group arrest him? We have the evidence."

"Yes, but that would mean a trial. This is the option I want to take first. I am not going to have that child's name drug through the mud, which is what Aishadou will do if this were to come to a trial. However, if this does in fact fail, Soifon, I expect you to promise me to tell Rangiku the truth about everything. She'll need to be the one to take care of the boy."

"You didn't listen to me. He may refuse. I mean..." Soifon paused as the man suddenly held up a soul phone.

"I took liberty of making a copy of the video to my own soul phone. He doesn't want his name drug through mud either, which is what will occur if a trial does in fact come about. He knows that there is evidence. What he thinks is that there is only one copy of it and that if he kills me, he can get the only copy of it."

"So you blackmailed him?" Soifon shook her head.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ichimaru pocketed the soul phone again. "Of course, we are going to need a few others to help us out. Who all knows about Aishadou?"

"Izuru Kira... he went with me when we found the small taicho. Hisagi doesn't know yet, but I am planning on telling him as I do trust him." The female leaned back.

Gin then spoke up, changing the subject. "Unohana taicho... how long is it going to be until chibi-taicho is going to be better?"

"Mentally and physically?" Unohana closed her eyes. She pulled out a chart. "A good deal of his injuries were sustained in the few days he was with Aishadou Taicho. However, there is one injury that rather bothers me, that Hitsugaya Taicho should have come to me about.. Actually, I figured that it should have healed on its own before it even got to this state of things."

"And that means?" Soifon pushed for information from the older female.

"Normally, I would say that his body would heal itself in a few days, a week for that broken wrist of his. But his body is under so much stress and fear, it is refusing to heal, so it will take longer for him to heal on his own. I am going to slowly work with his body to get it to heal, but it all depends on how receptive he is to me touching him. He wakes at the slightest touch."

"This injury though that worried you the most is the broken wrist?" Ichimaru spoke up.

"Hitsugaya Taicho told various people that this was an injury from training. I think that Aishadou covered earlier physical abuse by using the premise of training with the small taicho to help him become stronger. Instead of fighting on a slightly higher level then Toshiro, he choose to fight at a level far above the child's."

Unohana then continued. "The wrist some how became stressed during this period of time and due to the fact that while Aishadou kept telling Hitsugaya Taicho there was nothing wrong in what he was doing, our small child knew deep down something was wrong. However, he is still at an age where he can easily be manipulated simply by using this kind of pressure."

"He's a captain though..." Soifon shook her head.

"The one and only child captain that the Gotei Thirteen has ever had." Yamamoto's voice rumbled out. "When I approved him for captaincy, I knew that while he could do the job, that in some ways he was vulnerable. We paid to much mind to his growth in his fighting abilities, rather then his growth as an individual. Normally, we wouldn't have to, but the fact that he has yet to hit puberty."

"He's getting close, which makes this sort of scary." Unohana spoke up. "I knew he would handle that stage worse then most children, but with this coupled in with it, there is no telling how he will handle certain things."

"Let us discuss the plans more. This is way too depressing." Soifon spoke up.


	55. Unfolding

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Unfolding~**

Soft steps hit the floor of the forth division, slowly moving through the hallways of said place. The point of view from the person came from a low point in the ground and the person stayed as far to the side as they possibly could, avoiding being seen. The small person felt out a familiar feeling and they soon came to the room where a certain person was.

At first, there was a hesitation to go into the room, but then the small child moved into the room, walking over to where Matsumoto was sitting in her chair. A small hand reached up and tugged at the sleeve of the older female. The woman turned, her eyes starting to bag, completely surprised at the movement. Her eyes darted down to the small child, then blinked a couple of times. "Yachiru-chan?"

"Why hasn't Aniki come to see me?" The small pink haired girl climbed up into the females lap.

"Taicho... taicho got called to the world of the living and if he didn't tell you, he possibly didn't have enough time before he left." Rangiku wrapped her arms around the small child. "How are you doing?"

"But why hasn't he come since he's gotten back? I've felt he was back." Yachiru's face had a major frown on it.

"Gomenasai. Taicho is... taicho isn't well. I promise you, he didn't mean to forget." Rangiku ran a hand through the child's hair.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Fingers stopped in the girl's pink locks, the question coming as a surprise.

"Someone hurt him." Matsumoto leaned her head forward. "It is kind of like how you didn't want to wake up for awhile. Remember?"

At that, the small child slipped from Rangiku's arms and then walked over to where Toshiro lay. A small hand reached up and touched his forehead. "Aniki?"

At first, the busty female didn't think that her small taicho would respond, however, she suddenly found the boy opening his eyes slowly, the pupils dialated and his eyes glazed over. He opened his mouth, as to say something, however nothing came out. Hitsugaya's teal eyes snapped shut and he reached out to grab Yachiru's small hand.

Rangiku blinked a couple of times at this, noting that a few tears came trickling down the child taicho's face. The pink haired girl reached up and brushed away some of those tears. She then turned her head towards Matsumoto. "Can I sleep with Aniki?"

At that, Toshiro pulled away, still holding onto Yachiru's hand, making room for her. Matsumoto quickly moved to lift the small girl up and to tuck her under the covers, being careful not to touch the small taicho lest he react in a bad way. The fukutaicho of the eleventh division simply kept touching the boy's face as he fell back asleep, soon joining him.

Sitting down, about half an hour later, Isane came hurtling into the room. "Matsumoto, have you seen Kusajishi fu..." The female paused, seeing the two children in the bed as Rangiku raised a finger to her mouth. "Taicho let her touch him." The lieutenant of the fourth gave her a weak smile, but there seemed to be some bit of happiness there, along with the pain.

**M**

Soifon arrived at Shuhei's place and knocked on the door. At that point, she found the door opened and she simply slid in. She blinked a couple of times as she noted that Momo was there along with Kira. She raised an eyebrow. "Hinamori fukutaicho?"

"Since Kira was here too, I found no problem with inviting her in. She's rather distraught about Hitsugaya Taicho and not taking it in a rational way." Hisagi closed his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how she became fukutaicho." Soifon moved into the room, but didn't close the door.

"This is not to offend Hinamori-san, but I don't think she was cut out for the duties of a fukutaicho. She was picked because she was easy to use. I think, when her division gets a new captain, she may be cut rank wise." Hisagi let out a deep sigh. "That is, unless she somehow matures by that time."

"Even then she might get cut as the lieutenant is always someone who the taicho has confidence in." Soifon pinched her nose.

"What about yours?" Shuhei pushed the question forward.

"He may be stupid, he may be slow, he may be easily replaceable if he dies, not to mention his eating habits are disgusting, but he is loyal to the second division. Except when Yoruichi-sama comes up." Soifon's face twisted a bit.

"One must admit you do go a bit over board with your hero worship of your mentor." Shuhei's tone of voice trembled a bit, as if he expected to be slapped.

"Excuse me?" The female's voice picked up in pitch. "What ever is the matter with Yoruichi-sama."

"Nothing is wrong with her... it is the fact that you act like a stalker when it comes to her." Hisagi again winced, expecting a slap to the face to come. However, he opened his one good eye when she let out a deep sigh.

"In other words, your insult wasn't directed at her." Soifon muttered.

"Shaolin... I was not trying to insult you, simply point out the truth to you so that you are more aware of your behavior in the future." Hisagi glanced at the ground.

"Wake Kira up. Do you have a place that we can speak privatly? I don't think what I have to say is something that Hinamori Fukutaicho needs to hear, particularly since she grew up with Hitsugaya Taicho.

"We can use my taicho's old rooms." Hisagi moved from his sitting position to nudge his friend. "Oi... Kira... Soifon taicho wants to talk to us."

"My head hurts." The young male stated, only to have Hisagi hook his arm under the blond's armpit and lift him up to drag him to the captain's quarters, leaving Hinamori alone by herself. Kira rubbed his eyes as Shuhei opened the door, and then pushed him in. They then all three of them took seat on the floor. Blinking a couple of times, Izuru glanced at the female taicho. "We're telling Hisagi now?"

"After I let you guys in on some information that you need to know. Let's just say, to pull off what we want to do, it will need both of you to help." Soifon stated firmly. "The best place to start is with Ichimaru Gin, as there is a great deal that needs to be explained about him."

"Like for example how Hitsugaya Taicho happened to come by Ichimaru Gin's zampaktuo?" Kira rubbed his forehead. Despite dealing with the effects of the alcohol in his system, he found himself rather alert in listening. "That has been bothering me."

"So then, the small taicho did in fact stab the third division taicho." Hisagi glanced at the ground, his face becoming dark. "What the hell is going on here?"

"If you two will listen, I will explain." Soifon folded her arms across her chest in irritation. "Both of you have been wondering why Ichimaru Gin was not executed by soul society?"

"Yes... but I don't understand what this case has to do with him." Kira let out a deep sigh.

"It has a lot to do with him, but on the surface it doesn't look like it does." The second division taicho glanced at the ground. "The reason he was not executed was the fact that he has in fact been pardoned by Soul Society."

Hisagi found his eyes blinking. "Wait a second. There are two things that bother me about what you just said. If he was pardoned, why is he not out lose already? Unless you wish to tell me he has been running around lose. And the second, how come he's pardoned?"

"There was a witness who happened to confirm that the reason Ichimaru Gin went and joined up with Aizen was to kill Aizen himself, to stop him. As for why he was locked up, that had to do with the fact that he wished to spare certain people explanations for his actions. One of which is Matsumoto Rangiku."

"That doesn't explain how Hitsugaya Taicho came by my former taicho's zampaktuo." Izuru began to pull on his own fingers nervously.

"Do you recollect that Ichimaru asked to see him?" Soifon watched as Kira's head perked up. "Apparently since he was not a criminal, Yamamoto saw it fine to allow Ichimaru to not have his powers sealed and for him to keep his zampaktuo. He gave the child the zampaktuo then."

"Is that man manipulating Hitsugaya to get his position back?" Hisagi found it his turn to rub his eyes.

"No..." The female let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I find it hard not to believe that was his goal." Kira's voice turned dark. "Ichimaru has no reason to protect Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"He does..." Soifon suddenly gripped her pants leg. "What I am about to say is not to reach the ears of Matsumoto Fukutaicho, though it does involve her. It is not our place to tell her. Not to long ago, Rangiku told me of a child she miscarried. A baby girl."

Both male shingami found their eyes going wide. Hisagi was the one who spoke up. "I am going to surmise the father was Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yes. The father of her child is that man." The female relaxed a little, though the males tensed up. "Matsumoto felt that because Gin never got upset about the loss of the baby, or even tried making a family with her that he didn't care."

"Does he care about anything?" Hisagi muttered, wanting to lean back against a non existent wall. Kira nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I got it into my head to go and lecture him, to chew him out because Rangiku was mad." Soifon stated. "I ended up learning that the baby Matsumoto miscarried, he had a very high reiatsu from an early stage."

At this, Izuru blinked a couple of times. "Wait... Soifon Taicho... you said that Matsumoto Fukutaicho told you she miscarried a baby girl, but you called the baby male just then."

"That is because the baby she had was never female." Hisagi's face twisted up with displeasure. "In fact, there was never a miscarriage."

"The child was born on December twentieth." The female glanced at Kira, hoping he would get it.

The male puzzled over it for a few minutes and then suddenly he went wide. "Hitsugaya Toshiro _is _the child of Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin!"

As the blond male let the shock of the information sink in, Hisagi spoke up. "When you were talking about Ichimaru staying in jail to spare people, it really wasn't so he wouldn't have to explain things to Matsumoto, it was so he wouldn't have to explain certain things to the gotei thirteen's small taicho."

"I guess you could look at it that way. From the way he explained it to me, he felt if people found out that he was Hitsugaya Toshiro's father, people would start comparing the two of them, thinking that a second taicho would end up in a bad way." Soifon spoke up.

"Yeah right." Shuhei shook his head. "He's more like Matsumoto personality wise."

"Not many people know that though." Kira stated, glancing at the ground, his eyes slightly distant. "That's why Ichimaru's blade was there then?"

"Did Ichimaru give Hitsugaya Taicho his blade for protection or something?" Hisagi shook his head. "This is confusing Soifon Taicho."

"Izuru Fukutaicho, would you care to explain further?" The female spoke up.

"Aishadou Taicho has been abusing Hitsugaya Taicho mentally and physically for some time now." The blond stated, his hands clenching the edge of his robes. "That man somehow convinced the tenth division captain that he wasn't worthy of his position and tricked him into thinking that he was demoted to fukutaicho rank."

At that, Hisagi's jaw dropped and he gave a pained look to Soifon. "This can't possibly be true."

"Unfortunately it is." The female let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes.

"We went to the third division that night they both ended up in the forth." Izuru continued. "When we found them, Aishadou had been stabbed with Gin's zampaktuo."

"Has Hitsugaya Taicho made any allegations about the physical and mental abuse?" Hisagi asked.

"He... didn't have to." Soifon stated firmly.

"When we found Hitsugaya Taicho," Kira swallowed hard. "He had his uniform pulled away and there were signs he'd been sexually molested."

"You mean raped?" Shuhei's face suddenly paled. The response was for them to nod their heads. "Hitsugaya Taicho... he was able to provide verbal proof of the abuse?"

Izuru tilted his head to the floor. "Last time I checked, he was partially comatose, unable to speak. We were waiting for the tests."

"Not to mention trying to prevent Hitsugaya Taicho from being attacked by that mans supporters." Soifon stated. "That isn't to say we didn't end up with some proof to move against the man."

"We have something?" Kira's head popped up, hope in his eyes.

"Hitsugaya Taicho was lucky enough to catch all of what happened to him in the living world with his Soul Phone camera." The female crossed her arms.

"Wait... I thought this occurred in Soul Society?" Hisagi frowned.

Soifon's face twisted with frustration. "That bastard was going to rape the captain of the tenth division a second time."

"At least we didn't _see _him doing that." Kira mouthed out. "My stomach hasn't really set well since then."

"No. It hasn't. A lot of people are going to want to kill that man." Hisagi stated.

"About that." Soifon held up her hand. "Ichimaru Gin is out and about."

"Please tell me that psychopath isn't going to go and attack a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." Shuhei narrowed his eyes. "That is a death sentence."

"Not if he challenges him." The female spoke out loud.

"You mean he made a challenge to get his position back?" Izuru blinked a couple of times.

"By challenging Aishadou for the position, he can prevent people from finding out what happened to Hitsugaya Taicho. But most important, the two of you are to be involved in the plans as I feel I can trust you in this matter." Soifon stated firmly. "Here is what I need the two of you to do."


	56. Ire of Ichimaru

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Ire of Ichimaru~**

Tension grew among the gotei thirteen for the next few days as the third division prepared for the bout between the current taicho, Aishadou and some unknown challenger. The old man seemed quite unhappy about the fact that Yamamoto had given a gag order not to tell anyone any details.

Part of the gag order was an attempt to not let gotei thirteen members outside the third division know about the challenge. The challenge was closed and not to be watched by anyone other then third division members or those specifically chosen by Yamamoto to attend. However, this was not to say that some leakage of information didn't get out.

Aishadou's allies, the ones who tried to instigate an attack on Hitsugaya while he was under Unohana's care came to figure this had something to do with the incident in hand. The events were in truth so close to each other that the few who did come to find out about the even did in fact come to think this was an issue.

However, they figured that the small child taicho had indeed attacked the current third division taicho with venom. The difference now though, was that they figured that someone had put the young one up to the task, likely due to some rumor the third division taicho spread himself. They figured the reason the man accepted had to do with ending the business and getting Toshiro out from that person's control.

Hisagi and Kira stood at the entrance of the arena, policing to make sure that only members of the third division entered in and counting the numbers that came through their entrance. Unohana and Soifon handled the others and the punishment squad would take over once it started.

Shuhei glared out from the entrance. "I feel like spitting, due to the rumors that have been going around."

"Momo's even caught wind of them." Kira sighed. "I didn't think it would be this difficult, but I now understand why Soifon wished to enlist our help."

As they said this, a small group of shinigami approached them and the two fukutaicho stepped to block their entrance into the arena. One of the men spoke up. "What I don't understand is why we need to stay away from this challenge. Aishadou is part of Soul Society's history, so if he happens to be challenged, it concerns all of us, not just one division."

"Yamamoto Taicho's decision holds no matter what way you look at it. To many people are also taking a curiosity about this matter simply because he is famous, instead of letting it be handled within division." Hisagi snapped the words out. "The real reason you want to come in is because you wish to prevent a fair fight."

"What about this challenge is fair?" Another one of the men blurted out, his face twisted with disgust. "This man instigate Hitsugaya Taicho into attacking Aishadou Taicho in an attempt to manipulate him getting the third divisions position of captain."

At that, Kira narrowed his eyes. "There was no attempt to steal the captaincy of the third division."

"Then tell us, why did Hitsugaya Taicho attack Aishadou Taicho?" The first man shook his hand at Hisagi.

"Really? And what proof do you have that this even happened?" The ninth division fukutaicho snapped his words out, becoming louder so some of Soifon's men could come.

"Why else did both of them end up in the forth division?" came another comment.

Izuru narrowed his eyes more then normal. "I don't know? Maybe they were both attacked by a hollow?"

One of them men moved forward and Hisagi muttered a binding kido and launched it at the man and the men were suddenly surrounded. "We are serious about the fact that you can't enter here." The two males watched as the men were moved off by the ninja type shinigami and both let out a deep breath due to frustration.

After a gathering over two-hundred by a long shot, they closed the doors and walked towards where Soifon was standing with Ichimaru Gin. Both Hisagi and Izuru felt their bodies tense up around the man, though they were used to the silver haired person presenting that kind of aura to everyone else.

The four of them were covered in shadows as they watched the arena field. Soifon glanced at the man. "You do understand I am not found of this plan. No one knows that you've been released from prison still and there may be retaliation."

"There would be retaliation either way. This way though, we wouldn't have a backlash from people knowing that I am out of jail. There would have been a lot more people coming to the gates who weren't in the third division." Ichimaru remained with his normal mask on. "I am logically going to have to win my old divisions trust back, but I shouldn't worry just yet about the whole of Soul Society."

"It wasn't as if you had anyone's trust before." The female taicho muttered, glancing out at the arena. She could see Unohana Taicho sitting in the front bleachers. "They say that Yamamoto isn't coming to this."

"Actually, he had the trust of the third division before." Izuru piped up. "I would think that the head taicho would want to see how this turned out."

"He's refused to see Aishadou Taicho since the challenge was issued." Ichimaru piped up. "I think you can guess why that is."

At that, Aishadou stepped into the middle of the arena and the two fukutaicho and the female taicho moved into the stands to stand by Unohana. "Welcome, members of the third division and Unohana Taicho, who will be overseeing the fight between me and the challenger."

At that, Unohana stood up and spoke her words. "As all of you well know, the challenge for the captain's rank is something that is held in high honor. To interfere with the challenge, no matter what reason is considered dishonorable by anyone except the person overseeing the fight. Please keep this in mind. Will the challenger please step forward."

At that, Ichimaru stepped forward, his sandals clicking with his characteristic step. As he stepped out from the shadows, there was an audible gasp from the crowd, and mummers began to run through the stands. Some were about how they preferred the previous captain, while others were upset about the fact that Ichimaru was out of jail.

One of the men in the stand stood up. "I think we are owed an explanation. Is not Ichimaru Gin a traitor to Soul Society? Should he not be in jail."

At the whispers of agreement, Unohana choose her words carefully. "Ichimaru Gin was pardoned by Soul Society due to the fact that he had always planned on turning on Aizen. He remained in the jail cells for self atonement. It is his choice now to challenge Aishadou to his former position among the Gotei Thirteen."

More mummers passed through the third division, this time lacking the loudness of the negative tone. Aishadou glared at the men, knowing by chance what was the preferred choice to win, despite the fact he had tried to win this particular division over to his side. "As one can see, I accepted Ichimaru Gin's challenge."

"The fight may now begin." The female taicho of the forth words though, didn't bring about a clanging of blades. Instead, the two circled each other, measuring the other opponent up. The two then drew their zampaktuo and clashed together, the blades clanging together every so often. Ichimaru was good though, at holding Aishadou's blade at a standstill, blocking many of the blows.

Finally, Aishadou jumped away and called out his Shikai. The blade changed so that it had a tail attached to the end and he rocked the blade one way, causing Ichimaru to flinch as his reitsu suddenly changed slightly. The old man lunged forward, his blade coming in to strike at Ichimaru's arm, leaving a deep cut to the side.

Gin simply ripped the sleeve away and kept his distance. His eyes caught onto the movement of the blade and how his own reitsu went up above normal and then below normal with each swing Aishadou took. The other taicho kept pressing and a few more wounds appeared on Ichimaru's body.

"Did you honestly think that this would be a fight that you could win?" Aishadou spat out. "My power... it controls reitsu levels, end of story."

"Shoot to kill," Ichimaru stated, his eyes narrowing suddenly, his blade suddenly shooting through the mans chest. "I guess I can't play for awhile before I kill you. You are honestly not worth my time to fight. This is only a small strength of my shikai, truth be told."

At that, Aishadou glanced down, then back up, trying to strike with his blade while Gin's was stuck in him, only to have Ichimaru's blade ripped through his side. "I am going to win."

However, before he could honestly continue, Gin glared at the man. "Really? I only said I would give you my copy of the video, which I got from Soifon. No matter what, I win."

At that, Aishadou spat out the words, loud so that the entire arena could hear him. "Then, it goes without saying that you did use that child to try and get my position." His words spat out. Aishadou heard a mummer arise from the crowd.

To his shock, Ichimaru's eyes suddenly turned red in color, his voice low so only the one man can here him. "I am doing this to bring back honor to my _son. _Don't you recognize the blade I have gave him to protect himself from a second attack from you sick bastard?"

At that, the older man glanced down, his mind clicking that he recognized the blade. He kept his voice loud. "Your son is Hitsugaya Toshiro?" More mummers traveled through the crowd and Soifon and the others winced, knowing that this information getting out wasn't a good thing. Aishadou's concentration was broken further.

An insanity filled his eyes, and as Ichimaru swung at him with another blow, the taicho of the third division suddenly took aim at Unohana Taicho, launching off a heavy kido spell.


	57. Setting Sun

**Shouniaisha Taicho  
~Setting Sun~**

Aishadou's eyes sparkled as the spell went hurtling towards the female taicho. However, a frown appeared on his face as Unohana simply continued to look at him, her eyes dark. The spell then crackled right in front of her, blocked by a defensive kido. At that, the old man's mouth twitched and he collapsed to the ground, the light fading from his eyes.

Ichimaru's eyes though were still dark, filled with a great deal of anger. He moved to bring his blade down on the dead soul, only to have the fukutaicho of the third and ninth divisions hurry forward to hold him back, while Soifon stepped forward. Shuhei whispered into the silver haired man's ear. "He's dead. What more could you want?"

"I want to castrate his dead body." The words came out venomously, the typical smirk on Ichimaru's face replaced with a scowl.

Soifon stepped forward, shaking her head at the male in front of her. "You won. You need to stop and think about other things."

Again, Ichimaru's done changed again, quite decisive in the way he toned things. "That man touched Shiro-chan. Do you really think that I..."

"You brought his honor back enough by killing the man." The second division taicho barked out suddenly. "Do you think he would want to hear about _this _kind of detail when he finally comes too?"

At that, Gin calmed down, then shrugged off the two male fukutaicho, his eyes showing that his anger was still there. He knew though that Soifon was right and backed down. Unohana Taicho stood up, the whispers going around the third division members who had gathered there. "The winner of this battle is Ichimaru Gin. He is now the official captain of the third division."

At that, the silver haired man turned around and headed towards the exit, his arm dripping slightly due to the wound. Kira blinked a couple of times. "Taicho... where are you going? Are you not going to take the haori?"

At that, Ichimaru paused. "I don't think I deserve to be called captain, despite the fact that I won the battle. I didn't do this to regain my position. Also, I _don't _want to wear the same haori as the one that he is wearing." He paused for a few seconds though, looking at the man. "I do have an idea of _what _I want to do with that bloody piece of cloth."

Unohana eyed him from the stands carefully, then spoke up again as Ichimaru whispered something to the three right near him. "Third division members are officially dismissed. That said, I request that certain things that you heard today or think you heard not be passed onto members outside of the division. As Ichimaru said, the real reason for this battle _wasn't _for him to regain his former position."

Turning back, she noticed that Ichimaru was gone, while Kira retrieved the haori from the dead captain. The fukutaicho of the third division quickly followed after him.

**M**

Isane was making her rounds, when she heard a cry from the front area. She found herself rushing forward and saw the third seat Iemura pointing at a very distinct figure who happened to have walked right through the front door. At that, the rather tall fukutaicho stammered out her words. "Ich... Ichimaru... Gin?"

At that, he simply continued walking, while she watched blood drip onto the wooden floor. She pressed her lips together and then ran after the man. "Ichimaru! You're supposed to be in jail, are you not! And what is with that injury! Unohana Taicho will be mad that you are making a mess on the floor!"

At that, he turned to her, his pale teal eyes boring into her as she gripped the hilt of her zampaktuo. "I assure you, I pose no threat to anyone hear." And with that, he turned and continued on his way, Isane hot behind them.

Her body tensed up when she realized where the man was headed. She tried moving in front of him, blocking his way. "Please! Leave Hitsugaya Taicho alone. He's been through enough."

However, she found her knees buckling when he looked her straight in the eye, his pale teal eyes boring into her yet again. He quickly stepped into the room, where Rangiku was asleep in the chair, her head tilted down as she slept. Ichimaru moved to the other side of the bed and knelt down.

"Shiro-chan?" The silver haired man spoke softly, as if checking to see if the small taicho was asleep. The fukutaicho of the eleventh was still asleep next to Hitsugaya and her attention perked up first.

"Fox Face?" She blinked a couple of times, sleep still taking over her body.

Isane stood at the door, her voice remaining quite as she spoke up. "Ichimaru-san... you need to leave."

At that, Rangiku's eyes suddenly opened and then filled with horror upon seeing the very familiar silver haired male. "Gin. _What _are you doing here?"

"I kept my promise to Chibi Taicho." His response was quick and stark.

At that, Matsumoto stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder, issing her words out. "I _want _you to leave taicho alone."

"You are a very protective mother cat, aren't you?" Ichimaru laughed suddenly.

Rangiku though, couldn't help but notice the bloody arm at his side. "What the _hell _have you done? Are you trying to bring chaos down upon everyone. _Stay_ away from my small taicho."

However, she found herself suddenly flinching as she saw her small taicho turn to look at them. His normally bright teal eyes were dulled over. Not a word came from his mouth. However, Gin reached for him with his one good arm and the small taicho began to kick as the man scooped him up. However, despite being one armed, the man was able to scoop him up. "Shiro-chan, there is something you need to see."

As he stood up, he found two females with their hands on their hilts. Ichimaru simply smiled that obnoxious smile on his face. "Having Yachiru-chan here makes things easier. She needs to see this too. Could Isane carry her out to the courtyard?"

At that, he pushed by the females, while Isane frantically went to pick up the small female to follow after. Rangiku though was hot on his tail. "_What _do you think you're _doing_?

"I'm keeping my promise to Chibi Taicho and making sure he knows that I kept it." Ichimaru continued to smile, his body shaking slightly

Isane followed closely behind, a frown on her face. "I don't like this. Plus, you're injured."

"I can hold out long enough to get him back to his room. He needs to see this." Gin stated, his words coming across like cold ice.

"_What _have you _done_?" Matsumoto's face twisted up, horror appearing on her face, knowing that he had been up to something. She had known him for a long time and knew, while he could be kind when he wanted to be, he could be one of the cruelest man possible, his blade emanating a large amount of killing intent.

They stepped out into the courtyard of the forth division, where they saw Soifon Taicho and the fukutaicho of the third and ninth division stood there. A barrel was there, the inside lit with fire. Kira held the haori of the third division taicho and Rangiku found herself chilling over, her facial features paling. "Gin... _what _did you do?"

At that, the man tilted his head toward the small child held in his arms. Hitsugaya's entire body was tensed up, unable to fight now that he was in Gin's arms, his fear was so great. He whispered softly. "Look, Shiro-chan." As the child's eyes turned warily towards the barrel, Gin continued. "I promised you, I wouldn't let him hurt you again, didn't I?"

And with that, Kira dropped the haori into the barrel and it burst into flame, the orange colors mirroring the setting sun.

_Author's note – _

_There is the last chapter of Shouniaisha Taicho. If I had my way, this chapter would have only contained the burning of the haori, but Evilhumour came up with what I think is a better way to put a cliffhanger the storyline. That said, when I thought of burning the haori, it was "long" before we found out from canon how important said "haori" was, so with the canon context, it adds even more meaning._

_This isn't to say the story is finished. The characters need the chance to heal and things still need to be resolved. We decided that a sequel would be best rather then continuing with more chapters. It is, after all, a second story to all of this. That said, feel free to remind us of the lose ends that you guys really want us to tie up in the sequel, it will help us greatly I think. _

_We both enjoyed writing this greatly too. ST happens to be the fanfic with the most words for both Evilhumour and I with over a hundred twenty-five thousand words. The chapter also is third in number of chapters and second in number of reviews for me, but number one for Evilhumour. Be sure to check out the prequel on his account and we wish to thank our reviewers for following us in this fanfic. The sequel to this is called "Touchan Taicho"._


End file.
